Hunting Down Demons
by Canadaindy
Summary: Reid meet a girl at a NA meeting. A girl who is completely opposite of him and yet, she manages to capture his heart. However she has demons that have been haunting her for most of her life. Will Reid beable to stop her demons? Warning: Sex & language
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And I would like to express my thank you to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. I kinda goofed on the title chapter. It was suppose to be called "JJ Baby's Shower." If anyone knows of how to change it, please let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter #1**

Reid stood in the doorway of the conference room. Instead of having a meeting about an upcoming case with his BAU team; the conference room was decorated with pink and blue balloons and streamers, not to mention a big banner words "Baby Shower" in printed in pastel colors all hanging from the ceiling.

He didn't understand of why Garcia wanted to have a baby shower for JJ here. Or how she had ever convinced Hotch to let her. He then saw both Morgan and Rossi standing against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Excuse me, Reid," he heard Prentiss from behind.

"Oh sorry," he said, letting her pass. He watched her carrying a platter of sandwiches into the room.

"Spence, come in," JJ said, sitting in one of the chairs which had more balloons tied behind. He gave a half smile as he walked in.

"Wow," he said. "You know that the term 'Baby Shower' is relatively new, but the celebrations and rituals associated with pregnancy and childbirth are both ancient and enduring. Like other rites of passage associated with significant transitional events such as coming of age, marriage, and death, baby showers function as a type of initiation into, and a construction of, a new state of being, in this case, 'motherhood,'" he explained as he opened a red tin of cookies and set them down besides the sandwiches.

"Spence, I didn't know that you bake," JJ interrupted as she reached for one of the cookies.

"I don't."

"These are really good." He smiled again, setting a white gift bag with yellow ribbon threaded through on the table with the other presents.

He saw the coffee was already made on the far table where the two gentlemen were. He poured himself a cup and then poured in way too much sugar.

"So what are we suppose to do," he whispered to Morgan who was standing next to him as he stirred his coffee.

"You never been to a baby shower," he asked. Reid shook his head no.

"Consider yourself lucky," Rossi said.

He turned his attention to Rossi, "Why?"

"For a genius, you don't understand women do you?" He shook his head no.

"This is a party for mostly women where they talked and eat. And then they play games."

"And kid, that is when we leave," Morgan whispered.

"We do?" Reid asked.

"We do," Rossi confirmed.

"Sorry, I am late," Hotch said as he walked in.

"No worry, we were just eating and talking," Garcia said. Then she turned her attention to the three men standing in the background.

"Are you three going to be joining us?"

"Let's go," Rossi said.

After the food was served, the presents were being open. Reid realized that Rossi was right about the baby showers were mainly for women.

He didn't quite understand of why the three women were always awing over a set of onesies that Prentiss had given JJ, which had weird sayings like, "Too sexy for a diaper", and "Party tonight at my crib at 3 am."

Garcia had given her a big red purse, which apparently is one of those designer's diaper bags. He stared at the purse, thinking it still look like a big purse that women like to carry.

Even JJ awed over the little football that Morgan had given her. "So the kid can be a fan of the Redskins like its mama," Morgan said, giving his one of his famous smiles.

"Thank you, Morgan. Now this is from you, Spence?" JJ asked as she reached for the white bag with the yellow ribbon. He nodded yes.

"I love the bag." She pulled out a couple of children books of Babar the Elephant.

She smiled, "Thank you, the baby will love them. Now what is this," she said as she pulled out a brown crocheted teddy bear wearing a red knitted hat shaped like an apple. JJ went quiet; in fact, everyone was quiet.

Reid look around the room, "You don't like it?"

"No, no, no. It's just beautiful. Where did you get this?"

"Ashley made it." Everyone then turned their attention to Reid.

"Well, well, well. Pretty Boy met a girl. Spill. Who is she?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders. "She is a friend whom I meet in the NA meetings."

"So she is a cop?" Morgan asked.

He smiled, "Far from it," Reid answered. "She makes teddy bears and sells them on the side. She teaches arts and craft to children. Why are you all staring at me?"

"We are just surprise that you meet someone and never mentioned it until now." JJ answered, still holding on to the bear.

He shrugged his shoulders again, "You never asked."


	2. Chapter 2

**Again I do not own Criminal Minds and thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader.**

**I should clear up a few things before you read chapter 2. I have researched Quantico inside and out, and even though there are bars in the city, Dougherty's Tavern is the only bar that plays live bands. However it is in Stafford, VA, so I had to move it closer in my story. Bombuy House does exist in Calgary, Canada though. I have looked high and low for Indian restuarants in Quantico and there is none. There were a couple outside of the city, but the review were either crappy or it was too far away from Quantico. I honestly can't see Reid driving a hour for dinner where there are some good restuarants in Quantico. So Bombuy House opened its doors in Quantico.****Chapter #2**

* * *

Reid shook his pen a few times, trying to get it working again. He wanted to finish his report before calling it a night. He scribbled on a piece of scrap paper, trying to get it working again, but alas nothing. He threw it in the trash before pulling out a drawer, looking for another.

"Kid," he heard Morgan. He looked up, seeing Morgan holding out a pen for him.

"Thanks," Reid said, closing the drawer and taking the pen. He went back to work, but stopped. Morgan was now sitting at the edge of his desk with his arms folded in front of him, looking at him.

"What?"

"Dude, you meet a girl. Who is she?" Reid sighed, knowing that the only way of getting his report done in peace was to answer Morgan's questions.

"Fine, what do you want to know."

"You said that you meet her in the NA meetings, but she is not a cop."

"It wasn't the Law Enforcement meetings. It was a regular meeting."

"Reid, you didn't disclose the case. Did you?"

"No," Reid said. He leaned forward, talking in a low voice. "I was having a bad week. I wanted to…."

Morgan groaned. "Kid, you didn't."

"No," Reid answered shaking his head. "I went to a meeting instead. And that is where I meet her."

"And?"

"And what? Her name is Ashley Cassidy. She is a recovering alcoholic and recovering addict. She teaches arts and craft to children and teaches scrap booking to adults. She is also one of the backup singers at the Dougherty's Tavern, just outside of the city and I know she writes half of their songs. And she is very good cook."

"Wait, she is the one who made those cookies?"

Reid nodded. "Now, can I get this done, please?"

"Fine, but I want to meet her. And kid, next time you are having a bad week, call me," he said, getting up. He gently slapped Reid on the back of his shoulders before leaving him alone.

Reid finally finished his report. He stretched in his chair, looking at his watch. Surprisingly it wasn't as late as he had thought. He pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number.

"Hello," a woman's voice answered.

"Hi, it's me."

"Hey me," she teased.

He smiled, "Am I interrupting you."

"Oh no, I am just looking at a pair of shoes for Bailey."

His eyebrow knitted together. "For a dog?"

"I know, but I was thinking if I buy a pair of shoes at this thrift store, he will stop chewing up mine. What's up?"

"I know that it is late, but I was wondering if I can make the payment for the baby gift."

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"Have you ever tried Indian?"

"No, but I would love to."

He smiled, "How about we meet at the Bombay House? It is right next to the subway station. Meet in about," he paused, checking his watch. "Oh, let's say twenty minutes."

"Sure, I know where that is. But can you make it thirty? The line up is a bit long."

"Ok, bye."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third time is the charm. I do not owned Criminal Minds. And thank you to Dragonsmaiden. Now I will warn you, chapter four is coming, but it will be awhile. So please be patience. And thank you for all of your reviews. I am happy that I have people wanting more. And if anyone has any useful commects, please feel free to tell me.****Chapter #3**

* * *

Reid silently cursed at himself for being late as he walked into the restaurant. He had run into JJ on his way out and she too started asking him questions about Ashley. Not only, he had promised her to bring Ashley the next time, they go out for drinks, but also to get that cookie recipe as well.

He looked around and saw a young woman wearing a pair of faded jeans and a chocolate brown jacket. She sat in the waiting room, flipping through a well-worn notebook, running her hand through her copper brown hair, smoothing it away from her face. She bit on the end of her pen, and then looked up, upon seeing him she smiled and stood.

He smiled back giving her an awkward little wave. He walked over to her. She threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry that I am late, Ashley," he said.

"It's ok," she said, pulling away from him.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," he answered.

Once they were seated, she shed her jacket, setting it on the back of her seat. Reid had done the same and put his messenger bag underneath the table.

She opened her menu, "So how did the baby shower go?"

He cleared his throat before answering, "It went really well. JJ love the bear and was wondering if she can get the cookie recipe."

"Sure, I will email it to you tomorrow." She looked at him, but Reid who was still looking at the menu, avoided her look.

"So," she said still trying to catch his eye. "You were interrogated like one of your unsubs?"

"Yes," he said quietly, still not looking at her. She let out a little laugh and Reid finally looked up at her.

"I think it is cute." He gave her a half smile before returning his attention to the menu.

"I had to promised JJ that I was going to bring you along the next time we go out for drinks."

"Ok, whenever you are ready."

A few minutes past by when Reid asked, "So have you decided what to get?"

"I can't really decide," she said.

"How about I order for both of us?" She smiled and closed her menu.

"I'm at your mercy," she said.

"Ok," she said after their dinner had been served. "I can taste the cumin and garlic," Reid looked at her, not giving her any hints. He took a slip from his water glass.

"But there is something else," she said, looking at him. He tilted his head to the side, looking at her, still not giving any hints.

She looked away from him, at a spot on the wall, thinking. She tapped her index finger on her lip a few times, before she figured it out. "Ginger," she said. "They put ginger in the chicken curry."

He nodded yes as he glanced at his watch. "Oh, your pill." He set his fork down and held out his hand at her.

"Oh shoot, you're right," she said, realizing she had forgotten. She dug around her purse for a bit, before pulling out her pill bottle. She gave it to Reid; knowing that he had no problem opening the little plastic bottle, unlike she sometimes did.

"Thanks," she said, as he gave her a white pill and then recapped the bottle. His face had fallen a bit.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded yes, "Yeah, just tired. So when is your next doctor's appointment," he asked, trying to change the subject.

She took a drink of water to wash down the medicine. "Next Tuesday. Where I can wait a hour for a fifteen minute session to talk about my feelings," she answered sarcastically.

"You could get a private psychiatrist."

"Which I can't afford," she stopped and looked at him. "Are you sure that you are ok?" Then it hit her, "Your mom?"

He nodded, remembering how he used to have to get his mother pills out of those plastic bottles and make sure that she took them. Although sometimes he would find them hidden in the couch or in the potted plants.

"I'm sorry." She said as she took his hand. He shook his head no, giving it a squeeze.

"I'm alright. I am happy that they are helping you, ok."

"Well let's change the subject. Some of my friends and I are going bowling this weekend. It is one of those glow-in-the-dark bowling alleys. Why don't you come?"

He shook his head again, "I am not really good at bowling."

"Neither am I. I am the Queen of gutter balls and have not gotten a strike yet." He smiled. "Come on, it will be fun," she said. Reid finally gave in and agreed to come.

It was after dinner; Reid had walked Ashley to her car. She leaned against her driver's door.

"Thank you for dinner," she said. He smiled nervously and she laughed. He lowered his head down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He slid his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. He stepped closer to her, leaning her back against her car.

Suddenly she jumped and he pulled away. "It's ok, you didn't do anything wrong." He closed his eyes, bowing his head down.

"Spencer, it just my bad hip. It has been bothering me a bit today."

He took her car keys from her and unlocked the car door for her. He handed them back to her as he held open the door.

She laid her hand on top of his. "See you Saturday?"

"Ok," he answered as she slid into the car and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again, I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. That goes for Chapter three. I had the chapter posted, but couldn't figure out of how to post the disclaimer. Computers are not my thing, sad to say. I am happy that I am getting all of these people adding me to their Story Alert and I welcome all reviews. So you have some advise, please feel free to do so. I will read it, but I will guarenteed that I will take it.**

**

* * *

****Chapter #4**

"Spence, I'm fine," JJ protested as Reid led her to an empty staffroom carrying a blanket and a pillow.

"I know you are, but Hotch told you to rest." He set the pillow on the end of the couch.

"But."

"You finished the press conference. There is nothing else you can do right now. It's our turn. Please lie down for awhile." She sighed as she removed her shoes and lied down on the couch.

As Reid placed the blanket on top of her, his cell phone beeped. JJ sat up, swinging her legs over, ready to stand up.

"It's just a text message, probably from Ashley," he said, stopping her.

She laid back. "You two are getting serious?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on, Spence. Sit. Talk. You can spare five minutes." He let out a breath, not used to talking to anyone about relationships, but honestly he could use some advice and he trusted JJ.

He carried over a metal chair that had been folded up and leaning against the wall. He unfolded it, placing it close to JJ. He sat down, crossing his leg over his knee.

He saw her already propped up, the pillow against the couch and covered with the blanket.

"Ashley is the complete opposite of me. She's like Lila, but different."

"How so?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest as if he was protecting himself.

"The fact that I had never said anything about her until your baby shower. In fact, if she didn't make that bear or hat, you would have never known about her."

"I wondered about that. Why didn't you mention her? And do not tell me that we didn't ask," she said, shaking her finger at him.

"Because I am afraid that it might not work out. I am afraid that once she knows about the cases that we deal with, she might not want to be with me anymore."

"Spence, she does know that you are a profiler and you worked on serious cases."

"Yeah."

"She hasn't run," JJ said.

Reid leaned back in his chair. "Ashley is free spirited and doesn't really have any plans. Sometimes I feel like a fish out of water, but she always makes sure that I am comfortable."

"Ashley's not Lila."

He nodded his head yes. "I know, but once I caught myself profiling her. You are not suppose to profile your friends, but there I was."

"Spence, it is normal, you guys profile everyone. It's a part of who you are."

"I know. With Lila, I didn't fit in her life and she didn't fit in with mine. And sometimes I feel the same with Ashley. I know she has demons."

"Demons," JJ asked.

"That is what she called them. She sees a therapist and is on antidepressants. She does take them everyday, but I know that she doesn't like them cause they remind her of her drug addiction. Still she takes them. She said that her songwriting is more therapeutic than talking to her shrink. When I hear her songs…" He went quiet for a moment.

"I can hear her pain and her struggles. I asked her about them once and she was about to tell me, but we were interrupted. Her friends even told me she is doing much better since she has been taking them. They also tell that since we have been seeing each other, she has been happier, like I have been somehow helping her. I honestly have no idea how."

He straightened up in his seat, "When I told her that you insisted I bring her the next time we go out for drinks, she said ok, but when I was ready. She is not pressuring me; she is letting me to do things on my schedule. Although I'm worried about having the meeting in a bar with her alcohol addictions."

"Spence, she sings at a bar. I think she will be fine. Do you want some advise?" He nodded yes.

She touched her pregnant belly, "If you wanted to be with Lila, you would have called her or emailed her. You would have made an attempt to make that relationship work. And that goes the same with her. But you didn't, nothing is wrong with that. Perhaps she wasn't the right girl for you. With Ashley, you are making an attempt and trying to have a relationship with her. I heard you leaving a message with her as we boarded the plane this morning. Bowling?"

He smiled and nodded yes. "We were suppose to go bowling with her friends tonight."

"And the postcards?" He looked at her, wondering how she knew. "Spence, I noticed the last month or so, you have been buying postcards. I assumed that they are for her."

He nodded, "Yeah, she likes to collect them."

"And you are even worried about having her in a bar to meet us because of her addiction. You are making an effort in your relationship without even knowing about it. Relationships take work. Take Will and I for example, we have kinks to work out before we can think of getting married, but we are working on it. And if Ashley does want to tell you about her demons, you have to make sure that you don't interrupt.

"You being there, being her friend is helping her out. And the fact that she is willingly to meet us when you are ready, tells me that she likes you. Go, text her back."

"What do I say.?"

"What does she say, answer her text," she said as she laid back down.

He pulled out his cell phone, he read out loud, "Hi, I got your message and it is ok. Still have my title. Be safe and see you when you get back."

"Title?"

"Queen of the gutter balls." JJ let out a laugh.

"What's so funny," he heard Morgan from behind.

"Nothing," Reid said. He saw Morgan looking at JJ; she too shook her head.

"Is there something you need?" Reid answered, trying to change the subject. He closed his cell phone, putting back in his pocket.

"Hotch is wondering what is taking so long."

"Sorry," he said to Morgan. Then turned to JJ. "Ok, get some rest." Then he mouthed the word, "Thank you," before leaving her. JJ smiled, the conversation was their secret.

Reid followed Morgan to the bullpen, going back to the case. He wasn't sure if he had the answers or not, but at least, he felt better after talking to JJ. Maybe it was time for his friends to meet her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal Minds and thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. As always I appreciate any commects or reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #5**

"What! You're kidding," Ashley said as she leaned back in her chair. She, along with the band she played with, were in Dougherty's Tavern, sitting in the empty bar.

"Sorry, Darling," said a man who was in his fifties with salt and pepper hair. He sat on the other side of table from Ashley.

"But Harry," she whined before her cell phone interrupted them. She pulled the cell from her purse, seeing Reid's name on the screen.

"Him?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but he can leave a message."

"You finally figured out of how to use your voicemail," Harry teased.

"Ha, ha, Spencer taught me of how to use it, alright. Jeez."

"Go on answer him. I am not going stop you having a love life." Then she heard the rest of her band doing the oohhhing sound and a few smooching sound.

She shook her head in disbelief, "Hey give me a second," she answered her cell. She walked away from them where they were still making smooching sounds.

She went into the ladies' room for more privacy. "Hi, please tell me that you need my expertise on a case."

"No sorry, why?"

"Long story short, Tommy, you meet him, he is the lead singer," she said as she started pacing back and forth in front of the sinks.

"Yes."

"He had to go in for an emergency appendectomy, so Bleeding Gums was going to cover for us tonight."

"Bleeding Gums?" he asked.

"Yeah, I know it is a weird name for a band. Anyway, their lead singer, the idiot, just got arrested for drug procession."

"Oh, which means?" Reid asked.

"We're playing tonight. And since Tommy is still in the hospital."

"You will be covering for him." She let out a groan, stopping. She bent down, putting her head down between her legs, feeling nauseous.

"So how are you doing?"

"Well I'm ok, I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi, are you still working?"

"No, we just finished."

"Uh-huh," she said.

Then she felt sick, "Gotta go," she said as she ran into one of the bathroom stalls.

Reid pulled his phone away from his ear as Ashley retched. He cringed for a moment then putting his cell phone back in his ear.

"Ashley," he said. But she had already hung up on him. He put his phone back in his pocket and got up from his seat.

Hotch was sitting alone in a booth, working. Rossi was relaxing on the couch, reading. Reid sat on the other side of the booth, facing Hotch.

"Hotch," he said, clearing his throat. Hotch looked up from the file that he was working on. "I was wondering if I can the rest of the evening off. Do the report tomorrow."

"Reid, are you asking for some time off?" Hotch asked surprised. "You never asked for time off before."

Reid squirmed in his seat for a bit, "Yes, Ashley…" he coughed a bit. "Her band is playing tonight and due to circumstances beyond her control, she is the lead singer tonight."

"She is?" Reid heard Rossi asking.

"Yes sir. Well Tommy had to get his appendix removed so Bleeding Gums were suppose to play tonight, but their lead singer got arrested," Reid explained as if it was one if the statistics he knew so well.

Hotch raised his hand up, "Reid, Reid. You want to be there for her." He nodded yes. "Alright, but get those reports done by noon tomorrow."

"Thank you," he said before leaving Hotch.

"Bleeding Gums," he heard Rossi asking in disbelief.

Reid went back to his seat, where he noticed Morgan had his headphone around his neck. He knew that Morgan had heard the conversation. He pulled his bag out from under his seat. He unzipped it and started digging through it.

"I don't mind if you want to come," he said, still looking in his bag.

As the plane approached Quantico, Reid came out of the bathroom, wearing his black dress shirt and black cords.

Morgan looked at him, teasing, "Look at you, all dressed up."

Reid blinked, not getting his joke, "Not really, the last time I saw her show, I glowed from the black lights. Which oddly enough, did you know that black light gives off highly energetic ultraviolet light. You can't see this part of the spectrum, which is how 'black lights' got their name. Fluorescent substances absorb the ultraviolet light and then re-emit it almost instantaneously."

Morgan held up his hand, stopping him, "Reid, Reid, we get it. Garcia is going to meet us at the bar."

"Us?"

"Yeah, me, Prentiss, and JJ are going."

"Is that ok, Spence?" He heard JJ asking from behind. He turned his head to the back of the chair, but only saw the chair.

"It's fine, but I don't think you guys should meet her until after the show. When I talked to her, she was throwing up from nerves. So I have no idea of how it is going to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter #6**

Reid bit his lower lip, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. The show had start a half hour ago. _Damn_, he thought.

He'd hoped that he could see her before the show, help calm her nerves or at least get good seats. It was a good thing that he had called Harry after they landed to let him that they were coming.

Even Rossi tagged along. Reid didn't know if he would like the type of music that Ashley played, but he probably figured that Rossi was curious about her as well.

The two black SUVs pulled up in the parking lot. The men got out of one while the ladies got out of the other.

Reid followed Morgan, he heard a familiar voice say, "Hey baby doll." He looked up and saw Garcia standing outside of the club.

"Hey, my big chocolate God. Bad news my loves, I tried to get the tickets, but they were sold out."

"Give me a second. Harry knew that we were coming," Reid said.

He went up to the ticket booth, "Dr. Spencer Reid," he said as he showed him driver's license.

"Dr. Reid, yes, your tickets are right here. Now you can slide your credit card through here," the cashier instructed. He dug out his credit card and was about to swipe it through the machine.

"Hold it, I got it," he heard Rossi.

"But sir," he protested.

"Reid, how many times I have told you to stop calling me sir? You can buy the first round of drinks."

"Thank you" Reid stepped aside, letting Rossi pay. Then held the door open for everyone else as they entered.

Music blared loudly in the dark club. Reid could see a large crowd, dancing in front of the stage where Ashley sang.

He raised his eyebrows up, seeing her wearing a black short hair wig and a black leather outfit, consisting a black bra underneath a fishnet halter top, and short black leather skirt with black boots.

"Wow," he said. But he didn't recognize the band was playing behind her.

"Kid, is that her," Morgan asked.

Before Reid could answer him, "Dr. Reid," he heard Harry from behind.

"I'm glad that you made it. I was wondering about you."

"Yeah, the flight was late. Oh this is Derek Morgan, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Penelope Garcia, and Emily Prentiss. Guys," he said turning to his teammates. "This is Harry Davis, he owns the bar and is a friend of Ashley," Harry shook each of their hands.

"Well, it is finally good to meet his family. First round is on me. Just tell Alex, the bartender, that I sent you," he said nodding to the bartender across the room who was pouring a drink for another patron.

"How is she doing?" Reid asked loudly over the music playing.

"She threw up a couple of times and said a couple of colorful things about the singer, but once she got on the stage, she was fine. As you can see, she is really doing well. I didn't have a chance to tell her that you were coming."

Reid nodded his head, "I don't recognized the band."

"That is because it's The Bleeding Gums; Ashley is covering for the singer. She wrote half of their music and on a few times, she was one of the back up singers. So she knows their songs inside and out."

"Really," he said surprise.

"If I can get her in front of the stage more often, it would be great. Now if you'll excuse me, I should get back to work, but if you guys need anything, please come find me. Ladies," Harry said, as he took Prentiss's hand and kissed it. He then disappeared in the crowds.

"Wow," Prentiss said as she laughed. Reid shrugged his shoulders, shoving his hands in his pant pockets, rolling back on his heels.

"So that's Ashley?" Morgan said.

Reid nodded his head. "This isn't normally the type of music she sings. She generally sings mostly rock, not goth."

"Well I could use a drink," Rossi said.

Out on the stage, the guitar player played into the crowd below. Ashley stood beside him, dancing. Well dancing as best she could to heavy metal, in high heels and a wig.

Then she heard a baby cry from behind. She froze for a few moments before she realized it was from the keyboardist.

Without missing her cue, she walked past the guitar player, only slapping him on the side of his head as she pasted him. She glared at him angrily as she stood at the edge of the stage.

With her right arm, she held up the mic where the audience sang this chorus.

_Death, War_

_Death, War_

_Death, War_

_Death, War_

She walked back finishing up the rest of the song.

_  
They creep and crawl inside_

_Into the heart of cold_

_So dead and paralyzed_

_Perversion of the soul_

_The blood washes_

_Across the crucified_

_So few are chosen_

_I do not die  
_

_In the hands of death_

_Burn baby burn_

_In the hands of death  
Burn baby burn_

_In the hands of death  
Burn baby burn  
_

The audience cheered again. Ashley put both of her hands in front of her; slowly lowering them down, the audience became quiet.

"Ok, we are letting the DJ take over for a half hour for a bit."

"Why," someone from the audience called out. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Cause and effect. I drank two bottles of water and now I have to pee." She could hear a few people laughing; Ashley shrugged. She along with the rest of Bleeding Gums walked off the stage.

Suddenly Ashley was thrown against the wall. The guitarist had his hand on her throat, pressing her against the wall.

"What the fuck was that for," the guitarist yelled at her.

"You know perfectly well. Both Harry and I told you that I would fill if you deleted that baby sound," she said, before pushing him back. He slammed against the wall.

He lunged at her, slapping her against the face before throwing her against the wall again.

"I will not take any orders from any fucking scorpion, especially a whore like you," he hissed.

"Enough," Harry yelled out as he grabbed the guitarist behind. Ashley saw Reid running behind him with a black man following him.

Harry pulled the guitarist away from her where the black man slammed against the wall. He took out his handcuffs from behind and cuffed him.

Reid bent down, helping Ashley on her feet.

"Spencer," she said, still in a daze.

"Take her to her dressing room, the one on the far right," Harry instructed.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Criminal Minds and I would like to thank Dragonsmaiden. I cannot believe that I have 17 people signed up this story as one of their Story Alerts. Thanks guys. I welcome all reviews. Please let me know of what you think.**

**Chapter #7**

Ashley flushed the toilet and stood over the sink with the water running. She looked at her reflection in the mirror where she saw a bruise forming on the corner of her lip as well as one on her eye.

"Ashley," Reid said, through the close door.

"I'm coming out," she answered. She opened the door, shutting off the lights.

Her dressing room was small, only consisting a mirror table and a wooden chair. There were hooks on the wall to hang up clothes and a metal cabinet on the corner. A leather couch with a rip at the side was by the door.

Reid led her to the wooden chair where he bent down in front of her. He gently set an icepack on her face.

She hissed for a moment, "Sorry," he said.

"It's ok."

Then she looked at him, "Hi," she said.

He smiled back, "Hi."

"I didn't know that you were coming. I would have warned you that we were playing heavy metal."

He shook his head, "It's ok. I just wanted to be here for support." She took the icepack from him, but he kept his and on it still pressing it against her face.

"I have a class on Wednesday, my boss is going to flip when he see me with a black eye."

He smiled, "I'm sure it can be covered with makeup." She could feel her tears building up, but she didn't want to cry.

Reid pulled her to him, holding her in his arms. She dropped the icepack on her lap.

"I don't know if this is the right time to tell you this," he said.

"Oh go ahead," she said.

"Well, when I asked for the night off from Hotch, Morgan found out and he along with the most of the team came with me." Ashley pulled away from him, looking at in his brown eyes.

"I kinda figured, when the man who came with you with the handcuffs."

He nodded his head, "That's Morgan."

"Well, I bet that I made one hell of an impression with them tonight." Reid smiled, brushing her wig hair away from her face.

Then he asked, "Ashley, why did he call you scorpion?" She leaned back in her seat. Reid picked up the icepack and set it gently on her face.

"Because I was one, a long time ago." She was about to tell Reid the story, when a knock on the door interrupted them. She closed her eyes for a second, letting out a sigh. Then opened them again, looking into his brown eyes.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I am seriously contemplating of locking both of us in a closet or somewhere we won't be disturb. This is seriously getting ridiculous." He nodded his head.

"Yes," she called out.

"It's me, you guys descent?" Harry called through the door.

Ashley closed her eyes at Reid, shaking her head. "Jesus," she quietly cursed as she pinched her nose bridge.

"We are fine, get in here," she answered. She sat the icepack on the dresser. Harry along with Morgan came in.

Reid stood up. "This is Derek Morgan," he said, pointing to Morgan. Ashley was about to stand up.

"No, no, please sit. Are you ok?" Morgan asked. She nodded her head.

"I'm fine. Although I feel bad us finally meeting in this kind of situation."

Morgan smiled, "It is ok. It was last minute."

"Ashley, I am going to cancel the rest of the concert, let the DJ play for the rest of the night," Harry explained.

She nodded as Reid bent back down beside her, "You need to keep this on in order to keep the swelling down," he said, pressing the icepack back on her face.

"That man has been arrested and is on his way to the police station. We would like to know what happened," Morgan asked.

"You know that I was covering for the singer who was arrested, right?" Morgan nodded. "Well, Harry and I told the band, the only condition that I had was that they had to remove that baby's cry from the song."

"Which they didn't."

Ashley nodded her head, "So I slapped him on the side of the head. He got pissed and started hitting me backstage. How did you two know that I was in trouble?"

"We saw Harry running backstage. Reid took off and I followed," Morgan explained. She turned her head at Reid, smiling at her.

"Why did the baby's cry bother you so much," Morgan asked.

"It reminds me of my son."


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Criminal Minds and I would like to thank Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. Before you begin, I would like to apologized for the plagorism that I had done. I didn't know it at the time, but I didn't realized that Bleeding Gums was from "The Simpsons" Bleeding Gum Murphy. It was my sister who pointed it out to me. I knew the name was familiar, but I thought it was from a real band like Blink 81, Papa's New Pinecone, or Inchworm. Oh heck no. So I am sorry for offending any of the Simpson fans out there. I wanted a name that would make Rossi go "What?" Also thank you for all of the reviews and I wouldn't mind some more. And I cannot believe that I have 22 people who signed up for Story Alert. Holy Cow.**

* * *

**Chapter #8**

The three men left Ashley alone in the dressing room. She could hear Harry's voice from the stage. Even though she could not make out of what he was saying, she knew that he was canceling the concert. She heard the audience booing and hissing in response.

She let out a loud sigh as she took off her wig and untied her brown hair. She combed it with her fingers. And pulled out her black backpack from the metal cabinet, sitting it on top of the table. She pulled her halter top over her shoulders leaving her black bra on.

This night was going terribly for her. Reid finally felt confident enough to bring his friends, his family, to meet her and boom; she ended up getting into a fight with the band and she had to press charges. She slammed her right hand down on the table

"Damn it," she said.

A knock on the door, "Ashley," Reid called through the close door.

"Come in," she said pulling out her faded Betty Boop shirt. Reid came in, carrying his messenger bag and suitcase.

"I told everyone I could get a ride home with you," he explained as he closed the door behind him. Ashley turned around to face him, slipping her shirt over herself.

"Sorry," he said blushing and looking away.

"Why? Spencer, it is ok. I'm used of being naked in front of men." She turned back to her bag, pulling out her jeans and shoes. She felt his hand touching her shoulder.

"Why."

"Because I am the scorpion whore."

"Come here," he said, gently pulling her in. Ashley stood still, "Please," he whispered. She reluctantly turned around to face him. He held her in his arms where she buried her face into his jacket. She quietly cried.

"Sorry," she finally stepped away from him.

"Don't be," he whispered. He pulled a tissue from a box and handed it to her.

"You were finally comfortable enough to bring your friends to meet me at this loud, heavy metal concert, which I know is way out of your comfort zone and I get into a fistfight with one of the band members. Morgan is now probably at the police station filing a police report," she explained while trying to not sound like a crybaby. She blew her nose.

"Shhh," he said. He held her face in his hands, "Everything is ok. We will do it another time, alright." She nodded her head.

"I know it is late, but do you mind staying with me? We can finally talk. You can sleep on the couch." He nodded his head smiling at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #9**

Reid drove Ashley's car to her place just outside of Quantico. He pulled up in the driveway of a small bungalow house and parked her car behind her motorcycle. They got out of her car in silence.

Reid got his bags from the backseat of the car, while Ashley went to the front door to unlock it. He heard her dog barking at the door.

"Bailey, down," she ordered. She set her backpack by the door in the small foyer before grabbing the collar of her mahogany boxer and leading him to the sliding door by the kitchen.

Reid had already set both of his bags down in the foyer right beside hers. He walked out of the foyer and Bailey started barking at him.

"Bailey, for Pete's sake, it's Spencer," she said, holding tight to the collar. She opened the door with one hand and led him out.

"Now go, do your thing," she said, letting go of the collar." She came back in, sliding the door behind her.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping that he would be used to you by now."

Reid smiled at her, "Maybe he doesn't want to share."

She crossed her arms in front of her, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Do you want something to drink?" He shook his head.

"Please sit."

Reid had been to her place on a few occasions; either to pick Ashley up for their dates, or to have dinner and watch movies, or to just simply hang out. With the exception of her table on the far side of the wall, which she used for her scrap booking, everything else, she kept neat and tidy.

Reid sat down on the cream color couch, which had an afghan slung over the back. He looked over to the other side of the couch, seeing two matching arm chairs against the wall on the other side of the room, beside the TV, which was sitting on a TV stand with a DVD player on the middle shelf with the DVDs movies neatly stored below. A small round coffee table was in front of the couch, which had her sketchpad and a notebook of her upcoming classes sitting on. Reid saw a metal basket underneath, which had several balls of yarn and something that she was working on, but Reid couldn't really make it from his position. Her guitar sat in the corner with a whiteboard above it, which had a few words scribbled on it. He tried to read what they said, but the writing was barely legible. He sat on the couch and waited quietly.

Meanwhile, Ashley took her cell phone out of her bag and turned it off. She didn't want to be disturbed tonight. She set her phone on the counter and opened the fridge door. She poured herself a glass of orange juice.

She joined Reid in the living room where she took down a small silver framed picture that was hanging on the wall with her other pictures.

"We have been going out for what, almost two months now? Did you ever wonder of why we've never had sex?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just thought it was because you weren't ready." She handed him the frame.

He took it and Ashley turned on the lamp beside him that he could see the picture clearly.

"That is my son, Charlie."

"He's handsome."

"He was. He would have ten years old now." Reid looked up at her. Ashley sat on the other side of the couch.

"I was fifteen years old when I became pregnant. My mom told me that I either had have to an abortion or get out. So, I left and had Charlie. Raising a child while you are a kid isn't easy, I never regretted it though and I still don't. He was a good baby. My best friend and her mother helped me from time to time. Her mother tried to talk to my mom and try to make peace, but it didn't work out. Actually, she made her daughter change his diapers and such. I think it was to show her that is what happens when you have baby. Anyway it was her birthday and her mom agreed to baby-sit Charlie while we went out for pizza, I think. I honestly don't remember what it was. I just remember that I was happy that I could go out with her and be a teenager, even if it was only for an hour. Just have fun and talk; do something that didn't include baby stuff."

Ashley paused, "That was until the police came and told us that her mother was murdered and my son was missing. Ten days later, his left foot was found. A friend of mine gave me drugs to help me sleep. Then it was to help me to get through the day without losing it. I just wanted to feel numb and it wasn't long before I started taking them with vodka and beer. It was just a matter of time I was an addict, and even then I still didn't care. I wanted to feel numb, I didn't want to feel the sadness or the guilt of leaving him."

Ashley stood up. She stepped closer to Reid where she pulled down her jeans a little, revealing a tattoo of a black scorpion on her bad hip.

"And I became a scorpion." She sat back down on the other side of the couch. "Do you know anything about them?"

"Only that they are a biker gang. Thought to be as dangerous as the Hell Angels. They deal in weapons, drugs, and prostitution." When he said the last word, he looked at Ashley where she nodded her head.

"I think that is how of that guitar player knew, I am not a hundred percent sure, but I think he might have been one of my johns. The scorpions treated their women like property. I was forced to do tricks on the street. If I brought them enough money, they would give me the drugs to get high. If I didn't bring a certain amount of money, they would beat me and rape me. And they like raping their woman with their guns." Reid cringed. "That's why your gun scares me a bit."

She drew in a deep breath before continuing, "During one of their beatings, they nearly shattered my hip," she explained gesturing at her bad hip.

"I was also forced to strip and steal. I did whatever they told me to so I wouldn't get beaten or raped. That is why I don't really care for sex. I would just lie there and let them to do what they wanted. I really do not want to do that to you." He nodded his head.

"I met Harry and he took pity on me. I don't know why; but I'm not complaining. He taught me how to fight, how to use household items as weapons, how to survive. He also taught me other skills like cooking. He figured out if I cooked and did their laundry for them, I wouldn't be forced to prostitute. Sometimes it would work, sometimes it didn't. That was until they found out about Harry's help. That is when they sold me to someone."

"Who," Reid asked. Ashley jumped when Bailey barked.

"I need to let him in or else he is going to wake up the neighbors." She stood up, placing her glass down on the table.

She slid open the door, letting him in. She closed it, locking it before turning around to find Reid standing there. She could only stare at his black shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. She tensed up for a few moments before relaxing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him tight. She buried her face into his chest.

Meanwhile Bailey sat on the floor, cocking his head at Reid giving a little whine.

Reid pulled away from her, placing his hands on either side of her face. He then gently kissed her.

"It's ok," he whispered. "You don't have to finish the story tonight."

She nodded her head, "Thank you."

He let go of her face and took one of her hands in his, "I'll hold you if that is alright." She nodded squeezing his hand lightly.

Reid led her to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Her bedroom was large with her bed sitting at an angle in the corner of her room.

"I should take out my contacts and change," she quietly said, pointing to her bathroom. He nodded, letting her go of her hand. She went to the bathroom.

When Ashley came out of the bathroom she was wearing a white nightshirt and her glasses. She noticed that Reid had already brought his suitcase into the room and was already wearing his red stripe pajamas.

He set his cell phone down on the nightstand beside her bed and pulled back the covers when he saw Ashley standing behind him in silence.

She knew that this wasn't about sex; it was about comfort. She still felt nervous.

"No sex, I promise. But I still would like to stay with you; if that's okay," he said, holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her close to him.

"Just that," she stammered. "Oh bloody hell," she pulled away from him, to look him in the eyes.

"I like you a lot. And I really don't want to screw this up."

Reid touched her face, "It's ok."

He pulled her in again and continued "Now let's try to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will have breakfast and take Bailey out for a walk." Ashley nodded and climbed into bed. She took off her glasses, setting it down on the bedside table next to Reid's cell phone.

Reid climbed in on the other side of the bed while Ashley turned out the light. Reid laid on his side, spooning behind her. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist. She laced her fingers with one his hand on her stomach.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she heard. "I didn't take the Dilaudid by choice." Ashley rolled onto her side, facing him, silently cringing, now lying on her bad hip.

"No, no," he said, looking at her. "Lie on your back, you are going to wreck your hip again," he said as he slide his arm underneath her head.

"Please go on," she whispered.

Reid took a deep breath before he told her about Tobias Hankel. Reid told her how a man who suffered dissociative identity disorder held him prisoner. He told her how one of the personalities had injected him Didaudid thinking he was helping Reid. She could hear the pain in his voice. When he was done, she edged closer to him, touching his face.

"Whoa," she said. "That does explain your hesitance of opening up in meetings." She pulled him closer to where Reid laid his head on her shoulder. It was her turn to hold him.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. Please read and reviews.****Chapter #10**

* * *

The shrill ring of a cell phone shattered the peace of morning. Still half asleep, Ashley fumbled on the bed stand, silently cursing for not turning her cell phone off. The cell phone's clock glowed 5:45 am.

"Hello."

"Reid," she heard a male's voice on the other end.

"Sorry, you got the wrong number," she muttered.

"I got it," she heard Reid. He took the cell phone from her, sitting up.

She rubbed her eyes, seeing Reid talking on the cell. She remembered that her cell phone was in the kitchen, and that she had turned it off.

He reached over for the pad and a pen that was lying on the nightstand.

"Yeah? Got it. I'll need a ride, I am still at Ashley's." Ashley reached for her glasses, knowing that this wasn't good.

Reid got out of bed, "I have to go." He dug out clothes from his bag before going into the bathroom to change. He left the door open a crack.

"We have to go to Kansas now for a case," he explained. Ashley gathered the blankets in front of her, not saying anything. She just felt that same numbness again. The numbness after every john left her alone.

He stepped out, wearing his brown cord pants, white shirt with a grey sweater. He threw his pajamas in his bag. He sat on the edge, putting on his socks where he noticed Ashley wasn't saying anything. He twisted his body around where he placed his hands on her face.

"I know that I told you that I am staying. I still meant it, but this is part of my job. I have to leave at a moment notice." She nodded her head.

"I promise that we will still have that breakfast and walk Bailey. I just have to go," he said before kissing her. She nodded her head again. He stood up, wrapping his tie around his neck, not bothering to do it up. He clipped his hoister onto his belt.

He opened the bedroom door where Bailey walked in jumping on the bed with Ashley.

Ashley climbed out of the bed, "Stay," she ordered Bailey. She followed him out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She stood in the background, watching Reid tying his shoes.

Then there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it," she said quietly. Morgan was standing there.

"Hey sorry to wake you," Morgan apologized.

She raised her hand up, "It's ok; it's part of your job."

"You'll need to go to the police station today to press those charges."

"I will," she said quietly. She still felt so empty inside. She stood to the side, letting Reid past.

"I will call you," he said. She didn't answer, just closed the door and locked it behind him. She slide down, raising her knees up to her face and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader and my sister, Skye for being my sounding board. Now I am sorry to say that there is going to be a long wait before chapter 12 which I am sorry. Please read and review.****

* * *

****Chapter #11**

"Never again, Darcy, never again," Ashley said as she entered her house. Bailey followed her with her best friend behind them. Ashley unhooked his leash, where upon Bailey went to the living room and jumped on the couch.

"I am not singing ever again. If they get arrested again, too bad, so sad," she continued to ramble as she hung up Bailey's leash on a hook on the wall. She still had her brown jacket and dark sunglasses on as she paced back and forth in front of the slender man in his early thirties. He had smooth raven black hair with bits of grey showing, combed back; he was dressed in one of those expensive suits. He didn't answer her; he just closed the door, locking it. He stood there, waiting patiently.

She turned around to face him, "Done," he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, thanks." He walked up to her, reaching for her sunglasses where she automatically stepped back away from him.

"Let me see," he said, as he gently pulled them down off of her face, revealing her black eye. "Ah," he said, cringing.

"It is looks bad ok, but I am fine. It can be covered with makeup when I teach classes." She took her glasses from him and took off her jacket. "This is nothing, remember seeing me at the hospital."

Darcy shook his head, "Don't remind me. I heard of what happened last night, I tried calling you," he said as he sat down at her dinning table.

She closed her eyes, remembering, pressing the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "I turned my cell phone off last night."

"And forgot to turn it back on, again."

She walked behind him, toward the counter, "And I left it on the kitchen counter, shit," she said, picking up her cell, showing it to him. She didn't turned it on, she set it back down on the counter beside several vanilla scented candles on a mirrored plate. Ashley grabbed the matchbook beside the candles.

"Are you going to turn it back on?"

She shook her head no as she went to the fridge. She held out a bottle of water for him, which he took. She took one for herself. Darcy opened the bottle and handed it back to her. She knew he knew about her problems with opening water and pill bottles. Darcy then took another bottle.

"Thank you," she said. She sat down at the head of the table, turning her chair to face him; she set the matchbook down on the table. She wasn't sure of why she picked it up.

"It involves Fozzie," she said, looking at him.

"Fozzie," he said, raising his eyebrows up.

"FBI."

"Oh, you mean the Fuzz."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. Are you sure that you want to know."

"Of course, why?" She raised her right index finger up and pressed her nose to one side.

"Broken nose?"

"Oh for Pete's sake. The mob," she whispered, although she had no idea of why she was whispering that word, they were in her own house.

"Ashley, this is," Darcy said, pressing his nose to one side, "For breaking noses."

"Then what's the mob?"

"I don't think that there is one. Ashley, what's wrong." She took a deep drink from her bottle and set it down on the table, not answering him. She wasn't sure of how to answer him. Even though Darcy was her best friend and she could talk to him about anything. Well anything that didn't relate her menstrual cycle, he always cringed at that, but with his association to the mafia and her boyfriend's job at the FBI, she wasn't sure if she should. She picked up the matchbook and started flipping between her fingers.

"Sweetheart, remember when you first started dating Dr. Reid, I promised you that I was never going to put in you a position where you were going to be force to choose. I heard of what happen last night, are you alright," he asked as he reached across, taking the matchbook from her.

She shook her head no. "Well this morning, I went to the police station to press charges, I have been told that if I do, then I will be charge for assault as well."

"What?" Darcy asked, with his mouth open in shock. "What?" he asked again.

"I was the one that started it. I was the one that slapped him on stage, it's consider assault."

"Oh, you're kidding me."

She shook her head no, then pointed her finger at him, "Now do you not get involve in this mess. Harry told me that he already fired them," she said.

Darcy looked at her hard, "But," he started to say.

"But what? It is not worth it, ok. You cannot be fighting my battles for me. Promise me," she said, looking straight into his deep blue eyes.

He let out a sigh, "Fine." He took a sip of water and screwed the cap back on again. She leaned forward, setting one of her elbows on the table and held her head in her hands.

"But something else happen, didn't it. That is why you haven't turn on your cell phone? Dr. Reid?" She turned her head, looking at him.

"Yeah. Spencer was at the concert. He came with his team so he could introduce me to his friends… his family. I didn't know he was coming or else I would have told him not to. Goth music is definitely not his cup of tea. Besides, I was dressed as one of those dark Goth chicks, someone that you do not bring home to your mother. Anyway, he spent the night with me. No, not like that," she said, straightening herself up, waving her hand up in the air, silently telling him it wasn't sex.

"I finally told him about Charlie and the Scorpions. I got to the part of where they sold me when Bailey interrupted us. He wanted to be let back in."

Darcy quietly snorted, looking over at the living room where Bailey was lying down on the couch, "That mutt always has the perfect timing," he commented. She nodded her head, taking another drink of water.

"Anyway, after I let him in, Spencer just held me in his arms and told me that I didn't have to finish the rest of the story. He laid down with me, holding me in his arms where he finally told me about his deepest darkest secret. Afterward, I held him. He promised me that in the morning, we would take Bailey out for a walk and have breakfast, but he got the call on a new case early that morning so he got up, got dress and left. He promised me that we would have breakfast and the walk when he gets back."

"Sweetie, he stayed with you, he didn't sleep on the couch, he stayed with you in your bed and held you, even telling you, his secret. I have a feeling that the man does not share his feelings very much. Gee whiz, I remember when I first saw you hugging him, how he stiffen up like a board. I think the poor man was in shock when it happened," Darcy said as he straightened himself up, showing Ashley what Reid had looked like at the time.

"Ashley, he didn't leave. Hell, he's probably called and left you a message on your voicemail." Ashley looked at the counter, where her phone was sitting. She got up, and took the matchbook from him. She lit the candles, and retrieved it her cell phone.

She sat back down, setting the phone down on the table, in between them, "And what if he didn't. And don't give me that there are "plenty of fish in the sea" crap. Spencer is the first guy who is ok with this whole no sex thing. But what happens when I tell him about Julian?" Ashley said, as she straightened herself up, pointing her finger at him, and close to tears at that point.

Darcy didn't say anything; he slid his chair closer to her. He pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder, sliding her arms underneath him.

"Why the hell do relationships have to be so fucking—"

"Hey," Darcy said, not liking when she swore.

"Freaking complicated," she finished as she pulled away from him. "I like you, you like me. We are best friends. You hate when I swear like a sailor. I hate the fact that you have to be with bodyguards. You like my salmon with lemon and dill, and I like your mushroom stuffed ravioli. See, simple," she said, waving her hands in front of her. He leaned forward, laying his elbows on his knees, holding his hands together.

"Because this is the first real relationship you have been in since Ryan. And while I don't have a degree in psychology like Dr. Reid, I do know you and I know that you still have fear of the Scorpions. You are not the girl that the Scorpions used to own, you don't have to be afraid anymore."

Ashley rolled her green eyes at him, "Ah, Julian," she pointed out.

He straightened himself up, "We will cross that bridge when we get there, alright. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to use your bathroom." Darcy stood up and headed toward her bathroom.

Ashley stood up, unsure of what to think. She turned around when she heard a loud bang and was suddenly flying across the room. She landed on her bad hip on something hard.

"Ashley," she heard Darcy calling out and Bailey barking before she was swallowed by darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for everyone being so patience for me. Here is chapter 12. As usual, my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. Good luck with your exams. And my thanks for my sister being my sounding board. And yes, I do not owned Criminal Minds. I welcome all reviews.**_

* * *

**Chapter #12**

Reid let out a sigh, hearing Ashley's voicemail again. He looked at the few postcards that were on the hotel's front desk. "Hi, it's me. I'm just calling to make sure that you're ok." He looked down at the postcards again, trying to think of what else to say. "We're done for tonight so if you wanted to call me to talk, that would be ok. Bye." He hung up his cell, putting it back in his pocket.

He brought a postcard when JJ approached him. "Hey, we are going out for drinks. You coming?"

Reid shook his head, "Actually, I'm going back to my room," he answered, slipping the postcard in his messenger's bag.

"Sure. Is everything is ok?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I honestly don't know."

"Ashley?" He nodded his head.

"Wanna talk about it," she offered. He nodded his head again, hoping that JJ could help him out.

"Come on," she said, taking his arm. She led him to the hotel bar where they sat alone in a booth, away from the rest of the team.

A waitress came by to take their orders, "Diet coke with lemon," JJ said.

"Coffee, please," Reid said.

"What happened after the concert? Morgan said one of the band members attacked Ashley and you were going to stay with her and take care of her." The waitress came back with their drinks.

"Thank you," he said to the waitress.

"She was upset with what happened. When she found out that everyone was there, she really felt bad. She literally cried on my shoulder. She then asked me to come over to her place to talk and I could sleep on the couch if I wanted to. We were talking at her house and she told me she started doing drugs and drinking after her son died. She told me she was a Scorpion and that she was forced into prostitution. But when she took a break, she wasn't the girl she used to be, a girl who was full of life, who did cartwheels out on the street or sang with the musicians that played at the subway stations for no reason. She was so emotional, raw and terrified."

JJ stirred her drink with her straw. "So what did you do?"

"I hugged her and told her she didn't have to finish the rest of her story if she didn't want to. Then we went to bed where I held her. We were just laying there and I told her about Tobias Hankel."

She stopped stirring, "Wow."

He let out a breath, "JJ, other than my mother, no one outside of team knows of how I became an addict. I've always just talked about the feelings, the cravings, not how I became an addict in the meetings," he explained as he counted it off on his fingers.

"Really, why," JJ asked, surprised of what he'd just said.

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "Everyone else had a choice to do the drugs." Reid explained, shaking his finger at her. "I didn't. Hankel tied me up and injected me with the Dilaudid." He shrugged again, "I guess I always felt ashamed of it."

"Spence, there is nothing to be ashamed about," she assured him, giving his hand a squeeze.

He nodded his head absentmindedly, "That is what she said and then she held me. I promised her in the morning we would take her dog out for a walk and have breakfast together."

"But you got the call."

"Yes. I told her that I would keep my promise when I got back." He paused and closed his eyes. "But the look on her face." He went silence.

"She was hurting," JJ said.

He shook his head and opened his eyes staring at JJ, "No, that's not it, broken is more like it. It's the best way that I can describe it. I think she felt like I was one of her johns leaving her after using her." JJ took a sip of her drink.

"Wow. Have you tried calling her?" He nodded again.

"I have, I left two messages on her voicemail. Normally she would call me back or at least text me, telling me that she got my message when she is too busy to talk. But this time, she hasn't." He leaned back in his seat. "If this was a case, I would have theories of why she hasn't call me back or what is the next step," he said, running his hand through his hair, scratching at the top of his head.

"But this isn't a case, it's Ashley," JJ said knowingly.

"I know, but I honestly don't know what else to do." He traced the handle of his untouched coffee mug with a long finger.

"Nothing." He looked up at her, "There is nothing that you can do, but wait. I know, it's hard, but trust me."

He rubbed his eyes, letting out a yawn. He knew that JJ was right, until he get back to Quantico, there was nothing else that he could do. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands and he set his elbows on the table. He pressed the heels of both of his hands against his eyes, blocking out the light and let out a low grunt.

"It's late, you should get some rest," JJ suggested.

He just nodded his head at her and kept his head in his hands. Then his cell phone rang.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Thank you to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader and thank you to my sister for being my sounding board. Please read and review.****Chapter #13**

* * *

Sirens were blaring. Ashley felt like she was moving, but yet, she was lying still.

"Come on baby, stay with me," she heard a male voice. She opened her eyes, finding herself inside an ambulance.

"There you go," she heard the voice again.

"Where am I," she asked, her voice in a whisper.

"You are in an ambulance, you're on your way to the hospital." She then saw the paramedic come into her view.

"No drugs," she said weakly.

"Excuse me," he said.

"No drugs, I am a recovering addict."

"Alright," he said as the darkness overwhelmed her and swallowed them whole.

Ashley opened her eyes again to see a bright light shining in her eyes.

"Miss, miss," she heard a different male voice calling out. She tried to swat the light away using her hand, but her entire body felt heavy and her didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Stay still, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

Ashley tried to remembered, "I was taking my dog for a walk," she answered weakly. The light in her eyes was gone when she blinked her eyes again. She could hear voices giving out orders that she didn't understand.

"No drugs," she whispered. But they didn't appear to listen to her.

"No drugs," she begged again before she fell unconscious again.

Ashley opened her eyes again, finding herself, lying on her stomach.

"Hey darling," she heard Harry. She smiled when the familiar figure came into her eye line.

"Harry," she said weakly.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?"

"Very sore. What's happened?"

"Your sewer line blew up, the police are still looking into it. Your back and arms were impaled by bits of wood about the size of toothpicks along with glass shards. You also have a mild concussion. You are very lucky to be alive."

"My house blew up?"

"You don't remember, do you," Harry asked. She shook her head, only to wish that she had spoken the word no aloud. Her body ached more when she moved her head.

"I don't feel so lucky." She tried to sit up, "Harry, the drugs, they can't," she started to say.

"Hey, hey now darling, lie down." Harry said, gently pushing her back down. "The paramedic told the doctors in the ER about your recovery. I also made sure that the doctors here know about this. They promised me that they wouldn't give anything stronger than aspirin, alright."

She tried to sit up back up again, "But Bailey was with me, wasn't he," she said. Her entire body and her head felt so heavy and her arms gave out and she came down with a flop. She landed face down where she let out a low groan in pain that was muffled by the pillow beneath her.

"Darling, take it easy. Bailey got some cuts and bruises and had to get some stitches. He's at the animal hospital and has to stay there for a few days; the vet wants to keep an eye on him. But he will be fine and will be raising hell in no time." Ashley turned her head facing him again.

Harry gently brushed hair out of her face, "You will have to stay here for at least a day, just so they can watch you." She bit her lower lip, trying to nod her head.

"Now, do you want me to call Dr. Reid for you," he asked. She started to slowly nod her head again when her head started spinning. She closed her eyes, trying to get the spinning stop.

"I don't know if he called me or not." She opened her eyes, seeing Harry looking at her, not understanding what was going on.

"I'm sure he did. I will call him and tell him what's happening. Now close your eyes and try to get some rest. I'll be right back." He started walking away while pulling his phone from his pocket, in the doorway her turned back. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you."

Throughout the day, Ashley was constantly woken up; she was getting more and more annoy at the nurses asking her the same questions about how she was feeling and how her headache was. She was feeling frustrated and felt that headache would get better if the nurses didn't bug her so much.

It was late at night when Harry had to leave to close the bar and do the nightly deposits. She opened her eyes, seeing a small blonde woman with glasses with pigtails and a big purple flower in her hair. The woman stood over her bed in silence. Ashley stared at her, waiting for her to ask the same dumb questions.

"Well hello sweet pea," the stranger said. '_Sweet pea_, this was going to be interesting,' she thought. Ashley tried to reach for the glass filled with water, with a straw sticking out, which was sitting on the little table beside her bed.

"Oh sweet pea, I got it," the stranger said. She reached over for the glass and held it for Ashley as she took a drink.

"Thanks. Before you ask, I am fine, but tired, my headache is about the same. I am still in the hospital and no, I still don't remember what happened," she said. The woman put the glass back on the table.

"Ok, well that is good," the stranger said. Ashley studied the woman a bit more before realizing that she wasn't a nurse, if her flamboyant purple dress and her high heels were any indication.

"It would be too much for me to ask you for another favor?"

"Oh sure, honey."

"Did Darcy send you," she asked.

"Darcy?"

"Never mind, but you are not a nurse, are you," Ashley asked.

"Oh no, I am not, I am a friend of Reid," the stranger answered with a small laugh and a bright voice. Ashley slowly sat up, letting out a low hiss in pain, she knew shouldn't have sat up, but she wasn't going have a conversation with this person while lying on her stomach.

"Spencer," Ashley asked, rubbing her face. "Ok, do you mind if we start from the beginning please? Who are you?"

"I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm a technical analyst in the FBI and a friend of your Junior G-Man," she said, introducing herself.

"G-Man, Spencer," Ashley said, remembering that Reid had told her that Garcia had these weird nicknames for his "family".

"Yeah, your friend Harry called me, hoping that he could talk to Reid. But the FBI will not give out G-Men's private number to non-family members. So he charmed his way into talking to me, he must have remembered me from your concert. He is quite a charmer." Her bright smile widened.

Ashley smiled, "Oh he has been known to ooze hospitality to some people that we don't like."

"He told me what happened and I called Reid for him. I came by to see of how you were doing."

She looked around, "But visiting hours are long over, how did you get in?"

The blond smiled as she whipped out her FBI badge out of her purse. "With this," she said.

"Wow," Ashley said, looking at the badge, "I got to get me one of those."

"Reid knows what's going on and he is on his way," Garcia explained.

"No, he can't. He needs to stay put and help the people in," Ashley said, trying to remember of where he told her that he was going. "Wherever he is. There is nothing that he can do here, besides watching me sleep and bellyache."

"Honey, that's not true," Garcia said.

Ashley bent her head down; she didn't want to argue. She couldn't argue what she didn't know. The doctor had already explained to her that memory loss was a common side effect of a concussion and that she might get it back in time.

So as far as she knew Reid hadn't called her back, but since she didn't remember her house blowing up, she could have easily not remembered him calling her and dealing with the situation between them.

"Sweet pea, he can work the case from here," Garcia explained. "You need to lie back down and rest."

Ashley slowly laid back down, "I know, everyone keeps telling me that," she commented as she closed her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Criminal Minds. I would like to thank Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. I would ask for your patience once again because there are more chapters to post. As of this moment, I am currently working on Chapter 30. But it takes time to have my chapters beta before I can post. Please read and review.****

* * *

**

**Chapter #14**

Reid's cell phone rang as he was sitting in a booth in the hotel bar with JJ. Reid looked at her, "You see, it is her," she said.

He pulled out his cell phone, looking at the caller ID. He shook his head, "It's Garcia."

He put his cell phone on speaker, "Garcia."

"Oh boy wonder, Harry Davis just called me."

"He did," Reid said, looking at JJ.

"Yeah, he has been trying to get a hold of you all day, finally the FBI directed his call to me. There was an accident at Ashley's home, this morning."

"What? Is she ok," he asked as he reached down for his bag. He pulled out a pad from inside it and his silver pen from inside front pocket of his jacket. He clicked the end of it and started scribbling down notes.

"He said that she's fine, but has a concussion. They are keeping her overnight for observations."

"Wait, no one is looking after her?"

"Harry just said that she's safer if she stays in the hospital."

"Ok," he said, not really understanding why she would be safer in a hospital. Reid looked at JJ who was silent during the conversation. He knew that Harry was her protector in the biker gang and still was. Something wasn't adding up. Did it have to do with her past, the part of the story she never told him.

"What happened?" He could see JJ who was looking back at him with concern on her face. She waved Hotch over from the table where the rest of the team sat.

"The police are still investigating, but from what I can find, the sewer line leading to the house, exploded. She was thrown across the room. The initial reports said that if had been in the kitchen when it happen, she would have been killed."

Reid dropped his pen, "Oh God," he said.

"Reid, she wasn't. I will pop in and see her on my way home tonight."

He let out a breath, closing his eyes, "Thank you." He was about to hang up with he heard Hotch, "Garcia, Reid is taking the first flight back. He can finish the investigation from there." Reid looked at Hotch who along with Morgan were standing in front of him. Reid was dumbfounded to say the least. Hotch had never let anyone go home, in the middle of the case. He hung up his cell phone, and put it back where it was before.

"Whoa," Morgan said, "I picked you up from there this morning." Reid hadn't realized until now that if he hadn't been called on a case, he too would have been caught in the explosion. His stomach dropped.

"Reid, go and pack your bag. I will make the arrangements," Hotch said.

"But, the case."

"We basically know of who is the unsub and we can do a video conference if we need you. Ashley needs you more."

Reid nodded his head, "Thank you," he said. He slid out of the booth, digging out his wallet and paid the bill. He went to his hotel room and started packing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay. My thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. I do not own Criminal Minds. And thanks for everyone for their reviews and adding me to your alerts.**

**Chapter #15**

"Charlie," Ashley called out as she woke up. She raised her head, still believing that she was dreaming, not in the hospital.

As she scanned the room, "Charlie," she said, as she turned her head around as her dream faded from her memory. She realized was still in the hospital and she was alone. At least her headache was a dull ache and her back wasn't hurting so much.

"Good morning," she heard.

"Paul?" She turned around to see a large man in his fifties, with grey receding hair, looking down at her, smiling at her.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

She thought for a moment, "Still a bit sore and a little hungry," she answered as she tried to sit up.

"Here, let me help you." She could feel his hands gently helping her to sit up in bed. "Why don't we get you comfortable first and then we can see about breakfast." Paul let go of her and picked up a remote where he pressed a button. The head of the bed slowly moved upward where Ashley could rest easily in a reclining position. He then went back to her and fluffed her pillows for her and laid them behind her as she slowly laid back.

She could feel tears building up in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry. She couldn't cry in front of Ryan's father. She'd never cried so much in one single week. It made her feel weak, and she dare not show weakness.

"Come here," he said as he gently brought her over to him. She could smell his Old Spice aftershave as she laid her head on his shoulder where she quietly cried.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"For what," he gently asked as he carefully held her in his arms.

"I have been going over the explosion in my head again and again. I don't remember how I caused it."

"Shh, you didn't cause the explosion. You made it out alive, you're all right." He gently pulled her away. He dug out his white handkerchief from inside his jacket and gave it to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking it and drying her eyes.

"The explosion came from the sewers. Now, I want you and Bailey stay with us," he said.

Ashley looked up at him with her green eyes. "I don't think it is a good idea. Rose still thinks I'm a gold digging whore that was after Ryan's money."

He let out a sigh, "I know, but that was three years ago and we were all grieving and hurting. It's time for you to come home and hopefully try bury the hatchet. I know Mary has been missing you. She already got your room ready for you."

Ashley didn't answer him. She did miss them and to be honest, the only other places she could stay, she would have to put Bailey in a kennel.

"I've spoken to the doctors, you can't go back to work for a week, and you can't go back home until the police clear it. I don't want you stay with that gangster. And if you stay in that bar where one of your demons lives—tell me that you are not going to start drinking again."

"With the week, I am having, I can't honestly tell you that. I can't stay with Darcy anyways, it will jeopardized Spencer's career."

He raised his grey eyebrows up, "Spencer? So that is the name of your new beau?"

Ashley could feel herself blushing. She didn't know which was worst, blushing about Reid or simply the fact that she was blushing. "Yeah, Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI. Okay, I admit that I missed Mary's cooking. I will stay there for now, until I can figure out of what I am going to do."

"Marvelous," he said clapping his hands together. "I will see if I can get some of your clothes from the house picked up later today."

A knock on the door sounded and Ashley saw a man peering his head in the door. "Excuse me, I'm Detective Brian Flynn and this is my partner Detective Louie Anderson. We would like to ask you a few questions about the explosion," said Flynn introducing himself and his partner. Flynn had black hair and moustache and looked to be in his forties. His partner was a younger man who had blond crew cut and Ashley guessed that he had less experience.

"Hello, this is my friend my friend Paul Ashburton."

Paul nodded at them, "I'll go and see about breakfast," he said walking out the door, leaving Ashley alone with the two detectives. Detective Anderson flipped open his notebook and uncapped his pen.

"Lets start in the beginning, can you tell me what happen," Detective Flynn asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "I honestly don't remember." The two men looked at each other; she could see doubt in their faces.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember walking with Bailey and venting. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and Harry telling me that my house blew up."

"Bailey? Harry," asked Detective Flynn.

"Bailey is my dog. Harry, Harry Davis is my friend."

"What were you venting about," Detective Anderson asked.

"That is a whole different ballgame. I don't think it relates to the house."

"Lets us decide."

She blew out a breath. "I am under contract with Dougherty's Bar. I fill in when the singer is unavailable to perform. I had to fill in for the singer of Bleeding Gums the night before because the idiot's arrest. Am I going too fast," she asked Detective Anderson.

He looked up, "No madam." Ashley then explained to the two detectives about the fight and Reid bringing his team over to meet her and not calling her. She knew that didn't definitely didn't relate the explosion, but they wanted to know. Both detectives exchanged glances with each other.

"Told you, a different ballgame. Why are you here if this was an accident?" Then it dawned on her, "It wasn't an accident, was it?"

"No, the sewer line showed signs of tampering."

"What?"

"The explosion was deliberately set. Do you know who would do this?"

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, she first thought of Darcy, but why would the mob try to kill her? To get to him. She decide not to mention that, the last thing she wanted was to be the Achilles' heel for Darcy, to be the one that threw him in jail. "There's the Scorpions, but they sold me about six years ago. As far as I know, they don't give a rat's ass about me, sorry."

She then thought of Julian, but this wasn't like him. He would never bring this kind of attention to himself.

Ashley could read Detective Flynn's face. "You think, I did it? You think I blew up my house?"

"It's convenient that you don't have any memory," he remarked coldly.

_Oh goody, a pissing match_, Ashley thought. "But the doctor said that memory loss is one of the common side effects of a concussion. Detective Flynn, why in the world would I set the explosion and be inside in the same time? Along with Bailey and Charlie's things."

"Charlie?"

"My son. The house is not even mine, I am a renter." _Breath Ashley, don't lose your temper._

"Not exactly, the house is in Ryan's name, your fiancee. He left that along with a nice little trust fund to you."

"But as my son's executor, they have not been turned over to Ashley. She has not been allowed to have access to the trust fund. As to the house, she pays rent, she is not allow to decorate or anything like that without our permission," Paul interrupted. Ashley turned her head to see Paul standing in the doorway, carrying a tray. He walked in, setting the tray down on the table.

"If Ashley did this, to get back at us as you suggest. Why not, blow up our house? It would be more effective." The two detectives didn't answer him.

"Do you have any evidence to support your claim? Like fingerprints, DNA, or something," Paul continued challenging them.

"I think we are done for now," Detective Flynn said, "If you can think of anything, please give us a call." He set his card down on the table before they left.

Ashley rubbed her face as Paul wheeled her breakfast closer to her. "Did I really cause the explosion?" He shook his head. "How can you be so sure," she asked.

It was after breakfast, after Paul had left to pick up some of her things from her house, Ashley was flipping through an old People's magazine, reading about the celebrity gossip when she started dozing off.

She heard a door open and then felt a warm touch running down her face, in a loving caress. She smiled as she moved her head up towards it, believing it was Reid. That he was finally here.

Then she felt a sharp pain on her face from a backhanded slap, it threw her from her side to her back. She opened her eyes to see a gloved hand covering her mouth. The hand turned her head to one side, facing the wall. She felt her hair being grabbed by the other hand.

She tried to scream, but the gloved hand muffled her sounds. She grabbed on to the hand, trying to pull it away. But the hand pushed Ashley down in the bed. She couldn't get free of his tight grip.

"You belong to me," the voice whispered in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Criminal Minds and thank you to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader.****Chapter #16**

* * *

It was after midnight when his flight landed in Quantico. Reid drove straight to the hospital. He knew that the visiting hours were long over, but he didn't care. He tried to call Garcia on her cell, but all he got was her voicemail.

"Damnit," he softly cursed. He used his FBI credentials, like Garcia had, to get the information about which room Ashley was in. At the moment, he didn't care if he got into trouble with Hotch about protocol.

"She's sleeping," he heard Garcia as he stepped out of the elevator. He turned around to see her sitting in a chair close to the elevators, knitting something. He was surprised that she was still here.

"You're here," he said. "I thought that you went home."

"Nope," she said, shaking her head. "I knew that you would be here, despite the hours."

He smiled sheepishly. "How is she doing?"

"She's ok, she doesn't remember what happened. But she did ask me one of the most peculiar questions. She asked me if Darcy sent me," Garcia answered back.

"Darcy? The only Darcy that I know is one of her close friends, but we haven't meet." Why would she be thinking that Darcy sent Garcia? Granted, Ashley had never met Garcia, but still. This was getting more and more confusing.

"What are you thinking in your genius mind?"

"Huh, sorry. The explosion for one thing. Harry told you that she was safer if she stayed in the hospital and he wasn't willingly to take her in and take care of her. Is she still in danger? I can't get a hold of Harry to ask."

Garcia put her knitting in her big purse and stood up. "Come on G-man, let's go home. There is nothing that you can do now. Get some sleep and you can see her in the morning." She wrapped her arm around his and led him to the elevator.

The next morning, Reid let out a yawn as he walked into the hospital. He'd only gotten about three hours of sleep the night before, his mind was still racing in regards to the accident. Garcia told him that she would check it out for him when she got to work that morning.

He called the hospital before leaving his apartment; they told him that she was doing good, having breakfast at the moment. He finally got a hold of Harry and Harry told him he would meet him at the hospital in a few hours. Harry told him one of the bartenders hadn't show up for work, and his waitress called in sick so he'd had to cover for both of them until he could find replacements; that was why he hadn't been able to return Reid's phone calls. But he did agreed with Reid that the explosion wasn't an accident, but he didn't want to speculate until he had checked out a few things. Reid assumed he was going to ask his former biker buddies some questions.

Reid stopped at the gift shop on the first floor, trying to pick up a gift for her. He chewed on his lower lip, wandering up and down the aisles, looking at stuff animals and flowers. He wasn't good at buying gifts, for anyone, let alone for a girl that he was dating.

His cell phone interrupted his thinking. He saw Prentiss's name on his screen.

"Reid," he answered, expecting Prentiss to run a theory by him.

"It's me, how's Ashley."

"I went to see her last night when my flight landed, but she was sleeping. I'm at the hospital now."

"So how is she doing?"

Reid turned away, finding a private corner to chat. "I called the hospital before I left and she was doing good, but . . ." he started to say.

"But?"

He cleared his throat, "I'm at the gift shop and," he said then he whispered in a quiet voice, "I don't know of what to get her."

"Oh, well flowers are always nice."

"I know, but which ones. Red roses mean love, courage, beauty and respect. Pink roses mean thank you, but what am I thanking her for? Iris means passion or your friendship means so much to me, which it does. And yet, tulips means perfect lovers. I could get her a stuff animal, but she makes them. Wouldn't that be strange?"

"Am I hearing you correctly? You, the one with the three PhDs, is completely stump," she teased. He could Morgan laughing in the background where he turned completely red.

"Well," Reid said, "Um yeah." He could read 20, 000 words a minute, do a profile of a person within minutes of meeting the person, but buying a simple present was really hard for him. But he was grateful that Prentiss wasn't laughing along with Morgan, but he suspected that she would have a good chuckle when she hung up.

"Well, what kind of flowers do you give your mom?"

"She is not allow to have flowers in the sanitarium. I usually give her books. I don't think I should give Ashley a book right now, with her concussion. Her headache is going to last a few days."

"Oh well, Ashley probably doesn't keep anything that she makes. Just go with something simple, alright."

Reid looked at the display of hand lotions, body creams and foot creams. He knew that she like having her feet rub, especially after her concerts or a hard day after her classes.

"Alright, how is the case going?"

"We're done, we are on our way to the airport. We should be home in a few hours," she answered.

Reid picked up one of the bottles, looking at it. "Well I'll check into work in a few hours then," he said.

"All right Reid, remember, something simple," she said. Reid had just put his cell phone back in his pocket when he found the perfect gift for Ashley.

He held his present close to his chest as he let out another yawn. He is going to have to splash some cold water on his face and pick up coffee with a double shot of espresso before going into work.

He stepped off the elevator, hearing a man's scream. Suddenly a man dressed in black, ran out of the room, knocking a nurse down. He ran down the hallway, pushing people away.

"Stop that man," Reid heard someone yelling. He dropped his present and followed the stranger. He stopped at the room where he came out, seeing Ashley on the floor, covered in blood, crying.

The nurses ran into the room, "Is she ok," he asked.

"Yes," one of the nurses said whom Reid met the night before. "Go, get him," she said waving her hand towards the man in black.

Reid set his hand on the hilt of his gun as he quickly dialed his cell phone. "This is FBI Agent Dr. Reid. I am requesting back up at Prince William Hospital. I am in pursuit of a Causation male, six feet tall, blonde hair," he said as he ran down the hallway. He hung up his cell phone. He pulled out his gun and followed the drops of blood on the floor they led him around the corner. As he turned the corner, the stranger stood at the door of the stairwell he had the gun pointed at Reid.

Reid drove behind the corner just as the stranger fired his gun. "She is mine."

Reid looked up seeing the bullet hole in the wall, but most important, there was a mirror hanging up in the corner. He watched the stranger go out through the door.

Reid slowly walked through the hallway again, following the trail of blood. He pointed his gun in front of himself as he open the door. The stairwell was empty, but Reid could hear him running down the stairs. He followed, carefully looking around at every corner before going down the next flight of stairs. At the bottom of the stairwell, Reid heard the door opening and a light appearing on the concentrate floor, before disappearing. The door gave a loud click as it closed.

Reid still being careful quickened his pace as he made his way down the rest of the stairs. He opened the door, seeing he was now in the back alley of the hospital. He quickly checked both sides, only to find the stranger was gone. He found the blood trail and he followed it. The trail led him a few feet from the door, leading out to the street where it disappeared. He found tire tracks leading out to the street where the cars drove by him.

"Shit," he cursed as he stomped his foot. He put his gun back in his hoister as he made his way to the hospital.

He dialed the same number, "This is FBI Agent Dr. Reid again, cancel the back-up. Suspect got away."

He returned to Ashley's room, only to find the nurses and doctors gather around her.

"Miss. Cassidy, you need to calm down," Reid heard someone saying. He peered in her room, seeing his girlfriend pacing from one side to the next. In front of her gown was covered in blood and he also noticed that there was blood on her face. She was holding onto something tightly in her right hand.

"No, no, no," she whispered, shaking her head. "It can't be happening again. Eight fucking months," she said as she continued to walk side to side. She placed her left hand as she balanced herself. Reid quickly recognized that she was having a panic attack.

"I need ten cc of diazepam," Reid heard.

"No," he said, turning his head to face him. "No drugs."

"Excuse me, but this is none of your business," said one of the nurses.

Reid flashed his FBI's badge. "Ashley is a recovering addict," he said.

"And she is covered in blood where we don't know if it is hers or not and she is having a panic attack. She won't let anyone get near her to examine her," said the same nurse.

"Give me ten minutes to calm her down, please. Her sobriety is important to her and she worked too hard to keep it. Please," he begged.

The doctor looked past him to the nurse behind him. "Go ahead," he told the nurse.

Reid stepped in front of her, "May I remind if you give her the drugs against her will, you can and will be charged for assault. All I am asking is ten minutes, I can calm her down," he said coldly. He couldn't believe that he was actually threatening the doctor. Director Strauss would have a fit when she heard about this, but right now, he didn't care. All he cared about was Ashley; he'd deal with the consequences later. The nurses and doctor reluctantly agreed.

Reid slowly walked into the room, "Ashley, honey," he said.

She looked up at him, "Doc, I heard a gunshot," she said. "Course you didn't get killed or else, I would be talking to a ghost. I got too many of those," she started to ramble.

_Good, keep talking, it will force you to breath_, Reid thought. "Ashley, can you please stop and look at me," he whispered. Ashley shook her head, but she stopped with her back turned toward him. She bent down where she threw up on the floor.

Reid went up to her, he held her head in his hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist, support her. "It's ok," he whispered.

She lost her balance and Reid shifted his weight supporting her. He gently sat her down on the floor, away from the vomit. He wrapped his arms around her, gently holding on to her wrists.

"It's over now, you're safe. I need you to count ten steamboats," he whispered.

"Steamboats," she asked, not looking at him, only staring at the vomit.

"Yes, steamboats. Please. One steamboat," he started counting. He shifted his body where he sat in front of her, obscuring her view of the vomit. He pulled her close to him where she laid her head on his shoulder. Ashley didn't count with him.

"One steamboat, please. Honey, you are having a panic attack right now, just start counting with me, it will help you," he said.

He whispered in her ear, "Please, if you can't calm down and let the doctor examine you, he will be giving you a sedative and I won't be able to stop them. Please honey, just count with me." She closed her eyes, burying her head in his chest.

He gently laid his head on top of hers. "One steamboat," he tried again, hoping that she would join him.

"One steamboat," she softly repeated. He breathed out a sigh of relief. They slowly counted together but when he got to eight, Ashley started crying.

"It's ok," he said, stroking her hair back. He let go of her wrists whereupon she rolled onto her knees, and wrapped her arms around him.

Reid held her in silence, knowing that even though she was crying, at least the panic attack was over and she wouldn't have to be force to take drugs.

"The blood, it's not mine," she finally said.

"I know," he said. She pulled away, with her right hand clutched tight.

"All I wanted is a Goddamn normal relationship with you," she said.

"You still can," he assured her. She shook her head.

"Ashley, look at me, please." She looked at him with her green eyes. "Do you trust me," he asked. She nodded.

"I like you a lot and I don't want this to end either." He paused for a moment, realizing something.

"This has to do with the second part of the story, the part that I know you are terrified of telling me, doesn't it," he asked. Again, she nodded her head.

"Ashley, I am not going anywhere." She looked at him, knowing that he did leave her before.

"Ashley, I'm taking a few days off from work. Please let me help you," he softly begged." He could see tears rolling down her face, mixing with the dried blood.

"It's bad," she said, looking down at her closed hand.

"That's ok," he assured her.

"You need to put on gloves or get a bag with ice." Reid nodded his head. He gently set Ashley against the wall before standing up. One of the nurses who was standing in the doorway, watching them handed him a pair of latex gloves. He whispered his thanks as he slipped them on and bent down in front of Ashley, where she looked at him.

"Last chance to get out," she said.

He shook his head, "Please Ashley. You don't have to afraid anymore." She slowly opened her hand up, revealing a severed finger.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. Thank you all for adding me to your story alerts and favourites. And thank you all for your reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #17**

Ashley wiped the fogged mirror in the bathroom with her hand. She had been moved into a new room. Ashley had gone with a nurse into the bathroom where the nurse helped her out of the bloody gown and was going to help her into the shower, but Ashley had managed to convince her that she was fine; her meltdown was over. All she wanted to do is get out of the hospital.

The nurse left her alone, leaving her a new gown and towels. She also gave her a toothbrush, toothpaste and floss as well, but no matter how many times she brushed her teeth, she still could taste his blood and flesh in her mouth.

She turned around to see her back for the first time since this whole mess started. Her back looked like it had gone through a cheese grater. Countless small scabs covered her back and there were a few cuts she could see that had been stitched up. No wonder it hurt like hell.

"Miss. Cassidy," a nurse knocked on the closed door.

"Yes."

"Are you ok," she asked.

Ashley looked at her reflection, _"My house blew up, my back hurts like hell and somehow I decided to keep my sobriety instead of taking a fucking painkiller, which would have gotten rid of the pain and probably help me sleep tonight. I was attacked in the hospital and I actually bit off a finger and I still have the taste in my mouth, and oh yeah, somehow I dragged Spencer into my own personal hell instead of having a normal relationship with him, well as normal as a guy with three PhD and a high IQ can have. I am just peachy_." She thought to herself.

"I'm peachy," she answered.

"I need you to come out so I can look at your back," she said. Ashley picked up the wet towels in one hand and with her other hand, she closed her gown from behind. She stepped out of the bathroom. A blonde nurse took the towels from her, dumping them in a chair.

She helped Ashley to the bed where she sat on the side on the bed, facing the door. Ashley felt her wet brown hair being pushed over to one side and her gown being pushed down her shoulders. She winced a few times as she felt the nurse touching her.

"Sorry dear," the nurse kept saying to her. _Uh-huh_, she thought.

After few more winces, Ashley felt her nightgown being pulled back up and tied in the back. "The stitches are in tact which is good. How is your headache?"

"Better."

"Ok, I'm going to take out your IV, you don't need it anymore." After the nurse took out the IV out of Ashley's hand, she bandaged it

"Thank you, ah, no offense, I would really like to get out of here and go home," she said. "I was suppose to be release today."

The nurse nodded her head, "Actually the doctor wants to see you first. You might have to stay one more night for observations."

She looked at the nurse, "Oh goody," she said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Reid was in the men's washroom down the hall, talking to the police. When he held Ashley, the blood had seeped through his shirt and sweater and was now considered evidence. Reid watched the police officer dropping them into large plastic bags. The hospital gave him a green scrub top, which he put it on.

Even though the police hadn't asked him if the FBI was taking over, he could already tell the resentments in their voices. He had tried to explain that even though, he worked for the FBI, right now, he was Ashley's boyfriend and a witness, therefore he couldn't get involved in this.

He didn't mention that the rest of the BAU could get involved. He could already see Hotch shaking his head and rubbing one of his temples at this. Still, he couldn't help thinking that this attack was connected to the accident.

Once he was done talking to the detectives, he washed the rest of the blood off of his hands and went out into the hallway. During the chaos, he not only lost his present, but also his messenger bag. _Shit_, he silently cursed.

"Speak to the Goddess of Knowledge," Garcia answered when Reid dialed her number.

"Garcia, I need to ask you a huge favor, but I don't want you to get into trouble with Hotch or Director Strauss," he said.

"Oh Boy Wonder, this sounds serious," she said. Reid let out a sigh and told her what happened with Ashley. "Oh my God, is my sweet pea alright."

"Right now, she is with a nurse. Garcia, she bit off the finger of the unsub," he said, in a low voice.

"The finger and anything his blood got on are with the police now. I don't know if we are going to get involve or not, but I want you to keep an eye on them, let me know what is going on. There is no doubt that they will run that print. Also I am not going in today, I am going to stay at the hospital until she is released. I'll call Hotch in a few hours."

"Alright, don't you worry a thing, I will take care of this. Just stay with her," she said before hanging up.

Reid let out another sigh and sat down in the waiting area, watching Ashley's room.

"Dr. Reid," he heard a female's voice. He looked up and saw the same nurse that was in the room with Ashley when she was attacked and who had given him the gloves. She had his messenger bag and his present.

"I believe that these are yours," she said.

"Oh yes, thank you very much," he said as he stood up. "I thought I had lost them."

"I found them lying on the floor after you were chasing him. I thought I better put them behind the front desk before they were stolen, but I am sorry that your vase broke," she said looking at the flowers.

He smiled, seeing the bouquet of white daisies and red roses in a water pitcher. "Thank you," he said again, taking the flowers.

When the nurse that had been with Ashley left her room, Reid knocked on the open door, seeing his girlfriend, sitting in her bed with a blanket over her lap. The headrest was raised up at an angle so she could lean back on it. She ran her fingers through her wet hair before cringing in pain as she looked up.

"Hi," she said, smiling. Reid walked in, closing the door behind him. He set the water pitcher down on the small table beside her.

She smiled at the flowers, "They're pretty, thank you," she said. He smiled as he set his bag on the bed beside her.

"They came in a vase, but it broke," he said.

"Doc, it's ok, I love them," she said. He then pulled out a stuffed grey elephant with a big red bow and a small bottle of foot cream from his bag. Ashley smiled, taking the elephant and hugging it.

"Thank you," she said, as she leaned forward and kissed him. She set the lotion down beside the flowers, but held onto the elephant.

"I'm sorry about earlier and your shirt," she said quietly.

Reid ran his fingers through her tangled hair, making a mental note to pick up a hairbrush and other things from the shop for her, "Honey, it is ok. Don't worry about it. Anyone would have done the same thing."

She nodded, looking at the blanket. "Yeah, except now I have a feeling that I will have to stay another day because of it. And thank you for stopping the doctor from giving me the drugs," she said.

Reid gently pulled her in and held her in his arms. He looked down to see the opening of her gown and how bad her back really was.

"It's not that bad, I just can't lift my arms over my head or sleep on my back for now," she said with her head still buried in his chest.

"Ok."

"I don't suppose that you can sign me out since you are a doctor," she asked.

He smiled, "I am not that kind of doctor," he replied.

"It was worth a shot."

"How are you feeling," he asked, finally pulling away from her, but he still had both of his hands on her shoulders.

"My back hurts like hell, my headache is getting better and I would like to get out of here. Now I am wondering what number three is going to be," she said, looking up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"There's a saying, bad things come in threes. My house blowing up is one," she answered as she raised her right index finger at up at him.

"This," she said looking around her, raising her middle finger. "Is number two. So what is number three?"

"I think this is number three. The first one was the fight at the concert," he said.

"Ok, I'll buy it."

Reid sat down beside her, "How long have you been having these anxiety attacks," he asked.

She slowly turned her body to face him, "Since the Scorpions, but I haven't had one in several months. My doctor got me on this medication to help calm my anxieties and he gave me some coping techniques which helped, until now." She then looked around, seeing that they were in a single hospital room with a deep mauve couch.

She let out a groan, "I'm going to be stripping for a freaking month."

"Excuse me," he said, taken aback by what she said.

"Sometimes I pick up a few shifts at Fantasy Dolls, a strip club, when things get tight. I don't have any health insurance. How the hell am I going to pay for all of this?"

"Shhh," Reid said as he held her hands with his. "Don't worry about this right now, alright. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Paul offered me a place to stay until I can figure out of what my next step is. He is coming back later to bring me some of my things and give me a ride."

"Paul," he asked.

"Paul Ashburton."

"Ashburton as in Ashburtons Publishers, the publishing company," he asked, sounding surprised.

She nodded, "I was engaged to one of his sons." Reid straightened himself up, surprised by what Ashley was saying. When was she engaged? And what happened that ended her engagement?

"It is part two of my story," she said as she rubbed his hand, looking at him as if she was reading his mind.

"How's Bailey," he asked. It was Ashley's turn to be surprise and somewhat happy that he asked about her dog.

"What?" Reid said taking in her surprised expression.

"No one else has asked me about him," she explained. "He was thrown too, but all he suffered were cuts and bruises. Right now, he is at the vet and hopefully I can pick him up when I get out of here," she answered as she let go of him, pushing herself back on the bed where she brought up her knees.

"Anyway the doctors told me that I can't go back to work for at least a week. I'm going have to rearrange my classes and the parties, or hire someone to take over. Another week of stripping," she said, cringing when she realized of how she is going to pay for the substitutes.

"And see of how bad the house is and what needs to be done. Oh and probably have to replace my cell phone. I am going to need a freaking holiday to get over this holiday," she said, laying her head down on her knees.

Reid gently touched her shoulders and kiss on top of her matted hair. She looked up at him where he brushed her hair away from her face before cupping her face with his hands.

He gently kissed her, "I'll help you with whatever I can. Morgan works on houses so I know that he will know a couple of good contractors," he whispered.

"You being here is helping me," she said as he leaned forward and carefully held her in his arms.

"Last night, your friend Garett, Greyson, no she is named after the Grateful Dead," she continued, trying to remember her visitor's name.

"Who? Oh, you mean Garcia," Reid said.

"Yes, Garcia came to visit, she told me that you were on your way. I told her to tell you not to, just stay put. I'm glad that she didn't listen," she said.

Ashley then pulled away from him, "I can't believe that I am asking you this, but do you know where that finger went?"

"The police have it."

"So this isn't going to be a FBI's case?"

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I'm your boyfriend so I am not allowed to investigate this. I am also a witness. But it's up to Hotch if he wants to investigate it or leave it up to the police."

She smiled, "Well this is something that you can talk about around the water cooler. 'My girlfriend gave me the finger last night,'" she said imitating a conversation before she started laughing.

Reid looked at her, realizing that she was losing it again. He pulled her in again, careful not to touch her back. Her laughter turned into sobs. "It's ok," he whispered.

She held on to him tightly as she softly cried. Reid didn't let her go, even after she stopped.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he assured her.

"It's been one fucked up week," she said. Reid didn't answer her; he wasn't sure how to answer that. She was right, it has been one fucked up week.

"Come on, you need to lie down and rest a bit," he finally said. He stood up and sat on the other side of the bed when Ashley moved back. He was surprised that in the narrow hospital bed, he and Ashley could lay comfortably with her head on his shoulder. He threw the blankets over them and held her in his arms.

"You called me Doc, twice, I believe," he said.

She smiled, not looking up at him, "I did, didn't I. I thought it would be better than honey bunny."

Reid smiled, "I like it," he answered as he held on to her hand, gently rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

Soon after, he stopped rubbing, Ashley could hear him breathing slowly and steady. She looked up, seeing him fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile, she knew that he rarely slept well during his cases and now with this, it was best that she didn't wake him. She laid her head back on his chest, listening to his heart.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader in this. Also thank you all who had added me to their favourites and story alerts**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #18**

Ashley heard a knock on the door. It was then opened revealing Paul standing with a duffle bag and a plastic bag in his hand. Ashley held up her index finger up to her lips and pointed outside. Paul nodded his head and quietly closed the door.

Ashley carefully crawled out of bed trying not to wake up Reid. He only stirred for a moment as she pulled the covers over him.

She walked out of the room with her right hand closing the gap behind her gown. The last thing she wanted to do was to moon her boyfriend or Paul. The hospital robe was neatly folded in a chair, close to the bed where she tried to put one of her arms through. Her back ached as she stretched her other arm in the the other armhole.

She saw Paul standing out in the hallway.

"Hi," she said, "I didn't want to wake Spencer. He is completely exhausted."

"That is ok, I won't stay long. Here, let me help you," he said. He put the bags down on the floor and helped Ashley with her robe.

"Thank you," she said tying the belt on her robe.

"I heard what happened. Are you ok," he asked showing concern.

"I'm fine, but the doctor said that I will have to stay another day for observations."

Ashley tried to shrug her shoulders, but realizing that she couldn't without feeling pain. "I don't know. I just would just like to get out of here, even if I have to be put on bed rest at home. Speaking of which, are you sure that it is ok to stay with you."

"Sweetheart," he said, resting his free hand on her shoulder, "It will be fine. Don't worry about Rose, I will be there all the time. And I can get Mary to set up a room for Spencer if he wants to stay with you."

She nodded touched by the gesture, "Thank you, but we'll see what he says."

"Anyway, the police let me pack a bag for you, but I had to get them washed beforehand. It really stink. I was able to picked up a few things from the drugstore, like magazines, hairbrush, toothbrush and contact solution. I bet your eyes are drying out from wearing those contacts for so long," he said. Ashley nodded. "Call me when you get discharged," he said, handing her the bags.

"Thank you," she said, before kissing him on his cheek.

"As to your house, it is fine. It's still structurally sound. There is a hole in the wall, which has to be fixed and you'll have to get a new stove and counter top. The windows shattered during the explosion, so they'll have to be replaced, but other than that, the damage is minimal. When the police are done with the investigation, I will arrange to have your things moved to storage, alright?" Ashley nodded, not sure of how to react to the news. She still couldn't remember what happened.

"Actually, Spencer has a friend who knows a few good contractors, he is going to ask for their names. I really hate to ask this," she said hesitantly.

"Go ahead," he encouraged.

"Can I borrow a few dollars? I want to buy a couple of sodas for Spencer and myself later and I will need change to call you. I will pay you back as soon as I can, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," he said, as he handed a couple of dollar bills to her.

"Thank you," she said. Paul kissed her cheek before he said goodbye and left her.

Ashley put the money in the pocket of the bag before picking both of them up with one hand. She winced in pain, dropping it back down. She really didn't want to wake up Reid to help with the bags, but she couldn't just leave them here.

"Shit," she quietly cursed. She took the bags in both of her hands and push the door back with her body.

Reid was still sleeping when she came into the room. She dropped the duffle bag down, and brought the plastic bag to the small white table. She found that Paul did indeed buy her a couple of magazines. One was about scrap booking while the other one was a gossip magazine. Well at least that one would be up to date.

Reid rolled on his side, facing her. He opened his eyes, looking at her.

She smiled at him, "Hi."

He smiled back, "How long was I asleep?" She tried to shrug her shoulders, forgetting that she couldn't.

"At least a hour," she said. He looked at the bag on the table and then saw the other bag on the floor.

"Paul came by to drop off some stuff. He said that he can set up a room for you if you want to stay with us. His family doesn't believe in premarital sex," she explained as she pulled out the hairbrush and removed it from the package.

"Go back to sleep," she said after a while when he didn't answer.

He shook his head, "I'm fine," he said before sitting up. "May I," he asked, holding out his hand. Ashley gave him the hairbrush and turned around. Reid gently brushed her copper brown hair, being extra careful to detangle the knots in her hair.

"Please don't blame yourself," Reid stopped brushing and Ashley turned around to face him.

"If I didn't stop at the gift shop, I would have been here earlier, I could have stopped him."

Ashley tried to look at him in his eyes, but he avoided her, finally she gently laid two of her fingers underneath his chin and gently forced him to look at her.

"So if you hadn't decided to be the best boyfriend who flew here in the middle of a case, despite my objections. If you didn't buy me this adorable elephant," she said as she picked up the elephant. She placed it underneath her chin, giving him her pouty face, "Knowing, it would bring a smile to my face. And if you didn't stop the doctors from giving me a sedative and get me through my anxiety attack or holding me while I was covered in his blood, not knowing if he was HIV positive, which by the way, he's not. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't done all of those things. None of this is your fault, alright." She set the elephant down on the table.

"How in the world would you have known that this would have happened? Do you have a crystal ball in your bag or something?" He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I know that if you had known ahead of time, not only would you have been here sooner, but you probably would have had the whole swat team with you."

He smiled and nodded, then, holding her face with one hand while holding the brush in the other he said, "How can you be so calm about this?"

She smiled, "Honestly, if I lose it again, they will never let me go," she answered. He kissed her forehead before pulling her in. She laid her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"How is that I have the IQ of 187, but you are the one who is smarter than me."

"I have no idea," she said, before she giggled.

Reid finished brushing her hair as she was rubbing her eyes, "Your contacts, have you been wearing them all this time," he asked.

She nodded. "I think my glasses are in the bag," she said. Reid got off the bed and picked up the bag.

Meanwhile Ashley dug out the contact solution and case from the plastic bag and removed her contact lens. She found her glasses in the bag.

Reid sat down on the couch, "So if I tell you that you don't have to stay here, you are not going to leave?" Ashley asked; Reid shook his head. Part of her was happy that he was staying, but the other part of her felt guilty, she knew he was still tired. "Do you want to go and get some coffee or something in the cafeteria?" He agreed.

"This is ridiculous, I can walk perfectly fine," she said as Reid wheeled her into the cafeteria.

"I know, but it was the only way the nurses would allow you to leave your room," he said as he kissed the top of her head.

He stopped at a table, setting the brakes on her wheelchair, "Now what you would like?"

"Cheese fries and hot fudge sundae with strawberry milkshake," she joked. "Now ask me what my stomach can handle right now, probably some toast with jam, and tea with sugar, please," she answered.

Reid ordered the same thing for himself, but switched to coffee instead of tea. He still didn't understand of how she could not like coffee. As he waited in line, he called Hotch.

"Agent Hotchner," he answered.

"It's me."

"Reid, Garcia told us what happened. How is she doing?"

"She's holding up, but I know she wants to go home soon. I would like to stay with her until she gets discharged. I can work on my report from here," he said.

"That will be fine, I will send someone to drop off the paperwork. But there is something else, isn't there Reid?"

He let out a sigh as he set the tray down at the cashier, "Ashley told me that the man wasn't HIV positive."

"She knows who it is."

"Yes, and I think it relates to the accident at her house that put her here."


	19. Chapter 19

****WARNING! ****Reid and Ashley MAY or MAY NOT be having sex this chapter. Enjoy!**

** I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. I welcome any and all reviews.**

**

* * *

****Chapter #19 **

Reid wheeled her back into her room where he found the bed was made, as well as an extra blanket and two pillows folded neatly on the couch. He made a mental note to thank the nurses for helping him.

Ashley climbed out of the chair and went to the closet, opening the door. She unzipped her duffle bag, and started going through it.

He folded up the wheelchair and leaned it again the wall on the other side of the room.

"Are you ok?" He heard her asking as she stood up, holding a pair of socks.

"I'm fine," he said as he turned around.

"You didn't say much during breakfast," she said. He looked at his girlfriend's face, still seeing the black eye and the other small bruises on her face. He bit his lower lip, stopping himself from becoming Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the FBI. To Ashley, he was just Spencer, now Doc, as she called him. He remembered JJ's words, '_It's normal; you guys profile everyone. It's a part of who you are.'_ But was it this part of him that wanted to question Ashley about this. He knew right now, however, that she needed a friend more. Hotch never told him that they were getting involved or anything like that, but he knew that Garcia had or was going to be running a background check on her. Ashley sat on the bed as she tried to lean forward to put on her socks.

"Hold on, let me do it," he said. Reid picked up the foot lotion that he brought for her and sat down on the bed beside her. Ashley laid her feet on top of his lap. He started rubbing her feet and she leaned back and smiled.

"That feels nice. I didn't know that you knew of how to massage." He nodded his head.

"Actually the act of massage," he began.

She smiled before leaning forward. She grabbed his scrub top and she pulled him closer and kissed him. Reid gave in before pulling back, braking this kiss.

"Wow," he said. He continued to rub her feet in silence.

"Talk to me," she whispered.

"Huh." he said.

"Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Reid didn't answer her. "I am going guess it doesn't have to do with my house blowing up or the attack." Reid looked at her; _Damn this woman can read me like a book._

"Please," she said, brushing hair away from his face. She moved her legs off of his lap and edged closer to him. "Doc, you are important to me and if something is bothering you this, talk to me, please." Reid was quiet, setting his hands in his lap. His fingers touched together.

"Are the cravings really getting strong," she asked.

He looked at her, shaking his head, "No, it hasn't nothing to do with Dilaudid. It's just that," Reid started to say. He cleared his throat a few times. "I haven't been in a serious relationship with a girl."

She smiled. "It's ok." She brushed another strand of his hair back. "I have a confession as well. This is my first relationship that I can be me."

"'Me?'"

"For the first time, it is ok for me to let you know when I am hurting and I need to take it easy. I don't have to fake a smile with you and lie to you that 'I'm fine,' that 'I'm ok.' And all the while, all I want to do is put a bullet in my head." He gave a half smile. "I know with you that it's ok to watch Disney movies and make teddy bears. That I am a great cook and make the best raisin cookies in the world, but yet, I always burn the microwave popcorn. I think from now on, my boyfriend will have to make the popcorn."

"Boyfriend?"

She smiled, nodding her head, "Boyfriend. This is scary for me too. I know the last time we were together we both let our guards done and became vulnerable and instead of dealing with it the next day, you were called away on a case." Reid was about to say something, but she raised her hand, stopping him.

"I know that is part of your job and I am ok with it. I didn't go into this relationship with blinders on. I knew that you traveled a lot and leave at a moments notice. That wasn't the first time you'd left me like that. Just the timing of it just really sucked."

Reid smiled, nodding his head, "It did, didn't it." He took the socks from her. She carefully moved her legs again so he could put them on.

"Better," she asked as she moved closer to him so she was almost sitting in his lap sideways. He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her, still being gentle with her back. Reid leaned forward and kissed her. She deepened it, moving closer to him. He touched her face and continued.

She broke off the kiss and slowly moved to her knees. Reid moved his body around, facing Ashley as she got on his lap. She kissed him again, this time, he could feel her tongue slipping inside, touching his tongue. He felt his member straining against his pants.

With every ounce of will he had inside of him, he gently pushed her away, looking at her. He wanted to continue, but he wasn't going to push her, despite the fact she was the one who started it.

"It's ok," she whispered as she slowly placed her hands on his sides. "It's ok, I want to," she said as she slowly pulled up his scrub top.

Reid kissed her before he raised his arms up over his head, allowing her to pull his top off of him. He started to kiss her neck as he undid her robe, sliding it off of her.

He carefully laid back on the bed with her still on top of him, now on all fours. Reid ran his hand up along her thigh then he moved to the inside of her thigh. He slowly moved his hand up and started rubbing his fingers against her clit. She let out a quiet gasp, closing her eyes as he continued. His fingers were soon coated when he stuck them inside, moving in and out.

With his other hand, he found the knot on the back of her gown where he untied it and it slowly fell off of her shoulders. He sat up, still holding her. He started to nibble on her neck as he gently push down her gown.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, "Kid," Morgan called out.

"Shit," Reid quietly cursed. He quickly got off of the bed, picking up his scrub top then he pulled the covers back. Ashley climbed in and he pulled up the blankets. Picking up her robe, he tossed it in a chair as he walked to the door. He slipped on his shirt and straightened his hair with his hands before opening up the door.

Morgan stepped in, carrying a bunch of folders and a black t-shirt. He looked at Ashley sitting up in her bed, with the blankets over her lap, now staring back at him then looking at Reid. He just started smiling at Reid where she saw Reid crossing his arms over his chest and blushing.

"Is there something that you need," she said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Reid for a minute." The two gentlemen left Ashley alone in the hospital room where she let out a breath.

"Holy shit," she said as she collapsed back on the bed, only to flinch at the pain again. Reid closed the door behind him as he and Morgan went to stand out in the hallway.

"Hotch wanted me to give you this and this shirt," he said as he handed the files and shirt to Reid. Reid took them, tucking then underneath his arm.

"Did you really threatened one of the doctors with arrest," he asked. Reid looked up seeing Morgan's surprised look on his face.

"Yes I did," he answered honestly. "They were going to give Ashley drugs and they really didn't care about her sobriety. How did you know about that?"

"The hospital called Hotch to complained about you." Reid let out a sigh, not really surprised about this.

"Kid, I know you care about her. But you cannot be acting like this or else you will be barred from her room." Reid let out another sigh as he ran his fingers through his brown hair, pushing it away from his face.

"But off the record, I am proud of you for sticking up for her."

"So are we going to get involved in this?"

"We weren't at first, but Hotch got another phone call, this time from Director Strauss telling us that she got orders from her superiors to drop the case, which caused her to be more suspicion because she didn't know what was going on. And she made it clear to Hotch about her dislike about being out of the loop." Reid looked at Morgan, who he thought of as an older brother, knowing that there something more.

"When it happened, were you around a pool?" Morgan said referring to what had happened when he had come to the hospital earlier this morning.

"What, no? It happened in that room," he said, pointing to the empty room where he then realized that there was no police tape across it.

"Why isn't there any police tape on the doorway?"

"Kid, the clothes were soaked in chlorine, making the DNA testing harder. And the severed finger never showed up and there is no reports or evidences that it ever happened?"


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to Dragonsmaiden for being my beta reader. Now the bad news, for reasons beyond my control and sanity, chapter 21 will be delay. My thanks for all who had signed me up for their favourite stories, favourite authors and story alerts. I cannot believe that I already have 50 signed for story alert. As usual, I welcome any and all reviews.****Chapter #20**

* * *

"What!" Reid exclaimed loudly and everyone in the hallway looked at the two agents.

Morgan lowered his hands in front of himself, "Keep your voice down. Hotch is talking to the police right now, trying to figure out what is going on. But at this moment, we are unofficially involved."

"Unofficially?"

"Kid, she is important to you and she was attack. You think we are going to stand here and do nothing."

"The shot," Reid said, remembering something.

"Excuse me," Morgan asked. Reid walked back into the room where Ashley was flipping through one of the magazines.

She looked up at him where he knew that she heard him earlier, "I'm sorry about that, but I just came to get my bag, I will be right back," he stammered as he set the folders and the shirt down on the dresser. He didn't want to tell her of what was going on just yet. He took his messenger bag with him, throwing it over his shoulder.

"When I was chasing him, he took a shot at me. With all of the excitement, I forgot about it," Reid explained as he walked down the hallway with Morgan following him.

"With my eidetic memory, I shouldn't have forgotten that," he said, stopping in his track making Morgan nearly collide into it.

"Kid, it's alright. You were more worried about Ashley," Morgan said, resting his hand on Reid's shoulder.

Reid pointed to the bullet hole in the wall when they arrived. Reid opened his bag and dug out the green latex gloves and a pair of tweezers.

"Show me where you were standing when it happened." Reid did what Morgan asked.

"And he was at the doorway when he fired?" Reid nodded. "Stay there." Morgan went to doorway of the stairwell where he looked back at Reid. He raised his hand up at Reid, shaping his fingers into a gun and pointed at Reid. Reid followed the projection and looked behind him, the unsub had missed him by at least two feet.

Morgan jogged up to him, "I had a clear shot of you, so unless he has lousy aim, I am willingly to bet that he missed you on purpose."

"Plus if he had the gun, why not shoot Ashley right then and there in her room," Reid asked. His stomach dropped and he suddenly wished he hadn't had breakfast.

"You know that either JJ or Prentiss is going have to questioned her, try to get her to remember the fire," he said. Reid nodded again.

"She needs to finish the story," he muttered to himself.

"Kid, are you going to be ok?"

He nodded, "Lets see if the bullet is still there and get back."

Morgan pulled out a small flashlight from his belt and shone it on the hole, "I see something." Reid handed him the gloves and tweezers and Morgan dug out the bullet. Reid had a white envelope opened waiting for him and Morgan dropped the bullet inside. He handed the tweezers back to Reid and folded up the envelope. He slid it into his back pocket.

Reid and Morgan walked back to Ashley's room, "Do you want to come in," Reid asked.

"No, I am going to personally deliver and make sure that they run ballistic tests on this."

Reid nodded his head, "Then I will see you later I guess," he said. He was about to go inside.

"One more thing," Morgan said, stopping him. Morgan reached for his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it up and pulled out a foil wrapped condom.

Reid was mortified, "Morgan, put that away."

"Kid, Reid, take it. It is for your own good," he said. Reid felt the heat burning in his face.

"You honestly think that we will be having sex now," he stammered. He could not believe that he was having this conversation and with Morgan. Even though, he knew Morgan was right, he did not have a condom and if Morgan hadn't interrupted, they wouldn't have stop. Morgan still held the foil package out for him.

"Take it," he said, pressing it into Reid's hand.

Reid went into Ashley's room, shutting the door behind him, slipping the condom into his pants pocket. He leaned against the door, rubbing his face with still felt warm.

"You alright?" He saw Ashley was now lying on her side in bed, still reading the magazine.

He sat down on the other side of the bed so there was a space in between them. He decided not to tell her about the bullet, he didn't want to worry her even more, but the condom, he thought ruefully, _Nothing much honey, but Morgan gave me a condom so we can have sex right here and right now._

"Its nothing for you to worry about," he answered. He looked down at the floor, studying the tile design. He felt her shifting her weight and then he felt his hand being squeeze.

"I know that less than three days ago I told you that I wasn't ready for sex and then almost did it," she said. He looked up at her; she had moved closer and was laying her chin on his shoulder.

"The last thing, I want to do is play mind games with you." He turned his hand upward where he interlocked his fingers with hers.

"You're not, but . . ." he said, before clearing his throat. "I just don't understand." He looked at her with his innocent brown eyes.

"That night, you didn't feel obligated to stay with me in my bed when I told you what happened. You didn't feel pity. You didn't feel sorry for me. You simply wanted to be with me— you wanted to support me. I would have been honestly ok if you slept on the couch." Reid nodded, agreeing with her.

"I know when you told me about the Dillaudid, you could have told me anything else, but you didn't." He nodded yes again.

"When you held you me, I wasn't scare anymore. I felt like a weight was lifted off of me, like things were ok now." He gave a half smile, still looking down at the tile floor.

He felt her kissing on his cheek, whispering in his ear, "Next time, we have sex, it will either be at your place or mine."

"Next time?" He looked at her, where she smiled, nodding. Reid wrapped his arm around her, letting out a sigh.

"I really wanted to do this on your terms," he said. "But . . . Uhh," he started to say, trying to find the right way of saying this to her.

"You know that I know of who it is and you need me to finish the rest of the story," she said.


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Criminal Minds. I would like to thank my sister for being my beta reader. Now, I know that Dragonmaidan was my beta reader and no, we did not have a fight. She is a very good beta reader and I highly recommended her to everyone. And trust me, when I recommend someone, I don't do it as a favour or out of pity, I do it because they are very good at their job and Dragonmaidan is fabulous at hers. However she is swamped with her studies and doesn't have time to write on her stories, let alone beta mind. I hope that in my next story, she will beable to beta for me. So for now, my sister will be my beta. Enjoy the chapter. I welcome any and all reviews.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #21**

Ashley pulled away from Reid and her gown fell off of her shoulders. Reid stood up and tied it back up for her.

"Thanks," she said. He returned to his seat and waited. Ashley was quiet for a long time.

"What gave it away," she finally asked.

"The HIV comment," he answered. She nodded yes. She drew in a deep breath. It was her turn to look down at the tile floor.

"I don't know where to begin," she finally said.

"Take your time," he said. She felt her hand being touch and then gently squeeze.

"I thought the Scorpions were bad, but this guy, Demon, I called him. Trust me; I have other names for him. He was the worst." She looked up at him.

"When he bought me, I was heavily using cocaine; I was drinking a lot and taking a lot of pills. The first night, he gave me cocaine, a very small amount. This stuff was pure, it wasn't the water down version that I was using when I was the Scorpions. I got one hell of a high. He taught me of how use it differently, chasing the dragon. So I wouldn't have to use the needle to get high. He cut back on my alcohol use. Actually he never let me drink beer or whiskey. It was champagne and fine wine. I didn't mind, it tasted better. I was still using, but now I was a functioning addict. The strange thing that I found besides forcing me to cut back was that he never forced himself on me or even beat me badly. I mean he slapped me a few times, but honestly that is nothing. Once I was clean, he started training me."

"Training," he asked. She opened her mouth, trying to explain it. She closed it, straightening herself up.

Finally she answered, "Do you remember when you showed me how to use my voicemail?" He nodded yes.

"I read that manual several times and still didn't get it. The only way I figured it out was because you physically showed me how to use it. My therapist said that I am a visual learner. Is that what you call it? I learned things better visually than reading the manuals. That is why if you ask me directions to a place, I can't tell you which street to take. I can tell you at which building to turn left or right, and how many lights you need to go through, but that is about it."

Reid, nodding his head, to which, she continued. "I don't know how, but he knew that. I didn't know that, I honestly thought that I was stupid."

"You are not stupid," he said as he gently touched her shoulder.

"Because of my skill," she saying, putting quotations with her fingers in the air. She wasn't sure of what it was. "He taught me of how to "read" people. I knew how with the johns, but only which ones where good and which ones were bad."

She looked up at him who looked back at her with his naïve brown eyes. She suddenly felt a deep touch of fear. She was afraid to tell Reid the truth, afraid of how he would react or how he would look at her from that moment.

"I can't, I can't do this," she said, shaking her head no. She pushed herself back even further away from Reid until her back hit the cold wall. She hissed in pain as she brought her knees up to herself. Reid slowly moved closer to her.

"Don't," she said. "Please don't." He stopped.

Ashley lay down on her side, facing away from Reid.

"Honey," he whispered as he walked around her bed. He bends down into her eye line, where he saw pure fear in her eyes. "Please."

She shook her head no. Reid let out a quiet sigh as he went over to dresser, picking up the black shirt. He went to the bathroom where he changed into it. He tucked it in his pants as he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his reflection. He turned the cold water from the sink and splashed his face.

This was not going so well. Sure he had witnesses that were afraid to open up to him, but this was Ashley. He took one of the towels that were hanging and dried his face. He heard her softly cursing when he stepped out. She was trying to get into her robe, but her back was hurting.

"Here," he said as he was about to walk up to her.

"I got it," she said as she finally slipped it on over her shoulders. "I need to get out of here for a bit," she said as she tied the belt.

Reid was about to follow her when she said, "Alone." Reid stopped, letting her leave the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not owned Criminal Minds and thanks to Skye for being my beta.****Chapter #22**

* * *

Ashley walked down the hallway, thinking. "A Goddamn fucking normal relationship," she muttered to herself as she turned the corner.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice. She looked up, seeing her best friend, sitting in the waiting room. His two guards sat down on either side of him, with their arms folded in front of them.

"Darcy," she said where he stood up. He smiled and hugged her where she hissed in pain.

"Sorry," he said, pulling her away.

"It's ok, kind of getting use to . . ." she started to say when she noticed that he had a bandage on his forehead and there was a scab on his cheek with some bruises.

"What happened to you," she said, gently touching his face.

"Your memory hasn't returned, has it?" She shook her head no, when she realized something.

"You were there with me when it happened," she said as she covered her mouth in horror. Her legs gave out when he caught her. He led her to a chair in the waiting room, away from the guards.

"What happened?"

"Do you remember turning off your cell phone the night before," he asked as he leaned against the wall, hiding in a corner away from the nurses. She nodded.

"Well you forgot to turn it back on and I heard what happened at the concert. I couldn't get a hold of you so I came over to your place to check on you. I was in the bathroom when the explosion happened. I was thrown to the wall and the next thing, I knew that the guards were carrying me out of there and throwing me in the car. They dialed 911 as they drove out of there."

"What," she exclaimed where everyone around them looked at them.

"I know, I am not happy with them as well," he leaned forward, whispering.

Ashley whispered, "So since you were there, did I set it off?"

"No, of course not. You were mostly upset that Dr. Reid hasn't called you. I heard what happened to you this morning, are you ok?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders the best that she could, but she could see something was up with Darcy.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"I know you, you are hiding something and it is bad."

Darcy stepped forward where he bent forward, "My sources said that the finger went missing and both your and Dr. Reid's clothes were soaked in some kind of bleach, making the testing hard. Special Agent Derek Morgan is at the FBI's lab, personally keeping guard over the bullet that was fired."

"Sources? How powerful are you? Never mind," she said, waving her hand in front of him. "Are you sure it was Demon, not a hit or the Scorpions?"

Darcy shook his head no, "I wish it was, sweetie. But he is in town right now. I will make arrangements to have a guard on you for now and yes, it will be legit."

"Oh goody. Honestly, I am not surprise that this happened."

Darcy agreed. "Do you want a soda?" She nodded yes where Darcy stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out some quarters. He gave them to Ashley.

"Look, the good news that he still cares about you. I mean he is here in your room."

"But not for long. I think Demon is trying to drive a wedge between me and Spencer, and it is working," she said as she walked up to the coke machine.

"Is that offer on that lawyer still open?"

"Of course, why?"

Ashley dropped the quarters into the pop machine, one at a time, "I might have to lawyer up when they question me about this," she answered.

"They? As in the FBI? You do realize that if you do that, it would really put you and Dr. Reid in a pickle." She looked at her best friend as she pressed the button. The coke machine cough as it dropped a pop can underneath her. Darcy bent down and picked it up for her.

"Thanks, I have a choice of either pissing him off or having him being ashamed and disgusted with me. Not a hard choice," she said.

"Sweetheart, I know what he had done to you. And I am neither disgusted nor mad at you."

"But how many times have I disappointed you," she asked as she dropped more quarters into the machine. She pushed another button where again the machine coughed and spit out another pop can.

Darcy once again bend down and picked it up for her. "When you were using? Countless times. But when you are clean and sober, none," he answered.

"You are not going to let me win on this, are you?"

Darcy shook his head no, "As to not forgiving yourself, pushing him away or not allowing yourself to open up to him and trust him, absolutely not." She made a sour face at him. Ashley knew that he was right; still she wasn't going to admit that to him.

"I tried to tell Spencer about this, but I couldn't. I saw his face; this is going to hurt him bad. How can I do that to him?"

Darcy stepped back. "And how can you not tell him? He is involved no matter you say or do. Demon took a shot at him less than a few hours ago. And the timing of the explosion happens the day after he stayed with you. You know that if he wasn't called away, he would have in the house with you. It is kind of hard to walk away from that. You just need to be brave and tell him."

She leaned her head forward, touching the cool machine, "Remind me to yell at Morgan for this."

"Ok, why?"

"Spencer and I started making out and one thing almost leads to another when Morgan knocked on the door."

"Ah."

"If he didn't, granted, right about now, Spencer and I would be cuddling in the afterglow, but at least, I would not be in this situation right now." She looked up, seeing Reid returning to her room, carrying his Go bag.

"Well, that is really not Morgan's fault. Dr. Reid could have easily asked afterwards," he said, making a sour face back at her.

"I know. I just want to yell at somebody for this."

"I know you do." She turned her head again, seeing Reid leaning against the doorway of her room, watching her.

She walked away from the machine, closer to Darcy where she whispered, "What else do you need me to do?"

"Stay at Ashburtons and get better."

She nodded her head. "And if they ask about you, why you were there at the house?"

"Tell them the truth, you forgot to turn your phone back on and I was worried about you."

"I am going to be your Achilles' heel no matter what happens," she sighed.

Darcy pulled stuck his hand in his coat pocket before pulling her in for another hug, "No you are not."

He still held her in his arms, "I know that he is not coming back, but I know that this will make you feel better." She felt something heavy dropping into her pocket of her robe. She stepped back, peering inside, seeing a switchblade inside of her robe pocket.

"Thank you." He had a cell phone in his hand where Ashley saw him putting it in her other pocket.

"This is until you get your phone replaced. It has everyone's numbers already programmed in."

"Thank you."

Darcy kissed her forehead, before looking at her, "Now go, and talk to him. And if this doesn't work, then you can call me and yell at me," he said.


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister Skye for being my beta reader.****Chapter #23**

* * *

Reid noticed Ashley was talking to someone at the vending machines and the way they were acting, they knew each other. And he had no doubt in his mind that it was about him and her past.

He went back into her room, taking the files with him as he sat down on the couch. He crossed his leg over his knee and just started going through the files, but he couldn't concentrate on them.

He reached for his phone, debating if he should call Garcia, have her tell him about Ashley's past, but he knew that would look like he didn't trust her. He let go of his phone and try to concentrate on his paperwork.

He heard something dropping on the dresser where he looked up to see Ashley setting one of the pop cans on the dresser.

"I got you a root beer," she said holding it out to him.

"Thanks," he said, taking it from her.

"Do you know when the doctor is going to get here to examine me?" He shrugged his shoulders, closing the files with one hand and setting his drink unopened on the floor by his chair.

"You know that you, JJ, and my mother are the only people call me Spence or Spencer." She looked at him, climbing on the bed.

"Ok," she said, not getting it. She set the elephant on her lap as her security blanket.

"Everyone else had called me Reid or Dr. Reid. Even when you introduced me to your friends, you always introduce me as Spencer Reid, not Dr. Spencer Reid. Why is that?"

Ashley stopped herself from shrugging her shoulders, "Considering we met in the NA meetings where you knew me just as Ashley and I knew just as Spencer. We didn't even know each other last names. I didn't know that you were FBI or even a doctor until we had our first date, a month later. I called you Spencer because that is your name. Honestly calling people by their last names without Mr. or Mrs. seems a little rude to me." He raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Really, why?"

"I don't know, but it just feels rude, kind of like farting in an elevator full of people, rude."

"And disgusting," he said.

"And as to not introducing you as Dr. Spencer Reid, knowing how my friends are, I have no doubt that they will bug you about getting free samples of Viagra or something. I wanted to save you from the embarrassment. You want me to start introducing you as Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"No, it is ok?"

"So is that is why it is hard for you tell me your story. I am not going to see you as Ashley Cassidy, a teacher, a singer, and my girlfriend. I will see you as a drug addict prostitute?"

"Sort of. You want the cold hard truth?"

"Yes please," he said, uncrossing his leg and then leaning forward.

"I know that if I tell you, you will be my boyfriend, Spencer Reid. But I do know that Special Supervisory Agent, Dr. Spencer Reid from the FBI will be listening to this and it will be one of your cases. So I am stuck between a rock and a hard place." Reid let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to tell me. I'm sorry that if I seem to be the FBI agent instead of your friend. But I know when he attacked you, he had a gun, but he didn't kill you. And when he took a shot at me, he purposely missed me. He also said you were his. I also know what happened to your house is connected. I'm also connected to this as well."

Ashley looked up at him where Reid continued, "You already know this." She slowly nodded her head,

"I thought of that too, but I realized it was a coincidence. One hell of a coincidence. I didn't plan on ending that concert early. If that concert ended as planned, we all probably would be going out for drinks or something and then we would gone back to our own places. And I wasn't even scheduled to perform that weekend. I'm pretty sure that the idiot didn't plan on getting arrested. And I also didn't plan on asking you to spend the night with me. It was last minute and the only people that knew about it were us. As far as everyone else knew, I dropped you off at your place, the night before. You finished the case when you caught the bad guys; there was no fixed schedule in that. And I know sometimes you would leave the next morning, not on the same day. And you don't see every one of my concerts and I am not talking about the ones that you were called away. So it was one hell of a coincidence."

Reid pressed his lips, not really believing her explanation. He knew that she already realized it, but she didn't want to believe it. Still, he let it go. "Perhaps."

"So does this mean I should send the bad guy flowers for calling you away?" He looked at her, wondering if she was being sarcastic or not. Finally he shook his head no.

Ashley started playing with one of the ears of her elephant, not looking at him when she said, "Sometimes, I'm in awe of you," she started to say. "Not at your intelligence, PhDs, or even your job."

"Oh?" She raised her eyes up to meet up with his brown eyes.

"I'm in awe with you because you're still being so innocent and naïve despite the cases you do. I know that I don't know what kind of cases that they are, but I do know that they are serious and bad." She stopped playing with the elephant, but she still held on to it in her lap.

"Remember when we went to the park with Bailey?"

_Reid laid back on the spread out blanket beside Ashley. He looked up at the blue sky. He heard Bailey snoring beside her._

_"So what do you see," she asked as she moved her head closer to him. She handed him one of those gummy worms from the clear plastic bucket that was resting on her stomach. _

_"C__umulus clouds. The name comes from the Latin word for a heap or a pile. They usually form when warm, moist air is forced upward. As this air rises, it is cooled. If it is cooled below its dew - point temperature, condensation will occur. The size of a cumulus cloud depends on the force of the upward movement of air and the amount of moisture in the air," he started to say as he reached up and pointed to them._

_"Ok," she said as she bit off the head of the worm. "I mean what do the shapes remind you of." Reid looked up at them._

_"Cotton balls," he answered, looking at her. He could see the hesitation on her face._

_Ashley shook her head no, "No, I mean when you were a kid, did you lie down on the grass and try to make out shapes of the clouds."_

_"Why?"_

_"Cause it is fun. Come on, give it a try. Use your imagination," she encouraged. Reid knitted his eyebrows together, studying the clouds as he chewed on his worm._

_"I see a duck," she said._

_"Where?"_

_Ashley pointed up to one of the clouds in the sky, "You see there is the bill, the head and there is the tail," she said, tracing the cloud with her finger. Reid tilted his head to the side, trying to see it. He shook his head no._

_"Have you ever used your imagination when you were a kid," she asked as she rolled on her stomach. She placed the bucket in between them. He shook his head as he sat up. Ashley sat up in an Indian style position, taking another worm._

_"Ok, take a look at those people, tell me a story about one of them," she pointed to the other people in the park. "Pick one person and make up a story." He turned around still seated, looking at them._

_"That guy over there with a jean jacket." She nodded yes, seeing an older man sitting on a park bench, reading a folded newspaper._

_"The way he is sitting, leaning forward tells me that he is concentrating, most likely on a crossword puzzle, but he is showing signs of early Alzheimer. That is why there is a woman, probably his daughter sitting on the other bench over there, pretending to read, but she is keeping an eye on him," Reid started to stay._

_"No, no, no," Ashley said, stopping him. "I forgot that you are a profiler, you know how to read people. Have you ever had any fun when you were a kid," she asked._

_Reid shook his head no, "Not really, my dad signed up me to a baseball team when I was a kid before he left. Then my mom got sick," he started to say when he felt his hand being touch._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories for you. I thought that since we were here in a park, it is a beautiful day. Bailey is here with us and he is not barking mad at you or anyone else." He nodded, placing his free hand over hers._

_"It's ok. It is a good idea to have a picnic here. But I guess I don't have much of an imagination," he said. They heard Bailey making noises behind them._

_"Bailey, no, get out of there," Ashley said as she turned around. Reid turned his head around, expecting to see her dog getting into the leftover food. But instead he was playing with the strap of his messenger bag._

_"No, bad dog, let go," she ordered as she pried the bag away from him. Soon it was a tug of war with Ashley and Bailey at either end of his bag._

_"Bailey!" The dog let go where she fell backward, landing on her back while the contents of his bag spilled out._

_Meanwhile Reid tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Are you ok?" He asked once he was able to compose himself._

_"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm sorry that he got to your bag," she said. Reid gave her his hand where she took it._

_He pulled her up, "I'll replace it," she said. Reid took his bag, examining it._

_"He didn't do any damage to it." Ashley helped him picking up his books, pens and such off the ground. Reid put everything back, where he looked around the area again._

_"Did you see a hardcover book," he asked._

_"Was it grey and had black lettering?"_

_"Yeah," he answered as he looked up seeing Bailey holding the book in his mouth with his head cock to the one side. Reid tried to take the book, but the boxer took off._

_"Give that back," he said, chasing after him. It was her turn to start laughing, but she didn't bother to hide it._

_Reid chased the dog around in a large circle in front of him where Bailey skidded to a stop, turning around to face him. Reid grabbed the book with both hands and try to pried out it out of him, but Bailey pulled back as if they were playing a tug of war. Reid pulled up the book where Bailey stood on his hind legs._

_Finally Bailey let go and Reid almost fell backward, but he managed to stay standing. Bailey barked a few times, wanting to play._

_"Spencer," she called out, tossing him a tennis ball. Reid caught it and threw it out to where Bailey chased after it. Ashley watched the two of them playing fetch with each other. _

"When you were playing with Bailey, you had this look that I have only seen on children when I do the birthday parties."

"What look?"

"Of having pure fun, not worrying about your problems or anything like that. Just being a kid. I still wish that I had my camera."

"You do, on your cell phone."

"I do? Really?" Reid nodded yes, making a mental note to teach her how to use that.

"I know that you had to grow up fast when you had to take care of your mom. You didn't really have a childhood, you really didn't have a chance go out and have fun. And when you were in school at such a young age, you didn't really make any friends, right?" Reid nodded yes. "And I am going to guess that you don't do this now when you are with your family. He shook his head no, picturing him and Morgan watching clouds.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you what happened, that innocence will be gone and it will not come back," she explained as she held the stuffed elephant close to her.

"I'm afraid that if I tell you that this will be over," she said, waving her finger between them.

Reid was about to object, "Do not tell me it won't because I know you will look at me differently afterward." Reid leaned back, thinking of another way to approach this.

"Does Harry know what happened?"

"Yeah and so does Darcy."

"Darcy," he asked, hearing that familiar name again.

"Yeah, Darcy Edwards, he is one of my best friends. He was the one that I was talking to at the vending machines. Good news is that I didn't blow up my house."

"Oh," he said, knowing that she was trying to change the conversation. Except if this Darcy knows about the accident, he might know what really happened.

"He was there when it happened." Reid thought of pursing the conversation, but he decided not to. Right now, he had to figure out of who this Demon person was and why Ashley was terrified of him.

"So Harry and Darcy know what happened. I can't speak for Darcy, but I know Harry cares for you and protects you. I don't see him showing any pity on you or feeling sorry for you." Ashley nodded in agreement, smiling.

"That is what Darcy said. He knew and he is not disgusted or disappointed with me."

"And you believe him, don't you?" She nodded yes.

Reid pushed himself up off of the chair and sat down beside Ashley where she didn't move away from him.

"Do you or do you not want to tell me, yes or no," he asked her point blank range. She nodded yes.

"Would it help if I start the story, tell you what I think happened and you can tell me if I am right or wrong?" He waited in a few moments in silence before Ashley nodded yes.


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister Skye for being my beta. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #24**

"Because the Scorpions beat and raped you, and you said that Demon was worse. What is worst is psychological, Demon played horrible mind games with you. Mostly likely made you believe that you were stupid, ugly, and worthless." She nodded yes.

"And even though he got you curbed on your drug and alcohol use, you still depended on them which it was one of his ways of controlling you." Again she nodded yes.

"And Demon was your pimp?" She turned her head at him, nodding her head.

"Demon is super duper rich; he had business with the upper crust. So once I was better, he taught me how to act at these parties, what to say, which fork to use, you know of how to be proper. And because I can sing, I would sometimes perform at these parties. Like a diplomatic whore." Ashley's hands started shaking where Reid covered one of them with his hands.

"At the time, I thought he was great. He didn't beat me or rape me. In fact, he got doctors to fix my hip; at best they could at the time. I was free to go out and do things on my own like shopping, going to movies, I even attended a couple of art classes. What I did was my choice. I could have said no to him at any time, but he would love me more if I did it. I would be more special to him. Without him, I was worthless; I shouldn't be allowed to live." She drew in a deep breath, knowing that this part was going to be hard.

"He also taught me the power of seduction, taught me . . . Ah fine tune my sexual skills." Reid looked at her, not completely understanding her.

"Ok, how to give better blowjobs and how to ride the pony."

"Ride the pony?" She looked at him, trying to figure this out.

"You need to ask Morgan about that. Anyway when Demon did business, sometimes he would sweeten the pot."

"You?"

She nodded yes, "He would send me to have sex with them, husband, wife or both. If the deal wasn't going his way, he would send me to seduce them where there was always a camera. Actually there would be a camera every time, he like to watch. Later he would blackmail the person to get the deal done in his way. That lasted for about a year."

"So what changed?"

"Well two things actually. Demon can play the violin beautifully. We were at this party, where the hostess asked us to perform, he would play his violin and I would sing. Afterward, I received more attention from the guests. Everybody like's my singing better than his playing. Later that night, he pushed me down a flight of stairs where I broke my arm. I was under care of his private doctor who never asked me any questions. In fact, he was the one that prescribed the drugs for me."

Reid leaned forward and gently pulled her in for a hug, he held her for a few minutes. "What was the second thing," he asked, still holding her.

She pulled away and started smiling, laughing, "Honestly, jealously. I found out that he was cheating on me with another woman and I got royally pissed off at him, and started screaming at him. How dare you cheat on me? After what I had done because of you? I thought that you love me? Again he started slapping me, beating me. And this is the ironic part," she said, waving her index finger at him.

"With the Scorpions, once they start hitting you, you have to keep standing and take it. Once you fall, then they will rape you."

"And it was the opposite with Demon?"

She nodded yes, "I stood there and he got madder and madder. Finally he grabbed me by the throat and threw me, across the room. I went through the window and by the grace of God or someone; we were on the first floor. I honestly don't remember. All I know is that my hip is now worse than before. I remember that I woke up in a hospital and Darcy was sitting by my bedside. It was later that I learned that Demon literally drove by the hospital and threw me out of the car and drove off," she said. She pulled further away from him, not looking at him.

A knock interrupted them where Ashley jumped. They both looked up. An older man came opened the door, and said, "Good morning." Both Ashley and Reid recognized him as one of the doctors.

"So how are we doing," he asked.

She looked at Reid where he shook his head, telling her not to be sarcastic.

"Fine, just like to get out of here," she answered.

"Well let's see what we can do. I need to examine you," he said.

That was Reid's cue to get off of the bed. "I will be outside," he said before leaving them alone in the room.

He leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh, absorbing Ashley's story. He knew it was bad, expected it to bad, but still, hearing it from her, it was hard. He wanted to tell her to stop, tell her that she didn't have to tell her story, but he couldn't. He had to know who he was facing.

He bent his neck one side to the next, stretching out the kinks, letting his hair falling in front of his face, getting into his eyes. He pulled his hair back, before rubbing the back of his neck.

His mind went through all of the events so far, figuring out his profile. The unsub is wealthy, probably enjoys the finer side of living. And since he had heard Ashley's singing, knowing that she has the skills to sing opera, he probably enjoys classical music. He is powerful if he was able to somehow get Director Strauss's supervisors to tell her to back off this case and tamper the evidence. This unsub is arrogant, and has a narcissism disorder in which he takes very good care of himself, spends a lot of money on his appearance and is not afraid to show it.

In fact, when he comes in for questioning, he wouldn't lie about how he knew Ashley. He probably wouldn't hire anyone to do his dirty work when it came to her. He wouldn't volunteer to come to the police station, unless politely asked. He would come willingly then and without a lawyer. To him, it is all a game and the prize would be Ashley.


	25. Chapter 25

**No, you are not dreaming this. I have posted another chapter on the same day instead waiting a week. I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to Skye for being my beta. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #25**

Reid glanced at his watch, he should have asked how long the exam was going to take. He walked over to the waiting room where he pulled out some change in his pocket. He needed coffee and he didn't want to go downstairs to the cafeteria, leaving Ashley alone. So he had to use the vending machine which he had no idea how that coffee was going to taste. In his experience, it was stale, either too strong or too weak and they never give him enough sugar.

The elevators dinged as the doors slid open. Reid saw Rossi, Prentiss, and JJ coming out with JJ carrying the cardboard tray full of coffee. Only Rossi was carrying his.

"Reid," Rossi said as he turned head, seeing Reid in the waiting room. He gave a little wave with one hand while putting his change back in his pocket with the other.

"How is she doing," Prentiss asked.

"She is doing good, wants to get out of here. The doctor is examining her now."

JJ gave him one of the coffees, "Thank you," he answered, letting the cup warm up his hand.

"We didn't know what Ashley took in her coffee so we got her black and brought extra cream and sugar with us," she explained.

"Actually, she doesn't drink coffee." All three of his family looked at him surprised, knowing about his addiction to coffee and he was seeing a girl who doesn't like coffee.

"What?"

"Nothing, just surprise that she doesn't like coffee," JJ said.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I know, I don't get it either."

"Well I can get her something else," JJ offered.

"No, no, no, it is ok. What did the ballistic test showed?"

"Nothing yet, just that it came from a .9 mm gun. Morgan is still at the lab." Reid nodded, taking a slip of the sweet hot brown liquid.

"Are we taking over the case," he asked.

"No, you know that you are emotionally involved and I have to question you about what you saw. However the rest of us are looking into it."

The elevators door dinged again where the team turned their head to see a tall, slender blonde man dressed in a suit walking out. He looked both ways, ignoring the team watching them and headed over to where Ashley's room was. Reid glance a look at Rossi before following watching the stranger, knowing something wasn't right. But it couldn't be the unsub coming back.

When the stranger slowed down to Ashley's room, "Uh-oh," Reid said. He dropped his coffee and ran toward the stranger with the rest of the team on his heels.

"FBI," Prentiss said, holding her gun out to him. He along with Rossi and JJ had their drawn as well.

Simultaneously both men stepped in front of JJ, shielding her unborn child with their bodies.

The stranger stopped, slowly raised his arms up. "I am going to reach in my pocket for my wallet," he calmly said. Strange, that the man wasn't screaming, 'Don't shoot me' or shouting obscenities at them.

"Slowly," Rossi ordered.

The stranger took his left hand and places it on his jacket where he pulled it toward them, and then with his right hand, he slowly pulled out a wallet. He handed it over to Prentiss where she opened it.

"John Foster. He works for USPA National Security." They put their guns down, and Prentiss handed back his wallet.

"I was hired to protect Ashley Cassidy until she is released from the hospital and transported the Ashburtons." Reid holstered his gun back in his hoister.

"Which one of you is Dr. Reid," he asked.

He raised his hand up, "I am."

Foster nodded his head, "I was told that you are her boyfriend," he said.

Reid nodded, feeling a headache coming on. He realized that he should go in; no doubt that Ashley and the doctor heard them.

"Excuse me; I should let Ashley know what is going on."

He knocked on the door, "Ashley, it's me." He opened the door, seeing them looking at them which by now, Ashley was standing.

"I'm sorry that we scared you. There was a guy who was coming to your room whom we didn't know. He is a bodyguard that the Ashburtons hired." She closed her eyes, recovering from the heart attack that the commotion caused. She knew that she should tell Reid that it was Darcy that hired him. But right now, she didn't want to do it.

She looked at the doctor, "It's never a dull moment with us," she said.

"I see. Well the good news is that you are alright. And hopefully we can get your release after lunch. Now if you have any other questions." She shook her head. "Ok, then I will see you later." The doctor excused himself, leaving the couple alone. Reid went up to her and hugged her.

"You said we? Who else is with you?"

"Prentiss, JJ and Rossi." She pulled her head away, looking at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just tired. Prentiss and JJ would like to talk to you if you are up to it." She nodded yes. Reid was about to let her go, but she held on to him.

"Not yet, just give me thirty seconds, please."

He smiled, "Take all the time you want," he said, holding her again. She bit her lower lip from stopping herself in saying that she wanted him to hold her forever. That was just really cheesy for her. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of his skin.

"Since Paul invited you to stay with us, it is your choice. But could you stay one night with me, please. You and I in our pajamas, we could rent a few movies or watch infomercials all night while eating pizza or junk food on the couch. Just a normal couple."

"Yes. There is a Star Trek marathon coming up this weekend. Let's do that." She smiled, even though she wasn't a big fan of the show, but she knew it made him happy. At least it wasn't a science show about math or physics.

"With gummy bears?"

"And root beer floats?"

She looked at him, "Can't watch Star Trek without them." She leaned forward, about to kiss him when she heard a throat being clear.

"Um Reid," JJ interrupted. Even with his back facing her, he was blushing. She smiled and stepped to one side, seeing a pregnant blonde woman standing at the doorway with a brunette woman behind him.

"Hi," she said.

Reid cleared his throat, "Ashley, this is Jennifer Jareau. Behind her is Emily Prentiss and David Rossi," he introduced as he pointed to each of them to his girlfriend. Rossi peer over the ladies.

"And this is Ashley." Now she was blushing.

"Hi," she said again.

"We were wondering if you were up to a few questions," JJ asked. "It shouldn't take long."

"Alright."

"Rossi and I will be outside," Reid said, before leaving the women alone.


	26. Chapter 26

**Yes, third time is the charm, posting another chapter on the same day. The reason for my generousity is that I am going to be out of town on some personal family business. I am hoping to post again in about a week or so. I honestly do not know yet. ****Meanwhile I hope that these three chapters will keep you satisifed until my return.**

** I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks for Skye for being my beta reader. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #26**

"But I don't remember anything? Believe me, I want to," Ashley said as she sat on the bed. Both JJ and Prentiss were sitting on the edge of her bed.

"It's ok, I want you to try," JJ encouraged. "Just close your eyes. What was the last thing you remember?"

Ashley closed her eyes, "I was walking Bailey."

"And," Prentiss asked.

She opened her eyes, not understanding her. "I walked my dog."

"Ok, ok, where you were walking? How was the weather? What were you thinking," Prentiss offered. "Try again, close your eyes." Ashley shook her head, not believing that this was going to work, but she went ahead. She closed her eyes, seeing herself walking Bailey.

"The morning was bright, but it was still a bit cool. I was mad."

"At who," she heard JJ asking.

"Everyone. I was mad at the lead singer for getting arrested. I was mad at Harry for getting me to sing because of the contract. I was mad at the guitar player. I was even mad at Bailey for sniffing every freaking tree before he peed." She walked back to the house where she saw a car pulled up in her driveway.

"Who was it," she heard JJ.

"Darcy, my best friend. He came by to see if I was alright. I forgot to turn on my phone again."

"Again," Prentiss asked.

"Sometimes when I turn off my cell, I'll forget to turn it back on. The longest was three days. Darcy came by, basically let me vent, let me get it out of my system." Ashley stopped, opening her eyes. She remembers that they talked about Reid.

"What, what do you remember."

"It's has nothing to do with the accident."

"Spencer," JJ guessed. Ashley nodded yes.

"You were upset that he left," JJ said.

Ashley nodded again, "I know it is part of your job, but the timing of all this was really horrible."

"So you were mad at Reid," Prentiss asked.

"No, just upset that he left."

Meanwhile Reid and Rossi entered the cafeteria. He had convinced Reid to take a walk with him, to pick up more coffee for the ladies since they all dropped theirs when that bodyguard spooked them. Reid didn't want to leave Ashley alone, but JJ and Prentiss was with her and now that bodyguard standing guard. She should be alright. Reid looked at the tea selections, trying to figure out which one that Ashley likes.

"Bran or oatmeal," Rossi said.

"Excuse me," he said, turning around, seeing his boss looking at the selections of pastries.

"Which one do you want?"

"Sss. . ." he stopped himself from calling Rossi 'Sir' again. "Me? Thank you, but no. I am fine." Rossi looked at him.

"You don't look fine. You are exhausted. We will pick up the coffees for the girls later. Let's just find a seat and talk. Ashley will be fine, you know the questions will last at least a half hour and they will stay with her until we return. You probably haven't had much to eat all day." He finally agreed.

They sat at the corner of the cafeteria alone. Reid stirred his coffee, after pouring the sugar and waited for to finish Rossi buttering his bran muffin.

"So tell me of what happened." Reid told his boss what he knew and Rossi picked over the details with a fine tooth comb. Although he wondered why with his elicit memory

"What did he exactly say," Rossi questioned.

"That she is mine." Then he stopped. "He had a Russian accent."

"Good, we are getting somewhere." Reid gave a half smiled as he picked at his banana muffin.

"Reid, Spencer." He looked up at him. "I know that we don't know each other very well. And I know you don't expect any advice when it comes to women from me with my three ex-wives. But I have to ask you if you willingly to stay with her. What happened this morning was not a onetime thing. This man is obsessed with her and he sees you standing in his way of getting to her. He may not miss the next time. It is going to get worse before it gets better. Are you willingly to stay with her? And the fact that Ashley knows of who he is and not telling you everything."

"She is." Rossi shook his head.

"No, if this was another person, you know perfectly well that Morgan and Prentiss would be interviewing her hard, pressuring her to talk, and threatening her with charges of obstruction of justice." Reid felt his anger starting to boil.

"I am working on it, sir," he answered coldly. "But the only way that Ashley is willing to talk to me, is when we are alone. And with all of the interruptions, it is not easy." He drew in a deep breath, forcing his anger down.

"And if I may be so bold. I meet her at a NA meeting, so yes, I know she has problems. But she has been working on them. She has been clean and sober for eight months and I am very proud of her that she is not asking for any narcotics for her back. I know her back is hurting really bad. I know that her headaches bother her, but she will not take anything for that either. I really do like her. She makes me happy. Let me handle the questions and I will get back to you if we have more than three minutes alone. The Ashburtons have invited me to stay with them as well so I will stay with her the first night. I believe that she will finish the story then."

Rossi nodded, "Ok. I just wanted to make sure that you know what you were getting yourself into. Let's get the coffee for the girls and head back up."

JJ and Prentiss had finished their questioning with Ashley and they were just sitting quietly. JJ had move to the couch where it was more comfortable for her while Prentiss reviewed her notes. Ashley leaned forward, exhausted.

Even though, it wasn't lunchtime yet, the day has been already long for her. Ashley kind of expected them to be asking her about Reid or even grilling. She knew that they see Reid as their little brother, therefore they protected him.

"That bear that you made was absolutely adorable," JJ finally said as she rubbed her pregnant belly. Ashley smiled. "My parents were visiting last weekend to help set up the nursery. My mom utterly loves him and I told her that you sell them. She wants to buy a bear from you."

She smiled again, "Didn't I put my business card with the bear? Oh shoot. Anyway, I will give you one of my business cards which are in my purse which it is in my house. Oh hell bells," she said, resting her head in her hands.

She looked up, "I do have a few bears already done, but I don't know what kind of condition they are in now. If your mother doesn't mind of waiting until I get better, I can make one up for her."

"So you and Reid, huh," Prentiss said.

Ashley nodded, "If you want to ask, I don't mind. One of my friends Harry has already put Spencer through the ringer." Both of the agents chuckled.

"How did he handle that," JJ asked.

"Very well. He knew that Harry was being protective."

"Ok, so how long you have been clean," Prentiss asked.

"Emily," JJ shushed.

Ashley raised her hand up, "It's ok. I have been clean and sober for almost eight months now. I've taken cocaine, uppers, downers, and marijuana. I know that you are all watching out for Spencer. All I can say that I have made some mistakes in the past and some of them were whoppers. But I do like Spencer and care about him a lot," she explained as she shifted her weight. Her back was still hurting and she wanted to lie down for a bit.

"Are you tired," JJ asked. Ashley nodded.

"I will go and check to see where Rossi and Reid are," Prentiss volunteered. She left the room and Ashley started to lie down.

"I'm sorry; my back is starting to hurt a bit. I need to lie down." JJ nodded as she slowly stood up. She helped pull up a blanket over Ashley.

"Normally I don't interfere with Spence's private life, but you should know that he did call you and left you two messages."

"He did?"

She nodded yes, "And he really felt bad for leaving you." Ashley smiled.

"Honestly, I never turned on my phone on once I realized it was turned off. I know it sounds silly now, but I was afraid to. I was thinking of what if he didn't call." The blond agent smiled.

"Ashley," she heard Reid from the other side of the door before he opened the door a bit. He held two white paper cups in his hands.

"Ok, it was nice meeting you. I am going to let you rest."

After JJ left them alone, Reid walked up to her bed, "I got you some tea with honey," he said, setting them down on the table beside her.

"So that is your family," she said. He nodded.

"Destiny doesn't control you, you control destiny."

"Excuse me," he said.

"You said that there would be another time for me to meet your family. This was it. I am thinking, next time, we control it."

"Really, what do you have in mind," he asked.

She thought for a moment, "Dinner at your place." He raised his eyebrows up, not too sure how he felt about having his family over at his small apartment.

"It doesn't have to be there. I don't want to do it at my place, mostly because I have a hole in my house. It could easily be at a restaurant. I am just saying that next time; it will be on our terms. Not destiny's."

Reid brushed her hair back with his long index finger. "You know that I am proud of you."

She moved her head up at him, "For?"

"For not taking any painkillers. I know you are still hurting."

She gave him a smile, "I have been tempted to today after what happened."

He nodded, "I know." He bends down and gently kissed her. "Try to get some rest. I am going to see about getting your release and I will call the Ashburtons to let them know that you are coming. And if that offer is still open with them, I want to stay with you for tonight. Just to make sure that you are safe and we can finish our conversation."


	27. Chapter 27

**I'm back. I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta reader.****Chapter #27**

* * *

Reid opened his eyes, realizing that he had fallen asleep on the way over. He looked over at Ashley was sleeping beside him. He turned his head around, seeing the rest of the parade of cars still following the hummer that they were in.

Since Ashley was still under the bodyguard's protection, Foster insisted that she drives in his hummer because it was bulletproof. Reid wasn't too happy about not driving his girlfriend over there. Since his vintage Volvo didn't have bulletproof windows, and the unsub was still out there, he knew that this was safer. Rossi volunteered to drive his car and JJ and Prentiss would follow in the FBI's SUV.

The Ashburtons lived outside of Quantico, further away from Ashley's house. In fact, it was at least a 30 minute drive from the city; well that is what Foster said. He fell asleep once they got out in the highway. The house was next to the Atlantic Ocean.

"Wow," Reid said as he peers out of the window of the Hummer as it slowed down to a stop in front of the house with an elderly couple waiting.

He studied the house for a moment, which reminded him of one of those houses that he had seen on covers from one of Garcia's romance paperback novels. The house was incredibly huge which he had no doubt that not only his apartment, but all of his team's homes can easily fit in and still have room for a couple of football fields. The stone grey house had three floors with smoky white roof. The house was at least a mile wide where he wouldn't be surprised if he needed a GPS to find his way around the place.

"Hmm," he heard Ashley. He turned to see her waking up from her nap. She opened her eyes and smiled. She slowly sat up straight, stretching out before cringing.

"Are we there?" He nodded yes. He got out of the car, and careful helped her out of the car.

"I should warn you that Mary is a hugger." Reid looked at her, not understanding her. "She will hug the stuffing out of you." Reid raised his eyebrows up, still not understanding her. He swung his messenger bag over his shoulder as he turned to see the rest of the team getting out of their cars. He saw JJ taking off her sunglasses, looking at awe at the house.

"You made it," Paul said as he walked down the stairs.

Ashley nodded. "Oh this is Dr. Spencer Reid. That is Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, and David Rossi," Ashley introduced them to Paul. "This is Paul Ashburton and his wife Rose."

A thin woman stood at the top of the stairs. She wore a black dress with her long grey hair tied in a bun. She looked down at them through her silver wire glasses, not saying a word, but they all knew that she wasn't happy.

"Prentiss, I believe we meet at one of your mother's parties a few years back," Paul said.

She smiled, "I think so, and it was some kind of charity event."

"Mr. Rossi, I know Mary is a big fan of your writing," he said where Rossi nodded.

"So this is Dr. Reid," he said where both Ashley and Reid blushed.

"Ashley," she heard an excited woman. A middle aged, slightly pumped, petite woman with light blue eyes and brown curly collar length hair dressed in a navy blue dress with light blue floral design. She wore a white apron with red lettering, reading "What Would Julia Child Do?"

She came running down the stairs where she threw her arms around Ashley. Ashley nearly lost her balance and felt a sharp pain run down her back. Reid caught her and gently pushed her upright.

"Hi Mary," she said. The woman didn't let her go. "I miss you too, but I need to feel less love please," she said. Mary let go of her.

"Alright, this is Mary Cohen." And again, Ashley made the introductions again where she starts shaking their hands. When Ashley got to Rossi, she started giggling and just shook his hand.

But when Ashley got to Reid, she made an ooh sound before hugging the young doctor. He stiffened up, not comfortable about being squeezed to death. He knows that no one had ever died from a hug, but he might be the first one if the woman didn't let go. But the corner of his eye, he could see both Prentiss and JJ covering their mouths with their hands, hiding their smiles. Ashley smiled.

"Ok, Mary, the man needs to breathe," Paul interrupted. Mary ran upstairs and disappeared into the house.

"I warned you," Ashley whispered, with a slight smirk on her lips.

"I believe you now," Reid answered.

Mary appeared with a wheelchair where Ashley cringed. She didn't need a wheelchair, she can walk, granted she was slower now, but she can still walk.

"I set up the apartment up for you two," she announced.

Ashley noticed Paul shooting a look at his wife, "Apartment, horse potatoes. Oh excuse me," he apologized to Prentiss and JJ. They nodded, still smiling.

"You are no condition to be running up and down those stairs and it is too far away for Mary to be delivering your meals."

"The place has a kitchen; I am fully capable of cooking my own meals. And I haven't killed Spencer yet with my cooking," she said, trying to defuse the situation. Personally, she liked the idea of her and Reid being alone, not being in two separate bedrooms. She wasn't planning to have sex with him, not with her back, but she respected their beliefs. Still Ashley just wanted to be in his arms as they slept. But she knew that Paul was right, with her back still being Swiss cheese, she couldn't climb the stairs too well.

"Nonsense, you two will be staying on the first floor, close to the kitchen. Now, you get in the chair. I am sure that you four would like to check out the security while Mary helps Ashley get settled. Then we can have lunch."

"Well that is my cue. Miss. Cassidy, it was nice to meet you," Foster said as he gently shook her hand.

"Well thanks for protecting me and giving me a lift."

"Hold on, you are leaving," Rossi asked, looking at Paul.

"That is because Darcy hired you, didn't he," Ashley asked.

"Yes madam."

Now everyone looked at her, "What," she asked. "When he visited me this morning, he told me that he was sending me a bodyguard to stay with me until I get here. He knows that this place is tight as a drum when it comes to security."

Again, Ashley mentioned the name which Reid knew that he had to get this mystery person figure out. He saw Rossi looking at him, "Later," he whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not owned Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta. And thanks for all your kind reviews. So for all my horney little fans, I promised that Reid's balls will not turned purplish/blue color from not having any sex. He will be having sex. Enjoy.**

**Chapter #28**

Paul steered the golf cart around his home with Rossi, Reid, and Prentiss sitting beside him. JJ stayed behind to help Ashley settle.

He parked the golf cart in front of the gate, "You see, no one can go through the gate without being let in by the guard," he said, pointing to the booth where the guard stood inside.

"Once you are let in, he will then call the house to let us know that you are coming. You can see the cameras are placed everywhere on the property, both outside and inside the house. The gates are electrified." He started up the cart and drove around the place, showing more security features.

"So how do you know Ashley," Rossi finally asked.

"Oh, she was engaged to one of my sons, Ryan a few years back."

Reid could see Prentiss remembering something, "My family was sorry to hear about his death," she finally said. Paul nodded it.

"It was hard on all of us. Unfortunately my wife is still dealing with the grief, so I must apologize for my wife's rudeness. She still blames Ashley for his death."

"But didn't he die in a plane accident."

Paul nodded, "He did, but my wife thinks that if he hadn't met Ashley, he would still be alive."

"You don't believe that, do you," Reid asked. He knew that it might have appeared to be rude, but he had to know.

"Horse," he started to say, before stopping himself. "Of course not. Ryan died about three years after they meet. No one knows what the future holds. When he died, my wife was angry at her, at everyone. I am really hoping that they will be able to bury the hatchet. I am fond of her and consider her one of my children. I know that she misses us. And I also know that she made mistakes, but I know she is getting her life back together. Oh hell, sorry, pardon my language," he apologized.

"It's ok."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Ryan met her while they were in rehab. So he was not innocent."

Ashley dropped her toothbrush in the silver toothbrush holder and placed the toothpaste beside it. She folded one of the facecloths in half, before setting her contact solution and case on top on the marble white counter of her bedroom. Extra bandages with latex gloves, antibacterial ointment, and tape were sitting neatly on a silver dish on the other side of the sink. The doctor told her that she will have to keep her stitches clean. She is going to need help in that area which she knew that either Reid or Mary would.

"Where do you want these," she heard JJ from the bedroom. Ashley stood in the doorway of her room where she still couldn't believe that it was her room to use. The walls were white...the softest, brightest white she had ever seen. Small gold and pink pinstripes ran ceiling to floor around the room. The furnishings, all white with gold trim looked as if they came straight from Louis XIV's very own room. The plastic water pitcher that came from the hospital stuck out like a sore thumb, but it held the flowers that Reid gave her which Ashley didn't care if it matches. They were from Reid.

The carpet was dark brown, like dark chocolate that had been melted and poured here just for this room. And so plush, so soft she actually sank when she entered.

The massive bed dominated the room, with four posts soared to the ceiling. Topping the bed itself was a rich chocolate comforter, inviting her to lie down just for a moment. And to her delight, bright cotton candy pink pillows decorated her bed and nearly burying the elephant at the same time. JJ stood behind the bed with the duffle bag lying on top of it. She held out the magazines.

"It's ok; you don't have to help me. Please sit," she said, pointing to the cotton candy pink couch on the other side of the room, right next to the snow white French doors that lead out to the backyard. There was a deep caramel brown metal patio chair and small table outside.

"I'm fine," she said, touching her belly. "You should be resting."

"I will," Ashley said, as she looked down the duffle bag. The bag revealed jeans, shirts, underwear, pajamas, and socks which she estimated that would last her for a few days. She would have to go back to the house to get more clothes, things for Bailey, her car and see of how bad is her house is.

"If you are missing some things, I am sure that Spence wouldn't mind picking them up for you at your place," JJ suggested.

Ashley smiled, "I've been thinking about that, but we both know Spencer. He was not comfortable at the idea of packing my underwear for me. Besides, Paul told me that he had made arrangements to have my stuff moved into storage once the police had stopped investigating. I'll ask him to bring some more of my clothing." JJ smiled as she opened the closet where she pulled out a few hangers off of the bar. She handed them over to Ashley where she slowly draped her shirts over them, and handed them back to JJ.

"Now this is where you will be staying, Dr, Reid." They heard Mary from the hallway.

They peered out of the hallway, seeing Reid entering the bedroom down the hallway from Ashley's room.

They were about to leave the room to join Reid when they heard Mary again. "So you see, the room is close to Miss Ashley in case you want to have hanky panky with her."

Both JJ and Ashley stopped, bending down, laughing quietly where Ashley put her finger to her lips, silently telling JJ not to laugh out loud.

They heard Reid clearing his throat, "Well yeah," he said where she knew that he was blushing furiously.

They went back to her room where JJ quietly closed the door. They busted into laughter. "Holy crap," Ashley whispered, still couldn't believe that Mary just said that to Reid. "I know that woman has spunk, but holy crap."

"Poor Spence," JJ said, wiping the tears from her face. "I'm just glad that Morgan isn't here to see this."

A knock on the door, "Miss Ashley, Agent Jareau," Mary said.

"Yes," Ashley answered, concentrating very hard to compose herself. She didn't want to let Reid know that she had overheard their conversation.

"Lunch is ready."

"Ok, we will be down in a minute."


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Criminal Minds, and my thanks to Skye for being my beta reader. As well thank you to everyone for all your reviews. I am happy that everyone is liking the story.**

* * *

**Chapter #29**

Reid jogged back to the pool, carrying his brown cable sweater to where Ashley was resting on the lounge chair out by the pool in the backyard.

JJ, Prentiss and Rossi left after lunch. He suggested that they go for a walk, but by the time, they got by the pool, Ashley was hurting and she needed to take a rest.

He saw Ashley rubbing the small black and white tattoo of a dragonfly inside of her left wrist with her thumb where she stared out in the water. He knew that tattoo hid a scar from a suicide attempt. She looked up where she smiled at him.

"I couldn't find your jacket," he said as he helped her to slip on his sweater.

"Thank you, I'm sorry, I thought that I could go for a walk."

He shook his head, "Your body needs time to heal," he explained as he sat at the other end of the chair. He took her hands, warming them up for her.

"We're alone now," he quietly said. She nodded, thinking.

"Hey," he said, looking directly into her emerald green eyes. "What happened is in the past, is the past. It is just you and me from now," he said. "You do believe that, don't you?"

"I do, I just . . . Just," she started to say. She pulled her hands away from him and wrapped herself in his soft sweater.

"When I was at these parties, I would watch some couples interacting with each other," she said, moving her hands together, forming an invisible ball inside, "Some of them, I saw the little things like the wife wiping her lipstick of her husband's cheek, the wife laying her head on his shoulder, holding hands and the little looks that they gave each other. I knew that they loved each other. I didn't have that with Demon. I knew that he was my pimp. But I also knew that Demon could have easily handed me back to the Scorpions. And I was told that Harry left the Scorpions, they could have easily killed me. I was all alone. B ut with Demon, I had a clean bed, I had a roof over my head, I had three meals a day instead of going for days without food. I even had freedom. Hell even his drugs were far better than the ones I was using before. I knew my life was shitty, but at least it was better than it once was."

He slowly moved closer to her. "Do you think it was him that is responsible for the accident? Do you think that he was the one that attacked you at the hospital?"

"I don't know. He held my head away from him so I couldn't see him. His voice was a whisper. And from what I can remember, only people who were with me at the house were Darcy and his bodyguards. You know Bailey would be hopping mad if there was a person near the house." Reid closed his eyes, rethinking his approach. He pressed his hands together touching his lips.

"Ok, I understand you are telling me that you cannot make a positive ID. But can you honestly look me straight in the eyes, and tell me you believe that it was the Scorpions or someone else that was pissed off at you," he asked, waving his closed hands up and down in front of her. Ashley was taken aback that he swore, but she knew that his patience was starting to wear thin. She shook her head.

"Honey, you have to realize that you need to tell me his name. I know that you are not, doing it to protect me or you are afraid that I am going to think worst of you, but I am not. I swear. When Rossi and I were in the cafeteria, he told me that if it was anyone else, they would already be charged with obstruction of justice."

She looked at him, "Anyone else? So because I am your girl, I have special privileges?"

He shook his head, "Not exactly, but I promised him that once I got you out of the hospital, you were going to tell me his name. Ashley, if they decide to charge you, I cannot protect you. Please, tell me his name."

"His name is Julian Baratova. Everyone calls him Julian. I know that his mother was French, died when he was a kid. I don't know if his father is still living, but he is Russian. He is not a politician, but he has studied it. He wrote several books about it and is very well known. That is how Julian has the diplomatic immunity; he helps his father with his work." Ashley leaned forward, getting tired. Every part of his body wanted to stop this conversation, let her rest, but he had to press on.

"So why didn't you tell anyone about this? Why didn't you press charges?"

She straightened herself up, "It was basically my word against his. A word of a drunken drug addict whore to the word of a respectable Russian diplomatic."


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister Skye for being my beta reader. My thanks to everyone has submitted a review. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #30**

Reid helped Ashley up off of the chair and they slowly walked back to the house. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder where she held on to his hand with one hand and wrapped her free arm around his waist.

"I know that both Darcy and Ryan had their lawyers looking for loopholes in his diplomatic immunity, but unless I agreed to pressed charges, there was nothing that could be done." She continued before giving Reid a chance to ask her why.

"I just got sober and even you know of what it is like when you are first sober. Your cravings are strong; you are wondering why the hell are you doing this. Doubts that you can do this. We know that Julian's lawyers would tear me apart on the strand and I would have gone back to using." She stopped, looking at him.

"You are not going to find any proof that he was at my house. There will be no evidence that he attacked me and he will have a solid alibi. I will not be surprised if Hotch tells you to back off." He looked at her, where he can see the fear in her eyes.

"He will destroy you," she said where she started to shake.

He stepped closer wrapped his arms around her, carefully holding her, "He won't," he whispered. Ashley held him closer, closing her eyes, burying her face into his chest.

"You know that my story is not done," she said while still buried in his chest.

"I know." She pulled away and stuck her right hand inside his sleeve, rubbing that tattoo again. She traced her finger along the scar. She would only look at his shirt, staring at his black tie.

"I believed that Demon . . . Eh Julian was going to come back for me. Screaming at me to get out of bed and get ready for this party. He had this person that I had to fuck. Two days came and went, and I even left messages for him, telling him that I was sorry, please come get me. I would do anything to make it up with him. I was hurting, not only from the pain from the fall, but from the withdrawal symptoms. By the third day, Darcy was screaming at me, trying to get me to understand that he wasn't coming back. I was better off without him. It was late in the night when I went to the bathroom. I smashed the mirror and used the broken pieces where I slashed my wrist. I was then committed to the psychic ward of the hospital. Darcy had declared me mentally unfit. He was able to send me to this specialist where they deprogrammed me. Which by the way, you never want to be deprogrammed and go through withdrawals at the same time. It was just sheer hell." Reid took her hand into his. He slowly pulled her in and held her.

"But you made it," he said.

"Barely." She pulled away from him, where they started walking back to the house.

"I don't remember how long that lasted, but the next thing I knew is that I was sent to a halfway house for sober living. You know the place, where you learned how to live your life without the drugs." He nodded.

"That is where I meet Ryan. He was a recovering alcoholic. I was still in therapy with Julian and the addictions. I was also very mad at Darcy. Here he was, telling me that he was looking for me for the last few years, and boom, he sends me away for my own good. Everyone kept telling that I was going to get through this. That I was going to get better. Everyone kept defending Darcy to me, trying to explain why he done it. Everyone kept telling me that Julian had brainwashed me and I wasn't stupid. Blah, blah, blah. Ryan basically let me angry."

"He never said any of that?"

She shook her head, "He let me scream, and he let me break stuff without getting mad at me for breaking it. He basically let me be me. One night, we were out on the balcony, having a smoke. I was watching the traffic below where I realized that all of the anger, the rage that I had inside of me were now gone. I broke down and started crying." She looked at Reid.

"I finally started grieving for my son." They were at the house where Reid held the door open for her. He led her back to her bedroom in silence.

By the time, they got to her door, Ashley continued, "When Charlie disappeared, I had to be strong. I was terrified that if I broke down and cried, all of the attention would go to me instead of searching for my son. When his foot was found, I started using. So I really never grieved for him." He opened her bedroom door where she walked in. She slowly sat down on the cotton candy pink couch. Reid sat down beside her.

"When I finished my treatment, Ryan and I stayed in contact. We emailed to each other about once a week. We became good friends who understood that the world is sometimes completely fucked up. By then, I was declared legally fit and I was free to go. I first stayed with Darcy. Even though we were talking, but there were still issues between us. Then his job became seriously complicated where I couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't stand there and watch him ruin his life. I packed my bags and left. Ryan told me that if I ever end up in his neck of the woods, I could stay with him. So I showed up. In fact, I stayed in the apartment over the garage. I got a job as a waitress to pay rent and such. I started to get my life back together. I went to night school to get my high school diploma and was looking at a couple of college courses. By complete accident, I got the job teaching classes and doing those birthday parties. Ryan and I eventually fell in love, where he was able to make arrangements for me to see a doctor, a therapist where they found out that I had a chemical imbalance in my brain. Once I started taking medication, I felt better," she said, looking at him, pointing to her head. He nodded, crossing his leg over his knee, leaning back into his seat.

"I still felt sad about Charlie and furious at Julian. But I honestly felt like I was able to breathe again. I don't know if it was because the pills or the fact that I was finally away from Julian and the Scorpions, but I was my own person. I remember one time when I failed a math test, yeah Ryan and even Paul were disappointed with me, but I knew it was ok. I wasn't going to get hurt. They still love me no matter what. Honestly it really felt great of having a real family again. They knew that I was a prostitute, but Ryan was the only person that knew about Julian. I know Rose seem cold, but trust me, she was really nice before Ryan died." He smiled.

"We got engaged and things were finally looking up. Ryan promised me that he would always be there, to take care of me. At his mother's insistence, there had to be a prenup which I was ok with it. I honestly never cared about his money. I remember the lawyer telling me that out of all of the prenups that he had arranged, this was the most generous that he had ever seen. You know that house that I stay in," she said.

"Yes, that was his," Reid asked.

"Actually still is. Ryan left me the house and a trust fund in his will. However since Paul and Rose are executors of his estate, I don't have access to it. After his funeral, I relapsed. And I don't mean that I started drinking and taking pills. I was back to using cocaine again. They threw me out of the house. I lived on the streets for awhile where I stumbled into a bar. I ended up arguing with this bartender who refused to give me a drink. He kept saying, 'Darling, you don't need this. You are better than this,'" Ashley said, imitating Harry's voice.

"It took me about awhile to realize that I was arguing with Harry. It was later when I found out that the leader of the Scorpions shot Harry and left him for dead. He was mad at him for protecting me. Either way, I tried to leave the bar, if I wasn't going to get a drink, I would go somewhere else. He wrapped his arms around me and wouldn't let go," she said as she showed Reid of how Harry held her by moving her arms in front of her.

"I fought him; I kicked and screamed at him, to let me go. I screamed at him for leaving me, until I finally went limp. He carried me to his apartment upstairs and let me stay with him. He never gave me shit for doing drugs or anything like that. He didn't tell me to get sober. He just sat with me quietly."

"He knew that it was your decision of getting sober. He knew that no one can force you."

Ashley nodded. "It was next morning, over breakfast where he told me that I could stay with him, as long I didn't use drugs at his place or prostitute. If I get arrested, then I was on my own. He wasn't going to bail me out of jail."

"So did you get sober?"

"Not for another month. Darcy walked into the bar where I was. He looked at me, stood there and said nothing, but I could see the disappointment and pain in his eyes. For some strange reason, I still don't know why I did it till this day; I walked up to him and punched him."

He raised his eyebrows up, "Really." She nodded yes.

"Maybe because I was thinking that he was going to declare me mentally unfit again. I don't know. But the next morning, I checked myself into the hospital. During my treatment, a lawyer came to visit me. He handed me a letter from Paul. It said that once I was out of there, call his lawyer and make an appointment, we needed to talk." Ashley removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes, tired.

"Come, you need to rest," Reid said as he was about to get up off of the couch.

Ashley shook her no as she put her glasses back on, "No, not yet. I want to finish this, please."

"Alright, but let me get you some water," he offered. He returned to her bedroom carrying two bottles of water and a bottle of aspirin.

"I know that they only take the edge off, but it is better than nothing," he said as he opened her water bottle and then the aspirin. She swallowed the little white tablets, washing it down with the water.

"Thanks." Reid sat back down on the couch.

"I didn't call the lawyer. I didn't want to talk to Paul or Rose. Rose told me that I was a drug addict whore that was only after their money. I didn't want them to tell me that they were right. Harry gave me a job as a waitress. I started to see a shrink from the clinic where I was continued to get help for my chemical imbalance. He suggested that I should start keep a journal, just write out my feelings. I didn't like the idea of keeping a diary, but I started writing poetry, sometimes I would write letters to Charlie, Ryan, my parents, whoever. It was during my break, where I was scribbling some notes on one of those coasters. The band was finished and they were sitting, relaxing and having drinks. I left the coaster on the bar, meaning to put it away, but I was called away. The other waitress made the mistake of using the coaster when she served the drinks to the band. They read the writing on the coaster and asked me if it was alright if they put it to music. And if I had any more. When they found out that I could play and sing, they got me to join. Some time past where I was able to get my job back for teaching and those parties. I think it was a month later when Paul showed, insisting on talking to me."

"So did you?"

"He said that he heard that I got my life back together. He was disappointed that I relapsed, but he knew that I made mistakes and now I was getting my life back together, but he didn't like the idea of me staying with Harry above the bar, so he had a proposition for me. Since they had no use for the house and didn't want to sell it yet. They were still dealing with his death and didn't want to make any snap decisions. But until then, I was allowed to stay at the house and pay rent. With the understanding that if they told me to leave, I was gone. No ifs, and, or buts. I had to keep the place clean and tidy. I cannot even plant a garden without their permission. As to the trust fund, if I can agree to three conditions, I will have full access to it."

"Which were," he asked, leaning forward.

Ashley raised her hand, counting each of them with her fingers. "One, I get a steady job. Doesn't matter if I am working at a fast food place or hauling garbage. It must be legal. Two, I continued my counseling and take the medication. And three," she said, holding up her ring finger. "I stay clean and sober for at least a year."

"Wow."

"I admit at first, I wanted to stay clean and sober, just to piss Rose off because I knew that she wasn't happy about Paul setting up the arrangement."

"And now," he asked.

"Now," she said, pausing for a moment, "I like myself better now that I am clean." He smiled, gently rubbed the back of her shoulders, taking care of her wounds.

"I really don't care about the trust fund. I mean yeah, sometimes I struggled, but who doesn't. And maybe with the money, I can finally go to college and get my degree and maybe woo you."

"Woo," he asked, clearing his throat.

She leaned back into her seat, "Yeah, wooing you. Take you out to dinner in a really nice restaurant, one that doesn't use paper napkins. Instead taking you to the fast food places or making dinner for you at my place."

He moved closer to her, leaning forward and kissing her. "Honey, I don't need to be wooed. And honestly, I love having home cooked meals, it is better than any restaurant that we could go to. I don't care where you take me or where we eat, I just like spending time with you," he said as he blushed. She smiled where she kissed him again.

"Now, can you please lie down for a while?" She nodded. Reid helped her up off the couch and walked her to her bed. He pulled the pink pillows off of the bed and pulled down the covers. He helped her in.

As he bends down to undo her shoes, "You need to rest too," she said. He looked up, taking off one of her shoes.

"I can see dark rings underneath your eyes. You seen the security and I know you wouldn't let me stay if you didn't think that I was safe." He nodded, he was tired, but he needed to do a few things first.

"I will in a bit, I promise." He took off her other shoe where he set them in the closet. He stood up, facing her where he gently laid both of his hands on her shoulders.

Ashley finally slid her arms underneath his and held him tight. She started to feel that panic in her throat again, thinking of whether telling him the whole story was a good thing. She still had one more thing to tell him about Julian and she hasn't really explained about Darcy being linked to the mafia.

Ashley buried her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. She clutched at his jacket, shutting her eyes. "Breath," she heard him. She moved her head up, looking at him.

"You are on the verge on having another anxiety attack," he whispered. She nodded yes, laying her head back down, staring at the wall. She forced herself to take deep breaths.

"Honey, I am not going anywhere, I promised." She looked at him again where Reid caressed her face. He bends his head down and kissed her.

"I am sorry that you went through all of this. But you survived and it is over."

She buried her head into his chest, sighing. "I just find it hard and incredibly scary to open myself up." She felt his fingers running through her hair.

"I know, but I am proud of you for trusting me." She finally pulled away from him, looking into his brown eyes.

"I really want you to stay with me," she whispered.

"But we both know what will happen if I do," he answered. "And I know that you respect their beliefs." He pulled her in for another hug. He really did want to crawl into bed with her, hold her.

Ashley finally let go of him. Reid helped her out of his cable sweater and then helped her lie down. He pulled the covers over her. He kissed her again before leaving her side. He laid the sweater on the arm of the couch before taking her water bottle. He set that on the nightstand beside her where he noticed that Ashley was already sleeping.

He closed the door behind him as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Special Supervisory Agent Rossi."

"It's me," he said after Rossi answered. "I got the name. I also need you to check on Darcy Edwards for me."

"Ok, is he involved with this as well," Rossi answered where Reid can hear papers being shuffled around.

"Not exactly. Ashley said that he was there when it happened. So I'm thinking we have a witness. And if he was, why isn't he coming forward?"


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't owned CM. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. I welcome any and all reviews. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter #31**

Reid shoved his hands in his coat pocket as he rolled back on his heels in the elevator. He wasn't happy about Hotch calling him early in the morning, telling him that he needed to come in. He promised Ashley that he was going to take a few days off and be with her. They were planning to pick up Bailey and he knew that she wanted to drive by her house to see of how bad it was and probably pick up a few more things. He planned to call Morgan to see if he can meet them there.

Except he knew that she was putting on a brave face, she wasn't ready to go back. He was hoping to talk her out of it, or maybe picking up Bailey would wear her out and he would just go there by himself.

And if the team needed him for another case, they could have done the video conference from his laptop at the Ashburtons. He hated the fact that he had to leave a note on her nightstand before leaving, but he didn't want to wake her. She needed her rest.

He stepped out of the elevator, still grumbling to himself. He saw Prentiss and JJ standing around Morgan's desk where he nodded to them as he went straight toward Hotch's office.

"Come in," he heard Hotch through the closed door after he knocked. He opened the door seeing Rossi sitting in one of the chairs and Hotch was sitting at his desk.

"Close the door behind you and sit down," Hotch ordered. Reid did of what he was told, feeling his stomach turning into knots.

"I know that I had given you some time off, but you need to hear this in person instead over the phone," Hotch said. Reid leaned forward. "You need to back off from this case."

"Excuse me," he said, not believing of what Hotch just said.

"You need to back off from the case. There are other people investigating the case that are not personally involved. This is not your place right now, your head is not thinking straight."

"Hotch," Reid stammered, not believing his ears. "But . . ."

"But nothing, Director Strauss had order us to back off. Am I clear?"

"But is Ashley going to be charged with obstruction of justice?"

"Reid, am I clear," Hotch said, firmly.

Reid let out a deep breath, "You are. Is there anything else," he asked.

"No, I'll see you Monday," he said.

Reid got up from his seat and left the office, forcing himself not to slam the door behind him, but he was furious. He saw the looks on his teammates and he knew that they were given the same orders.

He was about to go back to the elevators, go back to Ashley where he realized something. _Damn_, he thought as he spun around and headed back to the office. He pulled out the files as he headed back to the bullpen.

"Kid," Morgan said.

"I got the reports done," he answered, dropping them on top of his desk.

"Kid," Morgan said again. He looked up at his brother, "Forget the files. Are you ok?" Reid looked at him, giving him the look that asked him of what he thinks which Morgan was taken aback from him. He had never shown that much anger from all of the time that they worked together.

"How the hell am I suppose to back off. He took a shot at me. He blew up her house where I could have easily been there," Reid said quietly.

"I know, but I have to agree with Hotch. You are personally involved, you are not thinking straight."

Reid looked at him, "And what about her? She is still in danger. And what about the charge?"

"Reid," Morgan said, holding up his hand to him. "She is not going to be charged. She cooperated with the authorities. Prentiss told me that the place she is staying is completely secured." He didn't answer him.

He slipped his bag over his shoulder again, "I am going to go. I told Ashley that we were going to pick up her dog, today." He walked out of the bullpen and headed back to the elevator.

"Reid," he heard Morgan from behind. He turned around to see Morgan catching up to him. He handed him a folded piece of paper.

"Here is the list of contractors that I deal with. Give them a call; they should be able to fix up her place."

He nodded yes. "Thank you," he said as he took the list.

"Reid, look, just because we have been ordered to back off, doesn't mean that we can't keep our ears open. I know Garcia really likes her and you know that she already has her eyes open in her cyber world." He nodded again, knowing that it is hard to stopped Garcia once she makes up her mind. The elevator door slid open. Reid stepped in while Morgan stood outside. He put his hand on the door, stopping it from closing.

"Ashley warned me that this was going to happen. We were going to be told to back off. I just assumed that she was saying this because she was scared. She appears to be brave, but I know that she is terrified of him."

Morgan tilted his head to one side, "It will be alright." Then he said in a low voice, "Garcia said that he had taken a flight back to Russia last night. So he is gone."

Reid let out a sigh. "For now." But he knew that it was better than nothing and hopefully gave them time to come up with a plan.

"Could you meet me at her house to check out the damages?" Reid asked. Morgan nodded yes.

Back at the Ashburton's, Ashley opened her eyes, seeing a sheet of yellow lined paper folded up into a triangle tucked in between her glasses and the lamp. She squint her eyes at it, as she slowly sat up. She picked up her glasses, putting them on with one hand and opening the note with her other hand.

_Ashley,_

_I didn't have the heart to wake up, but Hotch called me in early this morning, telling me to come in. It might have something to do with Julian, I am not sure. I will call you later._

_I spoken to Mary before I left and she will take to you to pick up Bailey. Let's hold off on the house until I get back. I want to see if I can get Morgan to tag along to get his opinion. Please get some rest. _

_Love Spencer._

Ashley put the note back on her nightstand before carefully crawling out of bed. Her back was still hurting, but it wasn't so intense compared to yesterday. She went to the bathroom where she put on her contacts and brushed her teeth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, her bruises still showed, but at least now, they were starting to turn brown and yellow.

She wondered of why Reid's boss called him to work. Did it have to deal with Julian or another case? She realized that there was nothing that she can do, but get dressed. She pulled out one of the drawers of her dresser as she hears a door being angrily slammed. She opened her bedroom door, looking around to see that she was the only one standing in the hallway. But Reid's door was closed. Was he already back?

She knocked on his door, "Doc," she called out. He opened his door where she saw him loosening his tie.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She shook her head no, "I was already up, are you alright?" He nodded as he stepped aside, letting her come in. His room was exact copy of her room, but the only difference was instead of cotton candy pink pillows and couch, it was deep forest green pillows and couch. His "Go Bag" was sitting on the couch, opened with his sweater jacket and his messenger bag leaning against it.

"Wanna talk about it?" He shook his head no as he pulled his tie over his head, dropping it in his bag.

"You were right. Hotch called me in to tell me to back off from this," he said, when he saw Ashley's face. She shook her head.

"I told you that he is powerful. So what are you doing to do," she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing, but follow orders," he answered bitterly. He could see doubts and fear in Ashley's eyes where he laid his hand on her face, cupping her in his hand.

"He is not going to destroy me," he said. He pulled her in and held her in his arms. "How are you feeling," he asked after a few minutes.

"Better," she answered. He pulled away.

"How about after you get dress and get something to eat, we go and pick up Bailey."


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta reader. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

Chapter #32

Morgan drove Reid toward Ashley's house. "Thanks for the lift. I thought that I could take Ashley's car back to the Ashburtons so at least she will have her car when she goes back to work."

"She is going back to work," Morgan asked, paying attention to the road.

"Yes, I have tried to talk her out of it. Take more time off, at least until we can figure out of what to do. But she basically said that she wasn't going to let him run her life."

"Basically?"

"She used a couple of words to describe him," Reid answered, not wanting to repeat them to Morgan. But he could see Morgan smiled from the corner of his eye. "I have a week to try to convince her to take more time off. I was more focused on getting her to stay home and letting me pick up her stuff. You know that this is going to be hard going back so soon." Morgan agreed.

A few minutes had past between the two agents when Morgan smiled as he looked over at Reid. "What?"

"It's all starting to make sense," he said.

"What make sense?"

"For the last couple of months, I noticed something was different about you. And all of the sudden, you were buying postcards. The mysterious phone calls that would take you out to the hallway when we shared a room or texting someone in a corner of the room."

"Does everyone know about the postcards," he said flabbergasted.

"Dude, we're profilers."

Reid looked at Morgan who was paying still attention to the road. "And we promised ourselves not to profile each other," Reid pointed out.

"Yeah, so why not tell me that you were seeing her when I was trying to get you to the go to the bars and pick up girls?"

"You meet Ashley. She is not into Star Trek, doesn't make any plans, she doesn't even drink coffee and swears like a sailor. We don't hang out in the same circles. If we didn't meet in the NA meetings, then you and I wouldn't be having this conversation. Without her bruises, she is beautiful and yet, she chooses to be with me."

"Reid, there is nothing is wrong with you."

"I honestly thought it wasn't going to last this long. I honestly thought with our jobs, leaving at a moment's notice and gone for any length of time. She knows that I will not talk about the cases with her. I thought that she would get mad at my job or when I would break our dates. I know she has been disappointed."

"Dude, calm down. I am glad to see you with someone. From my impression of her, she's sweet, beautiful, smart, and accepts you for who you are. What more could you ask? Where will go from here? Will it continue to last? I don't know. I am not a psychic. I'm just glad to see you happy." Morgan smiled as he turned onto her street where they could see her house from the distance.

"Whoa," Morgan said. From the distance, the two agents could see one side of her house blackened from the fire. They parked the black SUV in the driveway where they both climbed out of the vehicle.

Reid carried a few garbage bags in one hand and a flashlight. He dug out Ashley's keys from his pocket, wondering of why she needed to have some many keys on her Betty Boop key chain.

He was sorting out her house key when he heard Morgan, "Dude, is this Ashley's?" Reid joined Morgan who was still standing in the driveway, now standing in front of her bike. He noticed that were a few chips in her faring and there were a few scratches on her headlight. Her bedroom window next to her vehicles was blown open, causing the flying glass to chip her vehicle. Even though, the damage was minimal, he knew that she wasn't going to be happy about this. He is going have to stop and pick up some gummy bears for her on the way home.

"Yeah," he answered, not understanding Morgan's interest.

"Really, nice," he said, letting out a whistle. He shrugged his shoulders, not understanding of why Morgan was ogling over the bike. It was just a motorcycle. He knew since 1997, fatalities have increased an alarming 89 percent, from 2,116 in 1997 to 4,008 in 2004. But not matter of how many times he told her that, she would always asked him about the stats of riding in elevators and flying which he has done countless times. What was the difference. She wasn't going to give up riding her bike.

"I know she wants it back at the Ashburtons, but it is going to be put in storage along with the rest of her stuff." Morgan looked at him. "She can't drive it now and I am not licensed to drive it."

"I have the license, I could drive it for her," he offered.

"I will let her know, thanks." Reid unlocked the door and let Morgan go in first. They turned on their flashlights, realizing the power of her place was out.

They stood at the doorway where they were taken aback from the smell. He knew the sewer pipe blew up, but he didn't expect to smell open sewage. He tucked the garbage bags underneath his arms, and covered his mouth with his free hand. Morgan did the same, shining their lights.

It wasn't hard to find a hole on the wall where her stove was. In fact, most of her counter space was destroyed. Reid looked around seeing the glass of the sliding door was broken. He moved the light to see where her dinning table once stood was now thrown across the room and now lying on its side in her living room. Her couch was overturned. Her TV was smashed. Cause of the sewer line, sewage was everywhere in the house, already dried.

He then froze when he saw blood on the wall. The blood trail appeared to be smeared as if someone laid their hand in it and slid it down. He then saw used bandages on the floor which was covered in blood and clothing in shreds. That is where the paramedics must have worked on her before taking her to the hospital. They were not kidding when they said that she was very lucky to be alive with minor wounds. She could have easily broke her neck and be paralyzed or worse.

"Excuse me," he said before running outside. He ran out the front yard where he bent down and threw up.

He coughed up the last of his vomit, "Kid," he heard Morgan. "Are you alright?" He nodded, still bend down.

"Sorry." He slowly straightened himself up. "I didn't expect it to be that bad." Morgan nodded yes. Reid realized that Hotch was right, he wasn't good in this. How can he be objective after seeing this?

"Are you going to be ok with this," he heard Morgan asking. "Cause I can pick up her stuff while you wait outside."

He shook his head no. "I'm fine. Let's go."


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not owned Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta reader. The song that Ashley is working is called "Morning Song" written by Jewel. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #33**

"Now, don't look at me like that," Ashley said. Bailey was sitting in front of her in the small living room space that was right beside the front door. The room had pale green striped walls with light hardwood floors. The furniture was brand new with a burgundy couch and two chairs position in a circle. There were several small circular black round tables with little knick knacks of crystal figures and ceramic figurines. An oil painting of a field and a farm in the distance sat above the fireplace to the side of the room. This whole room just seems it was set up to impress someone. She had a feeling that this room wasn't used much, except for people that they didn't like. It didn't feel comfortable, but the only reason that Ashley was using this room cause it was the closest room to the front door. She was waiting for Reid to come home.

The vet had put on a plastic cone around Bailey's neck to prevent him from biting his stitches, which he did not like one bit. He was giving her the most pitiful looks that he could muster and a soft whine. Even though, it did bother Ashley to see him in discomfort, but she did not remove his cone.

"The vet said that it must stay on." Paul had given her a notepad and a pen to start writing. She first started sketching out ideas for her classes, but she wasn't coming up any good ideas. She flipped a page over where she started jotting down words. This was going to be an interesting song about her house going boom, biting off a finger and her dog being injured. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up writing a country western song.

_Let the world spin outside out door, you're the only one that I wanna see_

_Tell your boss you're sick, hurry, get back in I'm getting cold _

_Get over here and warm my hands up, boy, it's you they love to hold _

_And stop thinking about what your sister said _

She stopped writing where she looked down at Bailey, "What would your sister say," she asked him. The phone rang where Ashley let it ring. She still had trouble getting up from chairs and she also knew that chances are it was for either Paul or Rose. Bailey lay back down, looking up at her.

"How's my Bailey," she heard Mary from behind. She turned around to see her carrying an old white running shoe.

"He's fine, just wants that cone off."

"Aww. That was the front gate, letting me know that Dr. Reid had returned. I got something for Bailey," she said offering the shoe. He perked up where Mary handed it to him. Meanwhile Ashley slowly got off of the chair. She headed to the front door. The doorbell rang just as Ashley was about to answer it.

"No, no, no, I'll get it," Mary said, flapping her hands up and down at her. She opened the door where Reid stood with two garbage bags on either side of him. Both women were taken aback at the foul smell. Ashley covered her nose, looking at him.

"I'm sorry for the smell. The house was literally covered with sewage."

"Oh goody," Ashley sighed.

"Dr. Reid," Paul said as he entered the foyer before catching the smell.

"I'm sorry about the smell," he apologized again as he was about to stepped inside.

"That's alright; it's not your fault. We will be having tea in about . . ." Paul said as he checks his watch, "A half hour. Ashley's clothes are in the bags?" Reid nodded yes. "Leave them outside. You go and shower," he said, sticking his thumb in the direction of his room.

Reid pointed to the bulky bag on his left, "This has your clothes, this," he said holding up the smaller flatter garbage bag, "is your notebooks and sketchbook for work. I will pick you some new ones later on today."

She nodded, still holding her nose. "Thank you, but we will worry about it later. Reid excused himself and headed toward his bedroom.

By then Mary had both of her bags in her hands. "No, no, no. I will take care of it," Ashley said as she tried to get the bags from her.

She shook her head no, "No, you are not. This is my job," Mary insisted as she pulled the bags back.

"But," Ashley protested.

"But nothing. You are our guest who is still healing," Paul said from behind. She let out a sigh, knowing that she was defeated.

"Fine, I will take my books, I am going to set them outside to air out and see of how bad they really are."

Reid stood in the shower stall in his bathroom, standing underneath the shower head, letting the hot water push the soap down from his body, rinsing him clean. But no matter of how hard he scrub, he couldn't wash the image of her blood on the wall in her house inside his head.

Even though Morgan had assured him that the house could be easily fixed. He knew that the force from the explosion caused all of her furniture damage. And she can replace her furniture no problem and get rid of the smell. But still seeing all of that damage, knowing that she could have easily been killed. He knew that when they were alone, she will be asking him of how bad it was. He didn't want to tell her the truth, and yet, he couldn't lie to her.

Ashley opened the French doors that lead to the backyard. She dumped the contents from the plastic bag on the grass. The smell nearly knocked her down, but she managed to stand her ground. Reid wasn't kidding that they had to replace. Sure she can air them out, but the dried crap on them, made them look disgusting.

She pushed her sleeves of her deep red shirt up before touching them. She squished her face as she opened the books with one hand. She can feel the bile at her throat where she swallowed hard. She refused to let herself to get sick.

Once she was done, she headed back inside where she opened the door with her clean hand. Bailey was already lying on her bed, waiting for her, still giving her the same sad pitiful look.

She looked at him, "You are not going to give up, are you," she asked as she went to the bathroom where she furiously scrubbed her hands until they were red and raw.

As she rubbed some lotion on her hands, she headed out the hallway where Reid's door was close. Bailey sat down beside her waiting for her. Ashley knew that he was in the showering, cleaning himself off. It would have been so easy for her to go inside, strip and join him in the shower. Just help him wash his back. But she knew that one thing would lead to another which it couldn't happen.

If this doesn't stop, she was seriously thinking of taking Reid for a drive and go to a hotel or even to his place where she can her way with him. Except that she was only on the pill and she didn't know if Reid had any condoms. She would feel better if they used condoms as well.

She knew that if she needed something, Harry and Darcy would get it for her, but she couldn't really see them going for a condom run. Hell, Darcy gets all wimpy when he sees a box of her tampons in her bathroom. Which she finds odd, she knew that there was a chance that he could be killed by a rival, arrested or even having his car bombed, which should scare the shit out of him, but it was a small cardboard box made him all squeamish.

The water stopped and she knew that he just stepped out of the shower where she could picture the water dripping off of his naked body.

She looked down at Bailey, "You know Lassie would go on a condom run for little Timmy." Bailey turned his head away, ignoring her request. She kinda figured that if she wasn't going to remove that cone from him, he wasn't going on that run.

She let out a sigh, knowing that she was going to need a cold shower if she wasn't going to stop with these thoughts. She saw Mary approaching them.

"Ah Miss. Ashley, are we waiting for Dr. Reid?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to know about the house, but I think it can wait. I am going to get a head start, it won't take Spencer long to catch up," she said as she started to make her way down with Bailey following her.


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #34**

Reid parked his Volvo in front of a drug store. He turned his head to see Bailey still lying down on the back seat of his car, now giving him the same pitiful look, trying to get him to take off the cone off of him.

"Cut that out," he said. "You know that this collar known as the Elizabethan collar or space collar which is shaped like a truncated cone, its purpose is to prevent you from biting or licking at your body or scratching at your head or neck while wounds or injuries heal." He stopped, when he saw the dog's eyes looking out the window, not really listening to him.

He turned around, shaking his head, realizing that he was giving a history lesson to a dog. He volunteered to take Bailey as he went out and get a few things while Ashley rested. He rolled down the window a bit before climbing out the car and locking the doors.

He returned in a half hour, carrying two shopping bags. He opened the bags, looking inside, gauze, more aspirins, latex gloves, and antibacterial ointment for her wounds. The second bag contains two lined notebooks, one for her songwriting, journaling and the other one was for her classes. He found a blank notebook, which wasn't the one that she used, but it was better than nothing. He also brought two packages of pens and pencils, a white eraser, ruler, pencil sharper and a few bags of gummy bears for her. As well as some shampoo, hair gel, ponytail holders for her hair and contact solution. He is going to have to call Garcia to ask her which yarn that she can recommend for Ashley to start working on her bears. He knew that Ashley wanted to get back to her routine.

He pulled out a box of condoms and lubricant and he felt himself going hot. But he knew that it was better safe than sorry, still it was really embarrassing for him to buy them. He slipped that box and the tube inside his messenger bag. He turned around to see Bailey, still sitting in the backseat.

"Dog park," he asked which Bailey didn't answer him. He buckled himself in and backed out of the parking space.

Bailey was pulling hard at his leash, nearly dragging Reid as he was carrying bags in both hands.

"Slow down," he said, pulling the boxer back.

Mary opened the door, "Goodness," she said, seeing them. Bailey climbed up the stairs, still pulling against Reid, only slowing down at the door.

Reid, out of breath, joined them. Bending over, setting his bags down on the floor, he placed both of his hands on his knees, catching his breath. He saw Rose unhooking Bailey's leash where he then wandered off in the house in a walk. He looked at that dog, shaking his head. He straightened himself up.

"Welcome home, Dr. Reid. Miss. Ashley is in," Mary started to say.

"I want that whore gone," they heard Rose in the living room that was right beside the front door.

"Now dear," Paul said.

"It is my house. You have no right to invite that drug addict whore and her pimp boyfriend to my house." Reid and Mary stood there at the entrance in the front door in frozen silence. He knew that he shouldn't eavesdrop, but this was about Ashley.

"She caused that explosion. By God, I don't know what Ryan saw in her. She is nothing more than a tramp."

"Mary," Paul said, loudly, silencing his wife. "And you, my lovely wife either have been drinking too much or not enough. Now, you will stop this nonsense right now or we will have some serious issues. You know Ashley is trying to be a good girl. She has made mistakes, but she is making them right. And her nice boy, Dr. Reid. He is still wet behind the ears. Him a pimp?" Paul chuckled before continuing, "I think the FBI would be very interested in hearing that notion."

There was a silence, but Reid could hear high heels clicking on the floor, where he guessed that Rose was pacing the living room. "In less than four months, she will have access to that trust fund, I will be damned if she gets her filthy paws on it."

Paul let out a sigh, "Sweetheart. It is not our trust fund; Ryan set it up for her. We are only the executors. And she can easily hire a lawyer to sue us. She has not asked us for any advancement, she has paid her way since we meet her. Hells bells, she paid for her own schooling and was researching on student loans for college. Ryan only paid for her medical bills."

Then both Reid and Mary saw Paul coming to the doorway where he saw them standing there. He wasn't going to apologize to him, this was his girlfriend. Paul was the one that assured that Ashley was going to be safe here. But now, he wasn't sure.

Not saying a word to them, Paul shut the door where they both heard them arguing.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Reid," he heard Mary. He looked down at her.

"It's ok," he said. "But I don't think we should tell Ashley this. She has a lot on her mind right now."

"Yes sir, but if you don't mind my asking, but I am fond of Miss. Ashley. How bad was the house? Everyone said that Miss. Ashley is lucky to be alive. Is that true?"

He gently rested his hand on her shoulder, looking at her apron which said, "Never Trust a Skinny Chef."

"It's true. If she was anywhere else in that house, she would have been seriously hurt."


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta reader. And my thanks to all my fans and their kinds words.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #35**

Reid was still fuming mad when he walked toward his bedroom in this long hallway. He wanted to drop off his bags before finding Ashley.

He also needed some time to cool off. Ashley could read him like an open book, and he didn't want to show any anger. He did not want to worry her, not until he had spoken to Paul. And the fact that he was hiding this, the condition of her house from her and the missing finger, made him feel guiltier. He never wanted to hide anything from her, but he was afraid that it might push her over the edge where she may have another anxiety attack. Even though Paul was defending her to Rose, he wasn't going to leave Ashley there if Rose felt this way toward her.

"Spencer," he heard her as he walk past a room. _Shit,_ he cursed. He leaned to one side, peering into her room. He saw Ashley lying on the soft mocha brown couch with a blanket over her legs and a pillow against her back. Harry sitting on the matching armchair beside the couch, in another living room. Bailey was stretched out on the carpet. _How many living rooms does this house have?_ He smiled, giving a little wave.

"Hi. I'll be right back. I want to drop off these bags in your room, first." She nodded. It didn't take him long to drop the shopping bags on her cotton candy pink couch. He quickly went to his bedroom where he dropped his messenger bag on the deep forest green couch in his bedroom. He also shed off his jacket, leaving it on the arm of the couch.

He smiled as he walked back in, looking around the room. This living room was smaller than the one by the door, in fact it was more cozy with navy blue walls and gold framed paintings of certain landscapes. There was a black coffee table in front of the couch which had a tray that held empty glasses with traces of milks and plates that had remains of a pie. He was happy to see that Ashley had already eaten. There was a geometric design rug underneath the table. On the other side of the room, hung a large plasma TV with its own entertainment center. He figured that this was where they were going to be watching the marathon. He sat on the other side of the couch when he saw Ashley looking at him.

"I didn't mean to take so long," he said.

She shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Mary told us that you called and not to hold dinner for you. But it looks like you two had quite an adventure. Poor Bailey is completely worn out." Harry laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh Harry, I am so sorry for not calling you. With all of the excitement, I forgot to call you and let you know that Ashley has been discharged."

Harry waved his hand in front of himself, "Nah, don't worry about it, son. It happens too all of us. We were just playing Who Am I?" Reid looked at them when she smiled, taking his hand.

"It's basically a guessing game. You have to think of a person and everyone has to ask you yes or no questions about the person, trying to guess who you are. The trick is that it has to be someone that everyone in the group knows, so it cannot be one of your teachers at Cal-tech or the kid who delivered your newspaper."

"Really," he said, "Don't let me stop you." Ashley moved her head, shifting her weight until she got comfortable again.

"Are you ok, darling," Harry asked.

She nodded, "I am, I think the aspirin is starting to wear off."

Harry stood, taking the tray, "You are probably tired, we can finish the game another day. I need to get back to the bar. I will take this," he said, taking the tray with him. "Besides, I want to see if I can get another piece of that pie."

He leaned forward, kissing Ashley on her cheek. "I don't want to see you back until you are completely healed. I mean all of the bruises are gone, the stitches are removed, and your back is completely healed. I want to see you doing those cartwheels again," he said. She bends her head to one side, where Reid could tell that she was going to be fighting with him on this later.

Reid stood up as well, "I will walk you out," he said. Leaving Ashley alone, Reid walked with Harry. "Did you get a chance to talk to your friends," he asked.

He nodded yes, "I did, and they had nothing do with the explosion. In fact, they don't care much about her now that she is clean and out of the prostitution business. Plus they know that she is dating a FBI agent, which means, they won't go after her unless they want the FBI after them. Not to mention, she is under the mafia's protection."

Reid raised his eyebrows up, "Mafia," he asked. Harry made a face that read, he let the cat out of bag.

"Harry, what is going on," he asked.

The old man stopped, looking at him. "You don't know about Darcy?"

Reid shook his head. "I saw him at the hospital, but I never spoken to him. Harry, he was there when her house blew up, wasn't he? Why isn't he coming forward?"

Harry not looking directly, at the young FBI agent. "I thought Ashley already told you about him. Darcy is linked to organized crime. And if he comes forward, he might be arrested. He was there when it happened, he was the one that called the ambulance. I know Ashley wants to tell you, but with you being with the FBI, it is hard for her. She doesn't want you or your team to be arresting him."

Reid ran his hand over his head, pushing his hair back. It was starting to make sense about Darcy and why Hotch warned him to back off of the case. Still, why she didn't tell him? Then again, he hasn't told her the entire truth either.

"Look, when I found out about Darcy, we did have a long talk. Darcy gave me his word of honor that Ashley wasn't involved in the mafia and will never be. When he helps her, it is legit; nothing can be traced to the mafia. I know Ashley had tried several times to get him out of there, but you know as well as I know, the only way to leave the mafia is in a coffin."

"You believe him?"

Harry looked at him hard, "If I didn't, you think that he would be around."

Reid's head was still spinning from the news. He couldn't believe that Ashley had lied to him about this, but the truth was, she never mentioned him except at the hospital. He never asked what Darcy did for a living. He didn't want to be mad at her, but he couldn't help it.

"Son, go and talk to her. You know that Ashley is brutally honest, if you ask her, she will tell you all about him." He nodded his head. "And when you go back to work, I will keep an eye on her when you go out of town for one of your cases."

"Thanks," Reid said.

Reid was about to leave him alone when Harry spoke again, "Son, I may be stepping out of bounds again, but ever since you have been in Ashley's life, she has become healthier, saner, calmer, and happier. I even noticed a change in you; you are not this shy man anymore. Your no longer the guy who didn't know the clap sequence to 'We Will Rock You'. I honestly do not know how you are doing it, but please don't let this ruin your relationship with her. Give her a chance to explain," Harry said.

Ashley was lying down on the couch, flipping channels on the TV, not really finding the one that she liked. She knew that Reid wanted to talk to Harry alone which she assumed it was about the house. But Harry already told her that he had talked to his biker buddies and so far, they know nothing about the fire.

Reid soon walked in and Ashley turned off the TV, starting to sit up. "Hold it," he said. He gently helped her up where he sat down then he let Ashley lay her head down on his lap. He put his feet on top of the coffee table. He ran his fingers through her hair. He could tell that it needed to be washed by its oily feel.

"So did Harry manage to get another piece," she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "He told me that he knew his way to the front door and told me to go back to you. I think he wanted the whole pie to himself," he teased. She nodded, believing that Harry would.

She started to hurt again and she had to lie on her side, facing the door. "Sorry, my back," she said.

"Don't be," he said, running her fingers through her hair and he started to rub the side of her arm. Ashley took his hand and held it close to her. With his other hand, he continued to stroke her hair. Ashley turned her head up, looking at him and he knew that she knew that something was up, but she didn't ask him.

"When do you go back to work?"

"Monday."

"You don't have to say here all this time. You could work on your paper, study for your degree, see your mom."

He shook his head no, then looking down at her, and asked, "You don't want me to stay?"

"No, of course not. But there is not much to do here. I still can't do much. I just don't want you to be bored."

He smiled, "I'm not, but the reason that I was so late. I stopped at my apartment to pick up my work. So I am not going to be bored. But I am going back to my place on Sunday. I need to do the laundry and repack my bag for work."

Ashley turned away from again, looking out the doorway. They sat together in silence, listening to the ticking of the clock. "Go ahead," she said.

"Excuse me."

"I know something is up and you want to talk about it, but you don't want to," she said, looking up at him.

He nodded his head, "You would make a good profiler." He drew in a deep breath.

"This person Darcy Edwards," he started to say. Her facial expression changed and Reid knew that she knew that he knew. He continued, "I am curious to know that you said that he is your best friend and I haven't met him. He was with you at the time of the accident, why he isn't coming forward?"

Ashley let out a sigh, turning toward the door again, "Chances are when you meet him will be at my funeral. Did you get something to eat?"

"No and please, don't change the subject. That is a strange thing to say," he said. She tried to sit up, only to cringe in pain.

"Fuck," she cursed. She tried again, and she was able to sit up. She moved to the other side of the couch, wrapping the blanket around herself.

"I am now talking to Spencer Reid, my boyfriend, not FBI, alright." Reid nodded yes. "There are three people in this world that I trust with my deepest, darkest secrets and my life. You, Harry and Darcy." Reid nodded his head again as he crossed his leg over his knee, listening to Ashley.

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time, but how do I tell my boyfriend that my best friend is linked to organized crime?"

Reid was quiet where Ashley continued, "Darcy and I have known each other since we were kids. Hell, I remember when I was ten years old, I think. We promised each other that if we were still single by the time we turned forty, we would get married." Reid bows his head and smiled.

"Hey, we thought forty was old. I don't know what is his involvement with organized crime, but I also know, like you, he doesn't talk to me about his work; he purposely keeps me out of it. And I am not saying that out of anger. I know that you do it because it either classified or you are protecting me," she said raising her right hand in front of herself. Reid nodded his head, understanding of what she meant.

"But I know, he bends the rules. I know that it is dangerous because he always has bodyguards and he is always armed. I know that this next part is going to be brutal honestly and sound cold, but I don't know of how to make it sound nicer."

"Its ok, tell me. I need to know of what is going on."

"I think it was our third or fourth date, when I told Darcy about you. I said to him, point blank, 'Listen, I am dating a man who works for the FBI; I need to know that you are going to be ok with this. I do not want you to come to me months later when I am more emotionally involved, to tell me that we have an oops."

"What did he say?" He looked at her with his dark eyes which she could tell that he was surprise and curious.

"He promised that he will never put me in a position where I will be forced to choose either you or him. He knows that when push comes to shove, I shove back. And he always keeps his promises."

"What will he do?"

"He will walk away from me, cut all ties and I will never see him again. I don't want that. Darcy is part of my family." Reid was quiet for a moment, looking down at his leg.

"When I was with the Scorpions, he looked for me. I think I was in my first rehab when I learned, that he had found me, and was negotiating my release from them around the time that they had sold me. Julian gave them a better offer. Darcy still looked for me afterwards. I honestly still don't know how he found me in the hospital. I was unconscious and listed as Jane Doe. He paid my hospital bill, and rehab."

"So you owe him," he said, looking back at her.

"No, how can I describe this," she said, pausing for a second, thinking. "Darcy feels like he is paying for causing the domino effect in my life."

"Domino effect?"

"Darcy was the one who gave me the bottle of pills after Charlie was found. After they were gone, I went back to him, asking, pleading for more pills. I wanted that numbness. He refused and I went somewhere else. I know that he feels like if he didn't give me those pills in the first place, I might not become a Scorpion." Ashley leaned her head back on the couch, resting. Her entire body just ached. She looked at Reid, waiting for him to say something, anything. But she was afraid of what he would say.

Finally he looked at her and calmly said, "I'm not mad, I am surprise in a way. However with the life you had, I know you had run into some shady characters. But honey, as long as I don't see him breaking the law or hurt you, I am ok with it."

Ashley nearly fell off her seat, "Excuse me," she said, not sure if she heard him right.

"You said that Darcy is one of the three people that you trust with your life and in my mind and heart, I know that is important. I know you have a hard time trusting people and probably when you were with the Scorpions, you were told not to trust the police."

Ashley nodded yes, "I don't want to sneak around behind your back with him. I know that there is no way in hell that we would all go on a double date or he will coming over for a dinner party with your family. I am not going to defend what he does, this was entirely his choice. I just don't like it. I just don't want you to get into trouble with your superiors over this."

He nodded again, "Honey, I admit it is not what I expected, but I am ok with it. And don't worry about me, please." Ashley let out a sigh of relief, happy and very surprised that Reid was ok with this. He leaned forward and kissed her.

A cough interrupted the silence. They both looked up to see Mary standing in the doorway, carrying another tray with a glass of milk and a silver cover. She had a couple of towels tucked underneath her arm.

"Oh, ready," Ashley asked then turned her attention to Reid. "She is going to help me wash my hair now. It is kind of getting gross," she said, touching her hair. Reid nodded, wishing that he could wash his girlfriend's hair, but perhaps the next time.

"I managed to pick you up a few things like more bandages, shampoo and other stuff. I also brought you some notebooks so you can start rewriting your notes, tomorrow. They are in your bedroom," he said.

She smiled, "Thank you," she said as she nodded her head.

"Dr. Reid, I fixed you some dinner." He smiled as he stood up. He helped Ashley up as well.

"Thank you," he said, taking the tray from her. "I am going to have it in my room, if that is alright," he said.

Reid set the tray on the table in his bedroom, pulling up one of the chairs. He pulled back the silver dish cover, revealing sliced beef with mashed potatoes covered in gravy, and green beans. He pulled out the crisp white napkin where he heard something dropped on the floor. He picked it up, seeing it was a key with a note attach to it.

_This is a key to the guesthouse for you and Miss Ashley to use tomorrow night._

He leaned over in his seat to where his messenger bag was lying. He opened it up and pulled out a small velvet ring box where he pressed his lips together and puffing out his cheeks.

"Destiny doesn't control you, you control destiny," he quoted. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Agent Jareau."

"It's me, am I am disturbing you."

"No, you are not. What's up?"

"I have a huge favor to ask you," he said, looking down at the close ring box.


	36. Chapter 36

**First of all, I want to let you all know that someone had notimated me for Best Characterization of Spencer Reid which I am truly surprise and honored. Anyway the voting is now open so if you wish to vote for me or any other of the stories that you like. You need to go to Criminal Mind Forum and click under Chit Chat on Author's Corner Forum to vote.**

**Now back to the next chapter of my story. I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please read and reivew.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #36**

It was the next night after dinner when Reid led Ashley to the backyard. As they slowly walked down the garden path, Ashley felt his hand brushed against her before he gently grabs hold of it.

"You are awfully quiet," she finally said.

"I guess I have nothing to talk about." Ashley burst into laughter, leaning forward.

"Since when," she asked after she regain her composure. She stepped in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist, looking up at him with her emerald green eyes. "What is going on? I noticed tonight at dinner, instead of telling us some kind of statistics or something, you were challenging Rose to secret duel, telling her of how people can change over the years. It was like you were baiting her into something."

Reid gently touched her shoulders, "I noticed that she is really being cold and rude to you and I honestly do not like it."

Ashley let out a sigh, "Rose and I are going have to sit down and have a talk, but honestly, I am waiting until you are back to work. I know, you want to be there to support me," she said, not letting Reid to speak. "But I know that our talk is going to be loud and it is going to turn into an argument which has to be done no matter what. And I don't want you to be caught in the middle of it." He leaned his head forward.

"Why do you have to do this, why put yourself through this?"

"It is going to sound weird, after Charlie disappeared and then his foot was found, I have tried to reach out to my parents, but they still rejected me. I still try to send them cards and call them. But they never took any of my phone calls or they always send back the cards unopened. I was alone. When Ryan and I got engaged, I spent Christmas with them and it wasn't like the Walton's."

"Who?"

"It's a TV show. The point is, it wasn't a perfect Christmas. Mary burnt the turkey, the tree fell over twice, and Ryan and his brother got into an argument about football. But it was family and it really felt good of having one again." He nodded his head, understanding her. He knew too well what it is like not having a family.

"I just don't want you get to your hopes up high. She may not want you back in her life."

She nodded yes, "I know, but I have to try."

He kissed her, gently touching her face. "Come on, it is a beautiful night and I don't want to go back in just yet." He pulled back, taking her hand again and they continued their walk. Ashley leaned her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arm around his.

"I know there is something else bothering you," she said quietly.

He smiled, "I swear you would make a really good profiler."

She squeezed his arm, "Doc, I know something is up. You have not told me much about the house, just that it smells really bad."

It was his turn to step in front of her. "Let's go and sit down, please." She nodded. They sat by the pool.

Reid moved his chair closer to her, "I want you to promise me something." She looked at him where he took her hand into his, gently kissing her fingers.

"I want you to promise me that you will not go back to the house after the repairs are done."

"Doc, I am not going to let Julian," she started to say.

Reid shook his head as he laid his index finger on her lips, quieting her. "I saw the blood, your blood and the things that the paramedics left behind when they worked on you. If you were in the kitchen or even in the living room where the dinning table landed, you would have been..." He closed his eyes, couldn't bring himself to say the word, killed. "Harry would be planning your funeral by now."

"Doc," she said.

"You are a beautiful woman. If you were at a bar, I wouldn't even dare try talking to you. On the other hand, Morgan would. You can have anyone, but you pick me, a guy who thinks statistics are fun." He leaned forward, kissing her. He touched her forehead with his. "There are times that I wondered how I got so lucky."

"By becoming a drug addict," she honestly answered.

He smiled at her answer, "I want us to go bowling. I want you to teach me how to cook. I want to show you Beethoven. I want to teach you how to play chess."

He leaned back, where he reach inside of his jacket pocket. He pulled out a black velvet ring box out of his pocket, but ended up dropping it. The box rolled underneath his chair onto the concrete.

"Uh-oh," he said, as he got up from his chair. He followed the box as it keeps on rolling. Just as it got near to the pool, Reid quicken his pace where he jumped in the air as if he was going to slide into third base in a baseball game. He landed right at the end of the edge pool, which was a miracle itself that he didn't fall in this time. He looked up and seeing on his outstretched hand and where he was holding the ring box over the water. He let out a sigh of relief as he laid his face down on the ground.

"Are you alright," he heard Ashley asking.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he pushed himself off the ground. He saw Ashley who was now standing up, watching this whole incident. He brushed himself off, straightening out his clothes. He ran his fingers through his hair, tucking it behind his ears. He walked over to her where he bent down on one knee.

"Spencer," she asked as she took a step back.

"What," he said, seeing her looking nervous.

"Please don't ask me," she said.

"What," he asked again, then he realized of what she was thinking when he was on his knee.

"No, no, no," he said, waving his hand in front of him. "Just please sit, and hear me out." She nodded, sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I love everything about us and you. But right now, I'm not ready to get married. Play house, have fun, learn to live together, yes. But marriage is a big step and until everything is done, I don't think either of us is ready for that step. But this is a promise. A promise that I will always be there, even if it's on the other side of a phone, whenever you need me. I will always listen to your funny stories of the children and adults in your class, and your grouches about them too. I will always be sitting in the audience, listening to you play. In you, I have found my best friend. Someone I can respect, love, and even like," he said then he opened the box. Tuck inside was a gold Claddagh ring with a garnet heart. Tears were already falling down her face, still speechless at Reid. He looked up where he gently wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Doc," she finally said.

"The Claddagh ring was first fashioned into the traditional ring back in the 17th Century during the reign of Mary II. Legend has it that an Irish young man, Richard Joyce, bound for the West Indian slave plantations was kidnapped himself in rough seas by a band of Mediterranean pirates and sold to a Moorish goldsmith who over the many long years of his exile helped him perfect the skills of a master craftsman. When in 1689 King William III negotiated the return of the slaves, Joyce returned to Galway - despite, it said, the Moor's offer of the daughter's hand in marriage and a princely dowry of half of all his wealth," he explained as he gently slide the ring on her right index finger with the heart pointed inward.

"So did she wait for him," she finally asked as she wiped his tears from his eyes.

"Yes. The woman had never stopped faithful waiting for her true love to return. Upon which time when he presented her with the now famous Royal Claddagh gold ring a symbol of their enduring love. Two hands to represent their friendship, the crown to signify their loyalty and lasting fidelity, and the sign of the heart to symbolize their eternal love for each other," he answered, pointing to the ring.

"They soon married, never to be separated again. It became the traditional Irish wedding ring since then. If this ring is worn on the right hand with the heart facing your fingernails shows that your heart is open. But, if you wear it with the heart facing the wrist is a sign of friendship prior to the wedding. It thus shows that your heart is taken." She smiled as more tears fell down from her face. He smiled, now kneeling on both of his knees, and leaning forward, kissing her.

"I love you too," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his hair, resting her hands on the back of his neck. "I promise that I will be there for you. That I will listen to your theories on profiling or Star Trek, even though I probably will have no idea of what the hell you are talking about." Reid laughed.

"I promise to show that despite all of the evil you deal with, there is good in the world. There are few people that I trust with my life and I trust you. I love your heart, your never ending optimism and even your mismatched socks. And I promise, I won't go back home until it is done." He smiled, nodding his head as he wiped her tears away from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply. He pulled away after a few moments, and carefully held her for several moments in silence.

"Do you feel up to walking around a bit more before calling it a night?" She nodded yes. He helped her up off the lounge chair. Ashley wrapped her arm around his arm as they walked.

It didn't Ashley take long to realized Reid was leading her further away from the house. "You know the house is over there," she said, pointing behind them.

"I know," he said. He led her to a familiar dirt path that disappeared into the groove of trees. Ashley stopped, looking at him. She knew about his fear of the dark and yet, he was willingly to follow the path. He pulled out a small flashlight from inside of his coat and turned it on.

"Come on," he encouraged as he slipped his hand over hers, giving it a gently squeeze. He led her into the groove where there was an opening on the other side.

Once they emerged, Ashley stopped. She knew why this path was familiar to her. It leads to a guest house in the back. The guest house was much smaller than the main house, but it has the same stone grey color with the smoky white roof. It was even smaller than Ashley's house.

How did Reid knew about this. She knew that he had a particular habit of studying maps. Did he actually study the map of this place? He took a few steps forward, heading toward the house.

"Spencer, we can't go in. We don't have their permission," she said, pulling on his arm, stopping him.

With a wave of his hand, he pulled out the silver key out thin air, using his magical skills. "We do, actually."

Now Ashley was again surprise. "We have their permission to use their guesthouse," she said, trying to wrap her head around this.

He stepped closer to her, rubbing her arms up and down with his hands, warming her. "We do, I want to spend the night with you, hold you in my arms as we sleep and wake up next to you. Where we can finally have breakfast together and walk Bailey as I promised," he explained as he slide his hands inside hers, gently holding them. She nodded yes.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Criminal Minds. Oh before I forgot. Do not forget to vote in the People Choice Awards in the forums under Chit Chat on Author's Corner. Also feel free to check out my interview as well others there as well.**

****WARNING: This chapter has a lemon scene** This is what you all have been waiting for. So bring out blocks of ice and sit on them while you are reading this chapter.**

**I would like thank my sister for being my beta and my helper in this chapter. Please Read and Review**

**

* * *

**

Chapter #37

Reid unlocks the door, gently pushing it opening before stepping in. He turned on the lights where deep rich burgundy walls surrounded them with the steel wool grey stone fireplace in the corner. There was a small kitchen tucked in one the side of the house, where all of the appliances were milk white. A round pine table sat in the middle of the kitchen area. An empty stainless steel wine bucket with a note taped on its side. Two champagne flutes sat beside the bucket. There were two golden honey yellow gift boxes with matching cherry red bows.

Ashley looked at Reid in amazement. "How on earth did you manage to do all of this," she asked.

He smiled bashfully. "I asked JJ for some help."

"Wow." She would have to send JJ a thank you note or something later. "She really did a fantastic job," she said as she shred off her jacket. She hung it over a chair. He agreed as he lifts the note from the bucket.

"Hi guys, the goodies are in the fridge. Enjoy your evening. From JJ, Emily, and Pen," he read out loud. He raised his eyebrows up, realizing that when Garcia gets involves, it's usually a bit wild.

He drew in a deep breath as he opened the fridge door. A platter with chocolate dipped strawberries sat on the middle shelf. The fridge was stocked with things that he can make for breakfast. A wine bottle lay on the top shelf with the label down. He cringed as he pulled out the bottle. _Damn_, he thought. He knew that told JJ that Ashley was a recovering alcoholic. Did she forget? He turned over the bottle, reading the label. He breathed a sigh of relief when it said sparkling apple cider.

"What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"I thought that they left us a bottle of wine. I thought that they forgot about your recovery in alcohol. I know that Morgan wouldn't forget about these things."

"Maybe he helped out as well," she suggested. Remember the condom incident at the hospital; he became a little uneasy of what his big brother had planned.

He opened the freezer door and pulled out one of the ice cubes tray. He saw the bag of coffee as well. He emptied the tray into the wine bucket and refilled the tray and returned it to the freezer. He set the bottle in the bucket. Reid then noticed a loaf of sliced bread in its clear plastic bag, a box of tea and a small lidded container labeled "Sugar." He smiled, happy that this house was stocked with food.

Meanwhile Ashley looked at the two boxes with gift tags. "There is one for you," she said, pointing to one of the boxes. She can see the confusion on his face.

"I told JJ to buy you something, nothing for me."

"Well, you didn't tell her to buy the sparkling cider. Come on, open it," she encouraged.

He untied the cherry red bow and lifts the lid. Neatly folded was a pair of chocolate brown silk pajamas. He felt himself getting warm while she smiled.

"Nice," she said.

"OK, your turn," he said. A chocolate brown silk nightgown with a low lace v-neck collar and a pastel pink bow at the center. The lace slip with the same pastel pink bow was on one side.

"Spencer," she said, as she held it up. She then saw his reaction on his face where she knew that he didn't picked it out. "Thank you," she said.

"But I didn't pick it out," he said.

"I know, but thank you for setting this up." She picked up the box and headed straight to the bathroom.

"Spencer," he heard her calling his name. He joined her to see several ivory votive candles in glass holders surrounding the sunken tub at the corner of the room that was big enough for two people. There were a few bottles of bubble bath, and lotions on the bathroom counter close to the tub. But on the other side lay extra bandages, both Ashley's and Reid's contact solution and case, their toothbrushes and toothpaste.

"Wow," he finally said. He felt Ashley sliding her arms around his waist.

"Exactly." She lay her head on his shoulder, "Just out of curiosity, what did you tell JJ," she asked.

"That I was given permission to use the guesthouse for tomorrow night and I had a special surprise for you and I needed some help setting it up."

She looked up at him, "I think they were thinking that you were going to ask me to marry you."

He shook his head, "No, they know that we only been dating for a couple of months."

"It doesn't matter," she said, as she stepped in front of him. "What matters is us and spending some quality time together." He smiled, nodding. He pulled her in and she closed her eyes, inhaling his musky scent. Reid gently turned her to one side, as he too closed his eyes, enjoying the moment.

"How about I open that apple cider and get those strawberries," he whispered after a few minutes.

Ashley opened her eyes, "Sound . . ." she started to say before she started to giggle.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," she said in between giggles. She pulled away from her boyfriend, covering her mouth with one hand and pointed out of the bathroom.

Reid peers out of the door where across the room was the bed tucked in the corner, hidden behind a free standing wall. There were more votive candles surround the snow white covered bed. There was even deep red petal sprinkle on the bed. The coffee brown nightstand that was beside the bed had a vase of brightly colored feathers and a dark blue jar beside it. Reid's mouth dropped open, knowing that no doubt that Morgan definitely help out in this area.

"Doc, it's ok," she assured him, as she rubbed her hand up and down his arm. She finally slides her hand down to his hand, taking it where she led him to the bedroom. Upon closer inspection, the small blue jar was edible dusting powder.

"Why is there candy," he asked, seeing five suckers laid out in a circular pattern behind the feathers. Ashley picked up the yellow one, realizing it wasn't candy.

"Ah, they are not candy," she said, handing it to him. Reid looked at it, still not getting it. "They're condoms," she explained. His face just went beet red, silently cursing at Morgan. He looked at her, seeing her reaction.

"Honey, it's ok. I am not offended. I'm actually finding it very funny. I am going to guess that this is where Morgan helped out," she said, wrapping her arms around him. He nodded.

"How about we come up with a plan to get back at him?" He nodded yes.

"But not tonight, like you said tonight is about us. But I am wondering about the . . . ," he said, hesitantly.

"The feathers?" He nodded. She let go of him as she picked up a baby blue feather.

"They are called feather tickers; it's basically a game for lovers." She ran the feather through her fingers, feeling the softness.

"I'll show you," she said. She gently slid his jacket off of his shoulders, pushing it down his arms.

"Roll up your sleeve," she said as she placed his jacket neatly on the edge of his bed. Reid unbuttons his left sleeve and rolled it up, exposing his bare arm. Ashley removed the lid of the dusting powder and sat down beside him.

"It's kind of like dusting for prints," she said, dipping the blue feather into the jar. She gently brushed the feather tickler against his bare arm where Reid smiled.

"Tickles doesn't it?" He nodded, smiling before leaning forward and kissing her, deepening it.

Suddenly, Ashley felt something tickling her on the back of her neck as she moved away from him. Reid had somehow picked up one of the ticklers.

"How did you do that?"

"A magician never tells his secrets," he teased as he started tickling his girlfriend. Ashley started laughing as she started tickling him at the same time.

Then she got off of the bed while Reid chased her around the guesthouse with the tickler. They only stopped tickling each other before continuing the chase.

Reid was finally able to wrap his arms around her from behind where he picked her up, gently swinging her around. Ashley dropped her tickler and she just started laughing. He put her down where she turned around in his arms.

He smiled, "It has been awhile since I seen you laugh."

"It's been a while since I felt like laughing. But with you, it's easy. I love being around you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said before standing on tiptoes, Ashley lays soft kiss on his lips.

With a deep groan, Reid wraps his arms around her, careful not to touch the bandaged areas and lifts Ashley off the floor. Her arms entangle around his neck and her legs wrap around his waist as he makes his way back to the bedroom.

The kiss deepens as Reid gently lays her on the bed, breaking the kiss to look deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Please tell me now, because I don't think I can stop later," he said, with his voice cracking at the end. A quick nod and Ashley pulls him back down for yet another kiss.

The kissing continues, hands roam across clothed bodies. Reid feels Ashley wince as she moves and he stops the kissing, pushing back from her and standing slowly.

"Did I hurt you? What's wrong," he asked in a concerned voice, afraid that he was hurting her.

Ashley shakes her head and gives a small laugh, "I'm fine, but I don't think I will be on the bottom this time. I hope that's alright by you?" Reid smiles a devilish smile and nods its fine with him.

He helps her stand by the bed and the two begin kissing again, this time adding the slow unbuttoning of their shirts. One button on Ashley's teal green blouse had Reid perplexed, not wanting to give free. With a growl totally unlike him, he pops the button off with a quick jerk and pulls her shirt off, taking care to not catch the bandages.

Ashley raised her eyebrows when he did that, not expecting him to do that. She kissed him again, letting her shirt slide down her arms, onto the floor. She continued to unbutton his shirt as she leans forward, kissing his bare chest.

A moan escapes his lips as he ran his slender fingers through her hair, holding her head. Soon after his shirt was pushed off of his shoulders, stopping at his bent elbows.

He lets go of her, allowing his shirt to drop on the floor. He pulled back, touching her face, gently caressing her cheek with his thumb, realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra. She turned her face into his palm, kissing it as she wrapped fingers around his wrist.

"Slow and easy, we have all night," he whispered. She nodded her head where he kissed her again before kissing her neck.

"Uhh, did you bring the," she started to asked when Reid found her ticklish spot on her neck. She knew that they would already have some condoms thanks to Morgan, but she knew that there was no way in hell that Reid would be using them. He looked at her, "I put them in the drawer this morning while you were sleeping," he answered in between kisses.

His hands roam softly and slowly. Softer than a butterflies wings on the breeze. Touching here and there, making their slow way to her freed breasts. Goosebumps rose on her skin with each touch, and soft breaths turned heavy with each passing moment.

He brushes gently thumbs over her nipples as he cups her perfect breasts in his hand, making her nipples pucker with desire. A soft moan escapes her as he breaks off the kiss and leans forward to run a gentle tongue over them.

Her arms wrap around his neck and a hand trails down his back, softly digging nails as her fingers meander. Her head bends down slightly to run a tongue of her own around his ear.

Reid growls again, softly and takes the nipple he had been teasing between his teeth, to give a gently nip before drawing it in to suckle. Her nails stop wandering and dig into his back, her head falls back slightly as she sucks in a deep breath.

Reid stops and with a worried look, "Did I hurt you?"

Laughing, Ashley shakes her head. "No, only by stopping are you hurting me." With a smile, Reid goes back to what he was doing. One hand leaves her breast to wander to more "southerly" regions. Her breath sucks in as his fingers find the the waistband of her jeans. He tries unsuccessfully to unbutton them before she laughs softly and steps a bit back to unbutton them and shimmy them down her legs.

When she is not occupied she unbuttons his and slides them down his legs, stopping every so often to drop a wicked kiss or slide her tongue across skin. His breath comes in a harsh rush, and proof of what she is doing to him is quite evident.

Running a fingernail softly along his member, she stands slowly and with a wicked smile, "I think you are glad to see me Dr. Reid. At least, it seems as if you are." He swallows hard and smiles slightly, nodding his head emphatically that indeed, he was VERY glad to see her.

Ashley turns and lays on the bed, the far side and pats the empty space. "It might be better for us both if we continue this here. Falling down at the wrong moment would be bad."

Reid nods and quickly joins her on the bed, facing her. He runs a gently finger along her face, down her neck, down her chest, stopping for the briefest of moments to tease nipples back to standing, to once again return to where he was stopped before. He lets his fingers dance along the very edge of her panties. Her skin again has goosebumps from his touch, but she lays there as calm and still as possible, allowing him to have his way with her.

His hand dips lower, to gently touch her clit and begins to massage it. Her eyes glaze over and her breathing becomes shallow and rushed, soft moans are heard as she rolls slightly to lay on her back. Her legs fall open as his touch goes from soft to more earnest in its endeavors.

He growls in frustration as her panties restrict his movement and he stops only long enough to brush them off her body. He loses his boxers at the same time, finally freeing his own reaction to the actions occurring. He leans forward to kiss her as he allows his fingers to dance again against her. Her breath sucks in as he dips fingers inside and uses his thumb to continue to stimulate her clit. Her hands curl into the sheets at the emotions he is causing. She tumbles over the edge with a loud cry, coating his fingers with the evidence of her enjoyment.

After a moment, she looks at Reid with a wicked smile, "I think we are both beyond ready for this to happen. Lay down, my turn." She gently pushes him onto his back.

Getting on her knees next to Reid, she begins her own exploration of his body. Fingers and nails lightly run across his body. She avoids the evidence of his enjoyment, only coming frustratingly close to move away again. She leans slightly forward to tease his nipples with her tongue. Gently nibbling, she makes her way down his body, again, stopping at a certain point.

Reid's breath is coming in harsh tones now, the occasional growl or deep moan is heard. Leaning to him, Ashley lays gentle lips on his. His hand wraps around her neck, to deepen the kiss as she straddles him and takes him inside her.

She pulls back to watch his reaction at her motions. They stare deeply into each others eyes as the movements are made...at first slow and gentle, but soon rushed as they both race to gain their fulfillment.

It doesn't take long before they both tumble over that cliff of ecstasy. Breathing hard, Ashley lays on Reid's chest. His arms lay lazily around her as they both calm down.

Lying there, listening to his heart beat, Ashley feels tears suddenly well up in her eyes and she does her best to control them. But these were not tears of pain or sadness. She felt as if her heart was about to burst with what she was feeling.

Reid, feeling wetness on his chest, looks down at her. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head she tries to bury her face into his chest as he gently uses a finger under her chin to make her face him. "No. It was...so beautiful! Never have I been treated in such a way. No one ever cared if I was happy. Then you..." She slides off Reid's chest to lay curled next to him.

Reid blushes, not that she can see, and his head slightly swells with pride. "I care about you. More than I thought possible. Why would I not do my best to make you happy? I have to say though, that was pretty amazing wasn't it?" A soft chuckle is heard with that last. Laughing softly, Ashley sleepily agrees. Soon, they both fall asleep, in each others arms.

* * *

**Now the bad news. I have a craft sale in less than two weeks so I am utterly swamp with the last minute details. So I am going taking a break from this story to prepare for the sale. I will be back posting soon, I promise.**


	38. Chapter 38

**So yes, I am back. The sale is over and now I can finally relax and go back to work on the story. Thank you all for your reviews. I cannot believe that I have 65 people who signed up for Story Alert.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please R&R**

**Please do not forgot to vote in the People's Choice Award under Chit Chat on Author's Corner in the forums. Also please check out my interview if you like.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter #38**

Reid leaned forward in the tub, enjoying Ashley massaging his back, as he fondly remembered last night. They eventually crawled underneath the blankets, only to make love again with the same intensity and passion. Ashley surprised him in the morning, with breakfast in bed.

He felt a kiss on the back of his neck as he turned his head and kissed her. She gently pulled him back where he leaned up against her.

"Is this hurting you," he asked, showing concern and ready to sit up.

She shook her head no, "You are not, and my stitches are not even touching the tub. Just relax." She wrapped her arms around him where he relaxes. He laid his head back on her collarbone as he raised his legs up to get more comfortable and close his eyes.

"So after philosophy, what then," Ashley asked after awhile of silence between them.

"Excuse me," he said, opening his eyes.

"After you get your degree in philosophy, are you planning to get any more degrees?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure." He turns his head toward her, kissing her. "What about you?"

"I need to get my first degree before start thinking of my second degree," she answered.

"No, I mean that you were planning of going to collage, before Ryan died. Do you still want to go?" She let out a breath, thinking a moment.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought of it. I mean I thought of going to school and getting a degree in Education and become a kindergarten teacher."

Reid sat up, turning himself around, "And now?" She show hesitation on her face, "Why don't you want to go, you would make a great teacher."

She smiled, "Its just seem like a lifetime ago." He bends his head to one side, looking at her.

"It is also because of Julian, you are afraid that he might ruin it." She nodded her head. Reid pulled her in, slowly lying back on the tub.

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore alright. And if you really want to go to college, I can help you in any way that I can, in tuition, books, making a few phone calls," he said before she pressed her index finger against his lips, quieting him. She smiled at him before kissing him.

"I love you, I love you for wanting to help me out and I know that is ok. But if I go to collage, I want to do it on my own. And if that means student loans and paying them off in the next five or ten years, so be it." He smiled, fully understanding her.

"I know that you are going to be there for me, either helping me with studying or rubbing my feet after a long day of class. But right now, I have to get my life back together before I can even think of it." He caressed her face with his hand, kissing her again.

"When do you get your stitches removed?"

"The appointment is at two. I don't want to leave. I want to stay here forever," she said.

He smiled, "Me too, last night was incredible."

She kissed him again where she sat up, "Which one," she teased.

He smiled, raising his head up, kissing her one more time. "Both," he said before clearing his throat.

Ashley was still amazed at him, still blushing even though they are sitting naked in a tub and after they had great sex. He sat up, gently holding her in his arms. He caresses her cheek with his finger where she closed her eyes, enjoying his touch.

She opened them up, staring into his brown eyes, "Thank you for doing this for me."

He smiled and whispered, "I do love you. I loved your free spirit and your passion for life."

She smiled, "I love you, I love you for keeping me grounded and for being normal."

"Normal?"

"Yeah, normal," she said before kissing him again. Reid gave in, deepening it, pulling her closer. Ashley pulled back, looking down at his body, smiling.

"But I think I can probably teach you a few things right now, if you like," she said seductively.

Reid smiled, "Very much so."

It was in the early afternoon that Reid came back to the main house, carrying the last box of things from the guest house. He didn't realize that there was so much stuff that was brought to the house, food, clothes, candles and such. He put the last box in his bedroom where he would deal with it later. Mary took Ashley to town to get her stitches removed and Ashley wanted to pick up a few things for the Star Trek marathon this weekend. This gave him perfect time to talk to Paul. That is if he can find him.

Reid wandered around the huge house, trying to find Paul. He needed to make sure that Ashley was going to be ok. He had a feeling come Monday morning; he would have to fly somewhere, leaving Ashley alone. If Ashley wasn't going to be ok, he would need some time to make other arrangements. She could stay with him at his place, but his landlord doesn't allow dogs so where can he put Bailey? Maybe Morgan can take him in, but with his dog Clooney, he wasn't sure if Bailey would get along with him. He is a trained guard dog for Ashley. He would have to stay in a kennel which Ashley would not want. If he was called out of town, he would let Harry know. Maybe Harry can take him in, he wondered.

He went down the stairs to the first floor, looking both ways trying to find the old man. Why would three people live in a house with ten bedrooms and eleven bathrooms with at least two living rooms, a library, a kitchen, and other rooms which he had no idea of what they were was beyond him.

He went into one room that looked like an office, seeing if Paul was there. "Paul," he said, knocking on the open door. But the room only showed sunflower yellow walls with snow white crown molding. Light brown hardwood floors lead up to a heavy linen white desk. A TV tucked into the white bookshelves with books and a few ornaments was close to the desk as someone can easily watch the news and do paperwork.

He turned around, only to knock down some papers that were sitting on the small table besides the door. As he bends down to pick them up, he couldn't help seeing one of the papers was a bank statement and it had Ashley's name on it.

He knew that he shouldn't meddle into this, but the FBI SSA Dr. Spencer Reid inside of him, told him to investigate it. Why did the Ashburtons have Ashley's bank statements? Upon closer inspection, it revealed "Ashley Lynn Cassidy's Trust Fund." He almost dropped the papers again when it showed that it had ten million dollars in the account.

"Holy shit," he quietly said to himself. Their son actually left that much money to Ashley. She can definitely go back to school to become a teacher and quit stripping for good. But upon reading the statement even more, something wasn't adding up, literally. He found monthly despots of the same amount into the account which should have made the amount increased, but when he read the bottom line, the account showed roughly eight million dollars was left. What happened to the two million? _Ashley had never asked for any advancements_, he remembers Paul telling his wife.

He first thought it was because the repairs of the house, but they started long before the accident? Something wasn't adding up. He stood up, studying the statement when he heard the familiar clicking on the floor.

Quickly he set the paper back down on the table, and then pokes his head out seeing Rose coming down the hallways.

"Dr. Reid," she greeted him coldly. "Is there a reason of why you are in my office?"

He shook his head no, deciding not to talk to her about the trust fund until he got some more answers. And he couldn't start accusing them until he knew for sure. As far as he knew, that money could have been put into stocks or RSPs, something easy explainable.

"I'm looking for Paul," he answered as he stepped into the hallway. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Rose showed her displeased when Reid called her husband "Paul". She gave him a look of whether or not he was telling the truth.

"Mr. Ashburton is in his own office. It is down the hall, the last room to the right. Now if you excuse me," she said as she walked into her office, closing the door behind her.

He let out a sigh, giving him more reason to worry. Reid knocked on the closed door, "Come in," Paul answered. He opened the door where it revealed, yet another office, but this one was more bigger than Rose's and more masculine with the mahogany floors, walls and desk.

Paul was standing on a stool, by the gas fireplace which was turned off, trying to adjust the TV perched over. His glasses were perched on top of his bald head as he squinted at the TV as he pressed a button with his other hand, trying to get the vertical hold to stay still. He turned around to see Reid standing there.

"Dr. Reid, come in. I am trying to get this TV working again," he said, finally giving up on it, shutting it off.

"Please sit," he said, pulling his glasses down off his head onto his face and walked over to the other side of the room which held a small bar with a small library behind the bar. He pulled out two glasses and then filling up the glasses with ice and scotch. He handed one to Reid where he was already sitting in one of the dark chocolate leather chairs and sat in matching leather chair in front of him.

Reid thanked him for the drink, even though he really didn't want it. He held it in his hands and waited for Paul sat down.

"I'm going to guess that you want to talk to me about the conversation that you heard between my lovely wife and me, two days ago," he said, as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his leg over.

"I am sorry that you had to hear of what my wife had said about Ashley and you. I honestly do not know where she came up with the idea that you were her pimp." Reid leaned forward, wrapping his drink with his fingers.

"I have not told her about your conversation, I did not want to make her upset and add more stress than she is already dealing with. But that doesn't mean that I will not be lying to her. If she does ask me what is going on, I will tell her," he said. Paul nodded.

Reid continued, "Ashley said that you are her family, after her own family disowned her. I know what it is like not having a real family so I do understand what she is feeling and why she really wants to make things work out. I do appreciate you letting me stay here and take care of her, but I am leaving on Sunday and going back to work on Monday where I will be sent out of town on a case so I am not going to be there for her. I know Harry will be checking on her, but he is busy with his bar. If your wife is going to be causing more trouble for her, I will make other arrangements for her." He leaned back, setting his drink on the desk, and waited for his answer.

"Dr. Reid, I will not make any excuses for my wife. My wife can be most difficult at times. But if you feel that you need to make other arrangement, that is your choice, I am not going to stop you. Now I know it is not going to be easy for Ashley and Rose to bury the hatchet, but Ashley does want to try. I have retired from publishing so I am going to be here during this time, to be the referee. All I am asking that you let Ashley try to do this. You have my word that if it gets too hard for Ashley to handle, I will make arrangements for her to stay in the apartment above the garage or in the guesthouse until her house is fully repaired." Reid let out a long breath, knowing that if he did try to take Ashley away from here, she wouldn't go, this was important to her.

"Very well," he said. "But the first sign of trouble, I will be on the first flight to here and moving her out." Paul agreed.

It was about an hour later when Reid rubbed his face, feeling his whiskers and realizing that he needed to shave. He wandered around the house, with no particular destination in mind. He could take Bailey for a walk, maybe throw a ball with him. He could also work on his Ph.D. Although a nap did sound nice.

Instead he smell the sweet scent of fresh coffee and freshly baked cookies coming from the kitchen. He saw Rose putting in a baking sheet into the oven then closing the door. There were cookies already on the cooling rack.

"Oh Dr. Reid," Mary said when she saw him entering the kitchen.

"Hello, I didn't know that you and Ashley had already returned."

She smiled, "We came back about a half hour ago. Miss Ashley is upstairs sleeping," she said as she approached the young doctor wearing another apron with a different saying, "May The Forks Be With You." He dug in his shirt pocket, pulling out the silver key to the guesthouse.

"Thank you very much," he said, handing her the key. She smiled and before he knew it, Mary was hugging Reid tightly again. Reid baffled at her gesture, only gently patted her back.

"I'm so happy for you two," she finally said, squeezing him more tighter.

"Oh, Ashley showed you the ring and told you what happened." She nodded. Reid stood there, not sure of what to do now. But he was grateful that no one from his team was here, seeing this.

"Uhh Mary, can you let me go please. I just came here to get some coffee." She let go of him. When Reid filled his cup and loaded with sugar, he turned around to see Mary holding out a plate of cookies for him.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Charlie," Ashley said as she woke from her nap, still believing that she was dreaming. Reid looked up from his book from his couch. He closed his book before joining her.

"Charlie," she called out again.

He sat down beside her, brushing her hair away from her face, "It's ok," he whispered. He could see the realization on her face that she was dreaming again. Then it melted into sadness that it was just a dream which broke his heart. She never told him, but he knew that she had nightmares about her past, with the Scorpions and Julian, but the ones about her son were always the hardest.

Without a word, he crawled into bed with her. Ashley laid her head on his chest as Reid gently held her, taking care of her back. There was nothing that he could say, he knew that she will always mourn his death until the day she died. The only thing that he can do for her was to look into his case when he returned to work. He knew that it wouldn't be a BAU case, but maybe the detectives might have missed something.

They laid together in silence for some time before Ashley shifted her weight, "Thanks," she whispered. He laid a kiss on top of her head, and still held her in his arms. He bend his head to the side, looking down at her.

"Do you want another thirty seconds," he asked where she nodded yes. He smiled.

"Do you feel like talking?" She nodded again.

"Garcia called while you were sleeping. They were wondering if you were up to having dinner with them at the Café Du Parc on Friday night, make it official. I told her that I would call her back after you woke up from your nap."

"Even though, we already met at the hospital?"

He tilted his head to one side, "True, but now that you are better and most of your bruises are disappearing. Now you are meeting my family, no FBI. They've decided to control destiny. "

She looked up, resting her chin on his chest, "OK, but isn't that when the Star Trek Marathon is on?" He smiled, happy that she remembered, but he could see something else was bothering her.

"No, that is on Saturday. But there is something else bothering you, isn't there." She nodded again, where she drew in a deep breath, realizing that she had better give him a head up before it was too late.

"I have been to that place before several times."

"That's good. You can probably recommend which dish to have." She cringed knowing that Reid didn't get her point.

"That is not of what I meant," she quietly said as she moved away from him. She pulled a pillow underneath her head as she laid beside him. He rolled onto his side, facing her, seeing distress on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong," he asked slide his hand underneath his head and with his free hand, he gently stroke her cheek with his thumb.

She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch before speaking again, "The reason that I have been there was because I was a prostitute. That is one of the places that a _john_ would take me out for drinks, dinner, whatever before going to one of the rooms."

"Oh," he said, "So you are afraid that the staff might recognize you and expect you to slip them some money to look the other way?" She nodded her head. He gently kissed her, pulling her in for a hug.

"I know that there are some areas of my past that bothers you, but you are ok with it. You understand why I did it. But your family are profilers, they will see something is up if we run into the maître d' or the bartender. If they ask, I don't want to lie to them," she said, pulling away from him, looking into his brown eyes.

He shook his head no, "I don't want you to lie to them either, but I do understand that it will be awkward if they ask. Do you want me call Garcia and tell her that we can't make it," he asked.

Even though he was hiding the disappointment, Ashley can tell that he really wanted to go. "Of course not, our past is in the past. It is just you and me from now on," she repeated of what he had told her days earlier, looking at him. "I want to meet your family. But I am just hoping it is not going to be too awkward," she said.

He leaned forward, kissing her deeply, pulling her closer. "Everything is going to be fine and I will be at your side at ever step of the way."

She nodded again, touching his face. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said, kissing her lightly again, before deepening it. He realized that his girlfriend was wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and pantries. With her wounds on her back, she still wasn't wearing a bra.

She climbed on top of him, kissing him again. His hands glide along her legs, his fingertips barely touching it before he slide his hands underneath her shirt. He cupped both of her breasts with his hands. With his thumb and index finger, he gently pinched her nipples, feeling them hardening them in his hands. Ashley laid her head back, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. She leaned forward kissing him again before they opened their eyes and looked at each other and they knew.

Ashley crawled off of him, giving out a low growl out of frustration. Even though, she wasn't sure of how much she respected Rose, but she did respect Paul a great deal and she couldn't go against his beliefs.

"Tell me again, what is so important of not having premarital sex?"

"The bible never actually said," he started to say when she reached over and kissed him. She then crawled out of bed, grabbing her jeans.

"Come on," she said as she hopped into her jeans.

He sat up, "Where are we going?" She went over to her closet as she pulled out her running shoes and a blanket.

"Dinner isn't for a few hours so we are going for a walk in the forest now," she said as she stepped into her shoes, wiggling her foot one at a time, to slip them on. Reid looked at her, not understanding of what she meant.

Most of the time, she found it adorable on him, but not right at this moment. She gave him the blanket and then pulled out the drawer of her nightstand. Where she pulled out a condom and he finally got her point.


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please Read and Review.**

**Also please do not forget to vote in the People's Choice Awards under Chit Chat on Author's Corner in the Forum.**

**As well the book, "52 Recipes to Heat Up Your Sex Life" was written by Dr. Gabrielle Morrissey.**

* * *

**Chapter #39**

Ashley flipped down the visor one last time as Reid pulled up in the parking lot of the Café Du Parc. She still wasn't sure about the midnight black sleeveless dress with the low scoop neck, but it was only dress that was clean and covered her bandages. At least her makeup covered her bruises nicely.

"Quit fussing, you look beautiful," Reid said as he pulled into a parking spot. She still looked at him. He wore an eggplant purple shirt with a ink black tie and charcoal grey sport jacket with matching slacks. She pushed up the visor.

"Considering this is the third time. First time was at the bar after the fight, second time was in the hospital where I was black and blue. Now, there are no excuses," she said waving her index finger at him.

"This is the last chance of making the first impression with your family." She leans back on her seat. She twisted her gold ring with her left hand as Reid backed his Volvo out of the spot and pulled back in, straightening out his car.

"But I am just wondering why they want to meet us at this fancy place?"

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I have no idea, but it will be ok. I told you, I will be with you every step of the way." She blew out a breath, knowing that sooner or later, his team, family, will know about her past. Might as well bite the bullet. She just hoped it was after dinner.

He set his car in park and turned off the ignition. He walked around to her car door and opened it for her. She stepped out, setting a black purse that she was able to borrow from one of her friends, on her shoulder and wrapped her self with a charcoal black metallic shawl. He took both of her hands, holding them in his, gently kissing her.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled, kissing him back then wiping her lipstick off of his lips where she smiled. She was happy that she was doing the little things that couple do, with Reid.

"I love you too," she said. Reid let go of her right hand and lead her inside of the restaurant.

Café Du Parc was a four star French restaurant which also had a scotch bar and a jazz band at the Willard Intercontinental Hotel in Washington D.C. . She still wondered about the place. To be honest, she would have been ok if they meet at Subway or any inexpensive place. Although Reid did look very handsome in his suit and his brown hair brushed back and set in place with gel.

"They told me to meet them at the bar first, have drinks, then dinner," he said as they walked together.

She nodded her head, "Do you want me to drive us home," she asked. She had a feeling that Reid would need a good stiff drink or at least, he would be having one for her.

He shook his head no, "I'll be fine." She held his hand tighter as they walked into a bar called The Round Robin Scotch Bar. Sure enough the same bartender that Ashley dealt with in her past was there, serving drinks to other people.

"It's ok, he is not going to do anything until you give him the money," he whispered in her ear. She nodded her head, but she still avoids looking at the bar. This was their night and she wasn't going to let her past ruin it for them.

The bar was slightly smoky where they can easily smell the cigars and pipes. This place was definitely a man's hangout with dark teak wood and rich red leather booths and furniture. The walls were spruce green with prints of unknown people hung on the wall.

Live jazz music could be heard throughout the bar which Ashley knew there was the band was playing behind the deep green curtains which lead out to the larger seating area. Café Du Parc was above the bar. She knew that the bar held old scotches and fine wines. Reid pushed the curtain away from them as he led her inside.

"There they are," Reid said as he raised his chin up. Ashley looked up, seeing his team sitting at this large booth at the corner. Reid gave them a small wave as they approached the table.

Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss were sitting in the booth against the wall while the empty booth facing them was empty which she assumed that were her seats. JJ was with a man that she didn't recognize, Morgan and Garcia were sitting in chairs placed around the table. Ashley saw empty champagne flutes on the table with the team's individual drinks. There were two silver ice buckets with two bottles, sitting neatly beside the table.

"Hey Pretty Boy," Morgan said as he stood up to make room for the couple to sit in the booth.

Ashley raised her eyebrows, "Pretty boy," Ashley asked looking at her boyfriend.

"That is what my big chocolate supernatural being on earth calls him." _OK_, she thought, _another of Garcia's nicknames._

"Umm, I don't think you have meet Hotch," Reid said as he pointed to his boss.

She shook her head, "This is my supervisor, Aaron Hotchner, and we all just call him Hotch." Hotch stood up and leaned forward to shake Ashley's hand.

"Well it is finally good to meet you," he said. "So how are you feeling these days?"

Ashley smiled, "I'm still a bit sore, but feeling much better now, thank you."

"Well if you need anything," he offered.

She smiled, "I will remember that when I move back to my place," she teased.

"Oh, this is my boyfriend Will LaMontagne," JJ introduced the stranger to Ashley where she too shook his hand.

Before he can speak, a cork popped which made Ashley jumped. Seeing it was Rossi that was already standing, holding a champagne bottle where she laid her hand on her chest, breathing out a sigh relief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you," he said. "I thought we should have champagne to celebrate."

Ashley looked at Reid where he had no idea of what was going on, before muttering uh-oh. Reid seeing her reaction and still had no idea of what they were celebrating, "Celebrating what," he asked.

"Your engagement, silly," Garcia answered.

Ashley cringed, thinking, _oh shit_. "We are not engaged," she quickly said. Even though, the bar was noisy with the music playing and other people talking and laughing, you could still hear a pin dropped at the table from the silence. Now with the fear of feeling awkward fast approaching her, Ashley really wish that they started asking her questions about her days as a call girl. That would probably be a whole lot easier to handle compare to this.

"Honestly it's ok. Even though, Spencer and I do love each other and we are open to the idea of getting married, but we are not ready," she explained, trying to fix this.

"So we made a promise that night." She squeezed his hand tighter, hoping to have this embarrassment past quickly.

"Oh. We're sorry for the mistake. But when Spence called me and said that he had a surprise for you and I saw that ring box, I kind of assumed that he was," JJ started to explain.

"Going to ask me to marry him. Don't feel bad," Ashley started to say, as she waved her right hand in front of herself.

"After chasing that ring around the pool," she said, fondly remembers of how Reid caught the ring box before it fell into the pool. She could see the looks that Morgan and Garcia had when she said that, but she continued. If they wanted to know, they would ask.

"He got on one knee and I thought the same thing," she said. She looked up at Reid who again smiled sheepishly.

"It was a promise ring that I gave her," he finally said.

"Actually promise rings date back to the 16th century. Traditionally, the ring is called a "friendship ring" when there is no promise to marry and a "promise ring" when there is a promise. In those days, when a man could not afford to get married, he would often give his intended bride a promise ring as a placeholder until marriage became possible."

Ashley watched them, how their eyes glazed over before Hotch interrupted, "Reid, we understand. Why don't you sit down?"

She smiled as she slides into the empty booth seat, "I usually just kiss him when he does that," she said where everyone laughs which lightened up the mood.

"Oh, I got to remember that," Garcia teased where Ashley saw Reid raising his eyebrows up. She knew that he was thinking, oh no which made her to smile even more. She was really starting to like Garcia.

"So let us see," she said. Ashley held out her right hand where Garcia held it. It wasn't long before she heard Garcia giving an ohhhing sound.

"I was really touched of how you set up that guesthouse, it was wonderful," she said, waiting for Garcia to give her hand back. Finally she let it go where Ashley was able to lean back in her seat.

During that time, Rossi started pouring the champagne, but when he got to Ashley's glass, she covered it with her hand, stopping him.

"None for me, please," she said.

"Are you sure, it is Cristal, suppose to be the best champagne," Rossi boasted.

"I know it is. I had it on a few occasions."

"Uhh, Dave, she is in recovery," JJ tried to explained as she elbowed Will. He looked at her where he realized of what she wanted. He reached for the second bottle and started peeling off the gold foil. Meanwhile Rossi looked at Ashley where she nodded her head.

"Oh, I am sorry. Reid," he said, as he offered the champagne to him. Reid shook his head no; he didn't feel right of drinking in front of Ashley.

She looked at him, "It's ok if you want to have a drink," she assured him. He squeezed her hand underneath the table, letting her know that he was fine. Another cork popped where Ashley looked at Will.

"We also have sparkling cider," Will offer as he filled Ashley's glass. He then filled Reid and JJ before setting the bottle back in the bucket.

"Chasing after the ring," Prentiss asked. Again Reid smiled sheepishly where he explained of how he dropped the box and it nearly rolled into the pool before he was able to catch it. Everyone at the table smiled and a few of them let out a little laugh.

"So Ashley, Reid told me that you teach arts and crafts to children and sing," Prentiss said.

"Well I am a back up singer and write most of the songs there. I also teach scrap-booking to adults. I am also a hair dresser, uncertified and a welder, uncertified as well."

"So you can probably give pretty boy a haircut," Morgan joked. Ashley smiled as she watched Reid brushing a strand of his hair away from his face.

"I'd offered."

"Uncertified," JJ asked where Ashley turned her head to her.

"Basically I have to go back to school to get a certified so I can work. Without it, I can't be insured and the places kind of like having their employees insurable," she explained.

"So why don't you go back to school and get them," Reid asked. She turned her head to him, giving him a strange look; she knew that he knew that she couldn't go back with Julian running around.

"I can't afford it," she answered, not daring to go into this whole Julian mess. He nodded his head and gave her hand another squeeze, assuring that she was doing good, before he let it go.

"So who asked who," Garcia asked.

Everyone turned toward her, "Come on, we all have been thinking about it." Ashley let out a laugh, as she was about to slip of her drink.

Setting her glass back down, she looked at Reid, waving her index finger between them, "Our first official, that is what you call it," she asked him. He nodded yes, where she turned her head back to the rest of the team.

"Spencer did and it was dinner."

"That's my man," Morgan boasted as he leaned back in his seat. Ashley just burst into laughter, finally taking a sip of her drink. She leaned back in her seat.

"Wait, wait, you said official. There was another date," Garcia asked.

Reid leaned back in his seat, crossing his leg over underneath the table, "We ran in each other at a bookstore."

"Literally," she said, where she could see them wondering of what she meant. She raised both of her hands up, and then clapped them together, showing them that they literally bumped into each other at the bookstore.

"We apologized to each other and then Ashley asked me out for coffee," Reid said. She smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

The band started playing a slow song where Reid stood up, offering his hand to her, "OK, I think . . . Uhh . . . Do you want to dance," he finally asked.

She nodded her head, "Yeah, excuse us."

Reid led her to the dance floor where he held her in his arms as they danced in a small circle. "So how am I doing?"

"Alright, I just thought that you might need a break."

"I'm ok. I was just remembering that date, that is where I finally learned your last name," she teased. Reid smiled as he danced with her.

"Honestly I thought I had to explain how I had that champagne on an instructor's salary," she said as she looked up at him.

"How expensive is it," he asked.

"At least $1000.00 per bottle."

"Wow," he said as he moved his hand down her back, avoiding her wounds. She was still sensitive from her accident. She silently winced in pain, where she guided his hand over to the left to where it was more comfortable.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She smiled, "It's alright. I am getting better; just need a little patience for it." She laid her head on his chest as they dance.

"You know that you were put through the ringer with Harry and everyone else. This is a tiptoe through the tulips here."

Reid laid his cheek on top of her head, "I know that they are curious about your past, I am just hoping that they don't ask about it tonight."

"If they do, I will answer them, honestly."

Ashley peered over his shoulder, seeing his friends, his family watching her. "Don't turn around," she said.

"Why?"

"We are being watch and once you turn around, they will either give you a thumb up or something." He smiled.

"I am going to get tease either way. Besides JJ and Will are right behind you, dancing and she is giving me a wave."

With her heels, Ashley was able to reach up and play with his hair at the back of his head, "So grabbing your butt right now is probably a bad idea."

He smiled, "Probably," he said before laying a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled her closer to him. He closed his eyes, enjoying her warmth of her body close to him and her scent of her shampoo as they danced together in silence.

_Ashley pulled out a book off a shelf, looking it over before putting it back. She glanced at her watch, realizing that she had an hour before she had to go to practice and there wasn't much else she can do. _

_She honestly didn't see the point of going back home, only to stay for a half hour before getting back on her bike and heading back to Quantico._

_She wandered around the bookstore with no particular destination in mind. She was completely blocked on her writing, nothing was making sense and lately, she wasn't really inspired. She hoped maybe her band could help her out. _

_She came in to pick up a magazine and maybe look at new journals although they were expensive. She could easily pick up a notebook at a drugstore at a cheaper price. _

_She made her way to the clearance table, scanning over a few titles and summaries of the books where she noticed Reid walking out of an aisle, with a book opened and going into the next aisle. _

_She glanced back at the table where she managed to find a blank notebook for a few dollars. It was this horrible green color with bright pink flowers, no wonder it was on clearance. Either way, it would be good for her song writing. _

_She glanced back at the aisle where Reid had disappeared, trying to remember his name. Steven, Sam, Sterling, oh what was his name? Because of the NA meetings, she only knew his first name and he was a consultant. _

_Either way, he was cute and had this particular obsession with all of these sweater vests as if he had came from Mr. Roger's garage sale. She tapped the notebook in her hand, thinking. _

"_Destiny doesn't control you. You control destiny," she muttered to herself. It doesn't hurt to say hi to him and take it from here. What was the harm? What could go wrong? He could be happily married with kids or be gay. She shut her eyes, refusing to let her mind wander to other worst case scenario, making her to chicken out. _

_She found another book on the clearance table which had 52 recipes to something, she wasn't sure and at the moment, she didn't really care. She quickly picked it up without really looking into it. She could never resist a sale. _

_She headed over to the aisle where she saw Reid was standing there, now looking at the books in the aisle. She glanced up the title of the aisle section where she saw Science Fiction. He is a Star Trek fan, oh goody. _

_She wandered over to the next aisle where she pulled the clip out of her hair, letting it fall down before gathering it back up again. She was grateful that her clothes didn't have any stains and her jeans made her butt look good. Then she bends down and fluffed up her breasts which she quickly realized that she just did that. That was just dumb and it was more dumb that she was now fussing over her looks and thinking of how great her butt looked in her jeans. _

"_Just do it," she muttered to herself, pulling out a book which she glanced and relieved to find it was one of Sherlock Holmes' stories. She walked to the other side of aisle where he was still there and reading another book with his first book was tuck underneath his arm. _

_On the other side of the aisle was erotic writing. With her experience as a former prostitute, she could write a novel on her experience. She really didn't want to read anyone else's experience and picking out a book in front of him was the worst thing that she can do. _

_She opened the book, pretending to read it and started wandered down in the aisle. And before she knew it, she literally bumped into Reid. She loses her balance where she bumped into the shelf, hitting her bad hip, causing her more pain. That wasn't what she had in mind. _

"_Are you alright," he asked, offering his hand to her. _

"_I'm ok, I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. I guess I shouldn't be reading and walking at the same time," she joked, realizing that was a lame joke she came up. She took his hand and he helped her up. _

_Despite the pain in her hip, she stood on both legs, and hid the discomfort from him. She had years of experience of doing that. They both bent down; picking up their books, while Reid looked at the second book that she grabbed at the clearance table where she realized it was "52 Recipes to Heat Up Your Sex Life." Oh shit. She watched him raised his eyebrows as he glanced at her book and was he blushing? That is so cute. _

_He handed the books back to her, "You're Steven, right," she asked. _

"_Spencer," he corrected as he recognized her from the meetings. Ashley tucks a imaginary stray piece of hair behind her ear with her free hand and smiles, a bit embarrassed. _

_"Spencer, sorry. Umm, would you like to go for coffee or something? I mean, I don't have long before I have to leave, but I would like to have coffee with a friendly face." He agreed. _

_The young couple sat in a corner where they ended up talking for over an hour. They would have continued to talk all afternoon if one of her band members didn't call her and wonder where she was. _

_She ended up giving him a brochure of Dougherty's Bar and inviting him to the concert the following Friday which he attended. He handed her his business card which she was surprised to find that he was FBI and a doctor. _

Ashley smiled as she fondly remembers their first meeting as she danced with him. The song ended far too soon in her mind where she pulled back, looking in his eyes.

He took her hand, "Ready," he asked. She nodded. Ashley didn't know that Morgan and Garcia were also dancing with JJ and Will as well until she turned around to see them walking back to the table. They followed the other two couples back to their table where they all sat back down.

"That is a pretty shawl, did you make it," Garcia asked, breaking the silence. She nodded. "It's gorgeous."

Ashley smiled, "Thanks, I just did it while we watch movies," she said, pointing to Reid and herself.

"He is very good at winding up balls of yarn for me." She looked at Reid where he smiled.

"She is always crocheting something or doodling when we watch TV." Ashley look at him, where she can easily swore that he was beaming like a peacock that she couldn't just sit still and watch a movie with him.

"Did you make that necklace," Prentiss asked indicting her black and silver beaded necklace with a cameo pendant.

Ashley nodded again where she felt Reid touching her lower back, "She is very creative," he said. She smiled again.

"Well, I think it is time for us to go upstairs," Rossi suggested, looking at his watch.

Ashley pulled up the shawl over her shoulders, protecting herself from the chilly breeze as they walked out of the restaurant. Ashley found it more relaxing and less stressful when they were at the restaurant. She wasn't sure if it was the food that made it less stressful or the companion she was with causing her to relax.

"I think, I ate too much," she said, patting her bloated stomach.

"Me too," he said.

Still walking toward his car, "So how long has Penelope and Derek been dating," she asked. It took Reid a moment to realize that she was asking about Morgan and Garcia.

"No, they are friends who like to flirt with each other," he answered as he dug into his jacket pocket, looking for his car keys.

"Really," she said, sounding surprise. "I got the impression that they were close," she said, shaking her head. She was never wrong in reading people before. Maybe they just haven't realized their feelings for each other. Either way; it was really none of her business.

"So do you think that I passed?" She asked before turning to face her boyfriend who was still looking for his keys.

"Passed what?"

"Inspection," she answered as she stuck her hand inside his outer coat pocket, pulling out his keys. He smiled, taking them from her, but he still didn't understand her. She was amazed that after all of the stuff that he has seen, he still naive at times.

"They are your family and they love you. I would be extremely surprised if Garcia did not run a background check."

His face fell for a moment, "It is alright. I know Harry googled you." He slides his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her forehead before placing his forehead against hers; more of his hair fell in front of his face.

"Googled?" He asked as a smile escaped his lips. "I am dating you, not them. The dinner was great, ok." She nodded yes as she tucked his fallen hair behind his ears. He kissed her forehead again before pulling her in. They stayed together in the parking lot before they continued their way to his car.

Still Ashley could tell something else was on Reid's mind. He was about to open the door for her where Ashley touched his arm, stopping him.

"What's wrong," she asked. He straightened himself up and leaned against the car, looking at her.

"I can't keep anything from you," he said where she shook her head.

"I have been trained to read people," she said. "Something is bothering you, what is it?" He drew in a deep breath, looking down at her heels.

"Do you regret of not getting engaged?" He asked as he slowly raised his eyes up to hers. Ashley looked into his innocent brown eyes, knowing that if she wanted to be engaged, they would.

She shook her head no, "I love you, I love you for keeping me grounded and I love you for being normal. I would like to be Mrs. Spencer Reid, one day, but not today."

He took her right hand, gently rubbing his thumb on her gold Claddagh ring. He almost let out a breath of relief, but caught himself doing it. He did love her, but he too wasn't ready for marriage. She hasn't even met his mother whom he had no idea of how his mother would react to her or vice versa. Even though, she knew about it from his letters, but he was still concerned about meeting her and what if she wasn't having a good day. Even though the sex was fantastic, but they just started sleeping together. He had thought of asking Ashley if she was ready to start living together, live at her place once it was done. They couldn't live at his apartment because of Bailey.

"It's ok, I know you are not ready," she said as if she was reading his mind again.

"Did I tell you that you would make a good profiler," he said.

She smiled, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer to her, "Yes, several times."

He hugged her tightly, "I love you too, I love you for your free spirit and I love you for your passion of life."

He held her for a few moments before speaking again, "Since this one of our last nights together. I was thinking…eh, do you want to spend the night at my apartment and leave in the morning," he said. She stepped away from him, nodding her head.

He smiled, "Do you mind if we make a stop and pick up some food," he asked, remembering his fridge was empty except for coffee and baking soda.


	40. Chapter 40

**Warning: There is a lemon scene in this chapter. Yes, Ashley and Reid are going to get busy.**

**But first, I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta.**

**As well do not forget to vote in the Voter Choice's Awards in Chit Chat Author's Corner in the Forums. I have been nominated under Best Characterization of Dr. Spencer Reid.**

**Now some bad news. The next chapter may be a wee bit late. My beta reader has several things going on with her life which I am giving her some space and time to deal with it. But please be patience. **

**Now onto the story. Don't forget the ice.**

* * *

**Chapter #40**

Reid opened the door of his tiny apartment, letting Ashley go to in first. He turned on the hall light where she could see that there two closets in the long hallway from the door.

One was by his door which she guessed it was his coat closet and the second one was at the opening of his apartment which she assumed that was where he kept his linen. Ashley could tell that Reid was nervous about bringing her in and she had a feeling that he needed some time to tidy up and was embarrassed to say so. She took the plastic bags from his hands.

"Why don't I put these away and I will call Mary to let them know that we are staying here tonight alright," she offered. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you. The kitchen is on your left," he said as he gave her his cell. Ashley set the bags on his kitchen counter as well as her black purse. His kitchen was small with two chairs and a small table leaned against the wall facing her. It was closed off to the living room. She opened it to pull out a ponytail holder. She quickly put her hair up in a ponytail before dialing the cell.

"Hello," Mary answered.

"Hi Mary, it's me. I just wanted let you know that Spencer and I are going to be spending the night at his place, we will see you tomorrow." Ashley heard Mary making an oohing sound and Ashley relieved that Reid wasn't making that call. That poor man is going to die from embarrassment with her.

"Yes, Mary," she answered, biting her tongue, almost saying some sarcastic remark which she knew that Reid would hear and that would made him more uncomfortable.

"You have his cell number, right?"

"Of course, Miss. Ashley. Now don't you worry, I will let them know."

"OK, thanks, bye." After she hung up, she places his cell down beside her purse. She then opened his fridge door where she found empty take out containers and spoiled vegetables. She found his garbage bags underneath his sink where she grabbed one and started throwing everything out of his fridge.

Meanwhile Reid was in his living room, loosening his tie. He was starting to have second thoughts of having Ashley here; they should have gone to a hotel. Not that he didn't want her here, but his place was certainly not ready for her.

He turned in a small circle, even though he did keep the place clean, pale almond colored walls with several shelves crammed with books. Figurines of Star Trek stood on top of the shelves with a few framed pictures. A faded wine red couch sat against the wall with a rectangle coffee table in front which had a chess game in progress. A matching armchair sat beside the couch which had a several files that had disturbing crime scene photos out in the open along with written notes piled on its seat. He was working on a paper based on the behavior of certain criminals. A small TV sat on a metal TV stand faced the couch and chair.

He quickly gathered up the files, shoving the photos inside the files, not paying any attention to which file it went into. He opened the drawer of his desk that was tucked away in a corner, by the window. He closed his laptop that still had a few post-it notes sticking out of it. The black coffee cup with the gold lettering FBI held some pens stood underneath the desk lamp. His room was very sparse which he should have filled the empty spaces, but with what? He always saw this place as a place to sleep, work on his PhD, and shower.

"I'll be right back," Ashley called out as he heard the door opening up. He walked back to the hallway where he saw his girlfriend leaving his place, carrying a garbage bag.

He quickly ran after her, "Hey, where are you going," he asked once he caught up with her.

She stopped, turning around, "I am just going to throw this in the trash shoot." He was about to take the bag from her, when she took a step back.

"I should be doing that, you are my guest."

She shook her head, "It's ok," she said. Reid was about to take the bag away from her again when she touched his arm.

"It's ok," she said again, looking at him with her green eyes.

Silently, Reid knew that she was telling that she knew that he wanted to get his place ready for her and she was giving him time to do so.

"It's ok," she said for the third time as she let go of his arm. He closed his eyes, bending his head down before nodding his head.

He left her alone in the hallway and returned to his apartment. He opened one of his closets in the hallway, pulling out dark grey sheets with matching pillowcases and a two baby blue towels.

He then went to the other side of the living room where there was another door, closed. He opens the door walks down the hallway, one side leading to a small storage closet and the other side held his bathroom. His bedroom was in front of him. He went inside.

His bedroom was painted a soft royal blue. He set the sheets on top of his chocolate brown dresser which was at the far end of his room. His neatly made bed sat against the wall in the middle with two nightstands on either side of the bed. Two matching lamps were perched on top of them. He quickly picked up all of his dirty clothes off of the floor and threw them in the wicker hamper which was inside of his closet. He pulled out one of his clean white dress shirts for his girlfriend to wear before closing the door. He then tore the coffee brown comforter off his bed where he then pulled off the sheets.

Ashley returned back to his place and leaned on the wall with one hand and removed her heels. Letting out a sigh, she carried her heels and head back to his kitchen. She removed her necklace and earrings before opening her purse again. She dropped her jewelry in her purse and pulled out a condom.

She wasn't sure that if Reid had any at his place, let alone they were going to have sex. She was happier that Reid was comfortable enough to finally bring her to his place.

She set her shoes down beside her purse and shawl at the hall entrance where she made sure that it was out of the way so they wouldn't be tripping over them.

Still holding on to his cell phone in her hand, she tucked the condom inside her dress as she made her way to his living room. She wasn't really surprised to see his Star Trek figurines around his place; it just made her love him even more. She picked up one of the framed photos where she saw a picture of a woman with a little boy which looked like Reid.

She didn't have to look to know that Reid was standing in the doorway, but she turned to see him, "Is this you with your mom," she asked, showing him the picture. He nodded yes.

"You are so cute in this," she said as she put the picture back.

She handed his phone back, "Thanks. I am hoping to get mine replaced soon," she said.

He slipped inside his pocket, "Why don't we do it tomorrow," he offered. She nodded.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower, I would like to wash this make up off," she said.

He shook his head no, "Sure, the bathroom is in there, I already put some clean towels and a shirt for you to wear." She smiled, standing on her toes and she kissed him again. She turned around, pulling her hair off of her back onto her shoulders.

"Do you mind," she asked. He first fumbled with her zipper as he slowly pulled it down. He saw that she still wasn't wearing a bra. He knew that she had a red and yellow phoenix tattoo on her lower back with its wings spread out. This was the first time that he had a chance to study it.

Meanwhile Ashley took the condom out of her dress as he unzipped it. She didn't want to embarrass him by having it drop on his floor. She turned her head to see Reid looking down at her tattoo which she raised her eyebrows up.

She was still holding the front of her dress, when he asked, "Did it hurt?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It did, but it wasn't too bad. Why, are you thinking of getting one?"

"I don't know. So did you get the phoenix because a phoenix it is a mythical bird. A fire spirit with a colorful plumage and a tail of gold and scarlet. It has a 500 to 1000 year life-cycle, near the end of which it builds itself a nest of twigs that it then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix or phoenix egg arises, reborn anew to live again. The new phoenix is destined to live as long as its old self. In some stories," he explained before Ashley turned around and reached up to kiss him. She slides one of her hands under his arm, while the other one still held on to her dress. He kissed back, holding her.

"I got the tattoo after I was done with rehab for the second time. It symbolized new birth, a new life which I thought was appropriate." He nodded her before kissing her, gently touching her face with his hands.

She smiled as she looked at him. "I should go and shower. I won't be long," she said before kissing him again.

She headed over the bathroom, turned on the light and closed the door behind. She was very surprised when it revealed a snow white tub with a shower curtains that had rubber ducks designs. She was half expecting some kind of Star Trek theme curtains. She shrugged her shoulders as she took off her dress, folding it neatly on top of the beige counter. The rubber duck curtains could have been a gag gift from someone or left over from a former tenant. It wasn't something that he would have picked out himself.

She only wore black lace pantries and black stocking underneath the dress. She took them off and gently set them on top of her dress with the condom. She pulled the hair band out, before stepping inside the shower.

Reid heard the water starting as he walked up to the front door to securely lock it up. He then went to the kitchen where he pulled out a kettle from the cabinet and filled it with water. He set it on top of his stove, ready for Ashley's tea tomorrow morning. He got his coffee maker ready as well so all he would have to do is to turn them both on in the morning.

Ashley scrubbed her face with his soap which was smell like musk and it was strong on her skin. Either way, it got all that make up off of her face which was nice.

She heard a knock on the door where she heard the door opened, "Ashley, it's me," she heard him. She bit her lower lip from letting out a giggle; she knew it was Reid, who else would it be.

"Yeah," she said as she peered out of the shower curtain, seeing her boyfriend standing there. He already removed his coat and tie and had rolled his sleeves up.

"I was wondering if you need anything," he asked, not looking directly at her. She stifled another giggled, thinking it was cute of how he was being a gentleman despite that he had already seen her naked on a few occasions.

"Do you have a facecloth," she asked. He disappeared for a moment, returning carrying a brown facecloth.

Meanwhile Ashley went to the other side of the tub, away from the shower screen. He held out the cloth when she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Reid nearly stumbled into the tub where he was able to straighten himself up. He wasn't sure if he should be surprised that she did that to him or that he fell for it. Ashley smiled as she kissed him.

"I was also wondering if you could help me wash my back," she teased as she pulled his shirt out of his pants before she unbuttoned it. He smiled as he stepped back, pulling his shirt over his head.

Within moments, his wet clothes sat in a pile outside out of the tub. He ran his fingers through her wet hair before turning her around where he was now standing underneath the shower stream.

"I'm going to take your bandages off, alright," he said. She nodded yes. He gently pulled off the beige bandages where Ashley did her best not to cringe.

"Sorry," he kept saying as he removed them.

"It's alright," she assured him. Once the last bandage was gone, Reid pulled back the shower curtain back where he dumped the wet bandages in the trashcan close to the shower.

"How are they," she asked as she turned her head around, looking at him. He looked at them, gently touching her back.

"Your back is almost healed; I do not think that you need to wear bandages anymore."

"Oh thank God," she said, relieved at the news. He smiled where he reached for his shampoo on the little shelf underneath the shower head. He bends his head down to kiss her before she turned her head around.

Reid gently massaged her scalp before running his fingers through her hair, as he continued to wash her hair. Ashley closed her eyes, enjoying his touch as she leaned her head back. He massaged her hair, before sliding his hands down where he massaged her shoulders before stepping closer. His soapy hands slide down her back to underneath her arms where he cupped her breasts.

Ashley leaned her head back on his chest as she placed her hands against the tile wall for support. Reid tweaked at her nipples with his slender fingers. She let out a gasp, closing her eyes. He gently pinched and pulled at her nipples, watching them hardening in his hands.

His hand slid down her body, down her stomach where he had to bend his knees to reach below. Ashley looked down where she set one of her feet on the tub rail, giving him more access. He started rubbing her clit in circles while playing with her breast with his other hand. She was glad she had set her hands against the tile wall for support, as she enjoyed his touch.

"Spence," she started to say as the feeling of pure pleasure washed over her while Reid had to quickly wrapped his left arm around her waist to prevent her from falling down. He let go of her once she was able to stand on her own two feet.

She was about to turn around to face him, but he didn't let her go. He kissed her neck and went back to massaging her breasts with both of his hands again. He then slides his right hand back down on her stomach where he gently pushed her against his body where he took his member in his other hand. He was about to enter inside of her when she jerked away, turning around.

"No, no," she said. "Not from behind, please." He nodded his head, realizing that position was reminding her of her past which made him feel worse.

She took his hands, stepping closer to him. "It's ok," she said, "I'm not mad. I guess we should have talked about which sexual positions that we were comfortable with." He nodded his head. She slides her arms around his hips where her hands rested on his bullocks.

"I think we are turning into raisins in here," she whispered before she kissed him again.

"Bedroom?" He nodded yes.

Ashley turned off the water and squeezed the water out of her long hair, while Reid pulled back the curtain. He saw the foiled wrapped condom on top of her dress which he picked it up. He stepped out of the tub and held out his hand for Ashley which she took.

Once she was out of the tub, Reid bends his knees and picked her up in a bridal style. Still dripping wet, he kissed her again before taking her to his bedroom. He kicked the door shut from behind before gently laying her down on his bed.

He had already turned down his bed where he pushed the blankets further back where to they were close the edge of the bed, nearly falling to the floor. Ashley giggled softly as he tried his best not to fall.

She didn't mean to, but he looked so comical, arms wheeling and the look on his face. Where was a camera when she needed one? Reid gave her a look that would have quieted the laughter if that twinkle of "I'll get you" hadn't been in his eyes. After righting himself, he placed the condom on top of the nightstand beside his bed. He sits up Indian style and grabs her foot.

A wicked grin dances on his lips, "Now I got you. Mock me will you?" He runs a finger down her foot, then leans forward to take a gentle bite of a big toe.

Ashley more surprised that he actually nip at her toe which normally her self defense mechanism would kick in and she would have automatically kicked Reid in the jaw, but she didn't.

She trusted him with her life, but she was just surprised that he did that. She prompted herself up with her elbows, looking at him, cocking her head to one side, she look at her boyfriend.

"Is that all you got," she teased again.

Reid smiled evilly as he shook his head no. He bends down where he slides his tongue down from her upper leg toward her foot as he lifted it up. He sucked on her big toe which really catches Ashley totally off guard.

She didn't know that he had a fetish for toe sucking. She expected him to have a fetish for wanting to dress her up as Lieutenant Uhura or Princess Leia.

Suddenly, she felt another orgasm building up inside her as she looked at Reid again, who was still sucking her toe. He started to tickle her and she let out a nervous laugh. That was all Reid was doing, and yet, she was coming close. She laid back, closing her eyes. Even though that this was very different for her, she was enjoying that feeling.

Suddenly she tightened her body as she came. She let out a breath as she opened her eyes.

Staring up the cottage cheese ceiling, "How," she started to say, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. But she did teach him some tricks in the tub days earlier.

"How did you know that," she said. Reid lay on his side, where they were now in the shape of a T. Her feet were resting against his chest.

He smiled, "A guy got to have some secrets," he said. Ashley pushed herself of to where she got closer to her. She kissed him again where Reid was about to reach for the condom. She touched his arm where he saw the evil look in her eyes.

"Not yet," she whispered. She gently pressed him down on his back to where she was on top of him.

She held up her right index finger up, "I will be right back," she whispered again before kissing him.

She retrieved a small bottle of lotion in her purse and return to her lover. She placed the bottle on his nightstand as she warmed the small amount of lotion in her hands.

She climbed over him again to where she was lying beside him. She started massaging his balls as she looked up at him, watching his reaction. She saw him closing his eyes, enjoying this. She continued to rub him as she licks his shaft before she started sucking him. Reid raised one of his knees up, allowing her to move closer to him.

Soon after, she heard her boyfriend, "Ash," he started to say before his voice went quiet.

"Oh," he said before he reached behind himself, holding onto the pillows underneath him. He came hard as she swallowed.

He was still catching his breath when Ashley returned with a warm damp facecloth. He looked up as Ashley gently cleaned him. She then set the facecloth down on his nightstand before she straddle over him.

Ashley smiled at him, where he raised his head up and kissed her. He rolled to onto her back where she slightly flinched. Realizing that even though her stitches were now gone, her back was still a bit tender.

He moved to where she was lying on her side, facing him. He kissed her before twisting his body over to the nightstand. He pulled out the drawer and reached for the lubricant. He sat up and turned his back towards her.

As he slipped on the condom, he could feel her breath against his neck and her long hair ticking his skin as she whispered.

"I promised when I am completely healed, you will be on top." He moved his eyebrows up, enjoying that thought. He turned around to face her where she was on her knees. He leaned over and kissed her.

Before Ashley knew it, Reid pulled her to close where she was sitting on his lap. He pushed a thick piece of wet strand of her hair out of her face, "I love you," he whispered.

She smiled, "I love you too." Ashley rose to her knees, placing her hands on his bedpost behind him for support as Reid cupped her breasts. What is with him and breasts, she wondered.

She slipped him inside of her as she slowly starts moving. Ashley placed her hands on his shoulders as she moved her right hand on the back of his neck, running her fingers through his wet hair.

He leaned forward, kissing her one more time before he let his right hand go. He barely touched her skin with his fingertips, tickling her down her hip to her front.

Ashley glanced down where she saw him thumbing her clit. An intense feeling seized her body where she looked into his eyes again. She was supposed to be more experienced than he was and yet, he is the one that was showing her all of the tricks.

"Another one of your secrets," she asked, in voice that was a harsh whisper. He nodded, giving her that evil grin. She moved her hand away from his hair, afraid that she was going to pull his hair out.

She grabbed the bedpost behind him as they moved faster and harder. She can feel herself coming close with more intense feeling than before.

She arched her head back and screamed as she came. Reid followed her with his groan as he let go of her, grabbing on to his bed sheets.

Ashley collapsed on him with him still inside of her. Reid looked up at her, where he runs his fingers through her hair, brushing it away from her face.

"Are you ok," he asked. She shook her head no where he started to panic. Did he hurt her? Was he too rough with her?

She touched his face, "I am feeling better than ok, I am feeling wonderful," she said.

He smiled, relived at that thought. "Me too," he replied.

She slowly got off of him and lay on her stomach with a pillow tucked underneath her.

He climbed off of his bed and went to the bathroom where he threw out the condom. Picking up wet clothes, he threw them in the hamper in his bedroom.

"Thirsty," he asked as he sat down on the bed. She nodded yes. "I'll be right back," he said.

He went out to the kitchen, not bothering to put on his boxers, robe or anything to cover himself. At this particular moment, he was very comfortable in his own skin in his own apartment right now.

He was pouring two glasses of juice when he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned his head and smiled at her.

He noticed that she had one of his shirts on and managed to brush her hair. He handed her a glass where she took it and took a couple of swallows.

"I was going to bring it to you," he said.

She nodded, "I know, but I wanted," she said before she stopped herself. She glanced at the direction of his front door.

"Wanted to make sure that I locked it," he said. She nodded, feeling bad for even thinking of it. Of course, he would lock the door. And she knew that Julian wasn't that stupid, to be going after her while she was with him. He knows that if he kills a FBI agent, not only his diplomatic immunity would be taken away, she knew that his family would go after him, no matter what.

He bent down and kissed her, "Don't be ashamed of thinking of that," he said as he took their glasses away. He set them on the counter before turning back to her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, interlocking his fingers together at the base of her spine. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, looking up at his brown eyes.

"So what do you think of my place," he asked.

"The Star Trek figurines and that chess game suit you. Same with the take out containers in your fridge."

"But it doesn't feel like home," he finished her sentence.

She nodded her head. "So why don't you make it more homer?"

"I just did," he answered. She looked around, trying to figure out of how he did that while he was still holding her in his arms.

"OK," she said, not seeing his point.

"You're here; you are making this apartment more like a home for me." She looked at him, realizing that he was serious.

"No one had really said that to me," she said.

He tilted his head to one side, "Why, it's the truth. In fact, I was wondering how you would feel once your place is fully repaired that I moved in with you," he said. Ashley moved her head back, surprise at what he had said.

"I mean, that I want you to move in here with me right now, but I know that this place doesn't allow dogs and we can't give up Bailey. He has been with you and he is your guard dog which makes you feel safe. But if it is too soon, I would be ok if you just want me to leave my toothbrush or something at your place," he stammered. He was about to continued when Ashley kissed him, quieting him.

"OK," she said.

"OK," he repeated, leaning his forehead against hers.

She nodded yes, "Move in with me once my place is done," she said. He smiled then looking down at her shirt.

"You know what would make this place more at home for me," he asked.

"What," she asked. Reid unbuttoned her shirt as gently pushed it off her shoulders where it dropped on the floor.

"This," he teased.

"Oh really." He started walked forward, toward the bedroom with Ashley moving backwards with him.

"And I think I can come up with a few more ideas of how to make this place like home," he said as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her back to his bedroom, kicking the door shut once again.


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And my thanks to my sister for being my beta reader.**

**I should let you know that Fantasy Dolls is a fictional strip club. I had search Quantico for a strip club, but I couldn't find any. Which I was surprise since there is a miltary base and the FBI Academy. Go figure.**

**And yes, I know this chapter is short. So please read and review.**

* * *

Chapter #41

"You're working where," Reid asked, not believing of what his girlfriend just told him.

"At the Fantasy Dolls tonight," she said louder. Reid pulled his cell phone away from his ear as he sank further back into his seat.

It had been almost two weeks when Reid returned to work. They just finished a case, which drained the whole team both physically and emotionally. Hotch had given them tomorrow off. He had called her to let her that he was on his way home.

During that time, he had called her or at least sent a text to check on her and to hear the sound of her voice everyday. To him, she was the good that was worth fighting for in this world and no matter of how bad things got, she will always going to be there for him.

He rubbed his face, trying not to sigh out loud. "Why are you working there," he asked, trying to understand this.

"I need to pay both Bailey's and my hospital's bills at the end of this month. As well, I have to start paying for the house." Her phone let out a beep where they both knew that her cell phone battery was running low.

"Your house, you didn't cause the explosion. The insurance should be paying for it, not you."

"It doesn't matter, according to the contract; I am responsible for all damages to the house, no matter who did the damages." The phone beeped again. "Doc, my cell phone is dying and I want to charge it before I go in tonight. I'm happy that you are home. I missed you. I'll call you tomorrow, alright? I love you, bye."

"Ashley," Reid said, but she hung up the phone. He put his phone back into his pocket, shaking his head. Not only, he wanted to tell her that he was coming home, but ask her to join them for dinner, instead of this.

Something wasn't adding up. He understood the part of the hospital and the vet bills, but the part of the contract had her to pay for the house, he didn't understand. He chewed on his thumbnail, still pondering on this. Paul wouldn't make her pay for the house, despite of what this mysterious contract had said.

Although he did understand that Ashley would have replaced her supplies and such for her classes.

He had nothing against strippers, but he knew that the last time, Ashley was stripping, she was using and into prostitution. She had said in her meetings that stripping was one of her triggers, that made her want to start doing the drugs and drinking. As well, he didn't really like that his girl was taking off her clothes off in front of strangers.

"So is she going to join us," Rossi asked, interrupting his train of thought. He looked up, shaking his head no.

"Actually I am going to back out as well. I'm going to Fantasy Dolls tonight."

Everyone on the plane all stopped of what they were doing and looked at him, wondering if he was joking or not. But the only jokes that Reid made involved physics and math.

"What," Reid asked, looking back at them, not understanding of why everyone was looking at him funny.


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My Thanks for my sister for being my beta reader. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter #42**

The music was blaring loudly where Ashley stood by the bar wearing nothing than a royal purple tank dress with a deep cut in front giving everyone in the club a nice view of her ample breasts. She also wore silver rhinestone heels and a blonde wig to help conceal her true identity. All she needed now was a cape to go with this. A teacher by day and a stripper by night, yeah, she was a superhero. She even put on waterproof concealer on her scorpion tattoo. She wasn't sure how the customers feel about them.

She washed down her fifth and sixth aspirin of the day. She was in so much pain from her bad hip. All this dancing, as well working during the day, still teaching her classes had put a quite a strain on her hip. She had one more dance to perform before she can go home. And she already had a few offers from the men to go home with them. At least, she still had it, but the only person that she wanted to go home with was Reid.

She was happy that he was finally home, but she could already tell that the case was bad. And telling him, that she had gone back to stripping didn't make matters any easier, but she refused to start lying to him. This one, she was going to be open and completely honest, even if it kills her.

She kicked herself for not asking him if she could crash at his place. She was so not in the mood for sex, but she just wanted to be in his arms, listening to his heart as they slept and maybe sweet talk him into giving her a foot rub.

She scans the club with the music blaring in the background which was starting to give her a bad headache. The club was dark with lights flashing. There was main stage that the strippers performed for the general audience.

However there were several mini stages at either side of the club with chairs lined up for the customers to watch and give them money. Private booths were behind the bar for the customers which she loathed. They were supposed to be for private lap dances, but she suspected other things occurred since she had witnessed a couple of girls slipping money into the manager's hand.

The weasel even suggested at her that a few customers wanted more than a lap dance from her where she could make almost twice as much in one shift. He stopped when she did something that she thought that she would have never had to do. Mention Darcy's name and he backed off. She knew Darcy wasn't going to be happy about that, but she would deal with him later.

She just want to get through this shift before she loses her temper and slap another customer who offered to take her home. She swallowed the remaining water in her glass before setting it down at the bar.

"Baby, you don't need that. Why don't I buy you something better," a man sitting at the bar where he raised his hand up to touch her.

Ashley automatically took a step back. _No shit, I definitely need something stronger to work here,_ she thought. She also thought of a few places where she can tell him of where to put that drink, but instead, she smiled sweetly.

"Oh thank you, sugar, but I have to say no. I am a recovering alcoholic."

She left that man and started wandering around the bar, leaving her self-respect and pride behind as she started to offer lap dances to the customers.

"Come with me," she heard Reid from behind. He grabbed her wrist and led her away from the table that she was talking to. He held on to her tightly as he walked over to a corner in the club.

Ashley stopped, twisting her body around where she held on to his arm, giving it a slight twist. She knows that she wasn't hurting him much, but she did not like the fact that he dragging her away like a caveman.

"Don't you ever do that to me again," she said, as she twisted his arm a bit, hurting him a bit more. He nodded his head. She let go of him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? In case you forgotten, it is 2008, not the stone age. You had no right of dragging me away like that," she angrily said.

He stood up, "I don't like you stripping while every guy here is ogling over you." She crossed her arms, realizing there goes her night of being held, not to mention that foot rub.

"So dragging me like a caveman makes you feel better? Well suck it up, Princess. You knew that one of my jobs was a stripper. In fact, I told you that in the hospital that I will be stripping to pay this off." Reid taken aback of what she had said.

"Really, I know that you are in severe pain right now because of your hip. You can hide it well in front of them," he said as he pointed out to the crowd. "But not from me. You know that Julian is still out there, somewhere. He can still come after you. It's not safe for you to be here."

"And I told you before that I am not going to let the bastard run my life. I have bills to pay and this is how I do it when I really need the money."

Reid let out a groan as he threw his hands up in the air. "You know what, that is fine. But I am not going to stand around here while there is a target on your back."

She could not believe what a jerk Reid was being. Instead of him asking are you alright, can I give you a ride home, or even I want to stay and watch you.

"Fine, there is the door," she said as she pointed to the direction of the door. "I got to get back to work." She stormed off where she saw Morgan standing there at the bar, watching the entire event.

He was about to say something, when she held up her right index finger up at him, "Don't," she threatened.

She headed back to the dressing rooms on the other side of the club where hardly anyone was there. She sat by all herself at a dressing table with a mirror in front of her, leaning forward, covering her face with her hands. She could feel tears were building up and she wanted to cry. How could Reid do this to her? She looked out the door, hoping, waiting for him to come after her.

"Hey Bobbie," the manager called out. That wasn't who she had in mind.

All of the dancers had stage names like Bambi, Angel, or some kind of candy name. She picked Bobbie which according to porn star's name guide, the first name is the name of your first pet and the last name is the name of the street that you lived on when you were a kid. So Bobbie Nickels was her stage name. Although some of the customers thought it would be cute to pay her in rolls of nickels. It wasn't.

She didn't bother answering him; she pulled a Kleenex from the tissue box and wiped her eyes. She then pulled her red duffel bag underneath the table where she dug out her lipstick from her bag. A tall muscular man with black hair that was slicked back with way too much hair gel which barely reached the bottom of his neck. His gold chains rattled through his hairy chest as he entered the room without knocking. The smell of his cheap cologne nearly knocked off of her feet, but she managed to stay on her ground.

_May I come in would have been nice_, she thought to herself as she waited for the little worm to speak. He pulled up sleeves, once again trying to impress her with his muscles or lack of muscles. She was starting to become very tempted to talk to Darcy about him, get him to put the fear of God in him, to leave her alone. She wasn't in prostitution business anymore and she was sober and intended to stay sober.

"Was that man bugging you," he asked.

She shook her head no, "That idiot is my boyfriend," she said. "He won't be coming back." He nodded his hair, running his hand over his greasy hair where Ashley felt a shiver down her spine. He flashed a smile which Ashley again cringed.

_Crap, now he thinks that I am single and he is going to put the moves on me. But am I single? Did we just break up?_

"Someone requested you in Booth three," he announced as he beamed like a peacock. With him beaming like that, she knew that the guy was important and mostly likely a sleazeball just like him. She glanced over his shoulder where the private booths were. She nodded her head, as she quickly applied her lipstick before she walked past him.

Drawing in a deep breath, she forced a smile on her face as she entered the booth. She turned around, not seeing the customer and pulling the curtains tight.

"So honey, what can I do . . . Christ, Darcy," she said as she turned around, seeing her best friend sitting in the chair. The booth had enough room for a leather armchair for the customer and a full length mirror where the customer can watch. She wasn't sure if she should be more surprised that he was here or he was alone.

"Where are your goons."

"They are around."

The music started playing where Ashley shook her head. _Oh bloody hell_, she thought. If he requested a lap dance, he was going to get one. She seductively moved her hips at him.

"You don't have to do this," he said.

She stopped, "So why are you here. I thought you told me that if I needed to, I can drop your name here."

"I did, but the fact that you dropped it, tells me that you were in trouble."

"I'm fine." He leaned back into his seat.

"No you are not. You told me that the only way that you would go back to stripping if things were bad. And you are stripping here, not exactly a nice place for a girl to work here, especially a girl who still bears the Scorpion's mark. I can even see the drugs being passed around. If you are going to insist to be stripping, I can make arrangements to work at a better place, that is safer and no drugs."

"I am not changing places. The money is very good and the hours are flexible. I don't have to cancel any of my classes. I have that tattoo covered with a concealer. And yes, the temptation is there, but I am not going to use. I have too much to lose if I do," she said. "And I told you the reasons why."

He slides his fingers together, making his arms into a triangle shaped with his elbows resting on the arms of the chair.

"Ashley, we went over that contract with a lawyer, I don't remember anything about you paying for the damages."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Neither do I, but I did signed it and gave them my word that I would do everything according to the contract."

"I want to see it."

"I don't exactly have it on me," she said, holding her hands out, showing him what she was wearing. He gave her that "Don't be an ass" look.

"I still don't like you working here. I know your hip has been giving you grief."

"I'll live."

He closed his eyes, "Honey, I saw what happened between you and Dr. Reid."

"Christ," she said under her breath. He offered his hand where she took it. Darcy pulled her closer to him where she ended up sitting his lap. She wrapped her arms around him and quietly cried on his shoulder. He held her in silence.

"I don't know what just happened. I told him that I would have to do this to pay off the hospital and Bailey's bills." she finally said, looking at him. Darcy reached inside his coat pocket, where he pulled out a handkerchief, offering it to her. Ashley carefully dried her eyes, without ruining her makeup.

"Sweetheart, there is a big difference of being told and actually seeing you doing it."

She looked at him, "So he should have dragged me away like that?"

He shook his head no, "Absolutely not."

"So he doesn't like me stripping. Well guess what, I don't like it when he breaks our dates cause he gets called away. But I don't tell him that he should quit being a profiler. I know it is dangerous, I know that there are times that I have seen his job affecting him."

Darcy shook his head no, "I don't know much about profiling, but I am pretty sure that he doesn't take his clothes off or have drunken men offering him some sleazy proposition." Ashley looked at him, now confused.

"Sweetheart, we're men. We're idiots."

"Not exactly a newsflash. But what does this have to do with us?"

Darcy moved his head to one side, "I want you to think of this question carefully. How many serious relationships did Dr. Reid have before he met you?"

Her stomach dropped, now understanding where Reid was coming from. He even told her in the hospital that he had never been in a serious relationship before. This whole thing was completely new to him.

"I am not going to defend him. He had no right dragging you away like that. But when I watched Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan entering the club, I saw Dr. Reid's reaction when he saw you all dressed sexy and talking to other men, he had the look of fear," he explained waving his hand in front of her.

Ashley seriously looked at him, not only what he had seen with Reid's reaction, but how did he know that was Morgan standing at the bar? Then again, it shouldn't surprise her what he knew about the FBI. But what did Reid have to afraid of?

"I know, physically Spencer is not strong, but he has a gun and he was with Morgan."

"No, not that kind of fear. He was afraid that you were going to find someone else, someone else better than him."

Ashley was dumbfound it, she couldn't believe of her best friend was telling her. She had never seen Reid doubting himself before.

"Do you trust him?"

Ashley was still trying to wrap her head around to this conversation. "Huh, of course I do. I trust him with my life."

"Do you trust him to be faithful when he travels?"

"What, that is a dumb question to ask. I know Spencer; he would never cheat on me. He knows that he has my heart, he knows that he is the best thing that happened to me."

Darcy interlocks his fingers with hers, "Ashley, believe it or not, sometimes, we need to be reminded."

"So what do I do now? I don't want to call him, he should be calling me."

He agreed. "For now, finish your shift. I am going to stay until the end, and make sure that you get home safe. But there is one more thing that I want to tell you." She nodded her head, waiting for him to continue.

"If you are going to be using my name here and working here, I have a condition that I insist on you using." She let out a sigh, knowing it wasn't going to be good.

"Someone will be picking you up and taking you here and driving you back home. They are also going to be staying in the club with you."

"You mean a bodyguard." He nodded his head. "Oh goody," she said. She was too exhausted to get into another fight.

"Alright, but no limo. I don't want to have anymore attention brought to me."

Darcy agreed and let go of her hand. Ashley watched him reaching inside of his jacket pocket where he pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a few bills from there and held it out to her.

"I'm not a charity case," she said.

"What charity case? This is for your lap dance," he explained as he still held out the money for her.

"What lap dance," she asked as she stood up.

"This lap dance, silly."

"Darcy, I never gave you a lap dance, I sat on your lap." She took his hand that wore his gold Rolex watch.

"Which I need to get ready for my big number," she said sarcastically after noting the time. She let go of his arm and left him alone in the booth.

Stepping outside of the booth, she realized, charity case or no charity case, she needed the money.

"Oh bloody hell," she cursed under her breath. She went back in where Darcy was still sitting in his chair and holding the money.

"I owe you," she said, taking the money, tucking it inside her dress.

"I know. I am thinking that you cook at least three romantic, gourmet dinners for my date."

"Deal," she said.


	43. Chapter 43

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta reader. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #43**

Ashley pulled her jeans down over her motorcycle boots. She was relieved that her shift was finally over. All she wanted to do was to soak in a hot bath and go to bed.

The club had showers for the girls which she was most grateful. She washed the slime off of her body before leaving. Throwing a towel inside her red duffel bag which already had her costumes, make up and such inside. She brushed her wet hair and pulled it through an old baseball cap. She had already taken out her contacts and was now wearing her glasses. She closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

The club was still going as Ashley walked out of the dressing room. She kept her head down, avoided the customers which were busy with the girls on stage. She smiled at Darcy who waited for her at the bar where she walked up to him.

"You still didn't have to wait for me." He nodded his head.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure that you make it home ok." He answered, taking her duffel bag away from her. He set it down beside him and handed her a black leather purse with a front flap and a long strap where she can wear across her body.

"It's to replace your purse," he said.

She smiled, "Thank you, but you had done so much already."

He nodded, "I know, but you need this," he said, tapping his right index finger against the bag. Ashley raised her eyebrows up as she peered inside.

The bag was big enough to fit one of her notebooks. But when she saw the bag of gummy bears as well disposable heating pads for her bad hip, she smiled even more.

"Oh Darcy, thank you," she said, pulling out the bag of candy. She looked inside again where she saw something was poking inside the lining of her purse. She glanced at Darcy where he nodded.

"Let's hope that you don't have to use it, but it is better safe than sorry." Ashley knew that Darcy had something hidden inside, just in case Julian came along. He picked up her bag, setting it on his shoulder.

"Look, why don't you come over, sleep in my guest bedroom and we can have French toast in the morning. I am sure that things will be a lot clearer once you get some rest. You can leave your car at my garage and I will give you a ride home. I really want to look at that contract." Ashley smiled, so far, this was the best offer she had all day.

They walked out with his bodyguards behind him.

"Actually, I was thinking, maybe get one them to drive your car back to the apartment and you ride in the limo with me, you are in no shape in driving it."

She shook her head no, silently admitting that he was right. There was no way in hell that she was going to leave it there, where it can easily be stolen.

She started threading her car key out of her key chain as they all walked out. She didn't realize of how stuffy that club was until a cool breeze felt so welcoming as they walked outside.

Ashley stopped for a second, closing her eyes, enjoying that breeze. She opened her eyes, seeing Darcy as he bows his head forward, looking past her shoulder.

She turned around to see Reid standing outside of his car, holding roses and a small teddy bear. They both stopped and looked at each other.

Without saying a word to each other, Darcy nodded at her, telling to go ahead, he will wait for her.


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta. I also like to thank Cloud and Tifa Forever and HallieBerry for your awesome reviews. Believe me, it just made my day. I was on Cloud Nine for the next two days.**

**I also want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. I might post next week, I am not sure. **

**I welcome any and all reviews.**

**Chapter #44**

Reid watched his girlfriend walking away. She held up her hand at Morgan, stopping him from interfering. She ducked into the dressing room.

Morgan had tagged along with him to make sure that he was going to be alright. They both knew that drugs were sold here and with both his and Ashley's problems, and this case that really tested his sobriety.

Morgan insisted that he accompany Reid, to be his wing-man which was considerably strange since it relates to sex and since when was Morgan anyone's wing-man?

Meanwhile he stood there, wondering if he should go after her or not. He then recognized Darcy in the club; no doubt that he too witnessed the whole event. He waved his hand over to a man who appeared to be the manager of this place. He pulled out his wallet and giving him a few dollar bills. The man smiled and pointed to the private booths in the back.

Why was he here? Besides the obvious, but it was just suspicious that he was at the same club that Ashley was working. He hoped that it was maybe he was here to keep an eye on her as well.

He rubbed his arm which was still stinging from the twisting. At least, he now knows that she can handle herself, but it still didn't make him liking this situation any better.

He glanced at the bar where he saw the waitress slipping something in between two coasters as if it was a sandwich. She placed a drink on top of the coaster sandwich and walked away. He knew that she was selling drugs to that particular customer.

Protocol told him to stop and make the arrest or at least file a report. Which no doubt that would piss Ashley even further or get her into trouble.

He let out a sigh, rubbing his face. He watched Morgan who was still at the bar, was watching the same customer which he let out a low groan.

The plan was to go over and make sure that she was alright and safe, but when Reid saw her dressed in that sexy dress, leaning forward and talking to those men, he became so jealous and angry. How dare they look at her like she was a sex toy, his temper got the better of him. Which now, if Ashley did leave him, he deserved it.

"Kid," he heard Morgan. He looked at his older brother.

"Are you alright," he asked where Reid shook his head no.

"I think I just fucked things up with her." Morgan was taken aback at his swearing, but nevertheless, he didn't commented, he just nodded.

"Let's go," Morgan suggested. Reid nodded his head, following him out of the club. They stood outside together in the parking lot.

Reid ran his hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face, blowing out his breath, trying to figure out of what was his next plan. Reid knew that Morgan was going to stay with him, to make sure that he was really ok.

"Morgan," Reid finally said.

"Ashley can read me like a book. She knows that I hold things back for her, but that is the cases and she is ok with it. I cannot know what your plans are for this," he said, indicting the drugs in the club.

His big brother nodded his head, understanding him. If Morgan decides to report the drugs or arrest someone, he couldn't tell Reid about his plans.

"Kid, things will work out. Flowers help a lot," Morgan suggested. He nodded, not sure of what he was going to do.

He knew that he had screwed up…screwed up ROYALLY. He knew Ashley was independent. A woman used to fending for herself. And he had to go and make a scene at her job of all places. With a sigh, he runs his fingers through his hair again. Somehow, some way he had to make it up to her.

He looked at his brother, "I think I know how," he said. "Could you give me a ride back to my car?"

Once he was able to get into his car, he drove to the storage center where Ashley's things were placed. He pulled into the parking lot and punched in a few numbers into his phone and speaks quickly.

Within 30 minutes he meets someone at the storage. They have a truck with a trailer behind it. Reid opens the door to her storage space and they got her bike out.

"Nothing too girly. But she likes teddy bears and the color red."

The other man nods, "It will take a week."

Shaking his head, Reid says, "I need it in 3 days. Can you rush it for me? Like I said, simple, nothing too girly."

With a sigh, the man nods, "OK, I can have it done in 3 days, but I have to add another $150 to the price I quoted you for the rush job."

Nodding, Reid agrees and they shake on it.


	45. Chapter 45

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And my thanks to my sister for being my beta. I hope everyone had a good Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year. See you next year!**

* * *

**Chapter #45**

Reid sat in his Volvo in the Fantasy's Dolls parking lot, looking at his clock, realizing it was close to ten o'clock at night. He waited for his girlfriend where he hoped that she would stop and he can grovel for her forgiveness.

On his way back, he spotted a florist shop where he was able to buy a dozen long-stem red roses and a teddy bear, holding a blue heart with the words, "I'm sorry" embroidered on it. They were lying in the front seat beside him as he took a slip of his lukewarm coffee. His big surprise was going to take time, but he wanted to try to fix things between them right now.

He honestly felt ridiculous sitting there, like he was her stalker. She didn't need another one. But he knew that he couldn't go back in there.

He watched a group of people leaving the club where he saw Ashley and Darcy in the middle.

Reid grabbed the flowers and the bear and climbed out of the car. He leaned against his car and patiently waited. He saw Darcy nodding his head at him where Ashley looked at him.

Ashley shoved her hands into her pockets of her jacket, keeping them warm as she walked up to Reid.

"I'm so sorry," he quietly said as he held out the teddy bear. Ashley took it, holding it in her hands. She wrapped her right hand around its arm as she gave a smile. She looked up at him again.

"Thank you. Do you want to tell me why you were being an ass earlier?" Reid didn't answer her; instead he stared at his feet.

"Spencer, if we can't get through this, then how can we get through other problems in life." She heard him letting out a sigh. Ashley waited for him to speak, but he never said a word.

Ashley leaned forward to where she was inches away from his face. She set the bear down on the car's hood.

"Fine," she said. She started to walk away from him. Tears were once again, starting to form in her eyes. Was it really over between them?

"I was scared," Reid shouted out. Ashley stopped, turning around to face him again.

"I was scared," he said again, but in a normal voice. Ashley went back to him.

"What, what were you scared of? You weren't really scared of Julian, were you?" Reid didn't answer her.

_This was getting no where_, Ashley thought. It was late, she was exhausted and sore. And Darcy with his goons were waiting, she didn't want them to be waiting for her all night.

Taking matters into her own hands, she asked. "Doc, are you thinking that I am going to go home with one of them."

"No," he quickly answered defensively, but he wouldn't look at her in her eyes. Ashley bends down her head, trying to get into his line of sight. Finally she grabbed his face, squeezing his cheeks together where he made that fishy face; she pushed him up where he was now looking at her.

"Yes," he finally admitted through his fishy face.

Ashley let go of him, "A year or so ago, I would have. But I was using cocaine and drinking, I did it to get the money to pay for my habit." Ashley took his left hand into hers.

"Do you remember when you told me that I can have any guy that I wanted?" He nodded yes.

"Well, you're right." He looked up at her, where you did not to be a profiler to see the fear in his eyes.

"I chose you," she said.

"It's just," he said, explaining himself before stopping himself.

Ashley shook her head, "No, just say it. This is difficult for you; we need to get through this now." He let out a sigh.

"I had sex three times, but I know that you had more practiced . . ." He said before he started to stuttered.

"Spencer, are you comparing yourself to other men." He looked at her, not answering.

"First of all, three times? Seriously, after that toe trick, the hand, and," she started to list the things that they had done. Reid raised his right hand up.

"Yes," he said, stopping her. "I had sex three times. I just read about the stuff that we had done."

Still holding on to his hand, "OK, I know that I had more experience than you. But do you know that saying, it is quality, not quantity?" He nodded yes.

"Out of those men, women, couples, none of them were real."

He looked at her, trying to understand, "I don't understand."

"I didn't know their last name or even if their first names were real. I had no feelings toward them. No love, caring, nothing. All I had was disgust and that was toward me. The Scorpions used me to get the money. I did it so I can get the drugs and wouldn't get beaten. I was a tool for Julian to get what he wanted. The only reason that he fixed my hip was so I could perform better," she explained, using her fingers as quotations for "perform." He nodded.

"No one had ever brought me gummy bears and wanted nothing in return. Or brings me postcards, even after I tell you over and over that you don't have to. Or how about opening my pill bottle or bottle water for me without being asked or even teased me about it."

"I would never do that," he protested.

She nodded, stepping closer to her. Still holding to his hand, she placed it on her chest where he can feel her heart beating. He can feel heat rising to his face.

"You are the only one that has my heart. You're the only one who I shared my bed with. No one else," she said.

She pointed her finger toward the club, "I don't give a crap about them. I just go in, shake my ass and then leave." She touched his face with her hand where he closed his eyes, leaning his head toward it.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," she said, letting go of his hand that was still on her chest. She placed it on the other side of his face. She can feel tears building up, which this time, she didn't fight them. She let go of his face and slipped her arms around his waist.

Reid wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He felt warm drops of water landing on his hand where he realized they were his own tears.

"So no more me Tarzan, you Jane crap."

"I promise," he said quietly, still holding her. Ashley pulled away from him where they kissed. Ashley turned her head toward Darcy and his goons who were still waiting.

"I have to go," she said, "I'm going to crash at Darcy's place. I am not in the mood to deal with Rose tonight. One of his guards is going to drive my car for me. My hip is killing me. I'm not in good condition to drive right now."

He nodded his head. "How about you stay with me," he asked, sliding his hands down her arms, threading his fingers through her hand.

She smiled, "As much as I want to have make up sex with you right now, I'm exhausted. I'll end up falling asleep before we begin." Reid's face turned a bright red.

He coughed, "I was thinking of running you a hot bath, followed by a foot rub," he said.

She smiled, "OK, but give me two minutes to say goodbye."

She went over to Darcy who held out her bag and smiled. "Everything is ok now?"

She nodded yes. She handed him the key to her car. "You were right, he was scared."

"Excuse me," he said, bending his ear forward with his finger. "I didn't hear what you said,"

"Smart-ass," she called him. He smiled.

"I'm going to stay with Spencer tonight," she aid.

"That's fine, but I still want to see that contract." Ashley agreed, handing him the key.

"I'll drop off the copy at your place."

Reid opened his car door when Ashley returned. He took her bag from her when she climbed in. He set her bag in the backseat beside his messenger bag.

The roses and the bear were in her lap as she settled back in her seat as Reid started up his car. She closed her eyes when he pulled out of the parking lot.

By the time, Reid parked his car in the underground parking lot in his apartment; he realized that his girlfriend was already sleeping.


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta. There is a lemon scene. Please Read and Review. Also please check out my challange on New Year's Challange. "The Midnight Kiss" An one shot story about Hotch and Prentiss celebrating New Year's Eve.**

**Chapter #46**

Ashley woke up, seeing Reid still sleeping beside her in his bed. The last thing, she remembered was that she was lying on the couch while he was rubbing her feet. He must have carried her while she slept.

His long brown hair was spread out on his pillow as he slept where she smiled, watching him for a few minutes. Her eyes wandered past him where she saw his clock on his nightstand.

She squinted her eyes, trying to read the time, but not with her blind eyes. Fortunately, his silver watch was lying next to the clock. She carefully crawled over him, reaching his watch.

Seeing it was almost eight thirty, "Shit," she whispered. She had less than a half hour to get to her class or was it band practice. She couldn't remember. She jumped out of bed, waking Reid in the progress.

"What's going on," he asked as he rubbed his eyes, sitting up.

"Go back to sleep, I have to go and teach or something," she hastily explained as she found her jeans on the floor beside his bed.

"Shit, where's my glasses," she asked as she quickly put on her jeans. She lost her balance, slamming her bad hip against the dresser.

"Fuck," she cursed.

"There are on the coffee table. Ashley, stop, you are in no condition," Reid protest.

Ashley shook her head at him, "I don't have time to argue this," she said.

Grabbing her boots, forgetting that she was still wearing his shirt and mismatched socks, she left his bedroom. Her head was starting to spin, but she ignored it.

Grabbing her glasses, she found her bag by the hallway entrance. Bending down, opening her side pocket, where she kept a computer print out of this month's calendar. Since her main agenda book was trash, she found this calendar online and printed it out. It had her schedule for classes, band, and now for Fantasy Dolls.

She quickly stood up, where she would have lost her balance if Reid wasn't there to catch her.

"Whoa, take it easy," he said as he helps steady her. She shook her head, trying to get out of his grip.

"I can't, I am running late, I'm supposed to be painting fish," she said, looking at the calendar.

Reid took the calendar from her, "No, you are not," he said.

"Yes, I am. Doc, I don't have time to argue with you. Now let me go."

"No," he said firmly. "The fish class is not until next week. You're looking at the wrong date," he explained.

While his arm was firmly wrapped around her waist, supporting her, he had the calendar tucked in between his fingers. He moved his index finger toward the date, pointing to her the right date.

"You have nothing planned until tomorrow. You have a day off."

"Then it is laundry day," she said. He smiled, as he dropped the calendar on the floor, not caring of where it landed. He would deal with it later.

He guided her back to his bedroom.

"We can do that later. You are exhausted, you need to rest. I'll call Mary to let her know that you are going to spend the day with me. I will drive you home later on today." She nodded.

"Doc," she said as Reid sat her down on the bed. He took off her glasses, setting them on top of his nightstand. She undid her jeans where Reid gently laid her back in bed. Ashley hoisted up her hips as he pulled her jeans off. Ashley perched herself up with her elbows.

"Yes," he said, looking at her. He neatly folded her jeans in half, setting them on a chair. He can see the exhaustion on her face.

"Can we have sex later on," she asked.

Reid raised his eyebrows up, blushing. "Maybe later," he said.

Ashley lay back where Reid crawled in beside her. He pulled up the covers. He spooned her and held her.

It didn't take Ashley long to fall back asleep. Reid however wasn't sleeping. Still holding her in his arms, he remembered last night. He didn't have a vase for the roses so he ended up putting them in an old chipped coffee pot that he had lying around while Ashley soaked in a hot bath. She came out wearing his pink shirt. She laid on his couch while he rubbed her feet. He was about to ask her about the contract and where was Paul in all of this. Except that she had fallen asleep. He quickly repacked his Go bag before carrying her to his bed.

Ashley rolled in her sleep, where Reid instinctively laid on his back and moved his arm over his head, letting her place her head on his chest. He laid his arm on her back.

He didn't realize that she was still teaching during the day and now stripping at night. It shouldn't really be a surprise to him; he knew that she loved teaching.

What did surprise him that she lost her balance and could barely stand on her own. She had lost some weight since the last time he saw her which also told him that she wasn't eating nor sleeping much. He wondered if she was still taking her antidepressants. There wasn't much that he could do at the moment, except make sure that she eats something when she woke up.

Ashley felt something tickling her face. "Bailey," she mumbled, believing it was her dog trying to tell her that he needed to go. She brushed him away with her hand. The tickling continued where she turned her head up, expecting to smell his breath and have him licking her face.

Instead it was Reid sitting at her bedside. She reached for her glasses where she was able to see him clearly, wearing jeans and faded white shirt with Cal-Tech written across.

He was holding one of those feather ticklers which she was surprised that he still had them. He took most of the stuff except a few candles with him when he left the house.

"Morning, I made us breakfast," he said as he revealed his other hand to her. Ashley could see an omelet with bacon, and toast positioned neatly on a plate.

"Wow, you shouldn't have."

"Why, why can't I served my beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed," he asked.

Ashley opened her mouth, trying to come up with a good reason. But the truth was, she couldn't. Other men including Julian had served her breakfast in bed, elaborate breakfasts with a line of cocaine or champagne.

But it wasn't that they done it because they loved her. It was because they knew that she needed her strength for another round of sex.

She closed her mouth, shaking her head. "I don't know," she finally answered, looking down at his breakfast. It wasn't fancy, in fact that toast was a little burnt, but to Ashley, it was perfect.

"What about you," she asked as she slowly sat up. Reid set the plate down on the nightstand before helping her to get more comfortable.

"It's in the kitchen along with your tea. I'll get it as soon as you can get more comfortable."

He returned carrying his breakfast in his left hand and two mugs in his right hand. Ashley can see the string from the tea bags hanging over the edge on one of the mugs. He joined her, sitting on top of the blankets.

"This is really good," she said after a few bites.

He smiled, "Thank you."

"Do you want some more," he asked after he noticed that she had finished her breakfast before he did.

She shook her head no, "I'm good, thank you."

Ashley set her empty plate on the nightstand and held her tea in both of her hands. "I'm sorry about earlier. I can't believe that I got the dates mixed up."

Reid leaned over to the other nightstand on his side of his bed where he set his plate down. He leaned back, turning his head to her.

"It's ok, but it does tell me that you are running yourself to the point of exhaustion. I am not understanding this contract. I mean, I understand if you had to replace a broken window or fix the water heater. But this, this is not your fault. What does Paul have to say in all this?"

"Nothing," she answered in a matter of fact tone as she shrugged her shoulder.

"Paul has been in Toronto for almost two weeks now. His publishing company is setting up an office there and they need Paul to oversee it for some reason. I do not understand it myself because he is retired. He said that he was only gone for a few days, but something came up."

"What," Reid asked.

Ashley shrugged her shoulders, "Something about Canada's publishing rights are different from ours. I haven't had a chance to talk to him because of our schedules. But he too is not happy about me stripping either. He said that he will be home by the end of the week."

Reid let out a sigh, rubbing his face. Paul did promise him that he was going to stay and keep an eye on Ashley. Why didn't he call him to let him know the change of plans? Again something wasn't adding up.

"Doc, I gave them my word that I would do what the contract said." He laid his head back, closing his eyes. He felt her laying her arm on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Honey, this is not forever. Within three months, I will finally have access to the trust fund, which I hope it will cover the rest of the cost. Meanwhile I need to pay the bills and get my stuff replaced for work. I am hoping with the sale of my bike and the money, I earned from shaking my ass, I will be able pay for that and the down payment of the repairs."

_Bike, oh crap,_ he thought.

"Wait, you are selling your bike. You love your bike."

She nodded, "But I hate stripping even more. Besides I thought you hated my bike. You always give me statistics on motorcycles deaths."

He smiled, trying to come up with a reason for her not to sell bike, since his surprise was in the works.

"I'm still not crazy about you riding it. But I know you are always careful and I know it is one of those things that make you happy. What if I loan you the money?" She smiled, leaning over, kissing him.

"I still will be stripping."

He shook his head no, "No, pay me when you have access to the trust fund."

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know how much money there is in the trust fund." Reid looked at her, genuinely surprise of what she had said.

"You don't know of how much money there is in the account." She shook her head no.

"When Ryan died, I was too upset and I honestly didn't care of how much money there was. Then I was afraid to ask, I didn't want to give Rose more ammunition of accusing me that I was only after his money. But I suspect it is a lot. They wouldn't be doing this if it was only a couple of hundreds dollars." Reid kept quiet, not revealing how much the trust fund was. Those mysterious withdrawals were still bugging him.

He reached over where he gently rubbed the back of her neck. Ashley laid her head down, "God that feels so good."

He edged himself closer to her where he started rubbing it with both of his hands.

Ashley set her mug on top of the plate then moving closer to him.

"Can you wait until Paul returns and see what he says before selling your bike?" She nodded her head.

He mentally let out a sigh of relief that his surprise was still in tact for her. "And I would like to see the contract."

Again she nodded, "I need to get it photocopied first. Darcy wants to see it as well. Ashley then told her boyfriend about her conversation with Darcy and the agreement that they had.

"I'm happy that someone will be taking you to and from the strip club. I am not sure how I feel that it is the mafia," he honestly said. She turned around, understanding his concerns.

"I know that you would rather do this yourself, but your actions from the club last night, might have gotten you kicked out. Not to mention, what happens when you get called away? And honestly, you know that Darcy is one of the few people I trust." Reid nodded his head, knowing that she was right.

He pulled her closer, wrapping his long arms around her. She leaned her body against his.

"I promise that I will wait until Paul comes back, alright." He nodded again. He took a deep breath, smelling his shampoo in her hair and the musky soap on her skin. Which honestly didn't suit her. He made a mental note to pick up some soap that smell like flowers or something that she would like. Ashley raised both of her knees up, settled against his chest.

"I called Mary this morning and told her that you are here and spending the day with me. She told me that she will take Bailey out and do some of your laundry."

Ashley sat up, looking at him as she twisted her body around to face him. "What," she said, not believing him. "She shouldn't be doing this, she is not my maid, that is not her job," Ashley said as she started to sprout her reasons. Reid placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a gentle squeeze, stopping her.

"She is worried about you too. She knows that you have been running yourself ragged. She told me that if I make sure that you get some rest, she will do the laundry and take care of Bailey."

"Really," she said, knowing that Mary had said something else that would embarrass Reid.

"Well," he said then clearing his throat.

_Here its comes,_ she thought.

"She ummm suggested that I use my handcuffs if necessary."

"Really," she said, already seeing Mary telling Reid that. Reid blushed, bending his head down.

"So you do have any handcuffs," Ashley asked, she couldn't help herself from asking Reid that question.

With his head still down, "Yes," he whispered. Ashley burst into laughter as she lay down on the bed.

Reid smiled as he looked up. He placed her feet on his lap where he started rubbing them. She closed her eyes, enjoying that massage.

After a few moments of silence, with her eyes still closed, she asked. "So do you think Dave can be bribed?"

"Pardon me?" She opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Well Mary has been wonderful, taking care of me and you when you stayed with me at the house." Reid nodded yes; remembering how often she would pile food on his plate, telling him that he was too skinny. And when she helped him with the guesthouse.

"I have been thinking of bribing Dave with some cookies for an autographed copy of one of his books for Mary."

"Well if you make those chocolate chips cookies with the nuts, he might even give you two autographs," he suggested. He lifted her feet off of his lap, placing them down.

"But not now, you are going to relax. I am going to take a quick shower," he said as he bends down to kiss her.

Reid closed his eyes as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. He didn't hear the bathroom door opening and then closing. He almost jumped ten feet in the air when he felt hands on the back of his shoulders.

"Easy," he heard his girlfriend. "It's just me." He turned around, seeing her standing there naked in the shower.

"You are supposed to be resting," he said after he was able to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I honestly didn't mean to scare you. I was trying to surprise you," she said as she step closer to him, laying her arms around his shoulders as she stood up on her toes. He wrapped his long arms around her, pressing his body against her.

"You certainly did." He kissed her, as he leaned her against the shower wall. He nibbled on her neck as he ran his hands down her slick, wet body. Ashley closed her eyes as she held on to his head with both of his hands.

Reid licked the water droplets off of her breasts before taking one of them in his mouth, flicking the hard nipple with his tongue and gently biting it. She let out a gasp.

He made his way up toward her mouth, crushing it with his. They both looked down where Ashley set her foot on the tub rail.

Reid wrapped one of his arms around her waist, supporting her as he slips his member inside of her with his other hand. He soon started to thrust as he held her waist, making sure that she wasn't going to fall.

The last thing he wanted to do is to rush her to the ER. Ashley held on to his shoulders as she arched her head back against the tile wall.

Once he was confident that Ashley was going to be safe, he moved his hand over to stomach where he stuck his thumb against her as he continued his thrusts.

"Oh God," she cried, feeling the intensity. Almost immediately, her orgasm came crashing throughout her entire body where Reid instantaneously followed where he was still able to hold her in his arms as his legs gave out.

He was able to sit back in the tub without dropping her. He was impressed with himself that he was still inside of her. Reid kissed her again before leaning twisting his body around. Ashley moved off of his lap where he turned off the shower.

Reid brought her closer to her again, "That was," he started to say.

"Absolutely," she agreed, still catching her breath.

"Do you think we can walk back to the bedroom," he asked, once he was started to have feelings come back to his legs. She nodded.

Reid sat behind her on the bed, gently drying her long hair with one of the towels. They both had towels wrapped around their bodies. Ashley readjusted the towel that was wrapped around her. He heard Ashley then giggling.

"What," he asked.

"Three times," he heard her asking. He smiled, wondering of why it was so hard for her to believe that it was three times before they meet.

"Actually, it is eleven times now," he pointed out. Ashley turned her head around to face him.

"Then I think we should try to make it an even dozen," she suggested evilly, moving her eyebrows up and down. He smiled, leaning forward, kissing her bare shoulder. He then rested his chin on top of her shoulder.

"Of course, but later please," he begged, not even sure if he could go another round. She smiled, nodding her head.

He finished drying her hair, tossing the towel across the room where it landed on the edge of the hamper before landing on the floor.

He shrugged his shoulders, before climbing off the bed. He picked up the shirt that Ashley was wearing that was lying on the edge of the bed and handed it back to her.

He pulled out a pair of boxers from his dresser. After he slid them on, he left her alone in the bedroom.

His messenger bag sat on the chair where he opened the flap. After moving papers around inside his bag, trying to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a white plastic shopping bag. Pulling out the receipt out of the bag, he wrapped the plastic bag into a small plastic ball.

He returned where Ashley was finishing putting her hair into a French braid. He sat down beside her. Once she set her hairbrush down, she twisted her body to see him. He handed her the plastic bag.

"What's this," she asked, taking the bag into her hand.

"A surprise," he teased. Ashley opened the bag where she pulled out a Starship Enterprise key chain with two keys on the ring.

"Doc," she said, looking up at him.

"These are the keys to my place. This is for the front door," he said, pointing to one of the keys. "And this is for the apartment."

She looked at him, surprise that he was actually giving the keys to his place. And then felt guilty for not being able to give him her keys.

"It's ok, I know that you would have," he assured her, pulling her in closer to him.

He set his head on top of hers, holding her in his arms as he continued, "However if things get really bad there and you need a break, you are more than welcome to come here, even when I am away on a case." She smiled, closing her hand.

"Thank-you."

She looked up, seeing the concern and worried on his face about this whole situation between her and Rose, "Hey it is going to be ok," she said, pulling away from him.

"You know what it is like. You need to fix something and you know it is going to be hard." He nodded his head where he pulled her in again, holding her again.

Ashley closed her eyes, smelling the soap on his skin. She didn't want Reid to worry about this.

Changing the subject, she said, "Is it just me, but ever since we started having sex, you have become this Sex God, but you are always gentle as a kitten. I never had orgasms this intense, this powerful before you."

He smiled, looking down, even though, he was blushing furiously, and he felt his head swell with pride and ergo. "No, it is not you. It has been absolutely incredible. Come here," he answered, pulling her back into bed. He laid back down where Ashley laid her head on his chest.

"I think it is starting to become addictive. Shit, imagine the meetings. 'Hi, I'm Ashley and I am addicted of having great sex with my boyfriend." He smiled, already seeing it.

"Well, this is one habit that I want to keep," he whispered.

"Me too." They laid together in silence before Reid raised his head up, seeing that she wasn't sleeping.

"Do you want to go out for a late lunch," he asked.

She smiled, "Sounds good, and then maybe we can hang out, be a normal couple," she said.

He wrapped his long arms around her. "Sure." He paused, stroking her spine through the thin material of his shirt in an up and down motion. "What does a normal couple do?"

Ashley placed her chin on top of his chest. "I have no idea," she answered before she laughed. Reid joined her.

She lay back down on his chest. He kissed on top of her head, pulling up the blankets over them.

"How is your medications holding up?" She looked up at him.

"I'm not sure, I'll go check," she offered as she was about to climb out of bed. Reid held her tight.

"Later," he said. She propped her head in her hand, setting her arm on his chest.

"I'm sorry that this is reminding you of your mom." He shook his head no, raising his head up, kissing her. He cupped her face in his hand.

"Honey, it's alright. I am more worried that I am going to sound like a nuisance to you."

She shook her head no, "Actually I am finding it very sweet."

"Alright, give us fifteen minutes," the friendly pharmacist technician said to the young couple as they stood by the pharmacy window. They step aside, letting the technician help the other person behind them.

Ashley took his hand, looking at his silver watch, "I am going to go and get a few things," she said.

He shook his head, "Why don't I get them, you can sit down on the bench, over there," he offered, pointing to the bench for the people who were waiting for their prescription to be filled.

She smiled, leaning forward to him. "I need to get some tampons," she whispered. He coughed, bending his head down. She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek.

"Do you need more," she quietly whispered. Reid was extremely grateful that Ashley didn't mention condoms out loud. He nodded.

"And some," she asked, not saying lubricant out loud. He nodded again. She was about to walk away from him. When he stopped her.

"Can you please pick up some shampoo and soap as well."

Ashley looked at him, "For your bag," she asked.

He shook his head no, "No, I was thinking that maybe you would like to leave your shampoo, soap, and such that you use at my place. Save you from bringing them back and forth," he answered, trying not to blush. She smiled, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

She picked up one of the plastic baskets that were sitting beside the pharmacy. He watched her disappear in the aisle.

"Dr. Reid," he heard a familiar voice behind him. One of the pharmacists stood behind the counter. He recognized him from one of the cases that the BAU dealt with last year which dealt with children that were overdosing on drugs that had been tampered. Ralph Smythe was asked for a counsel on the precipitations where they found it was very cleverly forged by the unsub was later planning to sue the medical company for millions of dollars. He appeared to be in his late forties with blond crew cut hair. He wore gold frame glasses and a white pharmacist jacket.

"I didn't know that you were working here," Reid said as he offered his hand.

"I started working here about a couple of months ago. Listen, do you have a few minutes," he asked quietly shaking his hand.

Reid could tell from the tone of his voice that it was serious. He nodded yes. Smythe opened the door to the pharmacy and lead the young doctor to the corner of the store where the two men were able to talk quietly.

"A couple of days ago, a woman was offering me and the other pharmacist money to change another woman's pills to something else. We told her no, it was against law. She doubled her offer and again, we said no so she left." Reid knew that as long they didn't take the money, they were not breaking any laws, but he could tell it did bother Smythe.

"She was very determined to get that prescription change and she might have gone somewhere else to do it."

Reid dug out his pad from his messenger bag and his silver pen from his jacket. "We don't deal with these cases, but I will still see what I can do. Do you remember anything about the woman or the other woman, anything?"

He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Oh, I don't know without checking my records, but that other women met her in the store. I know that her name was Ashley, she was young, very pretty." Then he stopped as he put on his glasses, looking up.

"Her," he said, pointing his finger out. Reid turned his head, seeing Ashley, standing out by the aisle, looking over shampoo.

He turned his attention back to Smythe, "The one with the brown jacket. Are you sure," he asked, forcing himself to remain calm. He nodded yes.

"What about the other woman, what did she look like?"

"She was elderly, dressed in black, her hair was in a bun, and wore glasses," Smythe answered, describing Rose.

_Oh crap_, Reid thought.

"Excuse me, Ralph," one of the technicians who leaned her head over the counter, calling him.

"I need to get back to work."

Reid nodded, handing him his pad. "Could you write out your number and I will get back to you. And please don't tell anyone. That girl you pointed is my girlfriend."

Smythe nodded his head, writing down the information that Reid requested. Reid blew out his breath, putting his pen and pad back to where it belongs as he joined Ashley who was picking up her medication.

He forced himself to smile as he glanced down in her basket. Besides the things that she said that she was going to get, he also saw aspirin, heating pads, gummy worms, a notebook, loose-leaf and a green binder. He raised his eyebrows up at her.

"You already used up the notebooks that I brought you," he said.

"No," she answered sheepishly. "They were on sale. I also need to rewrite my notes for one of my classes." Reid smiled, bending his head down, not really surprise at her answer.

"Hey, wait until I get to a yarn store," she teased.

Just then, Reid's phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out, seeing Hotch's name on the screen. He looked at his girlfriend where they both knew it was time for him to go to work.


	47. Chapter 47

*** First of all, I am sorry for not posting last week. My beta reader was in the process of moving and getting ready for family moving in. So she was one little busy little hen. So she didn't have much time to do any beta. But I thank you all for your patiences.**

*** Now, the important business. I do not own CM. My thanks for my sister for being my beta. I welcome any and all reviews.**

*** It contains spoilers to "Third Life"**

*** Which I also know that this doesn't fit the series time-line. I wrote this chapter before assuming it fit the show's time-line. Nope. When they had the marathon of Criminal Minds, this episode was on so I watched it to get the information like where exactly was the case and what were the BAU were wearing that day, all of the little details that I needed. Except I did the "assume" thing. I assumed it was during the time of JJ's pregnancy. Except she never even meet Will so no Henry. I know, I know. Don't assume; you will make an ass out of you and me. However this chapter and the following three chapters are really important to the story, and I have tried to see if any other episodes would work, but it didn't. This will not only bring Reid and Ashley closer together, but it will give you more hints of what Rose has been up to.**

* * *

**Chapter #47**

_Reid pointed his gun at Jack Vaughan who was pointing his rifle at Ryan Phillip. His daughter stood in between them, blocking Reid from making a clear shot. _

_"Jack, you swore to your wife, you'd protect Lindsey. Listen to her Jack, listen to what she wants - She's begging you to kill somebody right in front of her. What do you think your wife wanted you to protect Lindsey from? Jack, your life has been, has been about violence, and if you do this, Lindsey's will be too. Do you want that? When does it end, Jack?" _

_Lindsey who was still standing in between them, "Kill him," she whispered. _

_"When does it stop?" _

_"Tomorrow," Jack answered then pulling the trigger._

Reid dried his face as he stood in the small bathroom in the plane on the way home. He can still hear the shotgun going off in his head. His right hand starting to shake where he made a fist, squeezing it and stretching his fingers out. He shook it, where it stopped shaking. He can still smell the blood and the gunpowder.

He walked out of the bathroom. He saw Morgan sitting in a chair, listening to his music, but he looked back at him. Reid could see the concern in his eyes, but he couldn't even tell his big brother that he was alright if he wasn't sure himself.

Reid pulled out his cell phone as he went to the far corner of the plane, away from everyone else. He played in his hand as he sat down. He checked his watch, noting the time difference. He dialed a familiar number.

"Hello," Ashley answered.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to…" He started to say before going quiet.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice." he said, staring out to the wall.

"Alright, "I am looking for a coffee maker right now, but there are way too many."

"Really?"

"Yeah, some are for fine grounds or course grounds. And then there are the steamers and such. Oh wait; there is one for about four hundred dollars that you can program your own coffee. Ghee, with that price, they should be able to program your own DVD player."

Reid let out a little laugh. "You think."

"I just wanted one that I can make coffee for my boyfriend that is all."

He smiled. "Why are you looking for coffee makers now?"

"I'm bored. My AA meeting doesn't start for another hour and let's face, you know how much trouble I am going to get into if I wander around in the arts and craft store." He smiled again, knowing that whenever she does, she ends up buying over a hundred dollars worth of supplies.

"Spencer, are you sure that you are alright?"

"I'm fine; it was just a bad case."

"Do you want to come over after my meeting? Paul got Rose to join him in Toronto for a few days and it is Mary's night off."

"I won't get back until late tonight,"

"Where are you?"

"We just left California," he answered.

"It's ok; I am not working until tomorrow night." Reid was quiet, bending his head down, pinching the bridge of his nose. He wasn't sure if he should come over or not. He did want to see her again, but the last thing he wanted to do was to make her worry more.

But yet, he wanted to see her, he wanted to be reassured that the world was still worth fighting for. He didn't realize that he had let out a sigh, until he heard it himself.

"Doc."

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"How bad was it?

"Bad," he quietly answered.

"The guards know you and Bailey is used to you. Are you sure that you are going to be OK? I can meet you at your place if you like."

"No, that is OK I'm going to be fine," he said. He wasn't sure if he believed it himself or not. He shouldn't have made that phone call.

"Well, if you don't, do you want to meet for dinner before my class tomorrow and you can give me some tips of what to look for in a coffee maker."

"OK," he said, turning his seat around, seeing his team.

"Reid," Hotch called out to him. "I have to go, bye," he said, not giving her a chance to say goodbye. He turns around and joins the team.


	48. Chapter 48

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta. I welcome any and all reviews.**

**- My Little Teddy Bear song was anonymous and it is a traditional lullaby.**

**Chapter #48**

Reid stood outside of the house for several minutes. The cold wind blew against his neck and he bundles up his tweed jacket against himself to keep warm. He extended his slender index finger out and was about to push the door bell, but stopped.

He couldn't shake the phantom scents of the blood and the gunpowder. His hand started to shake again as he makes a fist several times, trying to stop it. He turned around, looking at his Volvo, tempted to climb into his car and drive off where he would get the Dilaudid. That would make things feel better and make him feel numb. Except Morgan had told him that if he was having another bad week, call him.

Reid knew that the guards had already called the house to let Ashley know that he was here. He heard the door unlock and open. Ashley stood there wearing a blue terry cloth robe with Bailey sitting down at her side.

"Hi," he said sheepishly, couldn't think of a reason why he was standing outside her door for all this time. She smiled back at him and he knew that she didn't need the reason or excuse. It was OK.

She held out her hand and Reid took it. She pulled him inside. Still holding onto his hand, she closed the door and locked it up again with her free hand. He stood there in silence, watching her.

Bailey gives a soft whine as he brushes his head against his hand. Reid lets go of her hand as he bends down and scratches him behind the ears. Bailey licks his face as Reid moves his face away from him. He wasn't in the mood of being bathed by him.

Ashley kneels down where she rubbed her dog's back. She brushed a strand of his hair away from his face before touching it. He watched her moving her hand down where she set it on top of his where she held it. Ashley kissed his forehead before leaning hers against his. He nodded his head at her where they both stood up.

Ashley still held onto his hand as she led him to her bedroom where he then let go of her hand. He shut the door. He set his messenger bag down on her pink couch and then laid his jacket on top of his bag. He sat down on the pink couch, noticing her crochet project was on the table along with some written notes. The roses that he gave her at the strip club were now in the same plastic water pitcher. He was surprised that she still kept that pitcher. There was a small plastic storage container off the side where Reid can see some balls of yarn. He wasn't really surprise that Ashley had brought a few balls.

Ashley came out of her bathroom carrying a small trashcan and a box of Kleenex tucked underneath her arm. She placed the can beside her as she moved his stuff further over on the couch so she can sit down beside him.

"It's OK, we don't have to talk. We can just sit here," she whispered as she took his hand and gently held it. He nodded, closing his eyes, remembering the empty bathroom.

"Oh God," he said, letting go of her hand. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. Ashley moved in front of him, pulling him closer.

Reid reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulders. He held her tightly as he cried. He felt her hand running down the back of his head, stroking his hair. She held him in silence until he started stiffening up and pulling away from her. Ashley knew what was getting ready to happen.

"Hold on," she said as she leaned over to the side where the trashcan was sitting. Reid covered his mouth with his hand, now paler than before. The second that she placed the can down in front of him, Reid leaned forward and threw up. He felt her hands holding onto his head, moving his long hair away from his face as he threw up again.

Ashley gave him a couple of Kleenexes as he wiped his mouth, dropping it in the can. His head was spinning and he had to close his eyes. He felt a bottle being pressed into his hands.

"Rinse first, and then slowly drink." Reid swished the water in his mouth, rinsing of what was left from the vomit, and then spitting it out in the trashcan. He repeated again before taking a long drink.

"Lets take this off," he heard her as he felt her loosening his tie. He looked down realizing that it was covered in vomit. He ducked his head down as she removed it. He watched her carrying it to the bathroom, no doubt to rinse it off.

He closed his eyes, leaning back on the couch. He then felt her hand on his head pressing a cold wet cloth on his forehead. He opened his eyes, seeing his girlfriend, kneeling over him, holding the cloth on his forehead.

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"It's OK Doc. You are not the first person who threw up in front of me, alright." He took the wet cloth from her, as he leaned forward.

"Are you going to be sick again," she asked.

He shook his head no, "I'm fine, just a little lightheaded." Ashley moved the can away from him. She sat down beside him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to." He nodded yes, sitting back up, setting the wet cloth down on his lap.

"We were in California on a kidnapping case. Where we later found that one of the fathers was in the Witness Protection Program which we thought it might have to do with him. I talked to the father and I found out that the reason that he turned States Evidence against the people that he worked with was because they killed his wife. He went in because he didn't want his daughter to grow up to be like him. But we found it was three teenage boys. The leader was interested in the father's daughter, which she didn't care for him. The father managed to get away from his guard and was able to track down the leader. I was able to find them alone. He had his shotgun pointing to the kid's head, while the daughter was begging him to shoot him. I tried to talk him out of it, ask him if this was the life he wanted to set for his daughter. But he just . . ." He went quiet. He let out a sigh.

"I can still smell the blood and see the . . ." Tears were starting to roll down his face again.

"Shh, Shh, it is over now. You are safe now," she whispered as she brushed his hair back. She pulled him closer to her. He reluctantly gave in, laying his head on her lap and cried.

He wasn't sure of how long he laid on her lap, but he realized that Bailey was lying on the bed in front of them, looking back at him, as if he was trying to initiate a staring contest. He stared back at the dog; he couldn't look up at his girlfriend.

"Bailey, stop that," he heard her. Reid finally sat up. Ashley rose to her knees where she held his face in her hands.

"I know that you are not going to believe this, but I am very proud of you right now." He looked up at her with his brown eyes. Why was she proud of him for not being able to stop this?

"I know that you wanted to feel numb, you want to forget this whole night." He was taken aback by what she just said. How did she know?

"I knew it when you called me," she explained, answering his silent question. "But you didn't. You came here instead and face this sober. Stay with me tonight." He nodded yes.

She climbed off the couch, where she took his hand, pulling him up. "I don't think I can sleep tonight."

She smiled, "You will. Right now, you are running on adrenaline. It will wear off soon and you will end up crashing. Do you want to take a shower, get cleaned up?"

He nodded and didn't object when Ashley pulled his holster off of his belt, and set it on top of her dresser. She placed his silver watch beside it. She gave his hand a squeeze before letting go.

She stepped in front of him where she unbuttoned his dark grey shirt, gently removing it. She dropped it on the floor. She stood in front of him as she gave him another smile. She stepped closer, sliding her hands around his waist, holding him closer to her body. Reid wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on to her shoulders with his eyes close, holding her tight.

"It's OK. I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

She pulled back with her hands still on his waist. She knew that this next part would probably be difficult for him to handle. She had seen him naked, but this was completely different and embarrassing for him to go through. She looked into his dark brown eyes as she nods her head toward the bathroom.

He closed his eyes, bending his head down, letting out a sigh. She could feel the relief rolling off of him.

Ashley walked to the bathroom where she picked up one of the folded towels from the bathroom counter.

"Doc," she said, poking her head out. He was sitting on the edge of her bed with his leg cross over his other leg in the process of taking off of one of his socks. She placed the towel on her dresser.

"Just leave your clothes where they are. I'll take care of them later." She went back to the bathroom. She piled more towels on the counter, close to the shower stall. After putting her long copper brown hair in a messy bun, she started the shower.

Reid came in, with the towel wrapped around his waist. She stepped aside, letting him in the shower.

Even though he could feel the hot water running down his body, he still felt cold. He remembered what his mentor Gideon had told him. If his hands stopped feeling cold, then he should get out.

His legs were starting to feel like Jell-O, he had to lean against the tile wall for support. He felt her arms wrap around him, holding him.

"I got you," she said. He could feel himself turning red and it wasn't from the hot water.

"It's OK, just sit down." He did, pulling his legs up, trying his best to cover himself up.

"Ashley."

"Yes."

"You are naked too, aren't you," he said, realizing that was probably the dumbest question that he could ever ask.

"Yes." He knew that his girlfriend had seen him naked on a few occasions. But that was for sex. Tonight, he couldn't help himself. He set his head down on his knees as the water kept hammering down on top of him. He felt his hair being tugged away from his face.

"Hey," she whispered. "Talk to me, what's wrong." He raised his head up, looking at her with his hair in front of his face.

"I don't like you seeing me like this," he quietly said.

"Like what, vulnerable?" He nodded. She moved around him where he felt her hands sliding down his shoulders and holding him from behind. She kissed his cheek.

"I know the answer is yes with your idiotic memory." He raised his head up, turning back toward her.

"Eidetic," he corrected.

"Potato, potato. But do you remember of what I told you when we first met?"

He nodded, "You told me that it was OK to have a bad day."

"That is still true." She reached from behind, picking up the toothbrush and toothpaste. She handed them to Reid.

"You know normally I would let you shower on your own, but right now, you are coming out of shock. You can barely stand on your own." He nodded, knowing that she was right.

"It's OK," she assured him as she brushed his hair back in a slow motion.

"There are three things that you need to know tonight, alright. One, the sun always sets in the west. Two, you can never have enough gummy bears." Reid smiled, letting out a small laugh. "And three, I love you. I love you for keeping me grounded and I love you for being normal," she said before leaning forward, kissing him.

"And I love you for your free-spiritedness and your passion for life," he said, kissing her again where she kissed him back. She felt his hand on her shoulder while the other one cupped her face. She pulled back as he rubbed his index finger up and down along her cheek.

Ashley slide her hands around his waist, she knew that he wanted her. He needed her, he need comfort and love. She closed her eyes, enjoying that touch.

Then he stopped and she opened her eyes. He closed his eyes, bending his head down, remembering. Ashley rolled onto her knees, pulling him close. She rested her head on top of his head.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, where he started to shake again. "It's alright. We'll get through this." She held him as the water landed on them both.

Reid let out a low grunt. "Sorry," he muttered. She pulled back, holding his face in her hands. She pushed his hair out of his face where she can look into his brown eyes.

"Don't be sorry for this." He nodded his head. "We are going to finish here, and then I will get your bag from your car. I need to put your clothes in the wash, the smell of vomit does stick to everything. And then I will lay down with you." He nodded his head.

She handed him a toothbrush and toothpaste, "When Mary set up my room, she brought some stuff from the store, not realizing that Paul had brought me the same things," she explained about the clean toothbrush. He took them, unscrewing the cap.

Meanwhile Ashley soaped up one of the facecloths before she handed it to him. "I am going to wash your backside and then your hair, is that alright?" He nodded while still brushing his teeth. He leaned forward, spitting it out over the drain hole. He could feel Ashley rubbing his back in a gentle circular motion as he finished brushing his teeth. He set the toothbrush over to one side before he wiped the soapy dishcloth across his chest.

Ashley started rubbing his long brown hair, massaging his scalp. He could feel smell peaches from her shampoo. He cringed a bit when he felt her rubbing too hard on one side of his head, but he didn't tell her.

"Normal," he said as he stared out of the wall. Ashley bends her head to one side, waiting for him to continue. "You always tell me that you love me for being normal," he said.

"I did," she said, knowing that he wanted to know why.

"Hold on, let me rinse you first." She gently pulled Reid back into the shower stream where he closed his eyes. He could feel her running her fingers through his hair, rinsing the shampoo out of his hair.

Once she was done, she sat back down on the floor, bringing up her knees as well. "Before we met, the only plans that I had made were for work or for the doctors. Everything was on the whim. If I wanted to go and see a movie, I would go, not waiting for anyone else to see it with me because they had to work that night. Same with traveling. If I had a few days off, I would take off and go where the road would take me. And I would not tell anyone. Believe me, Harry and Darcy would give me major shit for doing that. They always kept thinking that Julian had kidnapped me. But I would just go, not really care about who cared or not. Before you, I would always eat over the sink. The only times that I sat down at a table and eat was in restaurants or at Darcy's place. When Harry came over, we would eat straight from the pans, no plates. Do you remember my table back at my house?" He nodded yes.

"It was never used before eating. It was always used to put my crap on, an assembly line for my bears, or my classes. I would always some stupid excuse not to take my pills. OK, that was before the deal with Paul and Rose. If there was something that I wanted or needed like groceries and I didn't have the money for it. I would just go without it or take off my clothes." He raised his eyebrows up, surprise that Ashley would do that.

She kissed his shoulder, resting her chin on it. "Normal people eat dinner at the table. Normal people make plans and stick to them. Normal people don't take off without telling someone. And normal people make budgets. That is what I mean when I said normal and why I love you for it."

"Oh cool," he answered, not sure of how to respond to that. No one had ever referred to him as being normal with his high IQ or three PhDs. He closed his eyes as Ashley rubbed some conditioner on his hair.

_"Dinner will be in a few minutes so if you want to wash up," Ashley announced from the kitchen. Reid looked up from his book as he sat on the couch in her living room. He could smell the pork chops and cornbread coming from the kitchen. _

_Putting his book back into his messenger bag, he stood up and made his way over to the table where he noted that it wasn't set. He went into the kitchen area, the cornbread with steam coming out of the oven resting on the counter._

_"What are you looking for?" _

_"Plates," he answered. _

_"Plates," she repeated. _

_He nodded, "You know, round discs that are made out of glass, ceramic, metal and plastic. Did you know t__he Chinese was the first to discover porcelain? They started trading with Europeans in the early 1300's where items became the most requested item, specifically plates. At first European elite would trade with the Chinese porcelain but in the 1700's a German potter learned the Chinese process and made it their own. It wasn't until the 1800's when a European nobleman publicly displayed decorative plates with patterns full and vivacious colors __that __commemorative plates__ cam__e into popularity. It became an inexpensive hobby for European nobles," he continued before stopping himself. Even though Ashley did not have that glaze look in her eyes, like everyone else, but he knew that he was starting to bore her which would make this date go wrong. She smiled, bending her head down then looking back at him. _

_"I know what plates are, why you need one." _

_"Two actually, I thought I would set the table for you while you finish here." _

_He could see the confusion on her face, "Table," she asked, not understanding. _

_"Or are we planning to eat in the living room?" Ashley looked at him before it dawned on her. "Table," she said looking down, making a sour face. "I forget to set the table, didn't I? I'm sorry, I was too busy concentrating on making dinner," she explained. _

_"I will set the table," she said before one of her pots started boiling over. "Damn it," she softly cursed as she moved the pot away from the burner. _

Reid realized that she didn't forget to set the table, it never dawned on her that they would be eating at the table.

"Do you think you can stand up now so you can rinse off," she asked, interrupting his memory. He nodded where Ashley took his arm, placing it over her shoulder and help him to stand. He stood underneath the shower stream, closing his eyes, protecting them from the soap.

Ashley was right; he did feel much better after that shower. He knew that she was standing behind him, just in case he needed her. He turned off the water.

A door opened where he could feel a cold breeze rushing into the shower stall. He turned around, seeing her holding out a towel.

"Thanks." He wrapped himself with it. Ashley already wrapped hers around her body. She gave him another towel for his hair. She took his hand and led him out of the bathroom.

"I want you to lie down and try to get some rest in the meantime, please," she said, giving him a gently squeeze. She let go of him so she can pull down the covers. Reid stood there, watching her.

This was starting to be déjà vu view for him, except it was him that was pulling down the blankets while she stood there watched and he was in his pajamas, not in a towel that he was currently wearing.

She turned around, laying her hands on his arms and turning him around to where he was in front of the bed. "I want you to lie down; I will get your bag. Where are your car keys," she asked as she gently pushed him down.

"In my jacket," he muttered as he dried his hair.

"Alright," she said. She was about to leave him, but he held onto her arms with both of his hands. She nodded her head, where she pushed him back on the bed. Reid let go of her as she went over and picked up his feet, setting them on the bed. After pulling up the blankets up to his chin, she crawled in bed with him, over the covers. Reid settled in, rolling on this side, facing her.

Tucking her wet hair behind her ears, "Close your eyes," she said. He did.

She lay on her side; unfortunately it was on her bad hip. "Ashley," she heard Reid warning her about her hip, with his eyes still closed. Even with his mood, he still worried about her hip.

Setting the pillow behind her back, she sat up. Reid inched closer to her. She ran her fingers through his damp hair, while she sang to him.

_Go to sleep, My Teddy Bear,_

_Close your little button eyes,_

_And let me smooth your hair._

_It feels so soft and silky that._

_I'd love to cuddle down by you._

_So go to sleep, my darling Teddy Bear._

Ashley looked over, seeing Reid already sleeping. She carefully crawled out of bed, not waking him up.

When she came back after picking up his Go Bag, she found Bailey laying beside him as if he was watching over him. She smiled, setting his bag down on the floor.

Quickly and quietly, she dug out her cell phone from her purse and took a few pictures of her boyfriend and her dog together in bed. She couldn't help herself, they looked so cute together. Already she could hear Morgan making fun in her head if she ever shows him the pictures.

Putting her cell phone back in her purse, she picked up his clothes and started sorting them. Digging out his wallet and whatever else from his pockets when his cell phone rang.

Ashley dug out his cell, seeing Morgan's name on his screen. "Hello," she answered, quietly praying it wasn't about another case.

"Hey pretty boy."

"Hi, pretty girl," she answered back, not sure of how to answer that one.

"Ashley? Is that you? Where's Reid?"

"He's sleeping right now. Please tell me that you don't have a new case?"

"No, no. I wanted to check on him. He was in bad shape when he left."

She let out a sigh, leaning against the couch arm. "He was. He was close to getting drugs."

"Shit. Oh man."

"Derek, Spencer didn't. He came here, faced this sober. I know that there is a NA meeting for cops tomorrow night, Belafonte, Beltane. I can't remember the name. I can't take him there because I am not a cop."

"I know which one you are talking about and I will make sure that he is there."

"Thank you. You are welcome to come over for breakfast tomorrow. If Spencer is up to it, I'll make banana pancakes with the caramel syrup."

"Oh man, that sounds good."

"Good, see you around eight."


	49. Chapter 49

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #49**

Reid rolled in his sleep where he wrapped his arm around someone whom he believed it was his girlfriend. He smiled, not opening his eyes as he started to drift back to sleep. As he ran his hand down, he felt the course hair running against his hand and arm.

"Ghee, Ashley, you really need to shave," he groggily said, then smelling the worst morning breath that he can ever imagined. "And brush your teeth," he said.

He heard a soft whine coming from her side making him open his eyes, seeing Bailey looking straight back to him with his dark eyes. The boxer leaned forward and started to lick his face.

"Stop, stop," he said, rolling onto his back.

"Should I give leave you two lovebirds alone," he heard Ashley. He raised his head up, seeing her leaning against the doorway. She wore a pair of faded black jeans with a black tank top with a white dragon silkscreened on the front. The sides of her long copper brown hair was pulled away from her face and held in placed by a barrette on the back of her head.

"Very funny," he said, wiping the drool with the back of his hand. Ashley went over to him, picking up the towel that was still sitting on the edge of the bed. She handed it to him. He wiped the rest of his face.

"At least now, he likes you." Ashley sat on the bedside. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered. He looked around, noting that the other side of her bed was wrinkled, but it was still made. He saw a blanket folded with a pillow on top, sitting on the couch and his Go Bag beside it. The clothes that he wore from last night were now cleaned and folded neatly on top of her dresser with his gun, watch and his belt sitting next to it.

"Did you get any sleep," he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "About an hour or so on the couch. I'm fine. I'll take a nap later on today before I go into work alright. Anyway if you are up to it, I was thinking of banana pancakes for breakfast." He smiled, liking that idea.

"Good, because Derek is joining us for breakfast." He looked up at her.

"He called your cell last night while you were sleeping. He was worried about you."

"Great," he sighed. "I don't need a babysitter."

She edged closer to him, laying her hand on his face. "Spencer, trust me. If you didn't come over last night, I would have gone to your place, called Derek and started searching for you." She moved her hand down, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Spencer what if this was me, Derek or anyone else, what would have you done?"

He let out a breath, "Same thing," he answered quietly, knowing that she was right. He felt her kissing her forehead before looking up into her emerald-green eyes.

"OK, why don't you get dressed, and I will start making breakfast. I am going to let Bailey out, can please let him in before you leave the room and close the door behind you. The last thing that I want him to be barking mad at Derek." He nodded his head. She smiled, standing up.

She was about to leave when Reid took her hand. She turned around where he gently pulled her in, wrapping his long slender arms around her waist, setting his head against her chest. She bends her head down, kissing the top of his head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's OK; you are allowed to have a rough night." He reluctantly let her go.

"Bailey," she said as she walked over to the doors leading to outside. Bailey who was still sitting on the bed, beside Reid during all this time. He jumped down and trotted past Ashley to outside.

* * *

Ashley hung up the phone after speaking with the guards. Morgan had just arrived. She pressed the button of the coffee maker on, letting the brown liquid dripped into the coffee pot as she left the kitchen.

Morgan was coming up the steps when she opened the door. "Morning," she said.

"Morning Pretty Girl," he said, flashing his smile at her as he took off his sunglasses. Ashley raised her eyebrows up at him when he called her that. But she guesses that since she gave him that idea last night, it was now his nickname to her.

Morgan walked into the foyer. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute," she started to say when Bailey charged into the room with one of Reid's converse sneakers in his mouth. He saw Morgan standing there and just started to bark at him while still holding his shoe in his mouth.

"Bailey," Ashley said, "Quiet."

"It's OK, he is not used to me," Morgan said as he bend forward, offering his hand out to the dog. Bailey edged closer, sniffing it.

Just then Reid came running after him, wearing dark gray pants with his beige shirt and dark green sweater. He grabbed his shoe as the boxer held on, believing that Reid wanted to play with him.

"Give it back," he said as he pulled on his shoe, not realizing that Morgan was there. Bailey held firm and a tug of war began. Ashley let out a sigh while she saw Morgan smiling from the corner in her eye.

If this tug of war happened anywhere else, Ashley would have already got her camera out and started taking pictures. This would have been perfect for her scrapbook classes. But she could easily see one of the vases or figurines breaking in the foyer and there was no doubt in her mind that it would have been expensive.

"Good grief. Bailey," she ordered. The boxer stopped. "Ta," she said. Bailey let go of his shoe. Reid stopped, straightening himself up. He noticed that Morgan was standing there, smiling away.

"OK, that was our show for today. I'll take Bailey back to my room while you can show Morgan the kitchen. The coffee should be ready by now."

Ashley returned shortly where Morgan and Reid were sitting at the table, drinking coffee. She could still see Morgan beaming like a peacock.

"What," she asked him as she went over to the sink to wash her hands.

"The Reid-effect," Morgan commented.

"The what effect," Ashley asked as she turned on the griddle, dropping butter on it. She smeared the butter all over the pan as it melted.

"It is the effect that he causes towards dogs and small children. Dogs will hate him and the children cry. My dog Clooney always barks at him," Morgan explained. Reid nodded his head, confirming it.

Ashley poured the pancake batter on the griddle, smiling. "Huh. Before Spencer and I started dating, Bailey would sit beside me on the couch. Unfortunately he would start drooling on either on the pillow or the cushion. I have lost count of how many times that I had to wash that pillow case or the cushion case. Now when Spencer comes over and watches TV, Bailey wouldn't sit with us, even though, there is plenty of room for the three of us. I was very surprised last night that Bailey was lying next to him while he was sleeping. He wouldn't even let me get into bed with them." Reid was surprised at what Ashley had just said. Was that the reason that she was sleeping on the couch?

"As to the kids, he has been to my classes on a few occasions, never made any of the kids cried. Made them confused when he told them about the history of the cookies. We were making cookie jars at the time," Ashley explained. Morgan looked over at Reid where he too nodded his head sheepishly.

"It was after he started showing them magic tricks, then they all loved him. They always ask me if he was picking me up that day."

The first batch of pancakes was done. Ashley set the platter down in front of the two men, "Breakfast is ready," she announced. She returned to the stove, making the second batch of pancakes.

"Aren't you joining us," Ashley heard Reid asking.

She shook her head no, "I have to make the second and third batch. And no, I can't make them all at once or they would get cold. Go ahead and eat," she said as she turned around to face them.

When she was about to set the second batch of pancakes down on the table, Morgan stood up, pushing his chair back. "OK Pretty Girl, now you sit down, I'll make the last batch."

"I'm fine Derek," she protested, setting the plate down. Morgan pulled his chair closer to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, as he gently pushed her down.

"You made this wonderful breakfast, now please sit." Ashley turned her head back, seeing Reid nodding in agreement as he switched Morgan's plate to a clean plate from the empty space on the table.

Ashley knowing that she was defeated and plus, she was hungry. She pulled her chair closer to her where she raised her eyebrows up at her boyfriend.

"So Derek can cook," she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. He switched glasses as well, pouring orange juice and setting it in front of her.

She could tell by his face that last night was still on his mind and he was still thinking about what ifs. Morgan returned with the plate and he took the empty seat.

Taking a deep breath, "I love you and I hope you will forgive me, but I am going to stick my nose into this. I know that I told you last night and this morning that you were allowed to have a rough night. That is still true, but not to the point of where you were going to use again."

Then she waved her hand in front of Morgan, "Which he never did." Morgan nodded his head.

"Kid, the last thing that we want is to put you on the spot, but we just want to let you know that we are here for you. And if you don't want to talk about it, which is OK" Reid nodded yes and Ashley knew that he didn't want to talk about it. Instead he stood up, stabbing his fork into the pancakes.

"You need to eat," he said as he set a couple of them on her plate. He sat back down. Ashley glanced at Morgan as he nodded his head at her. Maybe Reid would open up with him alone. That is all she can hope for.

* * *

It was after breakfast, when they were cleaning the table. Ashley took the platter where she started to feel lightheaded and she had to lean against the table. A fork slide off the plate, making a clattering sound as it landed on the floor. She felt the plate being taken away.

"Come on, you need to rest," Reid said.

"I'm fine," she said. Her boyfriend shook her head no.

"You are tired. Morgan and I will do the dishes and clean up."

"No, you guys are my guests," she started to protest.

"This is not your house. Please Ashley," he begged.

"Kid is right. You go and lie down. I'll stay. I would like to have a tour at this fancy place," Morgan encouraged.

"Your job is done now, it is my turn." She looked at his dark brown eyes. "I am OK now," he whispered. She nodded as he kissed her forehead.

"Alright, night Derek."

"Night, hey how about one of these days, we can go out on a double date or something," he offered. Ashley smiled, liking that idea.

Reid watched Ashley leaving the kitchen as he took off his sweater and rolled up his sleeves.

"Do you want to wash or dry," he asked.

"How about I wash, you know where everything goes," Morgan offered. He nodded his head as he pulled the tea towel off of the fridge door handle. They washed the dishes in silence.

Reid was still thinking of that night. He couldn't help himself of replaying that day in his head. That was the worst thing about having an eidetic memory, he can remember everything. This is something that will stick in his mind for the rest of his life.

"Don't let her go," Morgan said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Excuse me."

He looked at his little brother, "I know that with my history with women is not exactly good, but I do know that since I known you, this is the first time that you have been truly happy. I was surprised at how she brought it up, trying to get you to talk. But the fact that she did, shows that she does care about you a lot. Don't let her go."

He smiled, "I plan to keep her for a long time."


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please Read and Reviews.**

***** This chapter contains a lemon scene.*******

* * *

**

**Chapter #50**

Reid softly knocked on the door, before opening it. He saw Ashley in bed, sleeping on her stomach, with the blanket kicked off. Her jeans were slung over the arm of the couch. Bailey lay on the couch, chewing on something that he hoped it wasn't one of their shoes.

He quietly went inside, and started to pull up the blankets over her where he noticed that she was only wearing her shirt and panties. She stirred in her sleep, opening her green eyes at him.

"Hey," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake up, I just wanted to check on you," he whispered. She smiled, shaking her head no. She rolled on her side, holding her head up with her hand.

"I'm OK. Is Derek still here?"

He shook his head no as he sat down by her side, "He left about an hour ago. We finally did talk," he said. Ashley silently breathes a sigh of relief. He brushed her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"You don't have to stay."

"I know, but I want to."

"So big mouth forgiven?"

He smiled, "I was just surprised that you did that." She smiled at him, sitting up, and sliding her arms underneath his.

"I knew that you were still troubled about what happened. I had to try." Reid slide closer to her, holding her.

"I'm glad that you did." She pulled back, looking at him with her emerald-green eyes. "

"I had to do something, I was afraid that you might give in once you left the house," she said. He nodded his head as he ran his hand up and down her arms.

"Your team is like ants," she stated.

"Excuse me," he said, surprise that she just compared his team to insects.

"I watched this TV show about ants a few days ago. It showed how ants lived and it reminded me a lot about you and your family." He raised his eyebrows up. "Those ants worked as a team, everyone has a job, whether it is to gather food, build their homes or protects the Queen. They worked as a well oiled machine like the BAU."

He tilted his head to one side as she continued, "Everyone in your team has different talents, different strengths. Derek has the muscles. Emily has the diplomatic skills. You can figure out complex patterns in the matter of seconds. Penny is the computer expert. JJ deals with the press. Hotch is the leader. And Dave." She paused, scratched on top of her head, thinking.

"OK, Dave is a writer and a charmer. But the point is your team is like a machine. If one part breaks down, the whole machine breaks down." He gave her a half-smile.

"Except if I bet you a million dollars that someone can come up with a computer program to be like your team. To be the BAU team, solving cases. It would fail."

"OK," he said, not understanding her.

"A computer lacks a heart," she explaining, pointing to his chest. "It does not know how the victims or their families really feel. Or even how the unsub feels. That is why your team is your family. That is why you all care for each other and support each other."

Reid, smiled, amazed at her explanation. "How did you figure this out?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I told you, I have been trained to observe and read people," she said, taking his hand into her own where she pulled him closer.

She kissed him where he returned it. She could taste the banana pancakes in his kiss. He stood up, pulling back the blankets before sitting back down.

He held out his arms and she moved on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist, nestling his head on her shoulder.

She wrapped his arms around his shoulders, as she yawns. "Excuse me," she said, covering her mouth.

He looked up at her, "Come on, you need to lie back down. I'll rub your back." Ashley slides off his lap and Reid picked up the bottle of lotion that was sitting on top of her dresser.

Ashley pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her black bra on. She lowered her straps down to her shoulders. She moved her long hair to the front. Reid straddled over her, gently massaging her back.

She smiled, "That feels great." He smiled, as he rubbed the knots out of her shoulders.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The copy of the contract is over there," she said, raising her hand up, pointing to the table in front of the couch.

"I will look at it later," he softly whispered. "Just relax." She lowered her hand back down, where she tucked her hair behind her ear.

She raised her head up a few moments later, "Did I tell you that you are the best boyfriend."

He raised his eyebrows up, "Actually you have. At the hospital, remember. You told me after I gave you that elephant." She smiled, remembering.

She twisted her body around where she kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him as she sat up. Reid stepped forward, setting his knee on the bed, causing it to dip. He leaned forward where he laid his hands on her bare shoulders. She felt her bra straps being threaded through his fingers, playing with the material.

Ashley wrapped her fingers around his arms, as she gently pulled him down. Reid sat on the bed. Ashley climbed back onto his lap again.

"Ashley, we can't, the Ashburtons." he said between kisses.

She smiled, knowing that he wasn't really stopping her. In fact, she can feel his member straining through his pants.

She pulled back. "Ah, fuck them," she said. She stuck her thumbs through the straps where she slides them up and down along the straps, teasing him. She set them back on her shoulders. She leaned forward, picking up her shirt. She slides her arms through the holes.

"If you don't want to, that is OK," she said, pulling her shirt over her head.

"I would rather fuck you instead," he said which cause Ashley to raised her eyebrows up at him. She was totally taken aback by he just had said. He never had used the F word in front of her.

He kissed her again, before pulling away. He held up his right index finger at her.

"Wait, wait," he said. He gently lifted her off of his lap, setting her right him. He climbed off of the bed.

Ashley watched him walking over to Bailey who was still lying on the couch, still gnarling on a shoe, not paying any particular attention to them. Reid grabbed him by his collar with one hand and the chew up shoe with his other. Holding the shoe by his fingers, cringing that he was touching his slobber.

He pulled Bailey off of the couch, "Come on," he said. He led him to the bedroom door.

"Sorry, but three is definitely a crowd," he explained as he opened the door. He held the shoe in front of Bailey as he took it in his mouth. Then letting go of his collar, Bailey walked out of the bedroom. He closed the door, wiping his hand on his pants.

He turned around, seeing his girlfriend standing there by the bed. The votive candles that were sitting on her dresser were already burning. He looked at her bathroom then back to her. She nodded her head. He quickly went to the bathroom where he washed his hands.

Coming out of the bathroom, he noticed that Ashley had already drawn the curtains closed so that her bedroom had this soft candlelight glow. He noted the foiled condom was sitting on her nightstand. He walked up to her where he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He gently kissed her as they started to slow dance in a small circle. He ran his hands through her long hair as he gently undid her barrette. Her long hair fell forward and he brushed it away from her face.

Ashley unbuttoned his green sweater, pushing it off down his arms, dropping it on the floor. Reid then slowly pulled up her shirt in an upward motion as she held up her arms so he could pull it over her head. He dropped it on the floor.

Ashley unbuttoned his beige shirt, pushing it apart before kissing his bare chest and neck. A moan escapes his lips as he closes his eyes.

He pulled back, bending his head down, kissing her. During which his hands slide along the material of her bra to where he touched the clasp with both of his hands.

He struggled, trying to unhook her bra. She stepped closer to him, sliding her arms around his waist. She remembered the last time, he tore off a button of her blouse and she didn't want him to be ripping one of her good bras apart.

"Just do one hook at a time," she whispered in his ear. Taking her advice, he unhooked her bra, one hook at a time until it was undone.

Ashley kissed his Adam's apple as she stepped back. Reid held onto her straps, pulling them down off of her arms, dropping it on the floor.

Standing on her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck as they danced in a small circle. She felt his warmth pressed against her skin.

They danced for a few moments before Ashley took a step back. She undid his belt and then his gray pants.

Gently and slowly, she pulled them down his legs as Reid stepped out of them and his shoes at the same time. Leaving his mismatched socks and his boxers on.

Wrapping her hand around his shin, she slides her fingers inside his purple stripe sock where Reid lifted his foot and she took off his sock, setting it aside. Taking his other foot, she pulled off his brown argyle sock. She stood up, looking into his brown eyes.

"Why do you always wear mismatched socks," she asked. He smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just like to wear them like that." She let out a laugh, holding him close to her.

"Don't ever change Dr. Reid. Don't ever change."

He smiled, "I won't." It was Reid's turn to bend down where he blew his hot breath on one of her breasts, making her nipple hardened.

He then kissed her flat stomach as he slid her panties down. His boxers were soon piled on top of hers.

He stood up, pushing them away from them with his foot. He pulled her closer again where they danced in a small circle without any music, except the sound of his heart racing inside of his head.

He stepped back, with his hand on her face.

"What are you looking at," she asked.

"You," he answered. "You are so beautiful." She smiled, looking into his brown eyes.

"What," he asked, noticing her reaction.

"Other men had seen me naked, but with you, it is completely different. I see the love in your eyes." She paused, biting her lower lip. "I feel absolutely happy and at peace." He stepped forward, holding her close to him.

"I don't want to lose that feeling with you ever."

He kissed her, "You won't," he promised. "You are a beautiful woman who had shown me things that I could never learn from books." He continued to slow dance with her in a small circle once again. Ashley slides both of her hands around his waist.

"I love you. I love you for your passion for life. And I love you for your free spirit." She smiled, reaching up on her toes, kissing him.

"And I love you. I love you for being grounded. And I love you for being normal." He smiled, kissing her.

He picked her up in bridal style and he gently laid her on the bed. Ashley laid back as she watched him sitting on the edge of her bed. He picked up the condom from the nightstand. He leaned forward, kissing her again before sliding on the condom on his hard member.

He laid down beside her, taking care of her bad hip. He kissed her neck and she let out a giggle.

He look up, "Sorry, but your whiskers are ticking me," she said.

He raised his eyebrows up, "Really." He rubbed his prickly cheek against her neck where she burst into laughter.

"Stop," she laughed.

He smiled at her. "I think I can find one or two more tickle spots on you," he said, giving her evil look. He ran his hands down her body, ticking her. Ashley couldn't stop laughing, so much she was worried that she might pee on the bed.

She manages to move her hands on his sides where she too started to tickle him in retaliation. Reid started laughing, rolling onto his side as Ashley rolled onto her knees, and kept tickling him.

Reid stop tickling as he slide his right hand down her body where he started rubbing against her clit. She leaned back on his hand, closing her eyes, enjoying his touch. She glides a hand around behind herself as she started massaging his balls.

Reid stopped for a second when he felt her stroking his balls. Looking up at her, he raised his head up, taking a nip on her nipple. He sucked on one of her breasts, gently flicking the nipple with his tongue inside his mouth.

"Ohh," he heard his girlfriend. He wraps an arm around her and with a strong push with his leg; he's now on top of her, grinning like a boyishly evil pirate. And yet, she can see the concern in his eyes.

"You let me know if this makes you uncomfortable with your hip," he whispered. Ashley nodded her head.

Setting himself in a missionary position, he slowly entered her. Moving in and out in a slow, tantalizing motion. This wasn't sex for him. This wasn't the times in the shower or even in the forest.

This was love. He wanted to make love to her. He wanted to show her of how much he loved her. He could feel her hands resting on his hips as her legs wrapped around his body.

He leans his head forward, kissing her again, making sure that he wasn't hurting her. Reading his mind, she shook her head no at him.

His hair fell in front of his face where he shook it away from his face. He wanted to see her without any obstacles blocking his view.

She pulls her hands out and places them gently on his cheeks, "Open your eyes. Look at me when we go over the edge. I want you to know it's ME and I to know its YOU." He nodded his head, kissing her again.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice husky with emotion. He looked down at this beautiful woman, a woman who had his heart and he had hers. A woman whom he had seen men eying her in the bar or anywhere else, but she chooses to be with him. She sees the love and concern in his eyes and smiles gently up at him.

He felt her hands letting go of his face, sliding down in front of his chest, stopping at his waist. She moved her legs off of his hip and placed them back on the bed, spreading them a further apart.

"Always and forever," she whispered.

Ashley feels the edge approaching wanting to crash over her like a wave, but she takes a deep breath and focuses for a moment to hold it off just a little longer. She can see the glazed look on Reid's half closed eyes and knows he's fighting it as well.

She held onto his head, forcing him to look at him. She moved her legs further back. Biting her lip, wanting to drive over the edge and scream out his name. But she knew that would freak him out.

"Spence," she started to say, forcing it to whisper. She dug into his shoulders. He opened his eyes, looking into her emerald-green eyes as his wave crashed over him.

He collapses on top of her, while still inside of her. He quickly perched himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush his girlfriend. His hair fell forward as he laid his head face down on the bed, catching his breath. He turned towards her, seeing her still recovering as well through his hair that he didn't bother to brush away from his face.

He kissed her cheek before she leaned her head closer to his face. They didn't have to speak at this moment. He knew that he didn't hurt her and it was absolutely incredible.

After a few moments, he heard clearing her throat.

He looked at her, "Your hip," he asked. She nodded. He rolled onto his back as he slipped out of her. She laid her head on his chest, smiling.

Reid already smiling back, smoothing her hair away from her. Ashley pushed herself up, looking down at him, still smiling.

"That wasn't premarital sex," she finally said pulling the covers over themselves.

He lifted his head up, "Then what was it?"

"Love," she whispered before kissing him. She sat up, setting a pillow behind her for comfort.

"We are pre-engaged and we just made love." He moved his head over to her lap where he looked up at her. She smiled, touching his face.

"What is the difference," he asked. He knew what was the difference, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Well, we do love each other," she said. He nodded before taking her hand and laying a kiss on it. He threaded his fingers through hers, resting them on his chest.

"It wasn't wham, bam, thank you madam."

"I hope not." She shook her head.

"It was beautiful, gentle, and absolutely wonderful."

"So it was pre-engaged love," he replied as Ashley burst into laughter. Reid moved off of her, lying on his back again. He held up his arm where Ashley laid back down beside him. He wrapped his thin arms around her.

"The teddy bear song," he asked. She smiled at him.

"It's a lullaby that I used to sing to Charlie." Then she went quiet. He kissed her forehead.

"His birthday is less than two months away," she said quietly. He pulled her closer to his body, where she laid her head on his collarbone. He rubbed his hand in a small circular motion on her bare back.

"We will do something special on his birthday, to remember him. I promise." She nodded her head as tears build up in her eyes. She cried quietly. He was about to say something, but he didn't what he should say. And quite honestly, he hoped to God that he never will have to go through that.

He decided when he gets home; he is going to call Garcia to get his file. He knew that he wasn't able to bring her son back, but he hoped he can give her closure.

When she was able to stop, she pulled away from him, except Reid wouldn't let her go.

"Don't," he said. "Don't feel bad or guilty of how you feel right now, alright."

He sat up, pulling out a Kleenex from its box that was on the nightstand. He folded it up in half where Ashley was still lying down. Looking into her emerald-green eyes, he dried her eyes. He knew that this was her biggest trigger of all. This was going to challenge her sobriety.

"Thank you," she whispered. Reid pulled up the blankets over his girlfriend as he settled back down in bed.

"What time do you have to go to work?"

"Ahh," she said, moving her head away from him. She looked over his shoulder to where her alarm clock sat.

"Mary should be here soon," she commented.

"That's nice, but the class, honey?"

She looked at the clock again, "My class starts at six, but I need to be there around five to set up. So . . . I have to be dress, have something to eat and on the road by four thirty." Reid turned his head back to see her clock, noting that he had about four hours before she had to leave.

He kissed her again before letting her go. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He removed the used condom and threw it in the trash.

"I have been thinking," he announced.

"Really," she said as she laid back. Reid leaned in, kissing her.

Between kisses, "You are going to rest."

"OK"

He kissed her again. "I am going to finish the rest of the laundry including my things if that is alright. And I will take Bailey out for a walk. I will make you an omelet or a grilled cheese, whatever when you wake up. And my meeting should be over by the time you are done so I would like you to come over to my place where I will have a late supper waiting for us. I want you to spend the night with me at my place, please."

Ashley smiled, "I would love to. But I am going to have a quick shower before." She climbed out of bed, getting her robe off of corner of her bed.

Reid watched her slip it on as she pulled out one of her drawers. He put on his boxers and his pants on when he saw her still looking in her drawer with worry on her face.

"Hey," he said in a soothing voice, "What's wrong." She looked at him, covering her face with her hands, letting out a sigh.

"It's nothing," she said.

Reid rubbed her back in a small circular motion, "Yes, it is. Please, talk to me." She moved both of her hands up, scratching on top of her hair, letting out a low grunt. She looked at her boyfriend, where he nodded his head, silently encouraging her.

"Doc, something is not right," she said. He looked at her.

"I know this contract doesn't seem right." She shook her head no, patting her chest with her right hand.

"No, I mean me. Something is not right with me." She can see the concern on his face.

"I've been getting headaches, more lately. I'll get them before I go to work. I have been feeling more anxious," she explained, bowing her head down. She rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. Reid stopped rubbing her back, where he pulled her closer to his body.

"I'm having this sense of dread. I don't know how to explain it. But it is a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach," she said, touching her stomach. She looked up at him where he gently touched her face.

"You are still taking your pills?" She nodded yes, biting her lower lip.

"It could be from exhaustion, stress or working at the strip club, those triggers," he offered.

"Or maybe it could be Morgan's cooking?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why don't you go and have your shower. I am going to change the sheets." Ashley nodded her where Reid closes the drawer.

"You can decide on what to wear later." She nodded where she reached over, picking up the folded paper with a yellow post-it note with his name on it.

"The contract," she said.

He took it, "Thank you, but I will look at it later," he said.

The bed was already changed when Ashley came out of the shower. Reid offered her one of his shirts which she smiled. He knew that wearing it would make her feel better. He didn't understand because it was just a shirt. He would have to ask JJ or Garcia about this later.

It wasn't long before Ashley was sound asleep in the bed. He opened the door, letting Bailey in. He jumped on the bed, where he laid down beside her.

He opened his messenger bag and he pulled out a small Ziploc bag. Her purse was sitting on the cotton candy pink couch which was open. He carefully pulled out her orange pill bottle.

Remembering what Smythe had told her, was Rose able to switch her pills? Looking over his shoulder, seeing that she was still sleeping, only Bailey was awake, watching him.

"You know as well I do what she is feeling is not from exhaustion or work." Then he realized that he was explaining his actions to a dog. What would Bailey do? Tell Ashley?

After slipping one of her pills in the Ziploc bag, he recapped the bottle, putting it back in her purse. He slipped the baggie in his pocket.

He pulled out his cell phone as he walked out of the bedroom carrying the hamper. When he was in the laundry room, he scrolled his contact list on his cell phone before pressing a button. The phone rang several times before it was answered.

"Talk fast, I'm winning," he heard Garcia answered.

"Garcia," he asked.

"Junior, why are you calling me at home, on my home phone?"

"I need another huge favor from you and I am willingly to pay for it. I need a lab to run an analysis on something fast and I need to take a closer look at some financial records."


	51. Chapter 51

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister who is my beta. The Song "Doctor Jones" by Aqua was written by Dif, Norreen and Oland. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter #51**

**-mention the song, "Doctor Jones" by Aqua, written by Dif, Norreen, and Oland**

The young couple stood outside of her car that was parked in front of the house. Her bags for her class tonight and her overnight were sitting in the backseat.

"Why is your car parked here instead in the garage," he asked as he held her in his arms.

She shrugged her shoulders, "The what you call it is broken."

"The what," he asked, not understanding.

"I have no idea of what it is called, but it is a part that is broken which means that garage's door is broken." He smiled and kissed her.

Even though, it was the most unusual way that she explained it, he absolutely loves it. He loved it the how she explained things to him. Even though, it absolutely made no sense, he perfectly understood her.

"I need to go," she said. He smiled before kissing her again.

"I know I just don't want you to. I would rather have you in bed with me," he said as he started to blush.

Ashley smiled, "Tonight Doc, the minute I get home, I planned on wearing nothing but one of your shirts for dinner and afterward," she teased, "The rest is up to you."

"I'm going to finish cleaning up and then leave," he said after clearing his throat. He opened the door for her, Ashley climbed in as Reid bent down.

"See you tonight," he whispered. She smiled, kissing him one more time before closing the door. She could see Reid walking up the stairs before he turned around and watched her drive away.

As she drove down the highway, she couldn't stop smiling. Despite Julian being out there and the feeling in her stomach, she was truly happy. She turned up the radio, enjoying the song.

_Baby, I am missing you  
I want you by my side  
And I hope you'll miss me too  
Come back and stay  
I think about you every day  
I really want you too  
You swept my feet right off the ground, you're the love I found_

As she tapped her finger against the wheel, she saw a police car behind her with its light flashing.

"What," she said, looking down at her speedometer. She was driving within speed limits. She pulled over to the side of the road, setting her car in park. As she opened her purse which sat on the passenger seat. She rolled down the window part way as the officer approached her.

"Hi," she said. "I wasn't speeding, was I?"

"Your driver license," the officer said. She handed it to him where she sat in the car.

"Ashley Lynn Cassidy," he read out loud. She looked at him, wondering if he was asking a rhetorical question or did he really wanted an answer.

"Yes," she said.

"Where you were going tonight," he asked, looking down at her. Ashley glanced at her side mirror, seeing his partner standing behind her car.

"I was going into Quantico; I have a class to teach tonight. Is there something wrong officer?"

"Madam, we would like you to step out of the car and pop open the trunk." She raised her eyebrows up, but she got out of her car. This was not a routine stop.

"Officer, what is going on? Do you have a warrant?"

"Madam, we got a tip that you are transporting drugs in your car. And with your record, we don't need a warrant. Now pop open your trunk, please."

"That is a bunch bull…" she started to say, stopping herself from swearing in front of the two officers, "Bull feathers. I am not a drug trafficker. I am a teacher and I was on my way to class."

"If that is the case, then you have no problem of opening your trunk. It will only take a few moments." Ashley let out a sigh as she reached inside of her car, popping open her trunk.

"Officer, I had a drug problem, but I am clean and been clean for almost nine months. That part of my life is over now," she started to explain then she stopped when she saw one of the officers moving a dark grey blanket out of her car.

It was the same blanket that was in her bedroom closet. The same one that she used when she and Reid watched that Star Trek marathon, and when Reid slept on her couch in her bedroom when she took naps. It was the same one that they took with them in the forest to have sex. How did that get into her car?

"Then how can you explain this," the officer said as he pulled out a clear Ziploc bag filled with the tiniest amount of white powder inside, with his handkerchief.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I hope you all enjoy the story so far. Now for some bad news. My computer decides to erase the rest of this story. I am still trying to figure of how it happened. **

**So I am retyping the chapters from memory and from my handwritten notes which is taking longer than expected. As well, my job just became super-busy. I am now teaching two classes so I am very busy of getting the samples and the prep work done. **

**So please be patience with me. I haven't given up on the story and I will update as soon as I can. **

**But I would like to thank everyone who has signed up for story alerts, and favorite story. As well to everyone who was kind enough to submit a review. Your reviews mean so much to me.**


	52. Chapter 52

**I'm Back! ! ! I am so sorry for taking so long for me to post and I thanked you all for your patiences. As you know, my computer lost my story so I had to retype it, all of it. Then my sister who beta my story, her computer decide to crap out on her. She couldn't get into her word program at all so she had to borrows her friend's computer to beta. Good grief. Trust me, it had tested both of our patiences and our sanity.**

**Believe me when I tell you that I missed posting my story.**

**So before you begin, lets get to the legal matters out of the way. I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks for my sister for being my beta. And please read and review my story.**

* * *

**Chapter #52**

"Detective, listen to me. I am not drug mule, donkey, or whatever you call it. I am just a teacher," Ashley pleaded as she leaned forward in her chair. She, along with Detective Lucas and Detective Cole were all sitting in a bare room of the police station. The minute that the drugs were found in her car, she was under arrest and driven to the police station in Quantico. She was quickly booked with her being fingerprinted and photographed.

The room only consisted a round table that was held empty Styrofoam cups, all except for hers. Her was still full of coffee that was now iced cold. She didn't know why they gave her coffee even after she refused. She should have told them that she doesn't drink it.

"You have taken my fingerprints and my blood. You can take my hair and I can pee in a cup if that is what you need to convince you that I am clean. All you are going to find in my antidepressants, birth control and antibiotics that I took several weeks ago when my house blew up." Both detectives glanced at each other.

"And no, I still don't have any memory of it." She was on the verge of tears. She looked down her fingers which still had the ink residue when they fingerprinted her.

"But you were a runner," Detective Lucas asked.

She nodded her head, "Yes, I told you that, twice."

"Well I want you to tell us again."

"I was a runner years ago when I was with the Scorpions, that is the motorcycle gang like the Hell Angels. But that was over six years ago. I am just a teacher, a back up singer and sometimes a stripper." She covered her head with her hands, forgetting her ink tip fingertips. Her finger smear ink across her cheek without her realizing it.

"Have you seen this blanket," Detective Lucas asked as he set the dark gray blanket that was in a clear plastic bag down on the table in front of her.

"It was on my bed when I first came to live with the Ashburtons. My boyfriend used it when he slept on the couch in my bedroom. I used it when we watched the Star Trek marathon about a month ago. My boyfriend and I had sex on it when we were in the forest in their backyard," she answered honestly. He raised his eyebrows up, letting out a cough. She looked at him, she answered his question honestly.

"So you never took it out of the house at any other time."

"No."

"So how did the drugs get into the trunk of your car," Detective Cole asked.

"I don't know," she pleaded. "I hardly ever use the trunk when I moved in with the Ashburtons. It is easier for me to put my bags in the backseat of my car."

How could this happen? One minute, she was kissing Reid goodbye and on her way to class, looking forward of spending the night at his place. She was actually happy which she never felt in several weeks, not since they were in that guesthouse. Now she was on her way to prison which there was a big chance the Scorpions were not welcome and she still had their tattoo.

_Please someone wake me up from this nightmare. Please let me wake up in Spencer's arms, ready to start the day together,_ she thought as she set her elbows down on the table, bending her head down, running her fingers through her hair then stopping. She pulled her hands away, seeing the ink on them. She just got ink in her hair. _Great_.

A knock on the door and then opened. Ashley turned her head, seeing a woman standing at the doorway with a file in her hands. She whispered something in Detective Lucas, handing him the file. He had no expression on his face when he read the file. He closed the file and looked at Ashley.

"So how do you know them, the Ashburtons," Detective Lucas asked.

"Their son Ryan was my fiancee."

"Was? You are not together anymore," Detective Cole said. She shook her head no.

"He was killed in a plane crash about three years ago. His father, Paul and I still keep in touch. He told me once that he considered me as one of his children. He insisted on me living with them until their house was done." Detective Lucas raised his eyes up at her.

"Their house, don't you mean your house?" She shook her head no.

"Not for another three months. It is still under Ryan's name." Detective Lucas set the close file down before sitting back down.

"What do you mean three months," Detective Cole asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"When Ryan died, he left me a trust fund and the house in his will. It was also the same time I relapsed. Since Paul and Rose are their son's executors of his estate, they kept it. Which was understandable because I would have blown it on drugs and boozes," she answered, waving her hand in front of him.

"Paul came up with an agreement. If I have a legit job, can be waitressing, fixing the toilets, whatever, continue with my treatment at the clinic, and be clean and sober for at least a year, then the trust fund and the house will be mine."

"Do you know of how much the trust fund is worth," Detective Lucas asked.

She shook her head no, "No, but I am guessing it is a lot. You wouldn't do this for a couple of hundreds bucks." The two detectives exchanged glances at each other.

"What. When Ryan died, I didn't give a shit, sorry," she apologized for her language. "I didn't give a hoot about it. I wanted Ryan back. And to be honest, I am little scare of asking about it now. I am afraid that it might appear that I was after him for his money."

She set her head down, not seeing Detective Lucas passing the file over to Detective Cole where he opened it and he too, with no emotion on his face read it. It wouldn't matter, since she still had her head on the table.

"What about his wife, Rose. Does she consider you as one of her children?"

She rose her head up, shaking her head no, "Before Ryan died, we were OK. And then afterward, she called me a drug addict whore that I was only after his money. I take that as a no. She was angry for a long time after Ryan died. She blamed me for the plane crash which I have no idea why she think that. I have no idea how to make a plane crash. We are starting to get along now."

"Starting," Detective Lucas asked.

"We went out to lunch before she went to Toronto to be with Paul. I thought it went OK. Granted Mary was there which made things a little easier. Mary is their maid," she said, answering their unasked question. She knew that they would ask about Mary.

She looked at her wrist where her watch would have been if she wouldn't have had to take it off when she was booked. As well as the ring that Reid gave her. She had never took it off since he put it on her finger. She rubbed her thumb over her ring finger were the ring was where she saw ink being smeared on top of her hand now.

"Do you have the time," she asked.

Detective Lucas looked at his watch. "It is almost seven." She closed her eyes, knowing that she was an hour late for class. Her students probably gone home after complaining to the manager that she didn't show up.

She wondered if Reid called, wondering of how the class was going. _Sorry, I didn't make it to class, I have been arrest for drug trafficking. I would have called if I could_, she thought.

"So how did the drugs get your car," Detective Lucas asked again. "Surely you have some idea?" Ashley shrugged her shoulders as she leaned back in her chair. She looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know. Both Mary's and my car were parked outside of the house since the garage door's broke." She looked back at the two gentlemen, straightening herself up, realizing something.

"There is something," Detective Cole said, noting her action.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Just that if you accuse someone, you better make damn sure that you have evidence to support it or else your ass is mine," she said, in a tone like she was reciting something. It was something that the leader of the Scorpions would tell her over and over again. The two men looked at each other.

"Sorry, Scorpions, the stuff that they drilled inside my head, it's still there," she said, pointing to her forehead, once again forgetting her stained fingers.

"It's OK, why don't you tell us what you are thinking. You are not going to be accusing anyone," Detective Cole encouraged.

"Since the cars were parked outside, maybe one of the staff members might have put the drugs in there. It is not hard to pop open the trunk," she said, realizing that she should have kept that part out. Unless she want to admit that she knew of how to hot wired cars as well.

"Did anyone else use yours or Mary's car," Detective Lucas asked.

"Rose borrowed mine about a day before she had to leave to go to some charity luncheon in Washington. I don't remember what charity." She stretched her leg out where her hip starting to hurt. She cringed as she moved her leg back.

"Am I allow to make a phone call now?" Detective Cole pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket and offered it to her.

"Thank you, but I need my own cell phone. There is a number that I need." He raised his eyebrows up at her.

"Please, you now how it is these days. You either say the name or scroll down until you find it. Hell, my boyfriend had to teach me how to use my voice-mail and the camera on my cell. Please, I need the number," she begged.

The detective pushed his pen down, exposing the tip. "Why don't you tell me who you want to call and I will get the number."

She let out a sigh, "Dr. Spencer Reid," she answered.

It was a short time later when Detective Cole returned. He handed Ashley a slip of paper and a glass of water.

"Thank you," she said.

"Once you are done, you will be escorted to a holding cell." She nodded. She dialed the number on the detective's cell, waiting as it ring.

"Please, please, please," she begged as a single tear rolled down her face.

"SSA Dr, Reid," he answered.

"Spencer," Ashley said, trying to remain calm.

"Ashley, what's wrong," he asked, hearing the distress in her voice.

"I'm in big trouble."


	53. Chapter 53

**I do not owned Criminal Minds and my thanks to Skye for being my beta reader. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #53**

Ashley was placed in a jail cell by herself, away from the other prisoners. Reid told her that he is on his way, just stay calm and don't talk to any of the other prisoners.

She paced side to side inside the cramped cell, ignoring her hip as it screamed in pain. She knew that she needed to stop or else she is going to be limping for a week, but she didn't care. She continue to pace as she folded her arms underneath her, with her right hand to her face, chewing on her thumbnail.

_Think, think, think. How the hell did the drugs get in my car. They just didn't magically appear. Someone had to put them in there, but who? Julian? I wouldn't put it past him. Except that if I go to prison, he can't touch me. Great, the only way to get Julian away from me is to be in prison. Talk about bittersweet irony. Rose? No, she doesn't like me, but send me to prison. No, that is too extreme. But she was the only other person who used my car? One of the gardeners or the security guards? God dammit, Spencer, where the hell are you? And why doesn't anyone believe that I don't know the exact amount of the trust fund, it is the fucking truth. Why would Rose do it if she did. To make sure that the deal wouldn't go through_, she thought then stopping_. _

By now, she was in so much pain that she had to sit down on the bench, stretching out her leg. She leaned back against the bars_. _

_But both she and Paul have millions, more money compared to my trust fund. This day keeps getting better and better. This was suppose be a normal day, teach class and be in Spencer's arms later on,_ she thought.

"Ashley," Reid called out. She turned her head, seeing Reid running up to her, holding onto his bag to prevent it from banging against his body. Hotch was a few steps behind him. She stood up, holding on the bars with her hands.

"Spencer," she whispered.

"The drugs are not mine, I swear. I honestly don't know how they ended up in my car," she quickly said,

"It's OK, we believe you," he said, laying his hand on top of hers. She laid her head on the bars.

"The Scorpions," Reid asked. She looked at him, seeing the seriously on his face then noticing Hotch recognizing the name.

"They are not welcome here," she answered.

Then she directed her attention to his boss, "I used to be one of them," she said.

"And she bears their mark," Reid stated.

"Alright, I will make arrangements to put you in solitary confinement for now. Meanwhile don't talk to anyone. Do you have a lawyer," Hotch asked.

She shook her head, "Not exactly. A friend of mine told me if I ever needed one, use his."

Hotch nodded, sticking his hand inside his jacket pocket. He pulled out a small pad and a pen.

"Write down his name and number and I will get a hold of him," Hotch instructed, handing her the paper and pen through the bars.

"Her," Ashley corrected him. She took it and quickly wrote her name and number. Then she wrote down:

_Tell them that you are Darcy's walk in._

She handed back the pen and paper to him where he saw the special note.

"That is what I have been trained to do," she explained.

_Crap, now I have to explain that to his boss. This is definitely the second worst day of my life._

She knew that Hotch took notice in her explanation, but he didn't press her. He put the pad and pen back inside his jacket pocket.

"We will get to the bottom of this," he said.

He left Reid and Ashley along where she saw Detective Lucas waiting for them at the end of the hallway. Reid placed his hand on her face with his thumb rubbing against her cheek, trying to clean the ink off of her face.

"I'm scared," she said, her voice was in a bare whisper.

"It will be alright," he tried to assure her.

"Reid," Hotch called out. They looked over to where the two gentlemen were still waiting for him.

"Go," she said.

"I will be back as soon as I can," he promised. He hurried to the other side of the hallway, catching up with the other men as he opened his messenger bag. He pulled out several sheets of paper.

"Ashley Cassidy is not a drug runner, not anymore. She admitted to being one years ago so she knew how to hide them better than in the trunk of her car. She has fully cooperated with you without asking for a lawyer," Hotch started to explained, going into his former prosecutor mode in his days of being a lawyer. They walked into the main area where there were several desks of other police working.

"She was set up," Reid interrupted. He couldn't wait for Hotch to finish. He handed the detective the first piece of paper that was a bank statement.

"In three months, Ashley will have access to her trust fund, which was worth ten million dollars. But notice the withdraws," he explained, pointing out to the highlight area. He then placed another paper in his hand.

"At first, I thought it was for the repairs of the house. But this was happening months before the accident. All of the money have been transferred to Rose Ashburton's account." He placed yet another bank statement in his hands.

"It was later transferred to Vinnie Bristow's account who is a known bookie." The three men arrived at his desk.

"I," Detective Lucas started to say before Reid interrupted him again. He handed two typewritten statements that were signed.

"I have two affidavits from Ralph Smythe and his assistant. They both identified Rose from a photo line-up as the woman who tried to bribe them both to switch Ashley's medication. I have a lab running an analysis on her medication right now to see if it was actually switched. But that was one of the things that Ashley agreed to before getting access to the account. She had to stay on her medication, she had to continue with her treatment."

The detective was about to say something when Reid spoke again, "Then there is."

"Reid," Hotch stopping Reid. "Let him speak."

"Thank you," Detective Lucas said. "I know. It was what I didn't find that made me suspicious of the whole thing. Fingerprints." He picked up the file that was on his desk.

"There were fingerprints on the bag, box, scales, but none of them matched Ashley. Her fingerprints were on the car, but not inside of the trunk."

He set the blanket that was still in its plastic bag. "She did admit of using that blanket in the house and I did find quite a few hair strands on the blanket, some of them matched her color. But there was also a blond hair and another color."

Reid felt himself going hot, realizing that it was the same blanket that they used when they went into the forest to have sex. Hotch noticed Reid's face, but ignored it that too.

Detective Lucas picked up the second file folder. "The lab just came in with Miss. Cassidy's blood work, there were no narcotics in her system. Just the medication and aspirin that she is taking."

"So why do you still have in her jail," Reid asked, not fully understanding this situation.

"Agent Hotchner, you were right. Where the drugs were found first raised my suspicions. In all my years as a narcotic detective, I never seen a case where drugs were so easily found in someone's trunk, especially after reading Miss, Cassidy's arrest record. She was arrested for drug smuggling and prostitution, so she would know better. Then it was the lack of fingerprints." It was Detective's turn to pull out a sheet of paper, handing to the two FBI agents.

"Rose Ashburton was the one that phoned the captain about her tip. She didn't go to the desk sergeant like most people would. She went directly to him. She raised a fit seeing Ashley putting the drugs in her car. She claimed that she was worried about her being with the children that she taught. And Ashley did tell us that she loan her car to her. Plus the lab found tiny traces of cocaine in the bag, not even enough to charged her with possession."

"Get your filthy paws off of me," Reid heard Rose from behind. Both Reid and Hotch turned around to see Rose being escorted by two police officers.

"Wait, when she did she get back," Reid asked.

"From Toronto? Its turns out that she never left Quantico. We found her staying at the Westin Alexandria Hotel. Dr. Reid, it was her fingerprints that we found."

Reid then spotted Ashley coming into the bullpen with another officer. He noticed that she was limping, barely putting on any weight on her leg. He knew that she was hurting very bad if she couldn't hide it from anyone.

"Miss. Cassidy is being released right now." Reid let out a sigh as relief just washed over him. He wanted to take her home with him, not bothering with the paperwork and the protocol.

He just wanted to hold her in his arms, take care of her and her hip and forget this whole night. Except with his eidetic memory, the image of having his girlfriend behind bars scared would always stick in his mind, forever.

He watched the police officer offering a piece of candy wrapped in gold foil paper. She smiled, thanking him, taking it. She unwrapped it, putting the wrapper in her pocket and pop the candy in her mouth.

"You whore," he heard Rose screaming. He turned around to see Rose running up to her with her face flushed with anger and spit running down her. With her hands reaching out to her, she charged toward Ashley.

Ashley took a step back, stepping on a wheel of a chair, almost losing her balance. She sucked in her breath where the hard candy blocked her airway. She grabbed her throat with her right hand, struggling for air. Rose pushed her down on the floor. Ashley banged her head against the desk.

"You filthy whore. You killed my son. You ruined my life," the old woman screamed as she grabbed Ashley's head with both of her hands. She started to bang her head against the floor.

As Ashley started to lose conscious, she could see both Hotch and Reid running up to her with panic on their faces.

Reid raced up to Ashley as a couple of the police officers managed to pry Rose off of her. Rose was still screaming and now fighting with the officers as they carried her away.

"Call an ambulance," he screamed. He put his ear to her face, hoping to hear or feel her breathing. But nothing. He tilted her head back, opening her mouth where he saw a piece of candy lodged in the back of her mouth, blocking her airway. Picking it up with his fingers, he dropped it, not caring where it landed.

With tears building up in his eyes, he cradled her head in his lap. He couldn't lose her, not after what they have been through.

"Please, don't leave me," he begged.


	54. Chapter 54

**I do now own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. I cannot believe that I got 96 people signed up to Story Alerts and 76 people listed this story as one of their favorites. I am tickled pink.**

**Which I hope you do not mind the long wait for the next chapter. I send a bunch of chapters to my sister, but she just got a new job so she is busy with that, not to mention a baby who is teething right now. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter #54**

_Ashley was wheeled on a gurney by the paramedics. Reid walked beside her, holding her hand. She was still dazed by what just happened. The last thing she remembered was Rose was choking her with Reid and Hotch running up to them and then waking up with her head on Reid's lap while Hotch was kneeing over her. She could have sworn that her boyfriend had tears in his eyes. _

"_I will meet you at the hospital as soon as I can," he promised. She tried to move her head, but it was in bound in a brace. She mouthed the words 'I love you' to him where he mouthed, "I love you too," back to her. _

_The paramedics loaded her up in the ambulance with one of the police officers climbing in with them. She watched as the other paramedic closing the door with both Reid and Hotch standing behind. _

Ashley looked around where she knew that she was wheeled into a private section of the emergency room that was sectioned off with blue stripes curtains. The police officer stood outside. She let out a groan where she realized that she was going to strip for another week to pay for this. This day was getting better and better. She could hear the hussle and bussle of the emergency room outside.

"OK Mr. Chin," the nurse said, looking into her chart. "I have your muscle relaxer," she said then she looked up, seeing Ashley.

"I think you got the wrong person," Ashley said.

She laid her chart and a filled syringe on top of the table beside her. "Who are you?"

"Ashley Cassidy. Can you please get me out of these restraints?"

"No sorry hun, I will get your chart," she said, then leaving Ashley alone. Forgetting her chart and the syringe.

_You got the be kidding me, _she thought, staring at the needle. It would be so easy, just to use it, to feel numb again. The deal with the Ashburtons was now over. There was no reason to keep her sobriety. In fact, everyone would understand. After all, she is the drug addict whore. She twisted her right arm, trying to get out of the restraints. The restraints started to become loose.

Ashley saw a shadow approaching the curtain. "Shit," she said, figuring it was the nurse returning with her chart or remembering that she just forget the drug. The curtain pulled out where a towering older man who was in his early fifties. Ashley didn't know exactly of how old he was. He always changed it every time he was asked. One time he was forty-five and another time he was fifty-two.

He dressed in hospital scrubs instead of his tailor-made suits. His blond hair was cut into a buzz cut style which was tucked underneath one of those scrub caps. Ashley stared at his smooth face where sometimes she knew that it was from his daily injections of botex. His piercing dark eyes stared back at her, frightening her.

Ashley could see him carrying a crystal vase full of white roses. His hand that was holding the vase had a brace on his finger, the one that she bitten off weeks early.

"Julian," she gasped, now struggling even harder to get free.

"Baby, you have no idea of how long I waited for that blasted guard to leave." She opened her mouth, wanting to scream out. But her voice cracked only uttering a quiet sound.

"No worries, I have come to take you home."


	55. Chapter 55

**I am back, sooner than I expected. My beta decide to surprise me by finishing the chapters earlier because her husband was watching some silly show on tv that she wasn't interest in, so she beta my chapters. Thanks sis! You have made some people happy here including vampiremuggle and midnightangelxoxo.**

**I also cannot believe that I have been writing this story for over a year now. Wow. I honestly didn't expect to take this long or be this long. I was sure as heck that this story would have 60 chapters. Nope. Not that I am complaining, I am having fun writing it, most of the time.**

**I want to warn you before you read this that there is a RAPE SCENE in this chapter. For those who are uncomfortable with it, I am sorry. It was difficult for me to write it, but Julian is a mean SOB. **

**And as usual, I do not own Criminal Minds. So please read and review my story. **

* * *

**Chapter #55**

Ashley struggled with her restraints as she watched him place the roses on the table beside her. Right beside the syringe and the chart. She knew if Julian took her away, she would never been seen again.

She was about to scream when Julian covered her mouth with his hand, pressing down hard on her. She could feel something cold, hard and sharp against her neck. "Scream and Dr. Reid will die," he threatened with his eyes glaring angrily at her. She knew that Julian meant every word. He lifted his hand.

_Where is the guard,_ she thought. He started undoing her head brace.

"I honestly do not know what you see in him. He doesn't know of how to act properly, let alone dress properly. The man wears mismatched socks," he said in disgust. "I was so sure that you would have gone with Derek Morgan or even David Rossi."

_Because they are not Spencer. I can be myself with him, not be afraid. _

"Where is my son," she asked. Julian lifted the head brace off of her. She saw him holding a knife in his right hand.

"With me, silly," he answered. "You will meet him soon." Ashley struggled even harder with her arm restraints. Either Julian didn't notice the syringe that was hiding behind the vase or didn't care. But she knew that she had to escape before Julian takes her out of the hospital.

She had to stall till the guard gets back, "How did you know where I was. I just got here," she asked.

"Baby, you always underestimate my powers. When you were booked, one of my people called me and told me what happened. I cannot believe that miserable old woman did that to my woman."

"Who?" Julian made a tsking sound with his lips then slapping her hard on her face. She could taste the blood inside her mouth.

"You know you are not supposed to ask too many questions. No one likes a nosy whore, only quiet one who knows how to please people."

Julian ran his hands down her body, feeling her breasts, her stomach and her thighs where she jumped involuntary when he touched her hip. She bit her lip, stopping herself from screaming.

"Oh baby, your hip still hurts. Let me kiss it and make it better," he said. He started to undo her jeans.

_Oh God, he is going to rape me here in this hospital room. _He was about to pull her jeans down where he noticed that her legs were still in restraints, preventing him to pull her jeans down even further.

Ashley closed her eyes, _Forgive me Spencer, _she thought. She could feel her leg braces being taken off.

She forced her mind to go back to that place where she had hoped she wouldn't have to go ever again, but she had no choice if she wanted to survive.

She opened her eyes again, seeing that she was in a dark room with one of those metal fold out chairs that was sitting next to a film projector sitting on its stand, with the film rolling. The light beam from the projector shone on the white screen that was in front of her. Other than that, the room was bare, just hardwood floors, no other furniture that she can see.

"I don't want to see this movie," she heard her voice. But she knew that she didn't speak a word. Her feet started to move toward the chair.

"No, no, no," she heard her voice.

"Let me skip this. I know how it goes. I had seen it several times." Her feet ignored her pleas as they moved closer to the chair. Her body turned around and sat down on the chair hard. Her hands were clamped on the seat. She was trapped in her chair.

She then realized something that she wasn't hurting anymore. Her hip was just fine. "My mind is already blocking the pain. Doc would love to study this. Doc," her voice said realizing of who she was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but please don't find me like this." She could see Julian on the screen. He was on top of her on the gurney. Her face had this staring out in space look.

He just cut away the leg braces, dropping them on the side, not caring if they made a sound or not. She could see herself not struggling anymore.

"There, that is my good girl. You know what you like, don't you," he said.

"I like you to give me back my son and burn in hell you fucked up bastard."

She could feel tears running down her face. It was a slow motion movie where her tears slowly fell down her face in giant raindrop shapes, landing on the floor with a big splash.

"Doc will know what this is." She bit her lips together, trying not to say Reid's name, just in case Julian heard which she knew that would pissed him off even worse. She watched as Julian pulled her jeans and shoes off.

"Stop, stop," her voice pleaded.

She turned facing the film projector and started pushing every button on the machine to stop the movie or go fast forward to skip this part. But the film kept rolling.

She looked down, seeing that she wasn't wearing her jeans or shoes. Just her white lace pantries that she was saving for Reid later tonight and black socks.

"Ohh," Julian said, seeing them. "Those are very nice."

"Please. I don't want to see this," she heard her voice begging her body. But she could not turn away or even shut her eyes.

Then she heard a gun being cocked back in one low click.

"Get off of her," Darcy threatened in an ice-cold voice. She saw him pointing his gun at Julian.

"Darcy," she actually spoke.

"Or you do what, shoot me," Julian asked with a smug look on his face.

"Go ahead. Kill me in front of her. Have her fear come true. Have her feel responsible for sending you to prison."

Darcy never answered him, but Ashley could see his finger wrapping around the trigger, ready to squeeze.

"Don't," Ashley pleaded.

* * *

**I should explain of what is happening with Ashley in this chapter and the following two chapters. It is called Disassociation. It is very common among sexual abuse victims. They describe as either floating above their body as the "act" is happening. Basically it is a defense mechanism where the mind can protect itself. There have been a few cases where the person have described as watching a movie in a surreal environment.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter #56**

Both Reid and Hotch finally made it to the hospital. The witness reports took longer than he hoped. Even though, he was very impressed to the details that the police pay particular attention to, but he wasn't happy of how much time it had taken.

All he wanted to do now was to pick up his girlfriend and go back to his apartment. He knew that she was upset and they would have to figure out what was the next step. They had planned on moving in together once her place was done. But now that changed. She lost not only her home, but the trust fund which would have helped her greatly. He feared now that she would have to quit teaching and strip full-time.

And then there was Bailey. He had to figure out a way to get him and her things out of the Ashburton's fast. He could call Harry for help. Maybe he can get Bailey or stay with Ashley while he went over to the Ashburton's to get her stuff. But then where would he put him since his apartment doesn't allow dogs. Ask Morgan to babysit? Put Bailey in a kennel?

He then thought of calling the girls and having them come over instead of Harry. Maybe Ashley would open up with them. He knew that she didn't have too many female friends that she seriously trusted and he hoped that she could start trusting them. Then he realized that Ashley didn't know them very well. She may not open up to them right now.

They could move into a new place, an apartment that allowed big dogs. Either way, he wasn't looking forward of telling her what Rose had done. But he knew that it had to be done.

Once they arrived at the emergency room, Reid scanned the area for the guard.

He found him standing at the end of the emergency room with the section blocked with the curtain. As Reid drew closer to the room, he could see something on the floor behind the curtain. It looked like a pair of jeans and her shoes. It was odd no doubt, why were her clothes on her floor. Then there was something else on the floor which he couldn't make out from that distance.

"Uh-oh," he said, as he quicken his pace.

"What," Hotch asked. Reid didn't answer him, except he went inside.

"Excuse me," the guard said, trying to stop him.

"It's alright," he heard Hotch from behind.

"Hotch," Reid called out. He came in, seeing the same thing that Reid was seeing.

The room was in shambles with the restraints hanging over the bed or on the floor. Her jeans and her shoes were on the floor along with the restraints that were lying beside her. He saw the blood on the pillow and a spilled vase of white roses scattered all over her bed. There was a syringe filled with liquid on the bed as well.

He could feel the panic setting in which he tried hard to keep it at bay. The worst thing that he could do was to panic.

"What happened," he heard Hotch talking to the guard out front. He turned to see the guard looking surprise.

"I don't know," he said. "I was here since we got here. I did go to the bathroom when the nurse came in, but I was only gone for ten minutes."

_Ten minutes,_ Reid thought. _A lot of things can happen in ten minutes. _He tried to think of statistics on that, but he wasn't coming up with anything_. OK, don't panic. That is not going to do Ashley any good. And don't think as Spencer, start thinking as SSA Dr, Reid, it is only way to save her. _

Hotch pulled out his cell phone, leaving the room. Reid instinctively dug into his messenger bag for his latex gloves.

He carefully picked up one of the restraints from the floor which he noticed that the edge was smooth and clean. Someone had cut off her restraints. He stood up, seeing the card scatter among the roses.

_Who would give her roses? Who knew where she was at that precise moment? _

He turned the card over with his silver pen, which some of the writing was smeared because of the water damage. But he was able to make out the writing.

_Soon we will be together my love, J. _

"Hotch," he called out, picking up the card by the corner with his right hand. He had the restraints in his left hand.

Hotch was still on the phone, giving orders. He put his phone down.

"Julian was here," Reid said. He showed the card to his boss then the restraints.

"These were cut off," he explained.

"Reid, we don't know for sure if it was him or not. Everyone is on their way and so is the crime scene investigators," Hotch explained. Then he went back on his phone.

After Reid bagged the card and the restraints in the clear plastic bags, he let out a sigh. He pulled out his cell, started dialing Ashley's number, but he stopped himself. Her phone was in her purse which was in the backseat of his car along with her overnight bag and bag that she had taken for class.

Suddenly his phone shrilled, interrupting his train of thought. It showed "Unknown Number" on his screen.

He quickly answered it before it rang the second time. "Ashley."

"No, but she is with me."

"Julian," he angrily said, going out of the room, tapping on Hotch's shoulder. Hotch said something in his phone then hanging up.

"No, I'm Darcy, Darcy Edwards. I'm her friend. She is with me at the Comfort Inn in Dumfries, on Old Stage Road. I just called Harry and he is on his way as well."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I talk to her?"

"She can't talk to you right now. She is not talking to anyone." Then he heard Darcy exhaled deeply before he continued, "Dr. Reid, you need to get over here now and bring a female agent with you. The room is booked under Bobbie Nickels."

Reid's heart stopped. "Is she alright?"

There was another long pause. Reid wasn't sure if this Darcy person hang up on him or not. "You need to prepare yourself and get down here fast."


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #57**

Ashley was still in her safe place, watching the movie. She looked down, seeing that she was wearing Darcy's trench coat.

The last hour or so was a blur. Hell, she wasn't sure if it was an hour or not. After Julian walked out of the room, bragging about how he wouldn't be caught. Her best friend wrapped her up in his trench coat and started barking orders to his goons.

The next thing she remembered she was lying on top of a queen size bed with a bright yellow bed cover with his coat as a blanket now. They were in a hotel suite. She could see the room was divided by a free-standing beige wall. There was a TV mounted on top of maple brown TV stand. Two pictures hung over the beds but Ashley couldn't tell what they were from where she was lying.

She could see part of the other room which had a beige leather couch with several brown pillows. And then were was a maple brown desk beside it. She could see his goons walking around and hearing Darcy talking on his cell phone. She couldn't make out what he was saying.

He hung up and then walked into bedroom area of the suite, sitting down on her bedside. "I just called Dr. Reid and he is on his way. Harry is coming as well," he whispered in a calm voice.

"I also called Dr. Stacy Grant. She is a doctor whom I trust. She is coming here and is going to be examining you."

"No, no, not another rape kit," she heard her voice.

She moved her head toward him. "No," she said quietly.

"Sweetheart, you know if there was any other way, I would do it. But I will stay with you during this time."

A knock at the door then she heard it opening and closing. A slender woman who dressed in hospital scrubs. Her chestnut-brown hair was twisted into a bun and held by a clip on the top of her head. She came in carrying several paper bags folded up underneath her arm and a black medical bag in her other hand.

Darcy stood up, "Hi, thank you for getting her so fast," he said.

"Ashley, this is Dr. Stacy Grant. She is the doctor that I was telling you about." Ashley didn't answer her, just stared at them.

Darcy looked at her and Ashley could see the concern in his eyes. "She's been like this since I found her."

She nodded, "It is called Disassociation, I have seen it with victims of sexual abuse. She will come out of it when she feels safe." She set her black medical bag and her paper bags down on the bed. She started to unfolded the paper bags.

"Ashley, we'll start right now."

"Her boyfriend worked for the FBI. He is coming over with a female agent. Could we wait until then," Darcy offered.

"No," Ashley said quietly. They both looked at her.

"You don't want to wait for Dr. Reid," he asked.

"No," she whispered again.

Dr. Grant nodded. "We can get started now."

Ashley watched from her room as all of the bags were unfolded and sat on the floor in a row. She saw Darcy tucking his tie inside his shirt and putting on his gloves. She bent her head down, covering her face with her hands, quietly sobbing.


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And my thanks to my sister for being my beta. **

**I am not a 100% sure that this hotel has an elevator. It was never mentioned in my research, just the type of rooms and such. But I am going to do the assume thing again because there are at least three floors.**

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

**Chapter #58**

Reid rode up the elevator in the hotel, with JJ, Prentiss, Rossi, Morgan and Harry. Harry was already waiting at the elevator when they arrived. He wasn't really surprised that everyone else came along, even after he only asked for JJ to come with him.

He quickly told everyone what happened and the question was asked if Ashley was raped. He honestly didn't know. Darcy never told him, but asking him to bring a female agent with him, and prepare himself, told him the answer.

He should have gone with the paramedics. Then Julian would never have done this to her. Diplomatic immunity or not, he was going to pay.

He thought seeing his mother being dragged away to the Bennington Sanitarium was his worst day. Then when he was kidnapped and have Dilaudid being pumped into him, or getting off the drug and keeping his sobriety especially after yesterday was the worst day. Today, today was much worse.

He wished that he could trade places with her and spare her the pain, but he knew that he couldn't. He also knew that this was challenging her sobriety, in fact he had thought of getting something for Ashley to feel numb again. Except he knew full well that sooner or later, she would have to face it.

He saw everyone's reflection in the elevator doors and he knew that once he entered the room, he wasn't SSA Dr. Spencer Reid anymore. He was Spencer or Doc. He was her boyfriend, her support system and her shoulder to cry on. He was off this case.

A bodyguard stood outside the room and Morgan had to flash his badge. "Boss said only Dr. Reid, with a woman and Harry are allowed to come in."

Reid was about to object when Rossi stepped through, flashing his badge as well. "We are only here for Ashley. We don't care of what your boss has been into. Would you please tell him that we are here and we are not leaving."

"One moment," the guard said.

Darcy and Dr. Grant were still with Ashley. The yellow comforter that was on the bed, was now hanging over the entrance way, giving them privacy.

Ashley watched him from her safe place. She looked down, seeing that she was completely nude. She covered herself with her hands.

Then she felt her right hand being pulled away. She watched on the screen of how Dr. Grant was holding her hand and gently digging underneath her nails. She knew that she was digging out any DNA that she could find.

"Shit," her voice said, realizing that it was Reid's DNA underneath her nails. She dug her fingers into his shoulders while they made love earlier. This was going to hurt him.

"We are almost done," she said in a soothing voice. When she was done, she nodded at Darcy. He sat on her bedside, taking her hand, blocking her view with his body. She knew that this next part was hard and very grateful that he was here and not letting her see it.

"Excuse me boss," she heard one of his guards calling through the makeshift curtain.

"Yes."

"Dr. Reid and Harry are waiting out in the hallway."

"So let them in," Darcy said.

"Well boss, there are four other FBI agents waiting with them and they said that they are not leaving." Ashley saw Darcy rolling his eyes up, shaking his head. She could see that he couldn't believe what his guard had said and was doing.

He turned around, "Are you going to be OK for a few minutes." She nodded.

He turned his attention back to Ashley. "I will be right back, sweetheart."

"No, no, no. Please don't leave me. I don't want to do this alone. I don't want Spencer to see me like this," her voice begged. But Darcy never heard her. He gently set her hand down on her side and left the two women alone.

Reid waited with everyone else for a few minutes. Darcy opened the door.

"I'm sorry. He takes orders literally," he explained. Reid could see the annoyance on his face. Darcy stepped aside, allowing the team to enter the room. Darcy took off his latex gloves, tossing them into the trash.

"I'm Darcy Edwards, I am a close friend of Ashley," he introduced himself. Reid noticed that he didn't introduce his guards to them.

"SSA Agent Derek Morgan, this is SSA Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and David Rossi. I assumed that you already meet Reid," Morgan said as he flashed his badge again. "Our boss is coming soon, he is at the hospital overseeing the investigation there."

"No, actually we haven't," Darcy said. "But I wish it was under better circumstances." Reid nodded.

"I have a doctor, Dr. Stacy Grant who is checking her out in the other room," he said, pointing to the bedroom area.

"She is a good doctor, I trust her. And she had dealt with rape victims before." Reid's stomach dropped, wanting to throw up. She was raped.

"She's," he started to say when they heard a big thud from the bedroom.

"I said no," Ashley angrily said from inside the curtain.

Reid quickly went into the bedroom, ducking behind the curtain. He saw Ashley huddled against the wall between the bed and the wall. The doctor was on the floor on the other side of the room and medical equipment was scattered all over.

"Who are you? Never mind, get out," Dr, Grant ordered as she climbed to her feet.

"I'm Spencer," he said.

"It's alright, he's her boyfriend," he heard Darcy from behind.

Reid turned around, seeing Darcy helping the doctor up. JJ was standing behind holding the curtain close, blocking everyone's else view from the room. He went over to her as he unclasped his holster and handed it to her. He then handed his FBI badge.

"Trust me," he whispered. She nodded.

"Oh, I need one of you go to my car and get my Go Bag and Ashley's bags," he asked. He handed his car keys to her.

"Give us a few minutes," he said. JJ nodded again then leaving him.

As Darcy and Dr. Grant made their way, she whispered, "I need to do a rape kit on her."

"No," Ashley said.

Darcy leaned closer to Reid, "Fight back," he whispered. Reid knitted his eyebrows together, not understanding of what he meant. Fight back with who?

Once Reid was alone with her, he shred off his sweater and offered it to her. She ignored it, bringing her knees up and started rocking back and forth.

"Honey," he said as he laid the sweater down at her feet. He crouched down in front of her. She ran her hands through her hair, grabbing it at the back of her neck and holding on to it as she continued to rock. She was starting to make a low thumping sound when her body hit the wall.

"Honey," he said again. "Can you look at me?"

She slowly looked up, "Doc," she said.

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as he opened his arms up, stepping closer. He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face into his chest and cried.


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta. Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #59**

Reid managed to carry Ashley back to bed where he bundled her with blankets. Ashley tightly clung onto him, almost digging her nails through his shirt, pressing hard against his skin. Reid held on until she manage to stop crying and continue to hold her in silence with only the sounds coming from the other room. He could hear them talking, but he couldn't make out of what they were saying, nor did he care.

"He didn't rape me," she said quietly. He closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. "I don't want to do the rape kit. It is only going to show that I had sex earlier. No shit, you were there," she started to babble.

"Shh," Reid said. He stroke her hair back, But he knew that he need to tell Dr. Grant that and give his DNA as well. They continued to sit in silence together.

"Scream and I will kill Dr. Reid," she heard Julian's voice inside of her head. She knew that he was right. As long Julian believed that she was his, he would see Reid as a threat. She knew what she had to do.

She pulled away, rubbing her face. She then realized that she was wearing his green sweater and nothing else. _Great,_ she thought.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she announced. She slowly stood up, putting weight on her bummed hip where she stumbled in pain, falling to the floor.

"Fuck," she cursed. Reid was about to help her up where she held up her hand.

"I'm fine," she said coldly. She slowly got up, putting most of her weight on her good leg. She hobbled her way to the bathroom.

Once inside, she found the hotel robe hanging behind the bathroom door. She slipped it on. She saw a red mark on her face and some dried blood on the side of her mouth where Julian had struck her. She splashed some water on her face, rinsing the blood off. What she really wanted to do was jump in the shower and scream into the facecloth while the water try to wash away the filth. But she couldn't, not yet.

"Just do it," she said to herself. "It is for his good."

She came out of the bathroom where Reid sat on the bed, waiting for her. She handed the sweater back to him.

"I don't want to see you ever again," she said.

He moved his head back, taken aback of what she just had said. "I don't understand."

"I had fun, now it is over. Get out," she said coldly. _Please Doc just leave, don't make this harder than it has to be. _She held out his sweater out to him where she finally put it on the nightstand.

He stood up, "Ashley, you just went through a traumatic event, you're feeling," he started to explained.

Before he knew it Ashley grabbed him by his shirt with both of her hands and spun around to where his back slammed against the wall.

"God dammit, Spencer, stop telling me statistics and your fucking lies. I know."

"Know what," he asked, looking at her. She didn't let go of him, instead she pressed his body further into the wall.

"I know about the finger disappearing and our clothing were soaked in bleach." Reid stood there, surprised at what she just told him.

"How did you know?" Ashley let go of him and held up her hand, pointing to the same finger that she had bitten off.

"He had a finger brace on his finger."

"Our clothes were soaked in chlorine, not bleach. Still how did you know?" She wouldn't answer him. She couldn't without getting Darcy involved.

"It's over," she said coldly.

As she left the room she saw everyone in the next room. They all heard them fighting. _Fuck. _She walked out of the room, down the hallway, not sure where she was going.

"Ashley wait," Reid called out, walking after her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and before he knew it, Ashley took his hand , bending her body forward. She elbowed him in the stomach and then flipped him over her shoulder. He landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him.

Looking up, he saw Ashley looking down at him with her foot on his neck, where she pressed down, blocking some of the airway. She shook her head at him then walked away.


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to my sister for being my beta.**

**I would also like to send my thanks to Xher-Athane Snape and for your comments. I never thought of myself of being a drug dealer for this story. I kinda like them. So here is my next hit and hoping it will last. My beta has the next batch of my chapters and she is busy with work. Life does screw up your writing sometimes.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #60**

Reid was still on the floor, now realizing what Darcy meant when he told him to fight back. He knew that Ashley was going to push him away.

"Kid," Morgan said. He came into Reid's view where he offered his hand. He helped the young doctor to his feet. Reid was still stunned, not believing that his girlfriend just flipped him over like a rag doll.

"Are you ok," Morgan asked. He nodded.

Harry came over, "She's freaking out son and when she just flipped you over just like that," he explained, snapping his fingers. "It freaked her out ever more."

Reid straightened himself out where he realized that his cell phone was gone.

"How so," he said as he started looking on the ground for his phone.

"She probably took your cell and lifted your wallet during your flip," Harry explained. Reid dug his hands in his pockets, realizing that his wallet was indeed gone. How did she do that?

"I will go and get her," Morgan offered as he was about to run after her.

"No, wait," Reid said. "If you catch her, then what? Force her to come back?" He saw Darcy nodding at one of the guards who then left them.

"He is just going to follow her, make sure that she is ok. Why didn't you fight back when I told you to," he asked. Reid shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't understand what you meant until now."

Harry drew in a deep breath. "Son, Ashley does worry about Julian hurting both me and Darcy. But as you can see Darcy has bodyguards and carries a gun all of the time. And I have been training her at the gym showing her how to protect herself. I know he has been putting her through drills as well," Harry explained, pointing to her best friend.

"So she knows it is much harder for Julian to get at us. But when she just flipped you over and lifted your pockets, it scared her even more. She is scared to death that Julian is going to hurt you and that is why she is fighting you, pushing you away. In her mind, if you are not with her, you are safe." Reid let out a sigh, this day was getting bad to worst by the second.

"Reid, he's right. Look, you are going have to learn how to fight. I know you had training from the FBI Academy, but you need better skills and from now on, you will be staying with me," Morgan suggested.

Reid looked at both men, knowing that they were right especially since Reid gotten a free pass on the physical training at the academy thanks to Gideon. Julian was de-evolving, making him more dangerous.

"Go after her. I will go and pick up Bailey and some of her stuff at the house. I will call you later when I am ready to drop her stuff off. I can take Bailey in for a few days," Harry instructed, slapping him on his shoulder, leaving Reid. Reid was about to go after Ashley.

"Dr, Reid," Darcy called out. "She hasn't told you about her son, has she?" He nodded yes, wondering why he was asking about her son now.

"About his connection with Julian?"

He looked at Darcy, "What connection? He is the father?"

Darcy shook his head, "Oh God no, trust me. If that was true, she would of had that abortion. You need to get her to tell you, force her if you have."

"Why don't you just tell us," Morgan asked.

Darcy gave a small smile. "I may be a lot of things, but I am not going to betray her trust with me. Trust me, it is better for Dr. Reid to hear it from her than me."

Reid left them, trying to find Ashley, thinking what does her son have to do with Julian? He died years before she ever meet Julian. Or did he?


	61. Chapter 61

**I am back! ! ! I am sorry for the delay and I thank for everyone's patience. Unfortunately my beta reader's life has become incrediable busy. And my computer decide to screw me again. It caught a virus and by the time, I got rid of it, everything was gone. Yes, the story, the chapters ready to post and the sequel for the story that I was working was gone. **

**And yes, I am planning a sequel for the story which is interesting considering half the time, I have no idea of where this story takes me.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds. My thanks to SKye and her soon to be daughter in law Chris for being my betas. I welcome any and all reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter #61**

Ashley stepped inside the elevator. As it rode down, other people stared at her because she was only wearing a robe and no shoes. She glared back at them, not giving a shit about this. She looked down in her hands, seeing Reid's cell and his wallet. She knew that she shouldn't have picked his pocket. But as far as she knew both her purse and cell phone were still at the police station, she didn't really have much of a choice.

She walked out into the lobby, again ignoring the stares She headed outside, walking in no particular direction. Her hip was screaming in pain. She knew that she was going to wreck it again, but she couldn't exactly stop and take care of it.

She started dialing his phone and then stopped. She realized that she had no idea of whom to call. She could call Darcy, except he was upstairs and so was Harry.

"I got to start trusting more people," she muttered to herself. She ran her hand through her hair, pulling it away from her face.

She hated the fact that she had to turn to her best friend for help. She couldn't solve this on her own. But her way was to dump the man that she loved and wanted to have a boring life with, in order to protect him from Julian. Then steal his wallet and his phone. That was going well.

She opened his wallet, seeing a few bills. She could take a cab, but where would she go? She didn't know what exactly happened with the Ashburton's, but she knew that she was no longer welcome there. But she still had to go back to get Bailey and some of her clothes. Then the question of how she would get back? Her car was still impounded at the station. Her bike was in storage, not to mention, how can she put her dog on it and drive it?

She could take a cab and go to Dougherty's bar, wait for Harry. He would lend her some clothes and his truck. But she knew that she would start drinking again, which honestly she didn't care anymore.

"Ouch," she said, stepping on something sharp. She looked down, twisting her foot inward where she saw a piece of broken glass sticking out. And it was on her good foot.

"Great," she groaned.

She wished that she did get high with that muscle relaxer. She knew it wouldn't solve her problems, but dammit, she would feel numb instead all of this pain.

She wiped her tears away, letting out a low grunt. She hobbled to the nearest sign, where she bend over, and started picking out the glass.

"Ashley," Reid called out. She turned around to see him, standing there.

"What do you want now? I told you that we are through."

He shook her head no. "I don't believe you. I want you to look at me, straight in the eye and tell me that you don't love me anymore."

She couldn't tell him. "It doesn't matter of what I want. It's over between us," she screamed.

He started to walk closer to her. "I know you are scared. Harry told me why are you doing this. Morgan told me that he is going to teach me how to fight and I will stay with him." Ashley took a step back, cringing as the glass dug deeper in her foot. She shook her head no. Reid wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in.

"No, let go," she said, but he didn't. He held her tightly as she tried to push him away. She beat on his chest with her fists, but he still held on.

"It's OK," he kept telling her over and over again in a calm voice. Slowly she stopped fighting him. She reluctantly wrapped her arms around his waist and held on to him.

"It's OK," he said again. He held her in his arms as she broke down and cried into his chest again.

Ashley wasn't sure of how long they stood on the sidewalk or how many people were there watching them. She pulled away, she saw that she was alone with him. Well alone except some of men that she realized as part of Darcy's entourage. And she saw his family stood in the background, watching them.

Reid gave her a hopeful smile as he wiped her tears away with his hands. Ashley handed him back his phone and his wallet where Reid took it without saying a word or showing any anger at her. He slipped his items back into his pocket. He leaned his head closer, touching his forehead against hers, closing his eyes.

"Harry is going to pick up some of your clothes and take care of Bailey for a few days," he explained. He opened his eyes and nodded where she nodded back. He bent down and picked her up in the bridal style and carried her back to the hotel.


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own Criminal Minds. And my thanks to my sister for being my beta. **

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #62**

Reid carried her in silence all the way back to the hotel room. Ashley buried her head in his shoulder, blocking out the light and the stares from people. She kept her head buried as Reid carried her back to the room. She felt something brushing along her feet where she look up, seeing that he walked past the make shift curtain in the bedroom.

He sat her down on the side of the bed where he saw her bleeding foot. He could see the glass sticking out of it. He looked up where he saw her looking back at him with her long hair in front of her, covering her face. He reached up, gently tucking her hair in the back of her ears. He wiped her tears with his thumbs, giving her a smile.

He ducked into the bathroom where he pulled a few sheets of toilet paper and a towel. He took two sheets for himself and gave the rest to his girlfriend to dry her eyes with. He then folded the towel and placed it on the floor. "Here, try to put pressure on it, I will be right back," he said as he guided her injured foot to the towel. Ashley tried to put pressure, but the glass even dug deeper.

He left her alone where he went to pick up his messenger bag. He stuffed the toilet paper inside mouth and started chewing. He held up his finger to everyone else, signaling them to give him a moment first. He started digging into his bag, pushing papers and such around until he found another zip-lock bag. He pulled it out and spat the chew up toilet paper inside the bag. He held it out for Dr. Grant.

"Here is my DNA. I'm sorry that it is not what you were expecting, but I don't have any q-tips in my bag," he explained. "Ashley is not going to do the rape kit."

"But, she needs to do it if she wants to press charges."

"She said that she wasn't raped. And I believe her."

Then he directed his attention to everyone else. "Give me about twenty minutes to take care of her and then we can figure out of what we are going to do," Reid said as he was about to turn around and head back to the bedroom.

"No," Rossi said, standing up from his seat. "You are emotionally involved in this case, you need to take care of her and let us do our job."

"But," Reid said, trying to come up with reasons of helping.

"But what. You said so yourself, she wasn't raped. Right now, we don't have anything. Garcia has gone through the tapes, and she said there was a malfunction on the tapes and it doesn't show the attack, only Darcy carrying her out of the hospital. So unless she tells us her story or you tell us what her son have to do with this, there is nothing we can do," Rossi explained, pointing to Darcy with his last sentence.

Darcy raised his eyebrows up the older agent, where he had this stone face on. "And I told you before I am not going to betray her trust. And if she doesn't trust me, how the hell can I can protect her then."

Reid knew that he was right. Darcy was one of the three people that she trusted with her life and like it or not, she needed his protection, despite it being organized crime.

"And you honestly think I have been sitting here and twiddling my thumbs for the last ten years. Trust me, I have been looking for Charlie," Darcy continued.

"Oh goody, a pissing match," Reid heard Ashley from behind. He found her leaning against the doorway with her foot still bleeding. "Mr. Rossi, I know you mean well, but Darcy is right. If he breaks his word to me, I won't be able to trust him and as much as I hate to say it, I need the mafia's help. He has been looking for my son for almost ten years and lets just say," she said, pausing, trying to think of how to explain it without getting Darcy into any more trouble.

"He doesn't follow the FBI's protocol. He hasn't found him. Now what makes you think that you can find my son?" Rossi was about to answer him.

"Second, I don't know of how to put it nicely, but I am exhausted and sore, so screw manners. A few weeks ago, Spencer told me that he was told that he was no longer on the case when my house exploded. In fact, so were you, right?"

Rossi was about to answer her again, but Ashley continued, "So all of you are going to disobey your orders? I am not going to let you jeopardize your careers, reputation, or your pensions. And from your custom-made shirts and leather shoes, I know you have money. And I have a feeling that you want to stick it to your supervisors. But what about everyone else? If you want to catch Julian, do it without me, I am not going to testify. Now saying that, I am tired and I really want to have a shower and go to bed and try to forget this day. Stay if you want, I really don't care anymore," she said, tiredly. Then disappearing behind the curtain.

"Ashley," Reid called. He was quiet during that time, listening to his girlfriend. He followed her, seeing her rubbing her eyes. Her contracts were starting to dry out on her. Ashley continued to limp and ran her hands through her copper brown hair, pushing it away from her face and setting it over her left shoulder.

"Holy shit, I just pissed off your family." He shook his head no.

"But what I said about trust is true. Once someone breaks my trust, it is very hard for me to trust that person again. It is like me telling everyone things that you confided in me. You won't trust me anymore." She landed on the bed with a flop, face down. Reid sat down beside her, rubbing her back.

"It has been a long day and we are all tired and edgy. Things will be clearer in the morning once we all get some rest," he suggested. She sighed through the blankets.

"Can I please have a shower before another bad thing happens," she whined as she rested her chin on top of the bed.

"How about a bath instead? Then I will take care of your foot," he offered.

"Hold still," Reid said with a small flashlight in his mouth. He was bending down in front of the giant tub, wearing latex gloves. He held Ashley's foot with one hand and tweezers with his other. He carefully picked out the remaining pieces of glass from her foot. Ashley sat in the tub filled with water and bubbles. Reid noticed of how Ashley crossed her arms in front of herself, covering her breasts as if she was ashamed of herself.

He found the bubble bath along with other stuff that she brought from the drugstore when they got a refill of her medication from the pharmacy in her bag before he had to go to California. He knew that she had plan to drop them off tonight at his place.

"How did this happen," she finally asked. "I know it happened this morning, while you, Derek and me were all sitting at the table having pancakes. Then we made love and you stayed behind to clean up while I went to work. I know it happened today, but it honestly feels like it happened a long time ago."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, which in truth that he did know and was about to explain it to her, but he could see the exhaustion her face and he just wanted to get her cleaned up and get her in bed.

"I was looking forward to tonight. I didn't care if we had sex or not. I mean it would have been great. But I would have been perfectly fine that we just hung out, watched TV, read, play cards or you finally teaching me how to play chess. I just wanted to spend that time with you," she said."

"So did I," he answered. He picked out the last piece of glass then he pressed her foot against a towel. She hissed.

"Sorry, I want to stop the bleeding," he explained.

"Is it bleeding bad?"

He shook his head no, then taking the towel off. "No, it stopped, but once you are out of the tub, I am going to put a bandage on it." He stood up, peeling off his gloves. He didn't throw in the trash, knowing that he has to use them again to bandage up her wound.

"Instead I was arrested for drug smuggling, and Rose tried to kill me at the police station, sent me to the hospital where Julian came to see me. Next thing I know, I was in a room, sitting beside the film projector, watching the entire event."

Automatically Reid start to explain, "It is called Disassociation, a form of self-hypnosis. Everyone has the ability like daydreaming, zoning out and going on auto-pilot." Then he stopped, looking at her. This would have been when she would kiss him, but since she wasn't doing that, told him that this was bad.

There were three plastic cups covered in plastic piled one of top of each other sitting in the corner of the sink. He unwrapped one of them, pulling it out of its plastic wrap.

As he toss the plastic wrapping into the trashcan, "I'm sorry for flipping you over. I'm sorry for taking your wallet and your phone," she said.

"It's alright. You were scared," he explained as he turned around, holding the cup in his hand.

Ashley drew in a deep breath, holding her nose tight as she dove underneath the water. She emerged, wiping her wet hair back. She turned around so her back was facing her boyfriend. Reid poured a generous amount of the hotel shampoo in his hand and gently started washing her hair. Ashley looked down in the water, raising her knees up where he felt her tensing up. Her hip was still bothering her. Again, she covered herself with her hands.

_This is Spencer, why am I feeling embarrassed by this? He is just helping me, not interested in sex with me right now. _

Reid could see her discomfort. "It is OK," he tried to assure her. "You don't need to feel bad, you didn't do anything bad."

Ashley slowly brought her legs down, releasing the pain in her hips, but she had her arms folded in front of herself.

"I have some aspirin in my bag," he offered.

"Thank you, but no. I can't take anything on an empty stomach."

There was a few moments of silence before she spoke again. "Julian can do anything he wants to me, just as long he doesn't hurt you."

"And that would hurt me even more," he replied, gently resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm still working on that," she admitted. Reid started to massage her neck and shoulders, trying to make her feel better.

"He is . . . this is what you call descending, eh . . . degrading," she said waving her finger in front of herself as if she was trying to point to the right word.

"De-evoling. I'm afraid so," he said. From that moment, Ashley started sliding down and would have fallen underneath the water if Reid didn't lean in to grab her arm.

Except he lost his balance, falling in the water, nearly taking Ashley with him. Water splashed around them as Reid landed on his back underneath the water. His feet were still sticking over the edge.

He saw Ashley sitting back up, taking his arm, trying to get him to sit up. He pushed himself up from underneath the water, wiping the water from his face, pushing his hair back. This would have been a funny moment between them, if circumstances were difference, which they weren't.

Reid ignoring that he was sitting in the tub fully dressed, "Not again," he muttered to himself. Ashley looked at him, wondering of what he was talking about.

He looked at his girlfriend, he touched her face. She leaned closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I got you," he said. He started to rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. He didn't know how much time had passed, but he knew that they should finish soon.

"Honey, why don't we finish here and we can go to bed, alright." She nodded, reluctantly letting go of him.

Reid grabbed the cup that was already floating in the water. He turned around to start rinsing her hair, but saw Ashley already bending underneath the taps, already rinsing her hair. He gave a little shrug, wondering of why didn't he think of that. He set the cup on the edge of the tub.

"If the circumstances were different, this would have nice," she said, indicting about them being in the tub together. She straightened out back, wringing out her hair.

He gave a small smile, "This is nice right now," he said, touching her shoulder. She gave a small smile, looking down at the water.

"You are sitting here with your clothes on, saying something about not again, and I feel like my life is falling apart. Not to mention, I know Darcy is with his goons in the other room and I have no idea who else is out there. How is this nice," she asked, looking at him.

"Come here," he said where she leaned closer to him. He pulled her on his lap as he leaned back on the tub. Ashley rested her head on his shoulder and he cradled her in his arms as if she was a small child. He rested his chin against her forehead.

"The reason I said that is because a few years ago, when we were in Los Angeles, I fell into a pool by accident with my clothes on." He explained, not going into details. Even with his little experience with girlfriends, he knew that it wasn't a good time to tell Ashley about his time with Lila.

"And your life may seem like it is falling apart, but it is not, I promise." He could see doubt in Ashley. He held her for a few minutes and she wrapped her arms around his body, holding him tight.

"Did you manage to go to your meeting," she asked, trying to change the topic.

"Not really, it was starting when you called me. But since you were not using your own phone, I almost didn't pick up."

She smiled, "I'm glad that you did, except you needed to be there."

He looked down, gently touching her face, kissing her. "I'm OK now. The cravings are still there and they will still be there for the rest of my life. But I don't want to use today," he answered her honestly. The truth of it, even though he wanted to be sober for the rest of his life, he couldn't tell if he would or not. He couldn't predict the future.

"Honey, why don't I get out of the tub, get out of these wet clothes and then I will help you out of the tub," he suggested. She nodded as she climbed off of his lap.

Reid slowly climbed out of the tub, making sure that he was stepping on a towel. He made a skating motion as he walked across the bathroom. He knew the minute he stepped on the floor, he would slip and knowing how this night was turning out, he would probably end up having a concussion, spending a night at the hospital.

He grabbed the hotel robe, laying it on the counter. He noticed that Ashley was facing away from him. He started to peel off his wet clothes, looking for a place to put them. He saw the shower stall next to the tub.

"There is something that you need to know," Ashley said quietly. Reid didn't say anything, he waited for her to continue. He dropped his shirt and his pants in the stall which landed with a wet plop. He will deal with them later.

"When I was in the ER, a nurse came by. She assumed that I was someone else. She left to get my chart, leaving her chart and a syringe full of muscle relaxers." Reid froze, not sure of what to say or do.

"I just wanted that syringe, that drug. It would have been so easy. That deal was gone. I wanted to feel numb again. I just wanted to forget this whole night."

He piled the rest of his wet clothes in the shower stall, not expecting her confession. He assumed that she was finally going to tell him about Julian's connection with her son. Still, this was huge.

He tied the robe tight as he knelt by the tub. He placed his hand on the far wall, careful not to fall in again. He looked directly at her.

"But you didn't," he said in a hopeful voice.

"That was because Julian interrupted me. Doc, if he didn't show, I would have used that needle on myself." He didn't say anything, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to himself.

"Are the cravings getting stronger," he asked, now afraid what her answer would be.

"Yes, I really want a nice thick line of cocaine and chase it down with a shot of whiskey. This sobriety sucks," she whined.

"We will get through it," he assured her in a quiet voice.

In a way, he probably would understand if she had managed to use that syringe. Granted, he would be upset, but he would be there for her, to help her get through it and get sober again.

"There is another meeting tomorrow, we can to it together," he offered. She leaned her head back, resting on his body.

"But it is not a cop one, you can't talk about your cases," she said.

He kissed her cheek, "I know, but that is OK. We both need to go to one, alright." She nodded.

Reid helped her to stand up where she almost fell when she put weight on her bum leg again. "Lean on me," he whispered. She placed her arms around his neck, shifting all of her weight onto her good leg and on her boyfriend.

"One, two, three," he counted as he lifted her out of the tub. He carefully set her down, guiding her to the toilet to sit on the closed lid. Wrapping her up with several towels, he knelt down in front of her.

Reid knew that Ashley was going to volunteer the secret, he would have to press her. He really didn't want to do that, but he knew that he had no choice.

Darcy may end up telling him what was going on which would hurt her or Morgan and Rossi would be questioning her and he had no doubt in his mind that they would make things much worst.

He gently kissed her, touching her face with his hand and whispered, "Hey, I love you. I love you for your free spirit and I love you for your passion of life."

She looked at him with her emerald-green eyes. "And I love you for keeping me grounded and I love you for being normal," she replied back.

He drew in a deep breath. "I didn't know you years ago, after you left Julian," he started to say.

"Doc, I didn't leave him. He threw me out of the window and dumped me at the hospital," she corrected him.

Reid closed his eyes, looking down. He tried again. "I didn't know you back then, but I do know you right now, right at this precise moment. Things are much different now. You are a very strong woman," he said as he ran his fingers through her tangle wet hair.

Ashley looked at him, giving him a snort. He realized that she was thinking that she wasn't strong physically if he, Harry or someone else had to open her water bottle or he had to open her pill bottles for her.

"I am talking about emotionally strong. Despite the fact that you tried, tried," he said, stressing the last word, pointing to her.

"You didn't use the muscle relaxer, despite Julian's appearance. The point is, that you still have your sobriety." He paused, sensing Ashley's discomfort. He knew that she knew that something was up.

"You said that if you had to testify, his lawyers would tear you apart. But you also said that you recently became sober. Right now, you have been sober for nine months." Ashley was about to say something, but Reid wouldn't let her speak.

"And yes, I know that you said that it was your word of a drug addict whore against the diplomat and unfortunately it still is. But things are much different now."

"No, it is not," she argued. "It hasn't even been a year since I stopped prostituting. That will be brought up and it will be on open record."

She twisted her body, trying to leave when Reid placed his arm on the counter, blocking her way.

"So," he said in a matter of fact tone. She stared at him hard where he knew that she was getting angry at him.

"It is bad enough that your family knows that I am a former drug addict diplomatic whore. Oh and I just royally pissed them off tonight. I don't want the whole fucking world know. Parents will not want me to teach their children. That is assuming that I still have that job there."

Reid held his ground, drawing in another deep breath. She was definitely picking a fight with him, a fight that she hoped he would get mad and leave her.

"Ashley, Julian is de-evoling. If you don't press charges, he will still be free to visit America and you. And you know that he will get worse and worse, to the point where he will kill you or kill me. You really want that?"

By then, his calm demeanor was almost gone, and he hated himself for pushing her. But he knew that he must. This was the only way for finding out the truth.

"And I told you that he can do whatever he wants, as long as he leaves you alone."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you honestly believe that. He will leave me, my mother, Harry, everyone else that we love and care about, alone?" Ashley gazed down to his chin, not saying anything.

"Honey, if you press charges, at least his diplomatic immunity will be taken away and he will no longer be an immediate threat to you. That will put everyone out of immediate danger and give you time to prepare for court. You can finally have that boring life, you want."

"I can't," she pleaded. She tried to get off the toilet set again, but Reid held her by her arms.

"Honey, I will take a leave of absence or even resign from the BAU to be with you every step of the trial. You can't live like this anymore," he said.

Ashley shook her head, where he can see tears forming. She struggled some more as Reid held on tight.

"I can't. He has him," she screamed at him as she kicked him in his groin and pushed him away from her.

Reid tumbled backwards, hitting the wall with his body. He bit his lower lip in pain, and resisted the urge to place his hand down there.

"Julian has my son," she said in a calm voice.


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not owned Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister and Chris for being my betas. And thanks to all for adding me to their favourites and alerts.**

**This chapter may offended some people which I am sorry. But again, Julian is being one mean SOB. He wants to show everyone of how evil and sick he is.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #63**

_Ashley dropped her old duffel bag that she gotten from the second-hand store by the front door. She was in his office, tucking the money that she received from pawning off some of her jewelry that Julian gave her, in her purse. She then pushed a small baggie full of cocaine down deep inside of her purse, underneath her other things. She hated that she had to bring that drug with her, but she knew that she couldn't go on without it for now. She wanted to be clean, but she knew that she had to get out of here first. _

_She knew that she shouldn't be carrying that much cash, but since she doesn't have a credit card let alone a bank account in her name, she had no choice. She had no idea where she would go. But it was better than this. She was tired and couldn't do it anymore. She picked up a pen from its holder on top of his desk and a piece of paper. She started to write a note to him. _

"_Baby," Julian called out. _

"_Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She hope that she could leave a note for him and leave before he got back from his meeting with his father. _

"_The God damn publisher wanted more changes. If that man wasn't such a fagot, I would have," he started to say then stop. She knew that he saw her bag by the door. She put the pen back in its place and stood up, and waited for him. _

_Julian came in, wearing one of his black suits with a crisp white shirt. He carried a black leather case in one hand. He saw Ashley leaning against his desk._

"_Where are you going?" _

_She drew in a deep breath, "I'm leaving you," she answered. _

_He let out a laugh, "Leaving me, leaving all of this," he said smugly extending his arms out, showing her his elaborate house. She nodded. _

"_This lifestyle that I gave you. A lifestyle that anyone would be begging me to have." _

"_If that man wasn't a fagot," she said, imitating his voice. "If that man wasn't a fagot, you would sent me over there to seduce him, to get your way on your book. Or how about blackmail, accuse him of raping me like with the others." Julian didn't answer her. _

"_I'm tired. I'm tired of the drugs, the drinking, the mind games, and the orgies. I am tired of dressing up, pretending to be who I'm not, only to seduce this man or that man. Tired of the sex games of dressing up as maids and school girls. Tired of using sex toys or lying to them or hearing their lies. I'm tired seeing the anger and pain on their faces when you show them the tapes and make them do what you want. I want out." _

_He walked past her, sitting at his desk. "I saved you from the Scorpions, I have given you a home, love, freedom." _

"_Love," she said, waving her arms up. "What love? We never held hands in public. When did we ever had sex, made love, just the two of us by ourselves? When did we ever go out on a date, a real one? When was the last time you ever asked me how I was feeling or how was my day? When did we have a family dinner? Or how about the fact that when two people love each other, they trust each other. I don't trust you." _

"_Baby, I never lied to you," he protested. _

"_Stop calling me that. I am not your baby. No, I didn't say you lie to me. You bend the truth to your benefits or refuse to tell me the whole truth. That is not love. I'm leaving, good-bye." _

_She turned around and was about to leave,"Where would you go? Harry is gone." She stopped, turning around. _

"_Harry is gone, he is no longer with the Scorpions. You know that I am not lying to you," he explained. He was sitting behind his desk with his feet on the desk. _

"_I survived before I met you, I will survive without you." He laughed. _

"_Baby, how? You have no driver license, no birth certificate. How are you going to get a job? How are you going to get a passport?" Ashley knew that he was right. She had no papers. She had no one to turn to for help. _

_She often thought of going to Darcy for help. But where was he? Last she heard, he was living in Los Angeles, but that was years ago. She didn't even know if he was still alive. Let alone would he help her? Last time, they talked was when he tried to get her off the drugs and telling her that the Scorpions were no good for her. And she just walked away from him and never looked back. She knew that she hurt him greatly. _

_She shrugged her shoulders, "You know me, I always find a way. You taught me that. Good bye." She started walking when she heard him jingling his keys and then pulling out a drawer in his desk._

_She continued to walk away, not knowing what he was doing at his desk. As far as she knew, he could pull out a gun and shoot her in the back. She didn't care anymore. Being dead was certainly better than being the drug addict diplomatic whore. _

"_Don't forget this," he called out. Then Ashley heard something being landing close to her. She looked down, seeing a small shoe with a brownish red stain inside. She bent down, picking it up. It was a black leather shoe with a Velcro strap across the top. In fact, it looked a lot like her son's shoes. The one that he was wearing on the day that she dropped him off at the babysitter and later was kidnapped. But that was impossible, wasn't it? She stood up, turning around, holding the shoe in her hand. _

"_What is this," she asked. _

_He let out a sickeningly laugh where it made her skin crawl. "Don't you recognized it? It is his other shoe." She drew in a deep breath, staring at it. She could see it in her hand, but she couldn't physically connect the dots. _

_The last time it happened to her was when the police came to her friend's birthday party and told them that they were homicide detectives. She couldn't understand the words "Homicide" and "her son" together in a sentence. Her mind refused to connect the dots back then. _

"_You probably want this as well," he said. She looked up where she saw him holding up a white infant onesie with a blue dinosaur on it. She saw the same brownish red stains on the bottom of the onsies. He then dropped the shirt and held up the pants with the elastic top. She couldn't tell the color of the pants because it was covered with the same brownish red stain. Charlie was wearing that same outfit minus that stain. Except they were both sliced down the middle and on one of the pants legs, it was torn. _

_Then her mind click, that stain on the outfit and the shoe that she was holding was blood, his blood. She tasted the bitter taste in her mouth where she dove to the nearest thing to throw up in, which was a potted plant. She slowly got on her feet, but hang on to the edges of the plant. Her head was spinning. This can't be happening to her. _

"_You killed him. You killed my son. He was just a baby," she screamed at him. _

"_No, no, I didn't," he said, pointing his finger at her. "I did not kill him. Even I would not stoop so low." _

_She felt something landed on her hand where she looked down and see small circles of clear liquid. They were her own tears. She knew that he wasn't lying to her, but he had his clothes. _

"_But," she sobbed, trying to speak. _

"_How did I manage to get his clothes," he asked, dropping the little outfit on his desk. He then locked up the drawer again. "Simple, I took it off of him," he boosted. She landed fell back on the floor in shock. _

"_Then you know where he," she finally asked after a few moments. _

"_Of course, were you not listening?" Ashley slowly stand up, waiting for the dizziness to pass. She wasn't sure if she was going to faint or not. Or whether this was another one of her nightmares, but she knew that she was wide awake. _

"_Anyway, off you go," Julian said, dismissing her with his hand, turning his back around. _

"_Where is he," she asked. "Where is my son." _

_Julian set his case down on top of his desk, opening it and then pulling out some papers._

"_Where is my son," she asked again. _

_He finally looked up at him. "I thought you were leaving, you better go before it gets dark," he said smugly. _

_Damn that man. She knew that he had her trapped. She could leave, he wasn't going to stop her. But he had her son. He knew where he was buried. And she couldn't leave him, not like she had done before. _

"_Julian please," she begged. _

"_Please what," he asked, giving her that curious look which he knew damn well of what she was asking. "_

"_Please, I'm begging you. Please tell me where he is. I want to see him." _

"_Begging," he asked in a mocking tone, setting his papers down on top of his desk. _

"_Please," she pleaded again. She swallowed hard, knowing what she had to do if she wanted any information about her son. She wiped her eyes and her runny nose on her sleeve. _

"_Please, I will do anything you like," she said. _

"_Well that is better," he said then he started unbuckling his belt as he started to walk around his desk._

Ashley couldn't continue with her story anymore. She curled into a little ball in bed, ducking underneath under the covers. She lay away from Reid and unfortunately on her bad hip. It screamed in pain again, but she didn't care anymore.

Reid who sat on the bed beside her, remained quiet, first trying to get her to roll over to the other side, or at least on her back to take the weight off. But she tensed up her back when he first touched her. He pulled his hand back, giving her a few moments.

When Ashley first told him what Julian held over her, he knew that she was ready. He didn't have to push her anymore. Which was good, he didn't know that if he had it in him to do it anymore, not without wearing SWAT gear.

So he picked up her and carried her to bed. He gently slipped on his pale blue shirt over her. As she buttoned it up, he bandaged her foot.

Ashley pulled the blankets over herself as she sat up. Reid handed her overnight bag to her so she can take out her contacts as well. He laid his cell phone on the nightstand by the bed and returned to the bathroom and pulled the drain out of the bathtub to let the water run. He took out his contacts, putting on his glasses. He quickly changed into his green lounge pants and a white t-shirt. He then wrung out his wet clothes that were still in the shower stall. He hung them over the rails to dry or at least dry enough to bring home with him tomorrow.

He was surprised to see Ashley had the stuffed elephant that he had given her at the hospital, sitting on her lap. He sat on her side where she told him. Now she clung onto the elephant as a security blanket as she cried. He gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Thankfully, she didn't flinch this time.

"Come here," he whispered. She wiped her tears away with one of the blankets. She slowly turned around, laying her head on his lap. Reid ran his fingers through her damp messy hair.

"I'm so sorry about what you had to go through. And I know you are scared, but you don't have to be anymore. You need to let us in. You need to let us investigate it please," he said.

After some time had passed, Ashley slowly nodded her head. Reid relieved, although he knew that they would be investigating with or without her cooperation. He continued to stroke her hair back.

He stayed with Ashley until she had fallen asleep and stayed with her a little while longer. He didn't want to move, he wanted to stay like this for the rest of the night, but he knew that he must. Slowly and carefully, he slide a pillow underneath her. He went to the other room, seeing Darcy and Morgan. They were sitting around the table, quietly talking. Morgan looked up, seeing Reid's presence.

"How is she," he asked.

"She is sleeping right now. She is completely exhausted and I am afraid that she is close to a nervous breakdown. Where is everyone," he asked, taking the empty chair. They sat together in a circle.

"They have all gone home. There is nothing much that can be done until tomorrow," Morgan explained. Reid looked at his older brother, wondering why he was still here. He rubbed the tiredness out of his face, wishing for coffee. But he knew that he was going straight back to her after this.

"You've heard," he asked where Morgan nodded. Reid sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"Kid, you had no choice, but to push her," Morgan said, attempting to try to make him feel better. But Reid didn't. Instead he noticed Darcy nodding his head, agreeing with him. He looked at him.

"What did she do, kick you," he asked. Reid nodded.

"If she didn't want to tell you, trust me she would have fought harder, hard enough to draw blood." Reid looked up at him, realizing that he was right. But it still didn't make him feel any better.

"So why are you still here," he asked.

"I'm not leaving," Morgan answered firmly. Reid stretch out his neck, stifling a yawn. He knew that Darcy had already told him and probably the rest of the team.

"When did you find out," he asked her friend.

"When she was at the hospital after Julian discarded her. I had a specialist coming in which he told me not to do anything drastic and to try and keep her calm until he gets there," Darcy started to explained then shaking his head no.

"She firmly believes that Julian was coming back to get her. She was pulling out IV tubes and getting ready to leave. Not to mention, going through major withdraws. Plus she was furious with me for abandoning her, not caring about her. She didn't believe that I was negotiating her release from the Scorpions or trying to look for her. Anyway, we were arguing to the point where she crossed the line and I lost my temper. I told her that Julian was never coming back. I knew that he had found someone else and there was a photo taken of them together after he dropped her at the hospital," he explained. He drew in a deep breath, straightening up his back.

He continued, "I showed her the photo. Later that night, the hospital called me and told me that Ashley tried to committed suicide. The next morning, I saw her and she was completely broken. She wasn't fighting me or anyone anymore. She just wanted to be with her son. She told me that it was the only way. That was when I found out."

"Are you sure that he has him," Morgan asked which Reid shot a look at him. Was Morgan doubting this?

Darcy nodded, "I have known Ashley since she was five years old. I know she had used him as an excuse to get high, to feel numb, she didn't want to hurt anymore. But she wouldn't use him like that. And I know not too many people know about her son. In fact, Harry didn't even know until after they were both out of the Scorpions. She knew that if they found out, they would have used it against her."

He then directed his attention to Reid and asked, "When she did tell you about him?"

"Technically, after four months we meet," he answered.

Reid studied Darcy closely as during the entire conversation. There was something familiar about him. And it wasn't because Reid saw him from the hospital or from the strip club. He wasn't involved in their cases.

"Do you really think that Julian killed her son," Reid asked. Darcy shook his head no but Reid could tell that he was unsure himself.

"I have my suspicions, which I haven't told Ashley yet. I don't want to tell her until I know for sure. I don't want to push her over the edge. But I do know that if he didn't do it, he knows who did."

There was a nagging notion that was starting to bug him. Why would Darcy spend all of his time and his resources to find her son? Yeah, they were best friends. He knew that Morgan would probably done the same, but he also knew that Morgan had his limits.

There was another reason. Darcy turned his head at him where he positioned his head in a certain way. It reminded Reid the way Charlie was in the photo that Ashley shown him weeks earlier. In fact, she never told him who was the father. Was he and Morgan talking to the father of her son?


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister and Chris for being my betas.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Chapter #64**

Ashley walked around in the mall, looking at window displays, deciding on whether or not to go in.

"Yo, ma," her son called out.

She rolled her eyes, "Yo," she asked herself, not believing that he just said that. She turned around, seeing a young boy with dark hair that was spike with green tips. He was dressed as one of those skater's kids that she had seen with the black clothes and baggy pants. He held a skateboard in his hand. She knew that it was her son.

He was standing in the food court, with his other skater friends. It was no doubt that he was going to ask for some money. Nevertheless, she smiled at him as she made her way over to him.

Then she opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. She turned her head to see Reid sleeping beside her. He had his arms wrap around her, holding her close to his body, protecting her as he slept.

"Fuck," she muttered, realizing that she was dreaming about her son again.

She carefully crawled out of bed, against trying to put some weight on her bum leg when she quickly found out that she couldn't by the shearing pain. She bit her lower lip and quietly hissed.

She found her glasses on the nightstand besides Reid's. Their bags were at the entrance. She limped over to her bag and dug out a pair of jeans.

Afterward she pulled the curtain back, seeing Morgan sleeping in a chair with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Darcy was also sleeping in the other chair which was next to her.

She raised her eyebrows at the fact that no one took the couch, it would have been much more comfortable than the chairs. Her back twinge in sympathy pain for the both of them.

She touched her best friend's shoulder and he moved his head, looking up at her. He smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered. He stood up, taking her hand.

"Come on," he whispered. He was about to lead her out when he soon saw that she was limping. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her out of the room.

His bodyguard stood outside, guarding. He was about to follow them when Darcy shook his head at him. He led Ashley down the hall, away from the guard. There were two chairs at the end of the hall where he sat her in one and he took the other one.

"How come every time I am in trouble, you are always there to rescue me?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just once, I would like to get myself out of trouble."

She leaned back, then looking around the hall to see if there was anyone else around. "Is it safe to talk," she whispered, leaning close to him. He nodded.

"You know that I love you and I would do anything to protect you."

He nodded again, looking more solemn now. "And I would do the same for you."

"Then why don't I tell you go ahead. Take care of him, make him tell you where Charlie is and make him disappear," she said with her voice thick with emotion.

Darcy leaned forward, "Because that is not you," he said, reaching inside of his jacket. He pulled out a handkerchief, giving it to her. She held it in her hands.

"Please," she started to stay when Darcy quickly covered her mouth his hand in one quick movement, almost scaring her.

"Don't," he warned. "Don't go there. Don't cross that line."

She pulled his hand down. "I can't do this anymore. I can't keep looking over my shoulder. I can't pretend to have a brave face and be scared at the same. I want to have a normal boring life." Then there was silence between the two friends, a silence that was eerie.

Ashley spoke again. "I sometimes wonder if it is worth it. We know he is dead, we know that his soul is in heaven. His body is just an empty shell."

She looked at him. "Like look at the prices that we both paid," she said, waving her right index finger between them.

"You sold your soul to the devil and look where it got you," she said, referring the devil as the mafia.

"I feel like I am losing my mind. I feel like I am losing myself and my sanity. So it is worth it to find his body?"

Darcy took her hand, holding it with both of his hands. "Because we can give him a proper burial. Because we both desperately need that closure," he whispered.

Tears ran down her face and she didn't bother to wipe them away. "I just don't know how long I can do this. I just don't know how long I can live like this." She pulled her hand away, leaning back in her seat. She glanced at Darcy who was now looking at her with concern. On her face was the same look that he gave her when he saw her at the hospital years ago.

"You have the same look now," she replied.

"What look," he said.

"The look that you had before you sent me away," she said, staring straight at the end of the hall before closing her eyes.

"Do I need a reason to," he asked. Ashley didn't answer him. She couldn't. She bent her head down, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Spencer and I talked about him moving in with me once the house was done. He first wanted me to move in with him at his place, but his apartment doesn't allow dogs." She looked at Darcy who raised his eyebrows up and giving her a hopeful smile.

She smiled back, leaning forward. "Right now, I have this voice inside of my head. Actually two. One is Julian telling me that he is going to kill Reid. But anyway," she said, waving her hand, dismaying that one for now.

"The second one is my mother's."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah her, whom I haven't spoken to in years. But yet, she is telling me it is too soon. We only been dating for almost three months now," she said as she stood up. She was about to pace when her hip seized in pain. She fell back into her seat, hissing, rubbing it.

"Careful," he warned. She normally paced when she needed to vent or think and this time she couldn't.

"Anyway I am wondering if my house didn't blow up, would we be at this same stage? Having mind-blowing, fantastic sex, God, I hope so," she continued.

Darcy blinked his eyes, shaking his head. "That is a little too much information for me," he said.

"I am OK with him leaving his toothbrush, razor and some of his clothes at my place and vice versus." She tried to straightened out her leg, taking some of the weight off.

"However," Darcy said, knowing that she wasn't done.

"However, when I slept over at his place, I was comfortable, happy and safe. I hate to use the word, perfect, but it was," she said, using her fingers as quotations when she said 'perfect'.

"And I know that this sound strange, but with this night," she said, waving her hand in front of her. "When Spencer goes out-of-town, I will be able to have me time, which is good in a strange sort of way."

Darcy nodded, understanding her. "So what is stopping you. I have an apartment in my building that is free and you and Dr. Reid can stay along with that shoe chewing mutt," he offered. She looked at him hard. She knew that he meant well, but with both Reid and his career, that would definitely be awkward.

"I have a lunatic who believes that I still belong to him. And wherever I end up, you are always going to be welcome. How is that going to work if we moved in together."

She bowed her head, "Why couldn't it just be simple," she whined. She felt her shoulder being squeeze.

"Because you are making it complicated."

She leaned back in her seat once again. "And this isn't complicated?" She let out a small laugh.

"I honest thought that yesterday or the day before," she said, leaning over to her friend. She pulled his sleeve back, looking at his watch.

"The day before," she said, seeing it was after midnight. "Spencer came over two nights ago in a real bad shape. He saw someone's head being blown off by a shotgun," she said quietly. Darcy cringed.

"He was coming out of shock, and so close to getting high. But he got through it and kept his sobriety." She smiled, proud of him.

"After I put him to bed, I watched him. I watched him sleep. Bailey even crawled in bed with him. He wouldn't let me get in bed with him." Darcy laughed.

"It's true, I have pictures on my cell phone, I will have to show you one day. Then yesterday morning, Derek came over and we had pancakes."

"Your banana pancakes." She nodded where he smiled.

"We told him that we are there for him. After breakfast, Spencer told me to lie down, they would clean up. Derek even suggested of us going out on a double date. A real double date that we would probably go to dinner together or bowling, whatever. I know it sounds corny, but I have never been on a real double date. I mean I have when I was with Julian, but that usually involved drug binges and orgies. But this one made me happy. Made me feel like a normal, boring person."

Darcy smiled, "It is not corny," he encouraged.

"And I knew that Spencer was OK. We got through this and we even planned on having a boring night together after my class and his NA meeting." She ran her hands through her hair, pulling it away from her face.

"This is why I don't make plans," she said, exhausted. She rested her head back of her seat, looking up at the ceiling. She started to count the dots on the ceiling when he said.

"I booked the room for you for two days," he said. "With the option of booking more days if you need to. And I don't want you to worry about how you can pay for it, we can talk about that later."

She nodded, letting out a yawn. "I dreamed about him tonight," she started to say.

"Please," Darcy said. She turned her head where she could see something that she rarely see in him. Vulnerability.

"Please don't," he said.

"But they know, don't they?" He nodded where she closed her eyes, sighing.

"Sweetheart, this is good. I have heard that they have the highest rate in solving cases. You have to give them a chance, please," he said, giving her a puppy dog look.

She smiled, laughing quietly as she covered her mouth. "Oh ghee, you have to give me that look? You must be tired."

"I am."

"I know that Spencer had to know. He had to know what he is facing and give him the chance to walk away."

"Which he didn't," he pointed out.

"Then how come I feel like I have done the worst possible thing." She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"Sweetheart, it has been a long and very crazy day. You are exhausted and stressed," he explained. Ashley put her glasses back on, knowing that he was right. The door opened and Reid popped his head out, looking around. He saw them sitting where Ashley gave him a small wave. He nodded and went back inside.

She sighed, "How did we not know that Julian was back," she asked, after a few moments.

"I found out this morning that he arrived last night. I tried calling you this morning, but got your voice-mail," he started to explained when Ashley remembered why she didn't answer her phone.

She coughed. "I was kinda busy." Darcy got her hint.

"Alright, I was going to meet you after class to give you a heads up. Then I found out about the arrest. I was on my way when I heard that you were rushed to the hospital. That was when I found you with Julian," he explained.

He stopped when Ashley leaned forward, closing her eyes again. She felt her best friend rubbing the back of her shoulders, comforting her.

"Sweetheart, he didn't." She knew that he was right, but now she really wished that she had taken the drug.

"While it was happening, I knew that the guard was coming back. And Spencer and Hotch were coming or that nurse coming back because she was getting my chart. So I kept stalling, but at the same time, praying that Spencer wouldn't find me like that. Instead you did," she said.

"It's OK," he assured her.

"I got to ask, how much trouble are you in," she asked, straightening her back out.

He looked at her, not understanding her. She pressed her nose to one side, with her right finger.

He then straightened himself up, giving her a strange look. "You still haven't got your memory back, have you," he asked. She knitted her eyebrows together, shaking her head no. He smiled, shaking his finger at her.

"OK, we need to talk about that later. Why don't you think that I am in trouble with them?"

"Because you have been talking and cooperating with Fozzie." Ashley could see him suppressing a smile, trying not to laugh.

"What," she asked.

"Sorry, it is just late and I am tired. Don't worry about that. They all know that we are good friends and you happen to be dating a FBI agent. They also know that I never had or will discuss any of my business with you. They know that Dr. Reid or his team are not in the Organized Crime division. They also know about Charlie. Don't worry about it, alright? Come, let's go back," he answered.

He was about to get up when Ashley touched his hand, stopping him. "Actually, I need to ask you one more thing," she said. He sat back down.

"I am going to need a lawyer, a good one," she said.

She could see the realization on his face. "You don't know, don't you," he said.

"Apparently not," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"The charges against you were dropped."

"What, but the drugs," she said in a surprise voice.

It was Darcy's turn to shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that the charges against you were dropped and Rose is now charged with assault. You are going have to talk to Dr. Reid about this." She leaned back into her seat, looking up at the ceiling again.

"Sweetheart, you might need a lawyer to get your trust fund. The contract is invalid now. But we will deal with it later," she heard him.

She nodded her head, "I just like to know what I did wrong that I am no longer allowed back at the Ashburton's."

* * *

**Now for some bad news. I have one more beta chapter left to post, but it will not be posted for about two weeks. I am going on holiday which I will not be bringing my computer with me, only a notebook and I mean one of those paper notebooks, not computer. I am hoping by the time I get home, I will have some more story written out. **

**So Enjoy and I will see you when I get back!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I am back from holidays and I thank you all for your patiences and adding me to your Favourite lists. **

**I do not owned Criminal Minds and my thanks to my sister for being my beta.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter #65**

Reid edged closer to his girlfriend, expecting to feel her, but all he felt was emptiness. He opened his eyes, realizing that she was gone. He slipped on his glasses and crawled out of bed. He found the other robe hanging at the back of the bathroom's door.

As he put it on, not bothering to tie it, he went to the other room. He wasn't really surprised to see his big brother sleeping in the chair.

He soon found Ashley and Darcy talking out in the hallway. He returned to the bedroom and waited for her.

He knew that he would have to tell her what Rose had done. He was still expecting the results from the lab on her medication, to see if it was switched. Nevertheless, he was able to get her a new bottle, just in case. Now if he just get her to take it.

He wasn't really looking forward to telling Ashley and honestly hoped it would have been done in the morning, after a few hours of sleep.

He then wondered why Harry hadn't called. He check his cell, hoping that it wasn't dead. It wasn't, but there was a text message waiting for him. He pressed a button and read it.

_I didn't get back into town until late. I didn't want to wake you. But I was able to get Bailey and some of her clothes. Call me and let me know when and where I can drop them off. - Harry._

He set his phone back on the nightstand and then his glasses. He heard the door being opened and then closed.

"Try to get some rest," he heard Darcy. Reid put his glasses back on, and got out of bed. As the curtain pulled back, he saw Darcy holding up Ashley. He gave a small smile and held out his arms. As he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend with her back toward Darcy, Reid saw him mouthing, 'Watch her', as he pointed toward her. He gave Darcy a small nod.

"Night," Darcy said.

"Night," they both replied back. Reid helped her to bed and she placed her glasses on the nightstand.

As Reid helped her out of her jeans, "Darcy told me that he booked the room for two nights." Reid set her jeans at the end of the bed. He shredded his robe, placing it beside her jeans.

"We could stay if you want," he offered.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I wouldn't be using that tub again, but we are both in a better mood," she answered. He blushed, agreeing with her. He crawled into bed beside her.

"Or we could just pick up Bailey and drive, to wherever the road takes us. I know you have traveled, but you have never seen see the towns, I mean really seen them. Just be a tourist and have fun. Let us just see the good in the world, see of why the world is worth fighting for." He smiled.

"One of the girls from work, told me about a camping site not far from here with good hiking trails and a crystal blue lake where we can go skinny dipping."

"And make love underneath the stars," he suggested before clearing his throat. She smiled, nodding her head, leaning forward, kissing him.

As much as Reid wanted to tell her yes, he knew that he couldn't. He took off his glasses, placing them beside hers on the nightstand along with his cell. He looked at his girlfriend where she knew that they couldn't.

Ashley gently brushed his hair from his face with her fingers.

"I can cut your hair for you if you want," she offered. He smiled, taking her hand with his.

"I am OK, thank you," he answered. Ashley slowly laid back down where he pulled up the blankets over her, laying his arm underneath her head as he spooned her.

She let out a sigh, "Did I do anything wrong," she said in a child like voice.

With his arm underneath her head, Reid was still able to perch himself over her, looking down. "No, no you didn't."

She pinched her lips together then covering her mouth with her hand. "I keep hearing what Julian had said to me at the hospital, over and over in my head. Scream and Dr. Reid will die," she said. Reid gently pulled his arm out underneath her head so he could roll on his side, looking at her.

"And before that, Rose was strangling me at the police station. I don't understand what is going on," she cried. He knew that he would have to tell her now.

"Excuse me," he said as he reached for his glasses then handing her hers. Reid reluctantly told her what he found out and what the police discovered. She was quiet for a long time once he was done. He patiently waited, giving her some time to absorb it. Ashley slowly sat up to where he sat in front of her.

"Rose did all of that," she slowly said. He nodded. "I knew that she didn't like me. But she hated me that much to frame me? What if she wore gloves or wiped her fingerprints when she placed them in my car? Or if I had used the trunk more often?" Ashley rolled on her good side as Reid gently rubbed her back, trying to comfort her.

"We would still have got you out of it," he said.

"We," she said, looking up at him. She ran her fingers through her messy hair, tucking it behind her ears. She slowly sat up, taking care of her hip. She twisted her body around to face him.

"I knew sooner or later, they would find out about my past. But silly me, I was hoping it wasn't until later, much later," she said, waving her hand forward. "After they got to know me better, fully accepted me. Or years after my death. Not while I was in jail, scared out of my fucking mind that the other prisoners would find out about the Scorpions. Or explain to Hotch, 'Hey, I was a drug runner. I was also a diplomatic whore."

"Stop," Reid interrupted as he laid his hand on her shoulder. "What's done is done. They are more upset at what Rose had done to you. They don't care about your past."

"No, but I just dragged them into my own hell. How can I look them in the eyes," she said as she fell back in bed. She rolled onto her good side, curling up into a ball again.

Reid peered over where he could see that she was still awake. He crawled out of bed and returned shortly with a couple of pieces of toilet paper. He offered them to her and sat by her bedside.

"Thank you," she whispered. She dried her eyes.

"Do you know if the drugs were switched," she asked. He shook his head, reaching for his glasses. "Not yet, but I picked you up a new prescription." He reached down, picking up the stuffed elephant. He put it on the nightstand facing them.

"I can't believe that you brought him with you," he said. She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile.

"I like it," she said.

Ashley laid on her side, looking up at Reid as he held her hand with his. They sat together in silence for a few minutes when Ashley spoke again. "Darcy told me that he has an apartment in his building for us to rent if we want. It is legit and it allows Bailey. Plus it is secured both by the building and by the FBI."

"I beg your pardon," he said, not understanding the FBI part.

"I see them doing surveillance on the building every time I go there to visit." He gave his head a little shake, not believing what she had said. But then again, this whole night has been insane. He would have to look into to it later. He took off his glasses off once again and he hoped it was the last time.

"The only problems that I see are that Hotch and the big bosses upstairs are going to have a fit," she said. He set his glasses on the elephant's face where she smiled.

"Hey," he whispered, leaning closer to her. "We will get through it."

She nodded, rolling on her back. "With everything that has been happening, I just feel," she said, pausing, trying to find the word.

"Lost. I finally got my life back together, finally had a family again and I don't mean with Paul, Mary and Rose, I mean I was starting to feel like I was being accepted with your family. And then I lost everything again. I even lost my teaching job. You know that I loved that job, how am I going to explain that to my boss. Oh wait. I'm sorry that I didn't show up. I was at the police station because the woman who was almost my mother in law tried to frame me for drug trafficking and she tried to bribe a pharmacist to switch my medication to hide her embezzlement from my ten million dollar trust fund. And oh yeah, my stalker is DE-evolving and he is planning to reunite me with my son who died about ten years ago. I am so fired."

Reid climbed into bed, where Ashley had to move back. He took her hand. "You are not lost. You are right here with me. And if you want to stay at Darcy's place, then that is OK. Don't worry about Hotch or Strauss." She shook her head no then shrugging her shoulders, feeling confused.

Then she looked at him. "Strauss," she said. He nodded, wondering why she was asking about her.

"Yes, why," he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "The name is familiar."

Reid shrugged his shoulders, "It will come to you. There are more than one Strauss in the world," he suggested as he twisted his body to where he was looking down at her, and taking care that he wasn't putting any weight on her bad hip.

He looked down at her. "What do you really want? Forget about Julian, forget about everyone else. What does Ashley Lynn Cassidy want?"

He can hear her letting out sigh as she propped up a couple of pillows up behind her. "I want us to live together, not afraid of anyone or anything. I want family dinners. I want your family to come over for dinner, even if it is macaroni and cheese night." He nodded.

She continued. "I want us to take Bailey for walk together. Cookie night where we always have to double the recipe because we always eat half of the cookie dough. I want you to make popcorn when we watch movies or wind my yarn up into little balls. I want to see you sitting at the kitchen table, studying for your philosophy degree or your next paper. I want you to try to explain to me your theories to me." Tears were starting to roll down the sides of her face. He brushed them away with his fingertips.

"That is what I want." He stroke her face with his index finger where she leaned towards it.

"I always love it when you do that," she whispered.

He smiled, "I know. Honey, we will do it, all of it. I promise. Now let's try to get some rest. We can figure out the rest tomorrow," he said, as he gently took off her glasses. They changed positions where Reid was lying on his back and Ashley had her head on his shoulder and he held her in his arms as sleep finally took over.

* * *

**Now for some bad news. As you may know, my computer had caught a virus and erased the story. I am retyping the story as fast as I can. But my job has become so hectic that I neither have the time or energy to write. So I begged you for your patience.**

**As well my beta, she is going through some personal problems and I am giving her some space and time to deal with it.**

**So please be patience. I promised, I am not abandoning the story.**


End file.
